Secrets
by SalinePond
Summary: Claudia Stark is Tony's adopted daughter with a few secrets. How will she fit in with the Avengers and how do they handle her secret? Who will be drawn to her and what will the lead to? Read to find out! -Not the best at Summaries and it's my first story! ***Review, favorite, follow!*** :)
1. Getting Loki

**~I own nothing but Claudia Stark and the story idea! Any similarities to other stories is purely coincidental!~**

***_Dream _***_Thought_

* * *

My name is Claudia Stark. About six years ago I was adopted by Tony Stark via Pepper Potts. It was a rocky start, but I came to love them and them to love me. Of course I told them everything. Well, almost everything. I haven't told them about my ability to control the elements, like the Avatar. I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember, but I just don't know how to bring it up. Tony is known as Iron man and has been for a couple years now. I looked into the bathroom mirror and fixed my long chocolate curls into a high ponytail and added some eyeliner to make my green eyes shine, the amber flecks reminding me of the fire I bend.

"Claudia, time to go!" Pepper's voice floated into my room and I smiled.

"On my way down!" I put on my skinny jeans and white t-shirt. I grabbed my black cropped coat, putting it on as I went down the stairs. I saw Pepper, wearing a blue business suit set with a gold undershirt and a slit in her skirt, standing by the door as Happy grabbed the rest of the luggage. Tony came out of the kitchen in a white suit with a blue undershirt, sipping out of his coffee cup, sunglasses already on.

"Pepper, do we have to go today?" Pepper sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes. You're the one that made me keep the plan. We're going to try the arc reactor on Stark Tower." I popped up next to Pepper and I saw her jump slightly. I gave her an innocent smile and Tony smirked.

"How do you always sound so quiet?" Pepper asked with an eyebrow quirked and I winked.

"I'm just light footed." She made an 'uh huh' noise and we all fit into the limo. The drive towards the plane was relatively quiet minus Tony and Pepper talking about business I didn't understand. When we arrived I tried to help Happy with out bags and he shooed me off.

"It's part of my job. Let me do it, go relax." So I went in the private jet and decided to take a nap. I woke to someone shaking my shoulder.

"A few more minutes." It came out mumbled and I heard a laugh. I opened one eye and looked at Tony's amused face.

"Come on kid, were here." That was all I need and I pushed myself up and ran for the door. I could hear Tony's laughing behind me. Once I reached Pepper, I was blinded by lights. Even though I was Tony's daughter, I wasn't used to being photographed. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and Tony kissed the top of my head. He talked to a few of the reporters but I was more interested in the view. I could only see a few skyscrapers and Stark Tower but I could see the outline of the city. Once Tony was finished talking, we got in another limo and went to the Tower.

"Hey dad?" Tony looked up from his work in the living room and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah?" I sat on the couch and took a sip of my Diet Pepsi.

"Why do you call me kid? I'm twenty-three you know." He smirked and ruffled my hair and I swatted his hands away. He chuckled and I fixed my hair.

"I like people to know I'm your father. It keeps the boys at bay." He winked and I sighed, rolling my eyes. I flicked through the channels and finally decided on watching _Saw._ I lost track of time and the power was shut off, only for a second before it turned back on. I didn't even realize they had started with the arc reactor. _I need to study vibrations more._ I finished the movie and I heard Jarvis come over the speakers.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol's are being overwritten." I heard a new voice come through Tony's phone.

"Stark, we need to talk." Tony picks up his phone and looks at someone. I stood up by pepper and she gave me a small shrug and smile.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." I held in a chuckle and smiled.

"This is urgent." The man on the phone stated and he looked disappointed.

"Then leave it urgently." I giggled at that and he shot me a smirk. I heard a ding and we all looked towards the elevator as the man walked in.

"Security breach." He looked at Pepper.

"That's on you." I looked at the man who walked in and Pepper spoke first.

"Phil! Come in." _Oh, Phil Coulson. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. _Tony talked about him before, but I had never seen his face. I had gotten lost in my thoughts one again as Tony pulled something up on his screen. It showed several people and their folders for the Avengers Initiative. I looked over the folders while they continued talking. Clint Barton; Hawkeye. Natasha Romanoff; Black Widow. Steven Rodgers; Captain America. Bruce Banner; Hulk. Tony Stark; Iron Man. These were all people with special abilities. _Maybe I could tell them and not have to worry about getting kicked to the curb._ But something told me to hold onto my secret a little longer.

"I'll go. As long as you take Claudia to the hellicarrier." I looked from Tony to Agent Coulson and he nodded. He looked towards me.

"You have five minutes to pack a bag." With that, he walked back to the elevator. I looked back to Tony and Pepper.

"I have to go to D.C. You'll have to be on the helicarrier where at least you'll be safe." I nodded and she hugged me. I ran upstairs and packed a bag full of clothes and went back down. I gave Tony a hug goodbye and went down to the ground floor. Coulson was standing in front of a black SUV with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on one side.

"Four minutes and fifty-three seconds. Close call." I gave him a sly smile and got in the passenger seat. The drive to the helicarrier was short and we pulled up to it by the docks. He didn't say anything as I continued to roll my suitcase behind us. He brought me into a room which I guessed was the main room. There were rows of computers with agents typing away on them. The wall on the front of the hellicarrier was all windows, right now giving us the view of under the water. There were four monitors behind the rows, looking over them and a table with chairs. A man with dark skin and an eye patch approached us.

"Agent Coulson, why is Claudia Stark on my hellicarrier?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Director Fury. It was Stark's request to do the mission." Coulson explained.

"More like an ultimatum. I was here or he wouldn't do it. He likes to make sure I'm safe." Fury's one eye glared at me and I smirked.

"Then you're going to help. Coulson, show her a room and get her a suit for tomorrow." Coulson nodded and I followed him down a few hallways that all looked the same to me. He finally stopped at a door and I followed him. There was a small cot on one side of the room and a door that I guessed let me to a bathroom. Further inspection told me I was correct and there was a small closet in there as well. I walked back into the room and plopped the suitcase on my bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Coulson turned at left before I could respond. I sighed and started to put my clothes away. After that, I took and shower and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt with iron Man on it. Once my head hit the pillow, the dream world took over.

_**I ran through the forest. The green leaves hiding the stars from lighting my way but thankfully, being able to see the vibrations helped me. I ran and ran until I stopped in front of a stream, catching my breath. I slammed my foot into the ground, trying to find a way out. They were coming closer now but I didn't want to hurt them, I couldn't even reach my bending. I saw the metal glint in what little light the stars offered and I screamed. I held my arm up to protect myself when I felt it slice through my skin like butter. I fell to the ground and cried. Two held my arms while one lifted his arms to plunge into my chest. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain and screamed.**_

I sat up in bed and I was breathing heavy. I wiped away the sweat on my forehead and looked at my phone, five in the morning. I got out of bed and took a shower, changing into the clingy black body suit. I used fire and wind to blow dry my hair and I giggled slightly. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and found my way back to the main table. Fury and Coulson were there talking to a women with brown hair and red hair; a man with blonde hair and another with blonde. I caught Fury's gaze and he gestured me forward.

"Avengers meet Claudia Stark, Tony's daughter." I offered them a smile and only the men offered one back. The blonde haired man extended his hand and I shook it.

"Captian Steven Rodgers, call me Steve. This is Doctor Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff." I nodded at them once again and shook Bruce's hand.

"Captain America, Hulk, and Black Widow. It's an honor to meet you."

"Hopefully you won't have to meet the other guy." I frowned at Bruce and dropped my hand.

"The Hulk is a part of you. Sure, a big green raging part, but still you." He nodded his head in showing he heard me but did nothing else. Natasha's green eyes stared at me, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

"We need you; Steve, Natasha, Claudia, to go to Stuttgart, Germany. Loki's there." We nodded and Steve went to suit up. I got in the plane with Natasha and shortly Steve joined us. The flight was pretty quiet and when we arrived, it was nightfall and the man I guessed was Loki, stood before a kneeling crowd and Captain America jumped out to block nan old man from being hit from a shot from his staff.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said as he stood and walked towards Loki.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki's voice was deep and silky, it ran chills down my spine.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve informed him and Natasha moved the plane to face Loki, weapons aimed at him.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice filtered through the speakers and he fires at the plane, making Natasha move sharply to miss it. He then starts to attack Steve and knocked him down.

"Kneel!" Loki told him holding the scepter to him.

"Not today!" Steve flips and kicks Loki down with his leg. I watched the fight and just when Steve was losing leverage, Tony's voice filtered through along with music.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" I smiled and rolled my eyes. I watched Tony blast Loki down and stand over him. Suddenly, Loki got rid of his helmet and scepter, holding his hands in surrender. We lower the plane and the back as they enter. Tony sees me and glares at Natasha.

"What is she doing here? I said the helicarrier, not to come and be in danger." I could feel the anger practically coming off him in heat waves.

"Fury wanted me to help. It's no big deal." I brushed it off and that just seemed to make him angrier.

"Do you understand you could have been hurt?" He was almost screaming while Loki looked on in amusement.

"Yes and I've been hurt before." _Too true._ He didn't say anything but nodded and stood next to Steve, talking to him behind Natasha's seat. I sat down across from Loki and he looked at me with amusement.

"Can I help you with something?" I snapped at him and he glared.

"I am merely trying to figure out why you have a different aura, unlike the others." I blinked at him a few times. _Could he tell I can bend the elements?_ He just kept staring.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, want to stop staring at my daughter before I throw you out of this plane?" The anger was evident in Tony's voice and Loki's eyes twinkled with mischief. I was about to say something when the lightning started. Apparently Loki didn't like it.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked and Loki kept his eyes on the roof.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a man with long hair came in and took Loki, flying out with him.

"Now there's that guy." Tony said and sighed.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked, glancing back.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony gets ready to jump out of the plane and follow them.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." He slid his faceplate down and flew out of the plane. Steve grabbed a parachute to follow when Natasha speaks.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap."

"I don't see how I can." He replied putting on the parachute.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods."

"There's only on God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve jumped out of the jet and Natasha swore under her breath. We landed the plane in a clear spot by some trees when there was a loud clang. We ran towards the sound and saw Tony, Thor, and Steve in the middle of a new clearing.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked and Tony went and got Loki. We walked back to the jet and I could still feel Loki's eyes on me. _This is going to be a long ride._


	2. Oops

**Lizeyil- Amazing story! Please continue:**** I'm so glad that someone likes it! Haha I will keep updating whenever I have time :) Thank you so much for the review!**

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

The flight actually wasn't as long as I thought. It was rode in silence, per usual. When we got back to the helicarrier, Loki was taken to the prison while everyone went and continued with their own work. I watched the agents type away on their computers when I felt Fury stand behind me.

"It appears Loki would like to speak with you." I turned towards him with an eyebrow raised to see if he was lying.

"Why?" He shrugged and turned to walk away. I followed after him and he answered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I nodded and furrowed my brows, panic setting in my stomach like a lead weight. We walked down several plain white hallways and past a few agents on the way, everyone trying to stay out of Fury's path. We finally stopped in a long corridor that held one door at the end of the hallway. He motioned me forward while he stayed at the end of the hallway. I put my hand on the cold metal door handle when Fury spoke.

"You have five minutes until someone comes to get you." I felt him move away and I sighed. Gathering my courage, I opened the door. Loki's cell was not what I expected. It was a big container that held windows. It looked like the container could be let loose and fall through the helicarrier. Loki stood in his black and green clothing, hands clasped behind his back, and a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hello mortal. What a wonderful surprise." I blinked at him and huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your the one who wanted to talk to me." His eyes twinkled and he chuckled.

"And who told you this? The man of Fury?" I narrowed my eyes at him and went back to the door. _Surprise, surprise_. It was locked.

"Son of a bitch." I walked back and stood in front of Loki, his taller form towering over me. "Well, I guess you get my company for about four more minutes." He chuckled again.

"Should I consider myself lucky?" He rose a taunting eyebrow and I smiled at him.

"You should. I've never had a psychology patient before, so I'm pretty excited myself." He frowned and I gave him the best innocent face I could muster, hoping he wouldn't catch how utterly scared of him I was. He didn't say anything and just glared at me for at least a minute.

"Alright, fine. Let me guys, daddy issues?" He scowled at me and I smiled. "Now I'm getting somewhere. So what? Did you, pampered ass prince, not get something you wanted?" He was glaring at me now and I pushed down my fear, channeling my inner Tony. "Did you not get laid?" He slammed his fist against the glass and I jumped slightly, losing some of my inner Tony.

"You know nothing, foolish mortal. I will take great pleasure in watching your death." I scanned his face for any tell tale signs of lying and found none. _God of lies, duh._ I walked closer to him and we would have been breathing each others air if not for the cage.

"I don't think you're telling the truth." He narrowed his eyes at me and I gave a sly smile.

"You know nothing of me. Do not mistake my curiosity for compassion." I tilted my head to the side and took a step back.

"What are you curious about?" His smirk was absolutely feral.

"How it will feel when the beast playing human emerges. Right about, now." I was going to retort when there was a loud bang and the ship tilted. I lost my balance and hit my head hard against the railing. I could hear a roar through the black spots in my vision and felt my body being dragged in my daze. I caught a few words here and there but I couldn't focus to put it together. _I must have hit my head right on the temple. Great._

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" I could hear banging and then Thor.

"No!" I could hear the cage falling and I opened my eyes, black spots mostly gone. I could see in time to watch Loki get blown into the wall.

"So that's what it does." I forced myself to sit up and groaned. I looked over on the floor and saw Coulson sitting, bleeding. I rushed towards him and with shaky hands tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Phil, please stay with me." Tears blurred my vision as more blood poured out. I met his eyes and gave a tiny smile.

"It's okay." The tears fell freely now.

"No. I'm not going to let you die!" I focused on the water molecules in the air and covered my hands with it, placing it on his chest. My hands glowed as I tried to heal him. "We'll have a nice long discussion after this, okay? Then you can go right back to ignoring me." His eyes moved to something behind me and I was hit upside the head. I landed on the floor with a groan and a thud. I poisitioned my body to look into Loki's face. He was smirking down at me.

"I can't have you interfering with my plans, mortal. Even if you have magical talents." The last thing I saw was the blunt end of his scepter hitting me in the head. Darkness welcomed me like a long lost friend.

"...A few bumps to the head..." _Stranger._ I could hear people walking around me and I wanted to reach out to them, tell them to help Phil, make sure he didn't die.

"...No internal bleeding..." _Stranger._ They had different accents to their voices but I couldn't place them. They were definitely male and female.

"What was she doing in there?" _Tony._ I groaned and forced my eyes open at the sound of the familiar voice and was greeted to a darkened room with Tony sleeping in the chair next to my bed. The sheets were itchy and I smelt antiseptic. _Hospital._ I reached for Tony's hand that was on the bed and squeezed it lightly. He moved his head slightly and mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out. I squeezed harder and he sat up, blinking, and looking around the room. After seemingly to remember where he was, he locked eyes with em and I gave a small smile.

"Lights." He called out and I had to squeeze my eyes shut from the blinding light. I opened them up slowly and saw him looking over me. "The eggs on your head will take a few days to go away but other than that, you should be okay." I looked towards the water and Tony poured me a glass, giving it to me with a straw. The water ran down my throat and it hurt for a moment before the cooling took over. After I had finished the glass, I spoke again.

"Thanks. What happened?" He squinted at me and I realized why I hated being on the other side of that look.

"Why don't you tell me?" His voice held anger but his face was cool, which made me nervous.

"Loki said he wanted to talk to me so I went in. I never did have a psychology patient before, you know." I only received a corner of his mouth twitch in response and sighed. _Yeah, he was angry. Glad I left Fury out. _"Anyway, eventually he told me that he wondered what it felt like when Bruce turned into the Hulk. I knew then that was his play but I didn't know how until there was an explosion and the ship tilted. I hit my head on the railing and I kept spacing. I couldn't get my body to react. I heard a few sentences here and there but not the whole conversation. When I could finally get up, I saw Loki fly into a wall and Coulson on the floor." I blinked away the water in my eyes and looked directly at Tony.

"Where is Coulson?" He let his anger slip and shook his head. I leaned my head back into the pillow and let a few tears escape. I wiped them away angrily and sighed. _If Loki hadn't intervened... _

"We won, though." I looked at Tony and realized he did have a few cuts on his face and one on his lip.

"How long have I been here?" He looked at his watch and scratched his neck with the other hand.

"Seventy-six hours. The doctors guessed because you hit your head so many times, your body needed time to relax and evaluate." He shrugged and stood. "I'll be right back." He gave me a small smile and I nodded. Once he left, I looked around the room. Plain white walls, and floor, old TV, two beige chairs, a table with wilting flowers, and a heart monitor. _Why hadn't I heard it before?_ There were no windows in the room so I guessed this was a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital. There was another door in the room which I guessed was the bathroom. I tried to listen to any footprints in the hallway and heard none. I put my foot to the ground and didn't see anyone heading back this way. I smiled to myself and focused on the water in ugly pink jug. I moved some of it to the flower's vase and hoped it would be enough for now. The door opened and I greeted Tony with a warm smile.

"Good, you're still awake. I brought some company." He smiled and walked in, allowing the Avengers to trail in behind him. The each gave me a smile, all except Natasha who nodded slightly.

"Hey. Glad to see you awake." Bruce gave me a small smile and I smiled back.

"it's good to see you too, Bruce. Did Hulk have fun smashing?" I giggled and he chuckled.

"Yeah. He, was even tried after that." I smiled and nodded. I looked at each of their faces and saw some cuts and bruises. I looked at a blonde I had never met before in person.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Agent Barton." He smirked and winked.

"It's definitely good to see you." I snorted and rolled my eyes, my cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"Oh please." Clint earned a smack from Natasha and a glare from Steve and Tony. I giggled slightly and Tony handed me another cup of water. He lifted the jug and I had to bite my lip to keep in my laughter from his look. _Probably wondering why it was so light._ I took it from him with a grateful smile. I felt a pang of guilt as I saw Phil's face covered with blood. I frowned and set the cup down, crossing my legs to sit Indian style.

"How was the fighting overall?" Clint shrugged and Steve answered.

"It was definitely a worthy one." I gave a small smile and nodded.

"The council sent a bomb to blow up new York. You should have seen Tony fly into the portal with it. We knew it was a one way in type of deal and when it closed and he hadn't come through-" I snapped my head towards Tony and glared. I saw him swallow.

"You did what?" My voice sounded an octave lower and I saw him slide his chair away slightly.

"I had to get rid of the bomb. It would have blown up Manhattan. Sorry?" I rubbed my temples and took deep breathes, trying to calm down.

"How many times?" I could tell they were confused when Tony spoke.

"How many times what?" I snapped my head back at him.

"How many times are you going to almost die?" I practically shouted at him and I was breathing heavier. "First, you get kidnapped. Not your fault but you could have died. Second, when that poison was running through your veins and you didn't even bother to tell me or Pepper. I saw it and you had to fess up about it! Then, with extremis. Now the bomb!" He opened his mouth to speak and I cut him off.

"I get that you had to save Manhattan and I'm proud of you. But can you please, not do something so ridiculous again? I don't want to lose another family." I swallowed thickly and wiped away the tears from my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I smelt amber and oil. _Home._ He kissed the top of my head and pulled away.

"I promise, any more life or death situations, I'll let you know." I nodded firmly and turned my attention back towards the room. Clint was looking back and forth between us.

"I don't know who's scarier. Pepper or Claudia. Tasha?" He had his arms crossed over his chest and she allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"I think it's a tie." I smiled at her.

"Speaking of, where is mom?" I raised an eyebrow at Tony and he sighed.

"She's out seeing family. She's still pretty upset with me." I nodded.

"If I wasn't in the hospital, I would have gone with her." I heard Clint snicker and a knock on the door. "Come in!" A women with sandy blonde hair entered with a man who had curly hair, around the same color.

"Hello. I'm Jemma Simmons and this is Leo Fitz. Or Fitz-Simmons if you prefer." She said with a kind smile. _There's the British accent from earlier._

"It's nice to put a face to the voice." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"You heard us talking?" I shook Leo's hand and gave him a nod. _Irish accent._

"Yeah. Only a sentence each though. Nothing compromising." They gave me a smile and checked my vitals. Once they were done, I decided to ask when I could leave.

"Well, I would like to keep you for one more night to monitor your brain activity, but it the morning you can leave." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jemma." She smiled and left the room.

"One more night kiddo. Then you can see the Loki sized crater in the living room." I giggled at Tony's expression and Bruce looked proud and sheepish at once.

"Let me guess, Hulk?" Bruce smiled and nodded.

"Puny god." The room broke out in laughter and I put my one leg on the floor, keeping the other crossed. I felt two people coming down the hall and I knew one was Fury. The other had light footsteps. _Female._ The door opened, without a knock and I glared at Fury.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He continued to look at me while the women entered the room. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a frown on her face.

"Director Fury, Agent Hill." They nodded to Steve in recognition and continued to look at me.

"Can I help you?" Agent Hill plugged something into the TV and it showed the room where Loki's cell had been. The video crackled in some spots but was other wise clear. He fast forwarded it to when Loki went through the wall and I smiled.

"Sir, why are we watching this?" Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed. Fury looked at me and I immediately stiffened. _Oh no._

"I had some questions to ask." I looked back at the screen and I watched myself crawl over to Phil and press my hand onto the wound. I hadn't even noticed Loki getting out of the hole. I watched my hands lift around my head and the water appear out of thin air before I replaced them on Phil's wound. The glow covered Phil and I but you could see Loki coming towards me until he hit me with the staff. He ended the video there and everyone's eyes landed on me. I looked at Tony and I saw hurt flash behind his eyes. _Yeah, should have said something before._

* * *

**So, secrets out! I know it's early-ish (or it might seem like it but there's plenty more secrets to come) but I thought it was perfect timing. Even if Claudia hadn't known Phil for very long, she wasn't going to let him die. Leave a review and I'll post more tomorrow! :)**


	3. Explanation

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

"I can explain." Everyone stared at me while I took a deep breath. "Ever since I can remember, I've been able to control the elements. every time I was adopted, and when I finally loved the family, I told them about it. All of them looked at me as if I was a freak. Some of them even gave me challenges." The silhouette of the man with the sword flashed before my eyes and I shook it away.

"That's why you didn't tell me?" Tony said it as more of a question than a statement and I nodded.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you. I just, didn't want to lose another family." Tony nodded but I could see the fighting going on behind his eyes.

"Are you a mutant?" Bruce asked while he cleaned his glasses off his shirt and I shook my head.

"No. Professor Xavier said that I didn't have the X gene. He's not sure how I can do it." Their was silence in the room as everyone seemed to think it over.

"Could you show us?" Steve asked and I nodded. I focused on the water in the jug and made a tennis size ball of it, sending it back and forth in my hands before putting it back in the jug. _Air._ I swirled the air around and made a small vortex glide around the room before dissipating it. _Earth._ I looked around the room and saw an arrow behind Clint's back.

"Can I barrow an arrow?" He looked reluctant but handed one over. Thankfully, it was one of his metal ones. I smiled and focused on the earth inside the metal, bending it into a ball. I heard Clint groan before I put it back into it's original shape. I handed it back to Clint and he looked at it making sure it was the right aerodynamics. He gave me a nod and put it away.

"Metal?" Steve asked and I nodded with a small smile.

"In metal, is earth. I have to concentrate more but if you can find it, you can bend it." I explained with a shrug and looked around the room. "Anyone have a lighter?" I got no's in return and I sighed.

"Alright, move back." They stared at me and didn't bother moving. "Fine, If you lose any hair, don't blame me." I focused on my inner fire and held my hand out, clenched. I opened it up and a flame danced in my hand. I threw it back and forth a few times before extinguishing it. Silence reigned until Tony spoke.

"That, is awesome." I shot him a grateful smile and was happy he wasn't going to write me of his family.

"I learned most of it from watching Avatar, if you can believe it. They have some helpful information." I earned a few laughed and looked at Fury who hadn't stopped staring at me.

"I want to run some tests on you." I was going to argue and was surprised when Natasha spoke.

"No. She's not some guinea pig, Fury." I saw everyone else nod except Hill, and Fury looked around the room.

"It took Coulson's death to bring you together to fight but you're all willing to stick up for her, even though she lied."

"Technically she didn't lie." Tony voiced. "We never even asked." I glared at Fury.

"She didn't tell the truth either." Bruce said and I felt a pang of guilt.

"No one should be tested on, no matter what." Steve said and they nodded.

"And if I wanted to add her to the team?" Fury raised and eyebrow and I blinked a few times. _What? I'm sorry, what?_

"Do I get an actual say in this?" I asked and leaned around Steve to look directly at Fury instead of over Steve's shoulder.

"Steve's the leader. If he wants you on the team, I think you should accept. We could use your abilities." I was dumbstruck. First I get reprimanded and then they want to add me to a superhero team? _Super fucking confused. Yeah, so confused._

"Oh, I get it. You want to keep anyone who could be dangerous on your side. Just so you know, I'll always help the good, the heroes. But I don't want to be an Avenger, at least full time." He nodded and continued to have a conversation with Steve with his eyes. I sighed and laid back down on my pillows and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, everyone was gone and the lights were off. I grabbed the pitcher and poured myself a cup of water and inwardly cringed at it's warmth. I froze some of it, making ice cubes, and took another sip. The coolness of the water made me smile and I relaxed back into my pillows. My smiled faded when I remember my secret was out. _What's going to happen now? Sure, they acted ok. But what happens when I go back home? Nothing will be the same. _

"Lights." I was prepared for it and I thankfully didn't have to squint to see. In one of the chairs was a bag and I forced myself out of bed. My legs were shaky at first but then were able to hold my weight without a problem. I opened the bag and was greeted with a pair of skinny jeans, black ballet flats, under things, red tank top, and my black cut off jacket. At the bottom of my bag, my stark phone sat and a smile graced my lips. I grabbed the clothes and ran to the bathroom, throwing off the hospital robe and rushing into the warm water of the shower. I was thankful someone had put my shampoo and conditioner in here and grabbed them out of the shower when I was done. I dressed quickly and dried my hair, leaving it down and parted at the side. I put the hospital gown and towel on the bottom of the bed and put my shampoo and conditioner in the bad. I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my back pocket. I grabbed the bag and left the room. The hallways were the same blindingly bright white as my room had been and I followed the signs to the receptionist desk.

"Claudia!" I turned and saw Jemma smiling at me and I offered one back. "Leaving already?" She gave me an amused look.

"Oh, you know. I can only take so much white and antiseptic at a time." She giggled and I laughed lightly.

"Right. Tony was here earlier to bring you your things but he left in a rush." _And here comes the guilt. _I frowned but nodded. _He probably doesn't want to see me yet._

"I just have to sign out right?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. He already did. I just didn't want to wake you." She looked bashful and I smiled.

"I appreciate it. I can be a terrible person to wake up sometimes." We laughed and she walked me to the front doors. With a smile and wave, I left the building and was surprised to see I was closer to the tower than I had thought. The sun was shining and I took my phone out to look at the time. _Ten -thirty. Not bad._ I stuffed it back in my pocket and continued back to the tower. Buildings were crumbling and the streets showed signs of the attack. There weren't many people walking about and I could guess everyone was trying to recoup.

"Avengers! Heroes or Trouble makers?" A man on the corner yelled. He stood with about five other people and I marched right up to them.

"Are you kidding me? They saved the city!" He scoffed and looked down at me, his brown hair falling into his brown eyes.

"They caused more destruction! What with that Hulk on their team." I poked him in his chest and glared.

"The Hulk got rid of those giant worm things with one punch! They saved your lives and all you can do is put them down." A women with blonde hair and blue eyes approached me with a sneer.

"You're Tony Stark's daughter. Of course you would stick up for them. I bet you stick of for mutants too, don't you?" I glared at her.

"Being his daughter doesn't change the fact he almost died to save your pathetic life!" I saw guilt flash behind her eyes and I smirked. "That's right. He almost didn't come back from saving your life and this city. And yes, I do support the mutants. So what if they're different? They're humans with extra abilities. That is nothing to be ashamed of." I turned on the balls of my feet and stomped away before I did something I would regret.

"Stupid. Selfish people." I grumbled and walked into the Towers main lobby. The women at the desk smiled and waved but I just nodded and headed to the elevator.

"Welcome home, Miss Stark." Jarvis' voice filtered through the elevator's speakers and I smiled.

"Thanks Jarvis. I missed you too." I'm sure if he could blush, he would have been by his timid reply.

"Yes, well, everyone awaits you in the living room." I frowned and nodded. _This is it. They're going to tell me to pack my bags and leave._ I sighed and the door opened. I put my bags by the elevator door and thought I would never be more happy to see beige walls. My shoes barely made any sound as I walked across the wood floor and went into the living room. The scene surprised me and I blinked a few times to make sure I was awake. A banner with 'Welcome Home, Claudia!' was strung across the room and the Avengers were there with Fury, Hill, and even Thor showed up. I stepped down the stairs into the room and stared at the hole, a smile sneaking on my face. I looked at Bruce who wore a matching smirk.

"Is this Loki's hole?" He nodded and I laughed.

"Oh man. I would have loved to see that!" Tony pulled me into a hug and I was surprised at first, then I hugged him back. He pulled away from me and began looking at the bumps on my head.

"They're almost gone. Pretty cool to be able to heal, right?" I shifted nervously on my feet and nodded.

"Yeah. It's pretty helpful most of the time." Pain flashed through me as I pictured Phil sitting on the ground.

"You know we aren't mad, right?" I looked into Tony's eyes and saw he was telling the truth. Pepper came up beside us and smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"We were a little upset you didn't trust us, but we understand." She smiled at me and I hugged her tighter, blinking away unwanted tears.

"Thank you." And I meant it, from the bottom of my heart.

"It's good to see you up and walking squirt." Clint said and pulled me into a hug. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"My legs were like jelly at first, but I'm glad too. Thanks Clint." He offered me a goofy smile and I looked at Natasha. She offered a small smile and a nod. I gave her a wide smile and I hugged her. The silence in the room was almost hysterical. _Probably waiting for her to attack._ I pulled away from her and one side of her mouth quirked up, her eyes lighting with amusement.

"Can you give us a warning next time? I would rather you not be killed." I turned and glared at Tony along with Pepper.

"Don't be jealous just because Natalie Rushman likes me better." I stuck my tongue out at him and he huffed, rolling his eyes. Steve held out his hand with a coy smile but I hugged him too, his body stiffing underneath mine. He hugged me back none the less.

"Hey Steve." I let go of him and gave him a blinding smile. A pink tinge entered his cheeks and he smiled back.

"Hey Claudia." I turned my attention towards Bruce and he gave me a look that said 'don't you dare.' I gave him a mischievous smile and hugged him. He tensed much more than Steve did and I could feel him clenching his fists. I pulled away and saw the green tinge entering his eyes.

"Hey Hulk, can I have a minute with Bruce here? I'm sure Tony will make a playroom for you to smash stuff. But right now, I need to talk to Bruce. Okay?" Bruce cracked a grin that looked like Hulk's version and he faded away. I let go of Bruce and he sighed.

"I didn't know that could happen." Pepper said, looking at us amusement on her face, arm wrapped around Tony's waist.

"Me neither." Bruce raised and eyebrow at me and I shrugged with a smile.

"Probably the soothing effects of water." I looked towards Fury and frowned.

"I'm not hugging you. I'm still pissed at you." _More than you will ever know._ He raised and eyebrow at me but nodded.

"It's good to know you're on our side." Hill stated with a nod and I gave one back.

"Why would you be mad at Fury?" Clint asked, looking between us.

"He didn't tell you?" Everyone looked at me now and Fury glared, I smirked at him.

"Fury told me Loki wanted to talk to me. Shocker, he really didn't, but someone must have told him how Loki kept staring at me. So, he locked me in the room and told me someone would get me in five minutes. The ship blew before the five minutes were up." Fury didn't look fazed but I could feel the anger around the room.

"Let me get this straight. You locked my daughter in a room with a psychopath?" Tony was angrier than I had ever seen him and I smirked at Fury.

"I think it's time you leave." He nodded and walked towards the elevator and turned to face us once again.

"If we need you, we'll be in contact." There were nods around the room and he walked off.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." I earned a few chuckles in response and smiled. _Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay._

* * *

**And another one bites the dust! Woo! I'll keep posting as long as I have the juices flowing! Until next time, lovelies! **


	4. Team

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! I also know that the timeline isn't right but I wanted to add in more Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D so you get a shorter time span! It also won't be exactly like the episodes!Please review! :)~**

* * *

I shot up in bed, breathing heavy, and in a cold sweat.

"Jarvis," My voice sounded timid and shy, hoarse even. "What time is it?"

"Three-thirty Miss Stark. Are you all right?" I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands and sighed. I threw the comforter off me and stood up, stretching my back.

"I will be." I grabbed a pair of black Capri pants and a matching tank top and headed in the shower. It's been almost a month since the team learned about my abilities, and became a part-time Avenger, and Tony built me something to look like the pro bending arena in the second season of Avatar. _For a show, they are extremely helpful. I should try to meet the writers._ I finished with my shower and got dressed, throwing my hair into a ponytail. I walked down to the gym and wasn't surprised that I didn't run into anyone. If anyone was up, it would be Steve. He was either in the gym or out for a run. I opened the gym doors with a quiet scuff and peered in. _Steve must be running._

I closed the door and took a deep breathe. _No better time than the present._ I had been training with Natasha and I figured I might as well try some cartwheels and handstands. I started off in a sprint and leaned into a hand spring ending it in a roll. I did a cartwheel and ended up right where I wanted with a smile on my face. I earth disc after earth disc at the immobile target while trying new moves Natasha taught me. After a few of those, I moved onto fire. I shot fire from my feet, hands, and mouth at another fireproof model doing some flips in the air and landing in a crouch. I brought up enough water to try the octopus and had it going steady around me.

"Jarvis, I need you to run the program." He gave a confirmation and projectiles from BB pellets to swords flew at me and I had to knock them away with the whips of shield myself.

"Miss Stark, the program is halfway through." I had only a minute to disperse the water when they came at me again. I focused on the air and sued it to change their flight pattern, making them sink into the mats around me or land harmlessly on the ground. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the program ended. I flopped on my by butt and huffed. I lifted an earth disc and separated it into pebbles. I made it travel in a wide ring. Next, I used the water and made a ring to flow just inside of the earth. Fire was next on the outside of the earth ring and an air bubble held them all together. I focused on keeping the elements separate but continuously moving.

"That's amazing." I jumped out of my skin and used air to help me stand in one fluid moment, feeling stupid when I saw it was Steve, Natasha, and Clint.. The element orb fell behind me and the water leaked around my feet. I looked back and saw the pebbles before putting them back into a disc and placing it with the others. I collected the water and sent that back down too. I turned back to the team and took the towel Steve offered me with a grateful smile.

"Thanks. It's getting easier than before. With more practice, I should be able to bend them all at once like Aang would in the Avatar state." I wiped the sweat off my face and neck and waited for the question.

"How long have you been down here?" Clint asked with a raised eyeborw and I shurgged.

"What time is it?" I asked and Jarvis answered.

"Seven forty-five." I blinked owlishly at them.

"I've been here a little over four hours." I shrugged at their stared and walked over to the bench and sitting down.

"Why?" Natasha asked and I shrugged, earning a glare and I winced.

"Nightmares." The Russian nodded with understanding in her eyes and went into the boxing ring.

"Clint, spar with me." He shot me a smirk and got into the ring with Natasha.

"Yes, ma'am." I laughed at Clint and watched them begin to spar. _Dancers. _Their moves were graceful and deadly at the same time, moving like advanced dance partners. I looked over to Steve and saw him pounding away at a punching bag and wondered probably for the millionth time, _how many has he punched?_ I heard a loud thud and looked back towards the mat. Natasha had Clint pinned down, her sitting on his waist, and I laughed.

"How many times has Natasha beaten you?" Said Russian smiled and stood, offering a hand for Clint which he took.

"Over a hundred." Clint admitted with a frown and I giggled. Clint excited the ring and handed me my blindfold. I entered the ring in a jump and burst of air, landing lightly on my feet. Natasha sent me and amused look and I smiled.

"I'll learn how to fly someday. Hopefully." Clint laughed and I rolled my eyes. I put the blindfold on and tied it in a knot. I took a deep breathe and stomped my foot against the mat, the vibrations showing me her every movement. I blocked most of blows and even landed some of my own, gaining a cheer from Clint and I eventually got the advantage. I kicked out her legs and felt her hit the mat. Before she could get up, I laid across her. I felt her laughing slightly beneath me and I removed the blindfold, shooting her a shy smile.

"Good, сестренка. You're getting better at this." I stood up from her and offered her a hand, like she did with Clint. She took my hand and I yanked her up then exited the ring. I could feel someone walking and I remembered the vibrations but I couldn't place the person. The door opened and Maria Hill stepped through. I felt Natasha jump from the ring as her and Clint went to great her but she just looked at me.

"Natasha, Clint. Can I speak to Claudia?" They turned their eyes on me and Clint shrugged.

"It's not us you have to ask." I looked at them both and held out my hand to Hill, which she shook.

"Agent Hill. It's good to see you again. She dropped my hand and gave me a nod.

"Likewise, Claudia." She turned and her heel and started walking away. I walked faster to catch up to her and she glanced a me.

"Go shower and change. Be down in twenty. I'm going to talk to Stark." I smiled and nodded. _Good luck!_ I ran to my room, jumped into my shower, and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, and my black cropped jacket. I slid into my ballet flats and grabbed my phone. I left my hair down and used air and fire to dry and style it. _So easy._ I laughed at myself and took the elevator down to the lobby. Hill was waiting for me with Tony by her side and I raised an eyebrow.

"You better call at least once a week and be careful." I furrowed my brows in confusion and Tony hugged me.

"I need you for a mission." Hill said and I nodded.

"I'll have Pepper pack your clothes and send them to wherever it is you'll be staying." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you, dad." He smiled and turned back towards the elevator, waving us off. I followed Hill into a standard black SUV and couldn't help my eye rolling at the cliché.

"so," I started as we headed down the road. "Can you tell me anything about it?"

"Not yet." She answered, her eyes never leaving the road. I huffed and leaned back in my chair, enjoying the view. We drove for about an hour before we entered a S.H.I.E.L.D building and I followed her into an elevator. I wasn't sure what floor we landed on, but I followed her yet again as she walked down a hallway. She suddenly turned and opened the door, motioning me forward, and I walked in. There was already a man sitting there with black hair and brown eyes. He stood from the table and offered his hand. I shook it with a small smile and he nodded. _Are all agents this stiff?_ In the room, two guards stood and Hill came in, closing the door behind her. The man sat down on one side while Hill did on the other.

"Agent Grant Ward, Agent Claudia Stark." He raised and eybrow but nodded.

"We shook hands." I commented and Hill glanced at me before looking at Ward I stood to the side of the table and waited for Hill to continue.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for, Agent Ward?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He replied and I rolled my eyes. "And what does that mean to you?"

"It means someone really wanted our initials to spell out "shield." Hill gave him a look and he continued. "It means we're the line between the world and the much weirder world. We protect people from news they aren't ready to hear. And when we can't do that, we keep them safe." I blocked them out as they continued taking an thought about different types of moves I could mix with what element. _Focus._

"The battle of the New York was the end of the world. This - now - is the new world. People are different. They have access to tech, to formula, secrets they're not ready for." Hill stated and looked between us both.

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?" He asked seemingly annoyed.

"That, you'll have to ask Agent Coulson." I felt a pang of guilt at his name as Loki's image fronted my vision. Ward glanced at me but then turned back towards Maria. "Uh, yeah. I'm clearance Level Six. I know that... Agent Coulson was killed in action, before the battle of New York. I got the full report." He stated like she was stupid. I could feel the vibrations of someone moving and I tensed, ready to strike. "

Welcome to Level Seven. Sorry, that corner was really dark and I couldn't help myself; I think there's a bulb out." I dropped out of my defense stance and just stared at Coulson and he gave me a small smile. The last moments replayed in my mind as I took a few steps towards him, stopping just short of just touching him. My hand shook as I reached out and swallowed hard, tears already blurring my vision. "Agent Claudia." He said with an expression I couldn't place. "I'm alive." I didn't bother with a light touch and I pulled him into a hug. I felt him return one timidly and I gave him a slight squeeze. I could feel Ward's and Hill's eyes on us but I just hugged him. I eventually moved away from him and wiped my eyes.

"It's so good to see you." I gave him a watery smile while his stayed in place.

"You too, Claudia. Things weren't, the best when we last saw each other." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"You could say that again." His hand sat on my shoulder and I looked into his blue eyes. "They told me what you did for me. I remember some of it but I wanted to thank you." I smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"It's what we do." I laughed slightly.

"Director Fury faked your death, to motivate the Avengers." Grant said.

"Well, the death of a common ally is a particular team builder." Hill stated and I did all I could not to glare at her.

"Plus, it wasn't much of a stretch. I stopped breathing for about 40 seconds." Phil said and the breath caught in my throat.

"Eight. It gets longer every time you tell it." Hill allowed a small smile on er face and my eyes widened in shock. _Look at that. She does have emotions._

"Yeah, well, you get shanked by the Asgardian Mussolini, you can tell it your way. I was looking at the big white light, and it felt a lot longer than eight seconds." I flinched slightly but no one seemed to notice.

"Do they know? The Avengers, that Fury played them?" _No, that asshole. _

"They're not Level Seven." _Not all of them._

"Got out of the I.C.U., Fury stuck me in a grass shack in Tahiti. Rough gig. Mai Tais, Travis McGee novels, and a physical therapist whose command of English was... irrelevant." I smiled slightly but couldn't ignore the pain I felt in my chest. We continued on with a tour to a room where he told us about assembling a team, which I agreed to quickly, and we took another SUV to get to the bus, which was actually a plane. The drive wasn't long and when we got there, I pulled my suitcase out of the back and walked up the ramp with Ward. It didn't take me long to realize who the two people where at the top of the ramp and a wide smile took over my face.

"FitzSimmons!" I yelled and walked faster, my luggage trailing behind me. They turned and smiled.

"Claudia!" Jemma pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back, laughing. Leo joined us with a smile.

"How are my two favorite scientists?" I asked them and they answered at once. "

Good." _Jemma._

"Couldn't be better." _Leo._ I smiled and was about to tell them I would be joining them when Ward cleared his throat.

"FitzSimmons, Agent Grant Ward. Agent Grant Ward, FitzSimmons." They nodded at each other and an oriental women approached us.

"Wheels up in five." She stated and walked away.

"Is that The Cavalry?" Ward asked and I shrugged.

"She doesn't like to be called that. She's only here to fly the plane." I jumped slightly at Phil and smiled.

"Coulson, you're light on your feet. I didn't feel you coming." Ward and FitzSimmons looked at me as if I were sick while Coulson gave me an amused smile.

"Then I'm doing a good job." I laughed and he showed me to a bunk up near the 'family room'. The couches were white, s_hocker_, and the floors were a beige but I was thankful it wasn't all white. We passed a room which he explained would be where we got our missions, the 'conference room', and it was surrounded by glass windows with S.H.I.E.L.D's logo on it. I told Coulson I was going to lay down due to my headache and eventually fell sleep.

"Claudia." I heard Ward's voice and my eyes shot open.

"What?" He gave me a look I couldn't identify and handed me a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. "We need you to come with us." With that, he turned and left. I put on the black suit, which reminded me of a second skin, and put my hair up. I met them in the conference room and there was a women name Skye with brown hair and brown eyes Coulson identified. They caught me up on Mike Peterson and I watched the video Skye had recorded. Coulson told us Skye and Agent May, the oriental women from earlier also with brown hair and brown eyes, would go to Skye's van and get what the files they needed while FitzSimmons worked on the video camera.

"You haven't been sleeping." Everyone looked at me and I took my eyes off Mike Peterson's file to glance at Coulson.

"Not really." I shrugged and continued to search through the folder.

"Why?" I sighed and looked him full in the face. He just stared at me and I sighed again.

"It's just nightmares. Nothing I can't handle." The silence seemed pleasant as I went back to the files and May and Skye left for her van while FitzSimmons went to the lab and Ward followed behind. Coulson spoke again.

"What are they about?" I huffed and looked at Coulson once again. Green eyes meeting blue stubborn ones.

"Not now." I looked away and I engrossed myself in the folder until we were called to the lab. There was a holographic view of the lab and they were showing us what Centipede looked like and that it was actually a person that blew up. We learned Sky was take hostage by Mike and Coulson looked at me.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your progress." I'm sure the smile on my face was feral. When we arrived at the train station, I stayed behind and waited for the signal. About five minutes passed when I was given the signal to go inside. I walked right up to Coulson as he set his gun down on the floor. "

Mike, my names Claudia Stark. I think we should all just take a breather." behind Mike was a sign that looked like it had been crushed and I looked back at Mike who was drenched in sweat. "Are you with them? S.H.I.E.L.D?" I nodded and took a cautious step forward. "I am. But I can help you feel calm, okay?" He looked at me as if I were crazy and uncapped the little pouch of water from my side and pulled it out, flowing it back and forth between my hands and Mike seemed transfixed. I moved it towards Mike who seemed to flinch but I covered him in a light sheen of the water, trying to cool his skin before I took it back. It seemed to have calmed him, if only slightly.

"You said if we worked hard, if we did right, we'd have a place. You said it was enough to be a man but there's better then man! There's gods, and the rest of us? What are we? They're giants, we're what they step on." I flinched at the mention of gods. A certain green eyed one entered my mind.

"I know. I've seen giants, up close, and that privilege cost me, nearly everything. But the good ones, the real deal? They're not heroes because of what they have that we don't, it's what they do with it. You're right, Mike, it matters who you are." I smiled slightly at Phil and I could see Mike starting to see reason.

"I could, you know? Be a hero." He looked like a kicked puppy and I wanted to hug him.

"I'm counting on it." Phil said with a smile and a loud bang traveled through the building. I saw Mike fall and a sense of deja vu filled me. I ran towards him with Coulson close behind me and I had the water ready when I saw him cool down, The sweating stopped and a flash of blue was seen underneath his skin. After FitzSimmons came down with Ward and told us what they did, we had Mike sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D facility and his son to be looked after. Later that night we all sat around the dining table, eating, and I could feel the questions threatening to explode from them.

"What do you want to know?" FitzSimmons started first.

"How did you do that thing with the water?" Fitz questioned.

"Are you a test subject as well?" Jemma asked and I shook my head.

"First, I've always been able to do it. I'm not sure how, but I can. Second, no. I'm not a test subject." I smiled slightly at them and Skye spoke.

"So you can control water?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity and I smiled.

"Among earth, fire, and wind." Her eyes seemed to get bigger.

"So why aren't you an Avenger?" I gave a lsy smile.

"I am, just part-time." She nodded and Jemma squealed.

"First, you were Tony Stark's daughter. Now you're your own Avenger!" She smiled and I laughed. Coulson spoke next.

"What happened on the helicarrier?" Silence followed his question and I fidgeted in my seat.

"You were there." I told him and I met his stubborn blue eyes.

"Yes but I only see glimpses." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I was talking to Loki when the ship exploded. I hit my head against the railing and I kept going in and out of consciousness. I heard Thor screaming 'No!' and I saw Loki get blown into the wall." A small smile lifted my lips and then I frowned. "I forced myself to get over to you, to heal you. I didn't pay any attention to Loki and I started to heal you. I didn't get far when your eyes moved and Loki hit me upside my head with his scepter. He didn't want me interfering and knocked me out by whacking me again upside my head." Silence followed and Coulson smiled.

"I shot him with the gun made from the destroyer." A smile lit up my face.

"I remember hearing you wanted to know what it did." We laughed slightly and he asked me another question when we quieted down.

"What are your nightmares about?" Everyone was watching me intently and I swallowed hard.

"Loki killing me instead of hitting me with the scepter. You dying, sitting in your own pool of blood and I couldn't save you. Sometimes, I see Loki winning and coming back for me, to study my abilities. He looked at me like I was a puzzle that needed to be put together. So, that's what I dream about." It was silent until Simmons spoke.

"I don't know about you guys, but I would like to see a demonstration." There was a collective nod around the table and I looked at Coulson's smirking face, as if he was saying 'you really should.' _This was going to be a very interesting team._

* * *

**Yeah, that happened! Couldn't sleep so I decided why not! Leave a review or a message and let me know what you think! Have a good night/morning!**


	5. New friend, old acquaintance

**Lizeyil- I really like how you integrated Claudia into the team! Can't wait to see what comes next! ~ Thank you! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Guest- Loving this! Couldn't help myself from laughing the end! Thank you for putting out another chapter! ~ Yay! I personally love Coulson and would love for him to just have some moments you wouldn't think he would have, haha. I hope I can keep it up to your expectations, enjoy! :)  
**

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

***Just a filler for tomorrows post!***

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur of training and just relaxing with the team. Jemma do I have become relatively good friends and we decided tonight we should do a girls night. The plane was landed at one of S.H.I.E.L.D's terminals for the to gas up and we decided it would be a perfect time to go clubbing.

"Claudia! Are you ready yet?" I laughed slightly at Jemma and finished my makeup. I had put on a black skin tight dress with a one shoulder strap that landed just above my knees with a slit on one side. I put on a matching pair of stiletto heels and walked out of the plane to meet her.

"Claudia, you look amazing!" I gave Jemma a smile.

"Look who's talking!" Gone was the lab coat and in it's place was a purple dress that flowed out at the end with silver sequins on it. The dress ended just below her knees and she wore silver flats along with it. Her hair was curled around her face and she wore a light sheen of makeup. She smiled at me and hooked her arm with mine.

"So, where to, New York girl?" I smiled and we got into a black SUV, _Of course_, and drove around until we found a club that didn't look too packed. We parked and got out of the car, walking past a group of guys, and walked in side. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched but with the speakers pounding against the floor, and all the people. If I could distribute which vibrations came from where, I would have noticed the guy I had never wanted to see again.

The club smelled like old alcohol and cigarette smoke. The walls were a dark red while the floor was a black stone, from what I could see. You could mostly only see outlines of people unless you were at the bar where it was drenched in lights. A few songs passed and Jemma and I found ourselves at a bar, sweating and laughing at some of the drunk people.

"We used to pull pranks all the time!" Jemma yelled over the music and I laughed.

"There is no way you and Fitz, pulled pranks. I would love to see it!" We both laughed and I stilled when a hand was placed on my shoulder. He had hazel eyes and brown hair and I immediately panicked. He gave me a dazzling smile and I was trying to think of how to get out of there, fast. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ That was the only thought going through my mind and he leaned closer to my ear so I could hear him.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" _Mind if I kick your ass? _I smiled and shook my head.

"No thanks. We were just leaving." I grabbed Simmons arm and pulled her out towards the doors. I still couldn't feel his vibrations but I had a feeling he was following us. The cold air greeted us with a gust of wind and I walked faster to the car.

"Claudia! What is it?" Jemma sounded angry but I could tell she was worried. I turned my head slightly to see him talking with a group of guys and they all turned towards us. There was about five in total, including him, but I couldn't fight them with Jemma around. They all looked like giants, tall in height and packing muscle power.

"Call Ward or Coulson. You could even call Skye!" I shoved the keys in her hands and opened the drivers side door, pushing her in. She rolled down the window and looked at me worriedly. I pulled off my heels and put them in the back, bringing my attention back to Jemma.

"Call someone as soon as you start driving. Make your way back to the bus and don't give a shit about red lights or stop signs, just keep going." I looked around and noticed a possible park or small cluster of trees. "I'm going to head that way. As soon as you tell them were I am, you should probably stay on the bus. I can't risk them following you so I'm going to get their attention and you go." She started the car and buckled, giving me one more glance before nodding. I took a deep breathe and face the group.

"Jason and lackeys," Jason smirked and the others looked pissed. "I hope you're ready for a game of cat and mouse!" I turned and took off at a sprint towards the trees, feeling the vibrations to make sure they were following. _Good, come on boys._ Once I made sure I was far enough away, I grabbed onto one of the lower hanging branches, and swung myself higher into it. I went higher and higher until I made sure I was hidden from view.I could feel them running towards the area where I was. _Herd of animals._ I rolled my eyes and watched as they lumbered into view, clearly out of breathe.

"Where did she go?" One of lackeys said who was leaning on his knees, breathing deeply.

"Jason, I thought you said this would be an easy catch." Another one looked towards Jason and he was calmly sharpening his sword.

"She is. Spread out and find her. This area isn't too big." I'm sure the smile on my face was one of a trained predator. I followed the biggest ones, using wind to make my landing stealthier. I jumped from the tree branch and landed a kick right upside his temple. _One down. _I felt their vibration and went towards the next closest target. I tiptoed up behind him and karate chopped his neck, rendering him unconscious also. _Two down._ I found two men close together and I briefly wondered if they knew what they were getting themselves into. I moved the earth from underneath their feet and watched as they fell face fist into the earth with a loud thud. When I was sure they were down for the count, I held a small flame hand, walking back to the area I had started in. I tried to find where Justin was but I couldn't see him with the vibration.

I had just enough time to over my head as I tripped a wire. It curled around my ankle and yanked it up, leaving me a good couple of feet of the ground. I looked up and was surprised to see I was anchored by chain. I tried to use fire to melt it but it just glowed red. _If I tried air, I'd probably end up getting hurt worse. I can't use earth because I'm too high and water wouldn't help at all._ I sighed with frustration and was thankful my dress hadn't moved any lower. I could hear someone walking through the leaves and used wind to turn me towards the sound. I smiled when I saw it was Coulson.

"What happened?" He put his flashlight down and tried to find a way to get me down.

"Someone from my past was here. He deiced to get a little group together and come after me. They didn't know what hit them." I smiled and watched as Jason appeared behind him with his sword and a smirk on my face. _No, no, no, no._

"Coulson, watch out!" Jason raised the sword for an attack and I threw fire blast after fire blast but he just dodged them. _Think, think! _Coulson pulled out a gun and was aiming at Jason and he fired. Jason used the sword to ricochet bullets and I tried the only thing I could think of. _Water is in the human body._ I focused and brought my hands out, holding the water in place. From the horrified look on Jason's face, it worked. I made him throw the sword to the ground and Coulson finally found the clasp holding me up. When I started to fall, I used air to help me get balance while I stayed focused on Jason. I brought him to his knees, hands behind his back, and Coulson handcuffed him, looking at me in concern.

Once he was cuffed, I dropped control of the water and kicked him upside his head. Nothing was said I used air to move Jason through the air ad we made it back to the bar. FitzSimmons were waiting by the SUV and Ward was hauling his goons into another one. I shoved Jason into the back of Ward's SUV and gave his prone body a disgusted look. I ignored everyone's looks as I sat in the back of the SUV FitzSimmons stood next to. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks as the memories came back and I almost lost Coulson, again. I felt the seat dip beside me and looked at Jemma. She pulled me into a hug and I heard the front doors open, the car start, and we headed to the bus. Nothing was said at the bus as I went straight to my room and my head hit the pillow, one thought going through my head until I entered a nightmare. _Your fault you aren't normal._

* * *

**Tomorrow, there shall be more! :)**


	6. Problems in the air

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

In the morning, I kept to myself. I nodded at whoever I walked by and avoided Jemma at all costs. I even used Clint's method of air duct traveling. I eventually went back to my room and took a shower, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I left my hair down and walked out of the bus and saw Skye unloading her van. I gave her a small nod and continued walking, pulling out my phone and calling Tony.

"Hey Claud! What's up?" I smiled slightly and sighed.

"I saw Jason. He came after me while I was out in the town and eventually, we got him locked up. Now in a S.H.I.E.L.D prison where I'm sure he'll either get solitude or beaten. Hopefully beaten." I heard Tony snicker on the other end then yell at dummy.

"Are you ok? Other than that?" I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "

Pretty good. Only one missions so far but good." Silence reigned and I heard him clinging something.

"One mission? I thought that's what Hill wanted you for?" _Oops._

"Uh, no, actually. I'm part of a team. But like I said before, I'll help the Avengers when I need to." I nodded my head firmly, determination running through my veins.

"Alright kid. Hey, I gotta go before Dummy does something stupid again. Yes you!" I could practically see Dummy moving in a gesture that said 'who, me?' and I smiled. "Love you, Claud. I'll tell Pep you said hi. Bye!" I didn't have a chance to respond when the call ended. I sighed and headed back towards the bus. I went up the stairs and almost ran into Fitz-Simmons and Skye. Jemma gave me a smile and I gave a small one back.

"Officially, it's an airborne mobile command station. But we call it the bus. We find it best to use shorthand when in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know, because of the danger." Leo told Skye and she just looked at him.

"Yeah, I've been up here before, but I didn't see much because of the *bag* that Agent Ward put over my head." I laughed slightly and she looked at me, I shrugged.

"Yes, so sorry about that." I wasn't sure if she sounded more amused or actually sorry. When Ward walked over, I walked away. I went to the bar and poured a drink Natasha would have been proud of. My phone started to vibrate, I pulled it out, and smiled. _Speaking of._

"Привет." I heard a slight chuckle on the other end and I took a sip of my drink.

"Cестренка, no need for the Russian." I smiled and sat on one of the couches, watching Ward and Skye.

"How goes the tower?" I heard scuffing in the background and then the phone dropped. I sat up straighter in the seat. "Nat?" Nothing. "Natasha?"

"Hey, Claudia!" _She'll get you for that._

"Bird brain! How's it going?" He scoffed and I laughed.

"You really are Tony's daughter." He muttered and I laughed once again, gaining looks from Ward and Skye.

"I take that as a compliment. Now can you the phone back to Tasha before she kicks your ass into next week?" I heard him grumbling but I couldn't hear what he said.

"To answer your question, the tower is pretty boring with only Clint and your father around." I snorted and blushed at their looks.

"Yeah, well, if Clint keeps taking your phone, I'm sure you'll be in the gym for a week straight." _More like a month._ I could practically hear her smile.

"He wouldn't survive it."

"Unless he hid in his nest." I added with a smile. I saw Coulson come into the room with Fitz-Simmons behind him.

"Possibly." Natasha added and I sighed as Coulson raised and eyebrow at me.

"Я должен идти, Tasha. Я позвоню, когда я могу." (I have to go, Tasha. I'll call when I can.) I hung up and slid my phone in my pocket. I stood and downed the rest of my drink, walking back to the bar.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked as I put my glass in the sink.

"Peru. That's where the 084 was reported." My head shut up and I smiled.

"And an 084 is?" Skye asked walking over with Ward. Coulson looked at her and answered.

"Object of unknown origin, kind of like you. Team goes in determines if it's useful or poses a threat. Last one turned out to be pretty interesting." I stifled a laugh. _Poor Thor._

"What was the last one?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A hammer." Coulson and I said and she gave us a questioning look. After the flight to Peru, May landed the plane in an unpaved airfield and we headed to an Incan archaeological site. Ward and May increase the security while Fitz-Simmons and I discovered a massive Incan temple.

"Wow." Was my smart remark as I looked over the old structure. We stood at the entrance as Fitz-Simmons and I took a selfie. _Oh yes, we did. _Coulson started to take to the archeologist and I caught some of what they were saying.

"-One of them is impossible. And looks like it might be dangerous."

"Well, that's why we're here." We followed Coulson and the archaeologist into the back of the temple where something metal stuck out from the rock with a blue tinge. While Coulson and the archeologist talked, I moved forward to study it.

"Sir, I need you and your team to evacuate while we determine the risk of this object." Coulson told the man while the color of the blue finally registered. _Tesseract. _I moved away immediately. I could hear Fitz-Simmons using their drones as my mind whirled. _It's been here for at least fifteen hundred years?Predates the temple? _

"Sir." Wards voice cut through the walkie talkie.

"Go." Coulson replied and I watched him.

"We have a situation."

"Lots of rebels in this area." Skye informed him.

"Not enough gunfire. Keep working." He looked at Fitz-Simmons and then me. "Come with me." I nodded and started to follow him.

"I'm on my way." Almost out the door, he grabbed my arm. "Don't use any of your abilities. We don't know who they are or if they're a threat. I nodded mutely and walked out the main arch. I stared at all of the men while Coulson talked. Ward had one guy with a gun to his head while May had two guns pointed at men on the ground, I smiled. _I can't wait to hear Ward bitch about this later._ I bit my tongue to hold in a laugh. Coulson turned lightly to give me a disapproving look but a glint in his eyes told me he was thinking the same thing.

"Phillip?" An older looking women approached with two armed men behind her and I guessed she was in charge. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and sunglasses obstructed her eyes from my view.

"Camilla? Do you mind?" Coulson asked and I raised an eyebrow at him. _Past history, This should be fun. _

"After you." She stated and Coulson smiled and nodded, but his eyes held something else. I ignored them as they continued to talk and watched her men. I decided to go back inside when she kissed his cheek with a roll of my eyes. I walked back in time to hear Skye.

"Alive, alive?" I looked back and forth between them and blocked out Fitz, considering I couldn't understand him anyway. _Tony Stark's daughter, not Tony Stark._ While they continued to talk I looked at the markings on the wall until I heard Ward.

"We got company. National police.?

"What?" Jemma said with her eyebrows scrunched.

"Why are they here?" Fitz asked and I smiled. _I wonder why they would be here when this is on their soil._

_"_They heard about this object. They're probably here to protect it." _Right. That's the vibe I got from their commandant._I heard Ward and Skye starting to go at it but I ignored them.

"Not if everyone does their job." Ward looked at Skye and I glared at him. _Don't get involved._ "What is yours exactly?"

"Enough." I snapped at Ward and everyone seemed to have forgotten I was there by their expressions. "She is a consultant, which I'm sure you remember. If you want to be pissy about her being on this team, go do it somewhere else. We don't have time or the patience for your attitude." He glared a moment before he looked like he was going to retort, a loud bang happened and the vibrations shot through my body.

"Sounds like their engaging with the rebels." Ward said and I rolled my eyes. _No kidding._ "Let's go." They were arguing about leaving the 084 when I just pulled it from the wall and stuffed it in a bag, handing it to Ward. He put it on Fitzs' bag and told them to stay close. He went out first and I followed behind. We stumbled back into the arch while Ward shot some people. He took out a rod and jumped down the stairs, rolled into a sitting position, and stuck it in the ground. It transmitted a blue wave and knocked down everyone standing. A man came out of the bushes and aimed, shooting the SUV, just barely missing us.

"Get in! Get in!" We shuffled in the back while I went into the trunk space.

"Slow down!" Fitz practically screamed and I rolled my eyes, watching the vehicles behind us.

"You're joking, right?" _I agree, Skye._

"Ward, listen! We have to be careful." Fitz told him and I figured he was talking about the 084. " There's a binding energy structure that could overheat..."

"I could roll down a window!" Jemma exclaimed and started to roll it done but we heard the gunfire.

"Do not roll down a window!" Skye yelled and I just nodded in agreement. We drove up the ramp and I started shooting at the men approaching. Coulson and the commandant entered the ramp, along with her men, and the ramp started to close. They continued to talk but I was checking everyone over for wounds.

"Fitz, in English." I turned towards Ward and was about to say something when Fitz continued.

"The 084, is fueled by Tesseract technology. Hydra, World War two, Captain America." _New York. Helicarrier. _"It's full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation."

"Gamma?" Ward questioned. " Your saying its nuclear."

"No." Coulson said.

"He's saying it's much, much, worse." I finished and Phil and I looked at each other. Everyone took a step back. Afterwords, I went back up to my bunk and showered, changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt. _Hey, work's done. No need to wear a cat suit all the time._ I went out into the living room and already saw the commandants men eating and relaxing. I went over to the bar and poured myself a glass of seltzer, hoping to relax me. I watched Camilla and Coulson walk up the stair but opted for looking out the plane window instead. I though back on the helicarrier and the battle of New York.

"Hunger Games?" I heard Skye ask and looked over and saw her talking to Ward. I didn;t pay attention to anything he said until,

"S.O. Supervising officer."

"Got it." Skye said with a sigh. "Hackers have lingo pick yours up." I smiled at her and decided to move closer to them. I watched Skye sit on the table and walked up behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" They both looked at me and Skye shrugged.

"Sure. Welcome to the wrong foot introduction club." I smiled and laughed slightly. I saw ward smile and he scuffed. I let them continue talking while I just watched the other men. _They need it more. Maybe I should move back to the window._

"Did you get shot?" Skye's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I followed her line of vision. Sure enough, blood stained his white shirt.

"Skin deep, nothing to worry about."

"I can help." I stood from my chair and moved to sit next to him on the couch. I glanced at the guys talking and lounging around before I motioned Skye to move to where it was blocking their view. I focused on the ice cubed in my glass and made sure the seltzer was separated from the water. I covered my hands quickly while they both shot me confused looks, I rolled my eyes.

"Lift your shirt." Ward did as he was told but his face remained confused. The wound wasn't much, skin deep, like he had said and I realized I'd only need one hand. I laid my right hand over his cut and focused on healing it, a light blue covering his side.

"Are you ok?" Skye asked and Ward looked surprised.

"Actually, yeah." I gave him a small smiled and removed my hand. His skin was slightly pink but the wound was gone. I shifted the water back into ice cubed and put them into my glass. I stood and dumped it down the drain, grabbing a bottle of seltzers, and took my solos seat once more. They both continued to look at me.

"Hey, I still have some secrets." I smiled and took a sip of my drink, earning a smile from Skye and a blank look from Ward. _What do you think about, Agent Ward? _The conversation was light but the vibrations they mens bodies were giving me, I watched them intently.

"Skye. Hand me the bottle." Ward asked and I realized he must have noticed too. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, turbo. Your still nursing the one you got." Skye commented, giving him the bottle.

"I'm not the only one." _Yup, he definitely noticed._

"I'm going to check on Coulson." I stood from my chair in one swift motion, heading towards the stairs, and taking them two at a time. I put my ear up to his door and listened.

"I think, Ward already knows that you'll have to eliminate May from the equation to have a chance. Which gives him about twenty seconds to get to her first." Coulson told Camilla, sounding smug, and I smiled. _Be patient. _I could hear them fighting and I waited, for what I though to be, the best moment. The door swung open and I stood back, watching Coulson run down the stairs. I followed behind him and felt Camilla behind me. We got down the stairs to see Ward over a guy, one holding a scalpel to Fitzs' throat, and Skye get grabbed by another one.

"We were allies." Coulson told Camilla as he walked towards her. "We had history. When did you decide to throw that away?" Her face changed to that of an uninterested huntress.

"As soon as I saw your team." She replied and her cold tone made me shiver slightly. _Because she thought she could. Another Loki, anyone?_ The next thing I felt was pain behind my head and the darkness crowded my vision.

_Why am I so still?_ I tried to move my hands but I found them bound. I forced my eyes open to see Coulson get punched by one of her men. He spit out blood and didn't cast me a single glance. _Which, yeah. Kind of hurt._

"The reason I'm still alive is because you need me to verify the change of routes for your pilot, when HQ calls in any minute now." Coulson told her and I could make out her vibrations as she walked closer.

"I'd appreciate that." Camilla replied, uninterested.

"But if I don't, S.H.I.E.L.D will shoot this aircraft out of the sky. That'll take the 084 out of your hands. Maybe I should let em." there was no hint of backing down in Coulsons voice and I smiled slightly.

"Oh no, I think you'll make the call. You already handed me the plane for the life of one of your little lab rats. If I open the cargo hold, you lose them all. Except this one." She pointed to me and I smiled.

"I'm nobody but an agent." I smirked at her but she continued.

"And you're such a sentimentalist." Coulson looked at her and for the first time, I saw uncertainty behind his eyes.

"You knew this was a weapon all along." Coulson accused.

"But you got to it first. I had to play nice." She replied with a smile. "Yes Coulson, for once, I'm actually ahead of you. My country commissioned that weapon decades ago." She replied.

"I thought you looked older than Coulson." That earned me a smack across the face. _So worth it. Get her angry, make her lose concentration._ Coulson shot me a look but before I could decipher it, he looked back at Camilla.

"After the fall of Hydra, many scientists followed their Nazi friends to hide in this side of the world."

"German engineering." I could see Coulson moving his arms now that Camilla left the room and I followed suit, not paying attention to what was being said. She walked back into the room and I though about using the elements and decided to try to move a a piece to cut my rope. I pulled my knees up to my chest and if she suspected anything, she made no move to show it or say anything otherwise. Once I had a sharp enough piece pointing up, I started to cut at it.

"A hand picked team. And yes, they're that good." I smiled and brought my attention back tot he rope. _Why does it have to be so thick. _I almost huffed in frustration.

"Surrounding yourself wit young attractive agents." She looked towards me and back at him, patting his thigh. "Your having a mid life crisis." I rolled my eyes at her and continued with the rope. There was a loud crash and Camilla started shouting. Her men made to move but stopped them. I rubbed the rope faster against the sharp edge and finally felt a few pieces snap. The women from HQ's voice filtered in the room and I watched as she put the gun to his head.

"Answer it or they will all know what a thirty thousand foot drop feels like." He made no move to reply and I saw him turn his head. I followed his gaze and could have screamed in happiness. I finally cut through all my rope when he started to wrap the rope around his hands. _Fuck._ I smoothed the metal out and pushed my back flush against the wall. She turned the gun towards me and he never lost eye contact with Camilla.

"Yeah we're all good. It's gonna be blue skies from here on out." _He only said that because of the drone. Right? _The drone hovered over the 084 and I braced myself for the impact. With a flash of light and a loud vacuum noise, there was a new hole in the wall and a man flew through it. I watched Coulson get picked up by the sucking air and I had to bed myself to stay in place. My heart raced as I watched as Camilla went towards the hole and Coulson grabbed her hand. _She's going to take him with her._

I stopped bending the air around me and I bent it around them, making sure he would at least of a grip, and I flew forward. I grabbed onto the bottom of the pole Coulson was already handing off of and used air to adjust myself so I could sit up, pole between my legs, and I was facing Coulson. I was not going to let Coulson get hurt. Not after last time. Through the hair flying in my face, I watched Skye move and grab the inflatable raft. _I could kiss her!_ Sure I could bend the air and stop us from being sucked out, but who knows how long I could do that for without using all my energy. I used air to push myself away from to pole as Coulson pulled hm and Camilla in, tying her wrists to the pole.

"I don't want you to know what a thirty thousand foot drop feels like." I flashed him a smile when he glanced at me and I watched a guy latch onto Ward. Ward had a death grip on the pole but the mans shirt ripped and out flew another one. The raft went flying towards the hole, just in time for Ward to be caught in it. One of the guys crawled on the floor and reached for the gun but Coulson stepped on his hand and punched him. I stood up and brushed the hair out of my face. Fitz-Simmons popped up from behind a half wall and I smiled at them. Skye helped Ward up and she told him,

"I read the safety pamphlet." He looked at her and replied.

"I think you might be the first." She huffed and I followed the to the bar where Coulson stood. He set a glass on the bar top and Skye grabbed a coaster, putting the glass on it.

"The 084 is cooling and stable. But we should call HQ and get it to the Slingshot as soon as possible." Fitz told us as he leaned against a wooden pole and I smiled. I watched Coulson as he walked back to Camilla.

"Told you they were good." He replied and she looked utterly defeated until she looked at me.

"Not all of them are." She replied with a smug smile and I gave her one in return. I bent the metal around her, encasing her from neck down to the floor.

"You were saying?" I replied and smirked at her. The rest of the flight was uneventful, which was nice considering. When we got to the Slingshot, they took the 084 and Camilla, while other S.H.I.E.L.D workers got to fixing the plane. I followed Fitz-Simmons down the stairs ad Leo carried a cooler and I rolled my eyes with a smile at their arguing. I stood behind Jemma as she sat down and I pulled a beer out of the cooler, taking a small sip from it.

"Skye, it's important when in the field to unwind from time to time." I laughed softly and took another sip.

"Yeah. Especially after having a hard day of everyone almost dieing." Leo said and I raised my bottle.

"A toast to living." Jemma raised hers and I clanked our bottles, May did too with a small quirk of her lips, Leo next with a nod, and Ward looked at me funny.

"I taunted the God of Mischief. You could at least hit bottles with me." I waved my bottle slightly and he sighed, finally clinking his with mine. I didn't hear anything they said as we watched the shuttle launch.

"So," may started and turned to look at me. "What did you say to Loki?" I smiled and laughed.

"He asked me if he should feel lucky that I was locked in the room with him. I told him he should and that I was excited because I had never had a psychology patient before." They laughed and I joined in with them. _Even with the good, there is the bad. But I wouldn't change any of it in my life._


	7. Mac problems

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

That night, it came as no surprise I had nightmares. Most of them with Phil dying and others with Loki taking over the world. When I woke up, I sat up and swung my legs over the edge. The only vibrations I got were from the engine. I took a shower, threw my hair up in a ponytail, and changed into a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the arm. _Elemental training today._ I grabbed the bag of rocks I had picked up the night before, a water bottle, a lighter, and went down by the lab. I sat Indian style on the floor and took a few deep breathes. I opened the bag and let a few stones fall out, pulling them into a circle like I had back at the tower. I unscrewed the water as I kept the rocks spinning and joined them with the water ring on the outside. I fumbled with the lighter a few times, while trying not to lose concentration, but eventually added a fire ring inside the earth one. I had Jarvis, _thank god he's in my phone_, send a random beep out so I could get used to distractions and surprises. I ended the sphere of elements with an air bubble holding them together.

I focused on the coolness of the water, the rough exterior of the earth, the heat of the fire, and the swiftness of air. It was no surprise that when the timer went of the first time, I lost concentration and may, or may not have, jumped in the air. I remade the sphere and concentrated once more. After a few times of the beeping going off, I decided to close my eyes and meditate. The first time it went off after that, I lost control. Once more I restarted and am proud to say I kept it in balance.

"You look deep in thought." My eyes flung open and I looked up at Ward, giving him a small smile when I realized I still had control.

"I am. It's hard controlling them all at once. Bending them one at a time is hard enough on it's own most of the time. All together? It's taken me years just to get this far." I sighed and made the rings stop, and go the other way. Ward's fist's hitting his punching bag was the only sound for a long time until Fitz-Simmons came down and we had about the same conversation.

"You really make that look easy." Jemma commented, watching the circles of each element in the sphere.

"I wish I could do that." Leo said and I smiled, giggling slightly.

"I'm glad it looks easy. Sometimes, the elements are easy to control, to bend. Other times, not so much. It's like they're people. They have some good days, and some bad ones. You can't really change anything about it though. You just, work through the obstacles." It seemed to be the right answer and they left me to concentrate.

"You know you're late." I looked up and saw Grant glance disapprovingly at Skye.

"I'm tired, from the morning workout. Thought I was joining S.H.I.E.L.D, not twenty-four hour fitness." I smiled and bite my lip to stifle a laugh.

"It's called relative strength training starting with the basics. And next time, do fifteen push ups for every minute you're late." Skye stared before answering.

"Fine, mister fun machine. Better than pull-ups. I don't ever want to do another pull-up again." Skye shook her head and Ward answered.

"You find yourself hanging of the edge of a building twenty stories up, gonna want to do at least one." I rolled my eyes. _No, lets see how long it takes to hit the ground. God, I'm talking to myself. I must really miss Clint. Shut up._

"Why do I even have to do this? I'm sure Fitz-Simmons' supervising officer didn't make them do this muscle stuff." She said while half-punching the bag and Ward shot her a look that said 'stop complaining.'

"You said you wanted to be a field Agent, like Coulson. Well, if you'd like to switch disciplines..." He turned towards the lab, on hand on the punching bag. "Hey, Simmons. What did your S.O. give you guys for morning drills?"

"Oh, atomistic attribute drills. Yeah, we'd name the mechanical, chemical, thermal..."

"...Electrical properties of materials." I could see the excitement rolling off Jemma and I smiled at Fitz.

"Okay, okay. They made your point." She replied, half-ass hitting the bag. Skye looks at me.

"What did your S.O have you do?" This seemed to get everyone's attention. I sighed and dispersed my elements, placing the water back in the bottle, and the rocks in the bag.

"I never had one." Ward shot me a look and I shrugged. "I never trained to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I was thrown onto the Avengers team after New York but I'm only with them part-time. This is my full time team."

"You don't have field training?" Ward asked with a confused look and Skye looked like she was going to rip the rug from under Wards feet about her training.

"I train with the Black Widow." Silence followed and I allowed a smile. _Try_ by Pink began to play and I looked down, forgetting I turned my volume on and I chuckled softly. "Speaking of."

"Hey Nat. What's up?" Ward and Skye passed each other glances and I could tell she knew who Black Widow was and I stifled another laugh. Ward shrugged and they continued on with training.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call." I stood up straighter and nodded, even if she couldn't see it.

"Situation?"

"You might want to call your father." That was all she said before she hung up. I quickly dialed Tony's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Claudia! Kid! How's life?" I rolled my eyes and glared at a spot on the wall. _Best I'm gonna get. Unless... _

"Have you fixed your holographic video chat yet?" I heard him typing away on him keyboard.

"Yup. Fixed it last night. Set the phone down." I set the phone down, leaning against the bag of rocks so the camera was facing the wall. Not a minute later, a holographic Tony stood before me. Cuts covered his face and arms along with some bruising. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

"What did you do?" He had the nerve to at least look sheepish. I could see Fitz-Simmons passing glances but I focused on Tony.

"Just a minor problem over here. Mixed some wrong chemicals, Bruce came for a visit, wrong electrical programming," I cut him off.

"Did you say Bruce came for a visit?" He smiled broadly and moved out of view, coming back with a disheveled Bruce.

"Hello, Claudia." I squinted at him and moved closer.

"He zapped you, didn't he? Poke you? Whatever he did, he made you go green. Didn't he?" He nodded slightly and I saw Tony trying to sneak away.

"Anthony Edward Stark, get back here!" He stalked back into view.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to use full names. Besides, Peeper's already yelled at me and I only have a few hours in the lab a day before I get kicked out." He crossed his arms over his chest and I fumed.

"Are you kidding me? You're lucky I wasn't there. Next time, I'm burning all of your clothes. I'll move everything around in your lab, and I'll get dummy to start spraying you with the extinguisher again." I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking and he gaped.

"You wouldn't." He glared and my smirk stayed in tact. I leaned forward.

"Watch me. If I get another call from Natasha, or anyone else who lives in that tower, your shit goes 'poof'. Now I have to go Tony, but are you okay Bruce?"

"Him!" Tony exclaimed and Bruce smiled.

"Better now, thanks." I nodded with a smile.

"If he does it again, let me know." I waved goodbye and ended the call. Fitz-Simmons shared looks with each other and got back to work when May announced she was changing course and there was a briefing in three.

"Uh, looks like we're on the move." Fitz smiled as he took of his coat with Jemma following not too far behind. We all headed upstairs as Fitz-Simmons sat on the couch and I took one of the single chairs, Ward and Skye stood behind the couch.

"Few minutes ago a S.H.I.E.L.D transport was attacked while carrying a priority red protected asset off route seventy-six near Sterling." Coulson explained as he walked into the room.

Priority red?" Jemma asked.

"The asset was Canadian physicist Doctor Franklin Hall. Known for his work-"

"Oh no." Jemma cut him off and set her head in her hands. "Not Frank.

"Doctor Hall." Jemma and Leo said at the same time, earning looks from everyone.

"He was our chemical kinetics adviser in our second year." Leo replied while Jemma continued.

"Yeah he's so enthusiastic about science, we just adored him. We can rescue him, can't we?" Coulson nodded and replied.

"He's one of ours. We're gonna try." We continued talking about what happened and suited up. When we arrived at the scene, it was late at night. Coulson explained he was one of the few scientist S.H.I.E.L.D kept on the move so others couldn't get to him. The mac driver explained to Coulson and May what had happened while Fitz-Simmons set up their drones, and Ward and Skye checked the wreckage. I walked around a few of the trees, looking at the cars in them. Most of them had dents in them, like they had hit something head on, but nothing could do that. Maybe airbending but as much as I knew, I was the only one who could do it. Jemma called out to Fitz and we all made our way over.

"No! Wait, don't move!" She looked around and knelt down. "Wait a second." She threw some rocks into the air and they flew around, as if in the wind. Ward shot me a look and I shook my head.

"What the hell." Skye exclaimed and I nodded. _Right there with you on this one._

"I think the electrostatic fields activated some, thing." She smiled and I watched the rocks. They started shooting out and I used air to shoot them away from the ones that were aiming for us.

"Okay. Can we deactivate it? Now?" Coulson asked and Jemma looked down at a computer while I kept moving the rocks away. Eventually Leo got it to stop and Jemma picked up something that reminded me of a prize you got in a vending machine.

"That, did all this." She replied and gave it to Coulson.

"What is that?" Skye questioned while Coulson looked it over.

"Something big" Was his only response. We made our way back to the bus were Fitz-Simmons looked at it in the lab. We all stood around, watching while May and Coulson talked about how it could have been someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. Ward came in announcing that there were three possible suspects who sold the one responsible the construction equipment.

"Hey. So, Ward said a funny thing. He said that you guys don't have a truth serum." Sky told Coulson who wore a small smile on his face.

"Did he?" Skye nodded. "Ward said that?"

"Yup." Skye nodded again with a smile.

"Interesting." Coulson said and started to walk away. I laughed slightly.

"Hey." Skye started stammering when May handed her a thick binder, telling her to read it. Eventually, we tracked down the guy who sold the equipment. Ward and Coulson tracked him down and we traced the payment back from a wealthy mining philanthropist, Ian Quinn. Lucky for him, not for us, his Maltese diplomatic immunity prevents S.H.I.E.L.D from reaching him. Fitz-Simmons eventually find out that the little ball, that caused so much damage, has something called gravitonium inside it. We made our way to the briefing room and I blocked them out when they started arguing about how to get in.

"I could go in." I looked at Skye and nobody else seemed to hear her as they continued talking once more.

"Any S.H.I.E.L.D agent can be shot to death." Jemma exclaimed, looking slightly nervous.

"Not me. I could go in." Skye said and I nodded.

"Skye, this is serious." Ward criticized her and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait." Coulson stepped in and I smiled slightly. "What are you saying?" He asked Skye and she continued.

"Well, I'm not an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D so I could go in without breaking all of these stupid rules."

"International laws." Simmons said with a smile.

"This isn't something the rising tide can hack, Skye."_ Shut it, Ward._

"Did you hear the deadly lasers part? Without the monkey.." Fitz was cut off by Skye.

"You said you could go in with a man inside." Skye stated.

"And you want to be that man?" May asked.

"Fitz-Simmons loved the guy, and he needs help. They could be torturing him, or worse, making him do *strength-training*." Skye shuddered and I smiled.

"But you don't have the background or clearance or experience with any of this." Ward stated, giving her a stubborn look.

"I know." Skye said and raised her phone. "But I've got an invitation for two." She smiled smugly and the continues. "Well, technically it's an e-vite." I smiled brightly at her and everyone looked slightly confused.

"An invitation for two?" May asked with an eyebrow raised and I nodded.

"Technically, I'm not an Agent either. I'm more of a liaison like my father. Except everyone likes to call me Agent. By the way, it's really annoying." Coulson smiled slightly and I remembered the day he asked me to join his team.

"Hill had to say it to get you in. So you're like an honorary Agent, Level Seven." I smiled and laughed slightly.

"And you're just going to bend?" May gave me an incredulous look and I shook my head.

"Nope." I replied and I popped the 'p'. "I trained five times a week with Natasha Romanoff. I'm good." She nodded, looking stoic, but I could see the slight twinkle of respect in her eye. _Well you should get that. You never died._ While Ward taught Skye to disarm a man, I waited in the lounge until we were called into the briefing room and they told us the plan.

"When it does, you just drop this nearby and walk out. We'll do the rest. Easy as pie." Simmons looked unconvinced even as she said it.

"Well it will be. If you stick to the plan." I glared at Ward before retorting.

"We, will be fine. If anything goes wrong and hand to hand just doesn't cut it, I'll go to bending." He just looked at me.

"Got it. Plan, green, drop, walk. Pie." Skye said with a nod of her head and a smile. I overheard May and Coulson talking while Skye moved to Fitz-Simmons.

"So that's why I'm going in. You forget, I saw plenty of action with the Avengers." I inwardly cringed as he walked away.

"And you died." May said, more to herself, but I still heard it and I inwardly cringed.

"Alright team, suit up." We all went our different way as Skye and I got ready. She ended up in a hot pink dress that flared at the bottom and I wore a dark red dress that looked almost identical to hers except mine had off the shoulder straps. Skye and I arrived at the gala and excited the cab.

"I can do this." Skye said with a sigh and began walking, I followed after her, loping my arm with hers.

"You're not here alone." I reminded her softly and she offered me a timid smile. We walked in and grabbed a flute of champagne and we split up, searching for Ian. I looked and saw Skye talking to an older man and a younger one. I smiled softly and continued making my way through the small swarm of people.

"I could get used to this people. It's like Siri, if it worked." Skye's voice filtered through my ear and I shook my head, smiling. "Skippy to Bravo, I got eyes on top dog. The eagles are landing on it." I rolled my eyes at her wording but saw where she was looking and met up with her, walking up to Ian. Skye laughing with the group and I plastered a big smile on my face.

"Yeah right." She turned towards Ian. "Ian Quinn. Your last minute party crashers. I'm Skye and this is Claudia." She extender her hand and he shook it, glancing at me.

"Oh." He commented with a small laugh. "Wow. Great to meet you. Um, this is Skye and Claudia, members of the Rising Tide." I started to look around the yard while Skye kept them busy, making sure to keep the smile on my face and laughing when they did.

"I mean, if you sign on." I turned my attention towards Ian and Skye.

"Sign what now?" She asked him, confusions clearly on her face.

"I've been known to turn a few black hats into white hats. Not just for vulnerability analysis but for very grade of thinking." He explained and Skye gaped for a second before answering.

"Are you offering us a job?" He looked around casually, then back at her before answering.

"Well I didn't invite you here for your pretty faces. I didn't know you had pretty faces. Yes I wanna hire you both before someone snatches you up." He said before walking away. I glanced at Skye and she looked like she might actually be thinking about it.

"That seemed to go well." May said to both of us and Skye replied.

"Yeah. It did." We moved with the crowd as we listened to him give a boring speech. _I am not listening to him blab. _After his speech, Skye and I walked through the mansion. We eventually found a room that was locked.

"It's locked but there's no lock." She stated. I didn't hear what they replied but she continued.

"Nothing. Wait, you can hack a keypad?" She moved to the right of the door while I stayed on the left, watching for anyone. Kicking the door down would have brought a massive amount of unwanted attention so I let her continue talking. She turned her head towards the reception desk.

"Okay, yeah. Now what do I do?" I rolled my eyes and was about to start searching when a voice cut in.

"What are you trying to do." We both turned towards Ian and Skye stammered an answer.

"Just, just looking for a pen. There we go." She laughed slightly and I continued to watch with a small smile still plastered on my face. "Gotta write down all those good idea, know what I mean? Of course you know what I mean. You probably have like ten pens for all your, idea." I wanted to sigh at her blabbing and Ian wasn't buying it.

"What are you really doing?" He asked with a stoic face that rivaled Coulsons'. Skye took a deep, shuddering breath and continued.

"Alright. Busted. I was trying to get a glimpse behind your office door, see how things really operate." He walked towards Skye as he spoke.

"I invite you both here as guests. You treat me like another corrupt institution looking for trade secrets to leak online." He lifted his phone to his mouth. "Security."

"No, no, no, no." Skye grabbed his arm. "Wait. Let's just. With all these la dee dah people here, you have to be so guarded. So, careful." She added a small smile. _What are you doing?_ She leaned onto the desk and began writing but I couldn't see what. "Would you say, what secrets you reveal, and, I was hoping, that we, could be honest with one another. If you know what I mean." She lifted the paper to her chest and turned towards Ian, who looked at it, and then back at her. I finally saw the words as she nodded. _Oh my god._

"My office had less space, more wheel. Wow, hmm. A view of the ocean and pool." I walked behind her as Quinn brought us into his office.

"Not a bad place to do business." Ian replied and held out a champagne glass towards us. We took out our ear pieces and put them in the flute.

"Ah, much better." Skye commented with a smile. "Hadn't felt that someone was watching my every move feeling since I, failed my drivers test."

"Want to tell me what the hell's going on?" _I would like to know as well, boss man._ "S.H.I.E.L.D, got to you."

"They picked us up in L.A, we helped them in a crisis, and now, they want to recruit us." She stated with a smug smile.

"Of course they do." Ian replied putting the flute down.

"So, we played along. Talk about inside info. We have a bunk, on their plane. We've been gathering Intel, biding our time till we could become useful. I thought this qualified." A small smile graced my lips. _If Ward could see you now, you cheeky thing you._

"Why would they trust you in a covert operation like this?" He asked, glancing at us both.

"Something about S.H.I.E.L.D not breaking international laws. They had no other options." I replied and Skye cut in.

"Where as, we like to keep ours, open." While they continued to talk, I stood on the balcony to get some fresh air. _Everything's okay. We got this. _I walked back in and sat on the chair by the couch.

"You're saying they wanted to rope us in because we pose a genuine threat?" Skye asked him, looking incredulous. Ian nodded.

"Yes. And fit their profile." _Hence me being a part time Avenger._

"Profile?" Skye asked him and with her eyebrows raised.

"Sure. You're a criminal. You have a warrant somewhere." Skye scuffed.

"Probably." And I just shrugged.

"Specialized skill set."

"We try to stay humble but, fail." She smiled at him.

"No family." _Ouch._ Her smiled fell and Ian walked closer to the couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve but, that is what these people do. S.H.I.E.L.D. They prey on fear, loneliness, and desperation and they offer a home, to those who have no where else to turn to. I can offer you both something better." Skye looked towards the table while he studied her face.

"See with us, there's no secrets. No lies and no agenda. You're free to do what you do. No big brother watching over you. But first," He sat down on the couch next to Skye. "You have tot ell me exactly what agenda S.H.I.E.L.D sent you in here with."

"Well, they wanted us to do whatever it takes to get in here." She said pulling out the compact and I smiled slightly.

"Get in here, and?" Ian questioned and she glanced between him and the compact. She smiled, fixing her eye, and continued.

"Bat my eyes." She closed the compact and set it on the coffee table. "Get you talking."

"No. You can't be the only angle. S.H.I.E.L.D's thorough to know about me and my, exploits. Takes more than pretty faces to disarm me." The door opened and a few guys came in.

"Sir, we have a security breach." I moved to stand by the couch and Ian stood up.

"Uh, the timing on that was perfect." Skye said with a smile and Ian sighed, crabbed the compact and broke it. He took a gun from one or the guys and pointed it at us. He grabbed Skye by the throat as a guy wrapped me in a choke hold.

"Don't you get it? S.H.I.E.L.D's against everything you stand for. They're big brother." He had to gun directly in front of her face.

"Maybe, but they're the nice big brother who stands up for his helpless little brother when he's getting beat up because he ate a piece of cake that he wasn't... you know, you kidnapped a person!" He let go of her throat and moved back.

"I set him free! I saved him. And I could have saved you." the house shook and the guy let go of me to keep his balance. Skye held onto the wall and I moved closer, being stopped by the guy grabbing my arm.

"Tell me what they're doing!" Ian yelled but Sky remained strong. "Tell me what they're doing. You have to talk. You have no other way out of here. You're expendable to S.H.I.E.L.D." He pointed the gun back at her head. "They sent you both inhere, with nothing." Skye grabbed his arm and yanked the gun from his grasp and she pointed it at him. I grabbed hold of the guys arm and swung im over myself and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. I moved closer to the balcony doors as she held the gun at Ian.

"They taught us a few things."

"Kids got balls." One of the other guys said.

"Thanks but, yuck." I smiled at her.

"But do you have what it takes to pull the trigger?" She looked from him to the gun to me, back to him.

"Nope." She threw the gun to the side, ran out onto the balcony, and jumped into the pool. I tried to follow, but my ankle was grabbed by the one I threw done.

"Get the other one." He glared at me and the others moved to follow Skye, but the house shook again and they all fell to the floor. I kicked out of the man's grip, and in the face, and ran into the hall. I finally found my way back outside and was met with a burly security guard. He swung at me and I blocked, sending a kick to his abdomen and another to his head. _At least I have shorts underneath this._ He flopped to the ground and I continued running. A piercing ring filled the air and pain shot through the right side of my chest. I felt where he stood and moved behind a wall. and I bent the earth around the guy, closing him in a cage. I ran once again and met up with Coulson, Skye, and Ward. We left the compound and made it back to the bus.

"Claudia, are you alright?" Skye asked me, concern laced through her voice. I stumbled through the common room with a meek nod and made my way to the bar.

"I need water." She rushed ahead of me and I sat on the couch, breathing shallow. She opened the bottle and sat down next to me. I took a deep a breath as possible and focused on the metal bullet currently in my body. I groaned as I forced it out and Skye looked horrified. I could feel more people coming.

"Oh my," _Jemma._

"God." _Leo._ I maneuvered the water to cover my hands and I placed them over the wound, letting it seep cover the exit wound, entrance wound, and the insides. I sighed as I could feel the skin stitching back together. Ten or so minutes later, the water was now tinged pink, the dress was thrown out, I had showered and changed into pajamas, and a had a nice new little scar the size of a ballpoint pen.

"You're all better. Just like that?" Fitz-Simmons asked as we sat in the common room. Coulson sat down next to me and I couldn't help the little flutter of my stomach. _It's just after shock._

"Pretty much. I'll be sore for a day or two but I'm all healed." I gave them a bright smile but they still seemed unconvinced.

"It's how I'm still alive. I died in surgery but I would have been dead on the floor if she hadn't at least managed to heal some of it." I nodded under Phil's gaze.

That's amazing." Skye asked and ward nodded.

"By the way," I turned towards Coulson and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why did you go to Loki's cell anyway?" I shivered slightly at Loki's name and waited for an answer.

"The Avengers were busy handling other things at the moment." I furrowed my brows together.

"Okay, but I still had a bracelet Tony made me. I could have fought Loki even when you didn't know about my abilities. I'm sure he told you that and I know, you knew I was-" I cut off and it hit me. _You have five minutes until someone comes to get you. Oh my god..._

"Claudia-" Phil started but I cut him off, eyes watering.

_"_Five minutes. You have five minutes until someone comes to get you. That's what Fury told me before I entered Loki's room." I stood up from the couch and took a step away from him, wiping away stray tears. Coulson stood and made a move towards me and I pushed him back with air, far enough he couldn't reach me.

"What's going on? Skye asked, glancing between us.

"Before the battle of New York, Fury tricked me into going to talk to Loki when he said Loki wanted to see me. I thought Loki knew about my abilities because he just kept staring. Fury told me someone would get me when the five minutes were up." I looked at Coulson and I saw a slight flicker of pain on his face. "That's why Phil got stabbed by Loki, wasn't it? You were there to get me out."

"Claudia, it's okay." Phil started to move towards me again.

"You died!" I screamed and my voice bounced off the walls, wind swirled through my hair as it tried to comfort me. "You died and it was my fault." His arms wrapped around me and my head fell into the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back in soothing circles and the tears fell freely. "Why don't you hate me?" He pulled me at arms length away and I saw everyone watching with interest.

"I offered to go and get you. Fury had a new agent going to but I told him I'd do it. I wouldn't hate you for that." I brushed his arms of my shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"You should." I turned on the ball of my feet and fast walked from the room and down into the SUV where I sat in the backseat, having my mental breakdown. _It's my fault he died, my fault._

* * *

**Seven down already! I really want Claudia to seem like a strong women but also have her breaking points. She genuinely cares about Coulson (in what way will be mentioned late :D) and for her to finally realize that if she had never gone in to see Loki, he would have never died. Anyway, Let me know what you think!**


	8. In the eye of the beholder

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

"Claudia." A voice cut through my headache and I groaned.

"Go away." A hand gripped my ankle and pulled me across the back seat of the SUV. I lifted my hand up and grabbed the 'oh sit' handle so I wouldn't fall out of the car, onto the plane's cargo floor. I opened my eyes and glared at the amused face of Skye.

"Come on. I know you're taking the whole thing about Phil's death hard, anyone would. But you have friends on this Bus." She offered me a smiled and a cup of coffee. I smelt it and allowed a small smile to grace my lips.

"Thank you, Skye." She smiled and shrugged.

"Everyone has their bad days. The ones who stick by you are the ones who're worth it. Also, Ward and Fitz-Simmons are in the lab. It might be cool to watch them." She walked away and I took another sip of coffee before pulling myself out of the car, closing the door, and entering the lab.

"I only get one shot. And it has to knock a person back, as well as out." Ward commented as he was looking at something in his hand. _Most likely a bullet._

"Which is why we're perfecting this little beauty." Leo hold up a gun. ".45-caliber cartridges, semi-automatic. Each mag Contains eight therapeutic rounds of dendrotoxin." He replied with a smile on his lips.

"In case you miss!" Jemma said and Ward shot her a look. "Or have multiple assailants." Jemma quickly supplied with a nervous look. I walked over to her and gave her smile, which she returned. Ward tried t grab the gun and Leo pulls it away from him.

"Yeah, we're gonna have this new night-night pistol working in no time. Okay?"

"Great. One thing: we're not calling it that." Ward commented as he excited the lab and I smiled slightly.

"Ah, told you." Simmons said, smiling.

"Yes, we yes, we are." Fitz said dejectedly.

"have you seen Skye?" I turned my head towards the door and saw Coulson talking to ward. Jemma nudged my shoulder and I looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"You should go talk to him. He doesn't blame you." She informed with her wisdom and I sighed, taking another sip of my coffee.

"I know. It's the fact that he went in there to get me out and he died because of it. Stuff like that, doesn't leave you." I ran my thumb across the rim of my plain black mug and side. I looked back ad Phil and I saw him walking to the car. He knocked on the glass and I saw the window roll down. I smiled and stifled a laugh. _You really are a cheeky thing._ Eventually, we were all informed off the millions of dollars of diamonds being stolen and we were brought to a train station where the most recent one occurred.

"Yesterday fifty-five men, all military, were hired by one of the largest gem brokers in the world. They dressed the men in identical outfits, gave each one a randomly assigned briefcase, and sent them along twenty-five different routes here in Stockholm. No one knew which briefcase contained the diamonds, but they were still stolen." Coulson continued to list the places where the others had been stolen but I focused n the inside of the train. On one of the yello poles, there was blood smeared from about halfway up, down to the floor.

"So you asked how she could have cracked the system. I have a pitch, but it's way outside the box." Skye said.

" I live outside the box." Phil replied and I let a smile smile grace my lips, knowing no one saw it. I stood up from my crouch and walked over by Skye.

"There are people in the world with superpowers, right?" Phil glanced at me and I gave her a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes in response. "What if this women had ESP or something?"

"there are no credible studies that support precognition, telepathy, or extrasensory perception." may replied while keeping a blank face.

"Okay, so science says no. But, this women knew impossible things and why'd she close her eyes? That's either random or totally important. Was she listening?" She pointed to her head, smiling. "Or was she reading minds?" Coulson stared at her for a long time before she got uncomfortable and mentioned playing on her phone, sitting on the bus seat. After finding out Skye had service and found a picture of the guys in the masks, we made our way back to the bus and into Coulson's office. While they looked through photos, I looked around his office, at his memorabilia.

"We don't have to. That's the thief. Her names Akela Amador." I turned to look at the screen and was met with a dark skinned women who looked bored to be on the train. _Or in deep concentration. _

"Are you certain?" May asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I should be. I trained her." I passed looks with sky and I had a very bad feeling about this. He told us how she had been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and that they believed she had been killed with two other agents. He told us how he had sent in another group but there was nothing confirming it.

"That's why chose this op when you heard abut the heists." may said as we followed Coulson to the briefing room.

"Only a few women in the word could pull off something so impossible." He glanced at me and looked back at May. "Since you're on the bus, thought it had to be her." We followed him into the room where Ward filled in on some of her past.

"I'll inform HQ she's alive so they can assist with our manhunt." May said but Phil dismissed it.

"I'd like to hold off on that for now. Until we know more." Coulson replied and we all looked at home. May and Ward left, doing their respective orders, leaving Skye, Phil and I, in the room.

"I'm not so special after all." Coulson and I both turned to Skye, who looked to Coulson. "I'm not your first protege. Relax, I'm teasing. I know I'm not a protege. Hell, I'm not even a real live S.H.I.E.L.D agent yet."

"You two couldn't be more different. Amador was smart, talented, fearless." He looked back towards the screen.

"Wow, so nothing in common." He looked back at her with a small smile on his face.

"Let me finish. She didn't play well with others, found little value in teamwork. I thought I could, instil those qualities in her so, I pushed her. Maybe too hard."

"Don't blame yourself because this chick went to the dark side. Whatever path she went down, whatever weird stuff she got into, it's on her." Skye said, nodding her head and left the room, leaving us alone.

"She's right you know." He turned his gaze to me and I nodded slightly. "Whatever she decided to do, has nothing to do with you."

"And you have nothing to do with the fact I decided to go into Loki's cell." We looked at each other for another moment before I left the room, finally going to take a hot shower, wiping away any remnant of last nights crying and car sleeping. Once I got out, I dressed in another cat suit, _Why are they so clingy?!,_ and we headed to Zloda, Belarus; leaving May on the bus. Jemma was fan girling about being here and I just smiled fondly at her.

"Bus to short bus." May's voice came over the speakers.

"Short bus to bus." Ward replied and Coulson looked at him.

"Next time I'll decide what we call ourselves, okay?" I laughed slightly and Coulson looked at me, giving me a small smile. I quickly averted my gaze and looked out the window. _God, I'm acting like suck a middle school girl with a crush on the teacher,_ I rolled my eyes and continued looking out at the green scenery. When we finally stopped the van, Coulson and Ward got out, asking where Akela's hotel was while we stayed in the van. Skye started to connect to a local feed and called Ward, saying her emergency was to use the bathroom and I rolled my eyes with a smile. I got out of the van, on an impulse, and walked around keeping it in view at all times. I was heading back to the van when a man stopped me. He stood at about 6'3 and his eyes were a mixture of brown and green, almost hidden behind dirty blonde hair.

"Claudia Stark." His deep voice sounded as if it was more than one. I took a small step away from him and raised a brow.

"Yes?" I asked him and a small smirk turned the corner of his lips, reminding me of Loki's.

"I have a message for you." He stood still, as if waiting for permission. I sighed loudly.

"Get on with it!" I flinched inwardly at the irritation in my voice and he smirked wider.

"He hasn't forgotten and he wants to make sure you don't." He moved fast, faster than I had thought he could, and latched a gold bracelet on my wrist. I shoved him away as his eyes turned back to brown and he looked at me, dazed.

"Sorry ma'am." He said as he walked away, I turned and watched hm. _What just happened?_ I looked back down at the bracelet and noticed there were green stones about a half inch apart from each other and two snakes curled, meeting each other in the middle where a tear diamond hung down. Fear gripped at my heart and I tried pulling it off, my heart beating faster when it didn't budge, and I couldn't even bend it. I heard a loud crash and snapped my body towards the sound. I watched as a white truck hit our van and it went rolling into a ditch!

"No!" I screamed and ran towards the van, bending the doors open and off the hinges. "Is everyone okay?" I heard muffled responses and I helped them out of the van, healing any wounds. Eventually we met up with Ward and Coulson and made out way back to the bus, not without earning a few looks from Ward. _I left them, I deserve them._ I followed Ward and Coulson up to the briefing room while the others tried to calm down.

"Sir, Amador attacked you and your people. Whatever regard you hold for her, isn't reciprocated. She just kicked us in the teeth." He stated as I felt the guilt start edging it's was back to my heart, as I fiddled with the bracelet.

"How's the team?" Coulson asked and Ward continued.

"Rattled. No broken bones. We're lucky she just knocked the van over so she could get away. Probably take a while for our folks to refocus." Ward turned his gaze towards me and didn't hide his glare. "You could have helped. Where were you?" I met his gaze but continued fiddling with the bracelet.

"I got out of the van and stayed close by."

"Why did you get out of the van?" Coulson asked, my fiddling not going unnoticed with my new accessory. I furrowed my brows in concentration. _Why did I leave the van?"_

"I don't know. I just had an impulse, a feeling, and I got out." It came out almost as soft as a whisper. It looked like Ward was about to retort when Skye came in, saying she could recover the data signature of the encrypted broadcast she had hacked into before. Ward left and it was only Coulson and I. He turned to me and I lifted my wrist, knowing it was what he wanted to see. His warm hands took hold of mine, one holding my hand up while the other moved about the bracelet.

"Who gave you this?" his blue eyes met my green ones and I shrugged.

"Some guy. He had brown eyes, with some green flecks in them and when he spoke, it was like it was more than just his voice. But the funny thing was, after he put the bracelet on, and I shoved him, it was like he woke up from a daze and his eyes were just brown, He apologized and walked away." He made a small 'hm' noise and his thumb rubbed slightly against my palm cause me to get goosebumps. _Oh god, please don't notice. _He looked at me and I was sure my face was beat red. Judging by the small smirk on his face, he noticed them. I cleared my throat and took my hand back.

"I'm, uh, going to go down to the lab." I walked past hm and practically ran down the stairs. It didn't take long for Phil, _Coulson!_, and May to come down. Skye brought the video feed onto a larger screen and we stood around the table, watching. We watched her as she took a tool to adjust her camera, her eye.

"You're a robot. Can you do that?" Skye asked Ward and I knew she was trying to make the room more relaxed.

"Who has tech like this?" Ward asked.

"We don't." Fitz answered. "Not this small and internal. That's at least a decade ahead of anything I've seen." He started losing me as he talked to Jemma and I watched her fiddle with the camera. May and Coulson got into a small fight about him trying to protect her even though she tried to kill the team.

"If she wanted us dead, she would have killed us already." Was his reply as they kept at it.

"Guys." Skye said and everyone focused on the screen as she wrote a question down on paper.

"Why does she have to ask for permission?" Simmons asked and we watched as words appeared, as if written on a computer.

"She's not being watched, she's being controlled." Coulson stated and I flinched slightly. _Me, bending someone, is only used in rare occurrences. Using technology to control someone for years?_ I flinched again. Later, we found out May had gone to Akela's hotel room. We made it to the hotel in time for Coulson to shoot Akela with the 'night, night' gun and we brought her back to the bus with us. Coulson told Ward and I to follow up on the mission and to use glasses that would use the feed of her implant. While ward wore his suit, I put on a pencil skirt and light green blouse. _If I'm stuck wearing this bracelet for the moment, I'm going to at least match._

Ward and I didn't say a single word to each other as he drove the car. Which, I understood. Skye sat in the backseat and she was working on her laptop feeding the feed through the glasses. We pulled up to the Toderoff building. She pulled of the wire from the glasses and he almost looked at Skye, who was grinning like a fool to know the robot was ticklish. He reminded her he couldn't help her but I gave her a smile.

"Or you could call me." She gave me a grateful smile and we got out of the car, heading towards the building. Ward and I got into the building, no problem. My hand automatically went to my left wrist, toying with the bracelet as we walked through the halls. He kept turning his head every time we passed a mirror and I made sure I was at least a step behind, to make sure I wouldn't be seen. Eventually, we were told we found the target and it told us to stand by.

"It's never good." Ward said and I assumed he was talking to Skye. "Especially for the target. Let's hope it's a knockout and not a kill." I nodded along with his words. "Help." he whispered and I looked at him. He motioned me closer, and removed the glasses. Before I could react, they sat on my face and the words 'Seduce him' were written. I couldn't help the laugh that tore through my lips and he glared at me.

"Imagine if you had went in alone." I looked in the room and sighed. Without looking, I tore the bottom of my skirt up to about mid thigh. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "It's to help with the 'I'm a girl, could you help me act'. Stand by the door and I'll call if I need you." He nodded with an amused look on his face and I cleared my throat opening the door. He looked up at me and I gave my best dazzling smile. He stood up and said something I didn't catch.

"Hello. Could you help me? I seem to have gotten lost." He stood almost directly in front of me.

"Show me your identification." I gave him another smile and patted my pockets. I cast a glance and saw him looking at the tear.

"You wouldn't happen to have a needle would you?" His eyes quickly met mine.

"Your I.D." He said sternly and I continued patting.

"I think I left it at home." I gave my best panicked face at him and searched more frantically. "I had a terrible day. I fell getting out of the elevator and tried catching myself, tearing my skirt. Look what happened." His eyes traveled the length of my torso to the rip and I could have smirked. He snapped his eyes back at me and he reached out to my throat.

"Shit." I swatted his arm away, pushing him into his desk, making him go unconscious. Ward opened the door and I smiled.

"Well, that could have gone better." I said and Ward scoffed.

"You think." He used his card on the door and we entered the room. It was covered with chalk boards that all had writing on them , two met in the middle on typewriters. They only glanced at us before going back to work. I looked around the room and Ward pointed to the wal. While I looked, the screen flashed and 'mission complete' was written on the bottom. After a moment, 'good luck' was written and I told Ward. We walked back to the main room where the guard was still sprawled on the floor. Ward walked up to the computer and sighed.

"Found out what we needed the guard for. His password." The alarms started blaring and Ward reached into the guards coat, pulling out the gun. He put the glasses back on and told Skye were to meet us and we left the room. We passed a man in the hallway and Ward put his arm around my waist, gun hidden beneath his hand, and I leaned against him, offering the man a smile. Once the man was past, I moved away from him and we heard a walkie talkie. We turned around and saw a guard looking at us before he started chasing us. We continued down the halls and had to shoot a few guys but we continued our pace until we backed up against the wall. I was suddenly thankful for Natasha's lessons when I wasn't even close to breathing as hard as Ward was. We turned to move when he was on the phone with Fitz, and we looked straight into the mirror. We raced through the halls and avoided bullets. Ward shot a window and jumped through.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled but followed him out anyway. When we landed on the ground, Skye almost hit Ward and we got into the car. We eventually got back to the bus and we got to meet Akela.

"Thank you, for saving me." I smiled at her while others gave her nods.

"You don;t have to thank us. It's kind of our thing, saving people." I looked at Coulson for conformation when I noticed he was looking at my skirt. I looked down and noticed the rip had indeed moved higher and ended high thigh. I'm sure my face was nothing short of tomato red.

"Right." I cleared my throat and Coulson looked at me, eyes saying 'what' while his face held amusement and something else. "I'm going to changed and I'll meet you guys later. Yeah." I thought about using air to give me a boost up to the landing and then thought against it due to the skirt. I rushed to my room, showering, and throwing on a pair of short and one of Clint's old shirt he let me use during training. I decided to leave my hair down and I saw Ward and Fitz playing poker. Fitz was staring at him until he spoke.

"I fold, you win." And got up, walking away. I laughed at his retreating form and decided to lay on the couch and flip through the T.V. About half way through watching American Dad, my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D and frowned when it was blocked. I answered it anyway and put it to my ear without saying anything.

"Hello?" Bruce Banners voice came through the other end and I smiled, laughing softly.

"Oh, hey Bruce. Sorry, caller I.D came up as blocked." I heard him chuckle softly on the other end.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Tony thought it would be funny when I called S.H.I.E.L.D." I rolled my eyes and continued to smile.

"He would think it's funny." I commented and laughed.

"Yes, I do think it's funny. Especially when Fury starts freaking out." Tony cut in and I rolled my eyes.

"Really Tony?" Bruce's exasperated voice came through.

"Dad, can you not hack into something a day in your life."

"Hey, I haven't bothered you in days. Minus the conversation yesterday. Which you would never have found about if Natasha didn't call you." Tony stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Why were you calling Bruce? Did Tony make you angry again? I swear to god Tony-"

"No, I just wanted to call and check in. We didn't really talk about anything yesterday." Bruce supplied and Coulson entered the room and I gave him a smile. He lifted up my legs and sat down, placing them on his lap. Chills covered my body but I ignored them for a moment.

"Sorry Bruce, you have terrible timing. I have to go. Tell everyone I said hi. Oh, and dad, I'll be sending you some pictures of a bracelet I found. I need to know if it's Asgardian." He confirmed he would look it up and I hung up, sighing as I put the phone on the table, and I threw my arm over my eyes.

"You think it's Asgardian?" Phil asked and I moved my arm, looking into his eyes, and I nodded.

"Who else could the guy be talking about? Loki's the only one I really smart-mouthed to, and if it is him, I'm seriously regretting it if he comes after me like a psycho path.." I sighed once more and relaxed back into the couch.

"You think me a psycho, do you?" My eyes snapped open as the cool, deep voice of Loki reached my ears and I bolted up on the couch. In Coulson's place sat a smirking Loki who had a death grip on my legs. _Those will be bruises tomorrow._ My heart went into overdrive. "I see you've gotten my gift." I glared at him and held out my hand.

"You can take it back. It's pretty tacky if you ask me." I couldn't help but retort to the villain but regretted it as his hands became ice and his grip become a vice grip. I couldn't help the slight moan of pain that escaped my lips and he smirked at me. He tsked me and began to talk once more.

"My gift allows me to enter your dreams, mortal. I had once told you do not mistake my curiosity with compassion. It still applies here, but my curiosity has gotten the better of me. I am quiet curious how a mortal can poses the abilities you do." _Think Claudia, think!_ I looked around the room for something, anything, I could use against him without revealing more of my abilities. It appears he got impatient and he applied more pressure to my legs, causing me to man again. The satisfactory smirk on his face made me want to punch him. _At least eh knows I can bend water._ I gave him a smirk of my own before collecting as much water as possible and covering him with it, turning to ice.

Probably not the best idea considering my legs were stuck but that soon wouldn't be a problem as I noticed the ice begin to crack. It shattered across the room and I covered my face to block the pointy shards. I looked back at Loki and my eyes widened at his appearance. His skin now took on a blue tinge and it looked like marks covered it.

"It would suit you better, if you knew you cannot freeze one who is always frozen." before I could ask him what he meant, he throw me off the couch and I skidded to the other side of the room. I pushed myself off the ground and missed a kick to the face. I ran around the briefing room and saw a ball of green go right past me, into the wall_. Oh my god! Someone wake me up! This is like a nightmare on elm street all over again!_ I ducked into the room and hid under the windows, his vibrations letting me know he had cloned himself and they all searched for me.

"Pet, our playtime is almost over. I believe the Son of Coul is attempting to wake you." He appeared in front of me and I held in a shriek of surprise. His arms rested on either side of me and he absolutely looked like a predator who had trapped his prey. "He still lives it seems. You must be stronger than I had thought." he tilted his head in concentration and looked at me like a puzzle, once again. I swallowed my nerves and spoke.

"You won't get away with this, Loki." The smirk on his face was feral as green eye met green eyes.

"I have done nothing. I sit in a cell on Asgard. As far as anyone would know, I gave it to you as a gift." He moved his face mere inches from mine and I rested my head against the wall, heart thumping painfully against my chest. "You could be my mortal whore." That was it, the last straw. I held fire in my hand and flung it at him. I ran from the room and headed back into the living room where my vision grew blurry and I fell back onto the couch, Loki emerging with chard clothes and a growl emitted from him.

"Fire and water, pet? You hold more surprises than I had thought." He swam around my vision and I closed my eyes, opening them once again when I felt hands on my shoulder. I started thrashing around.

"Claudia!" The voice, it was Coulson. I stopped moving and opened my eyes slowly. His blue eyes gazed at me in concern and I saw I was in my original position on the couch,. The rest of the team stood around me and I pushed my self flush against Phil, hugging him, not caring what he or anyone thought at the moment. He hugged me back, I told them what happened, and I pulled away from Phil. He pulled my legs on his lap and I stiffened at the memory but forced myself to relax. _I'm awake, it's not Loki._ Jemma put a washcloth on my forehead and Fitz put more pillows behind me and I sat up. I glanced at my legs and must have paled when Phil followed my eyes.

"Now it really feels like a Freddy Kruger nightmare." I commented and stared at Loki's hand prints on my cream colored legs. _This makes everything much more complicated._


	9. Fire and liars

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea of this story! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I got off the flight at the airport, Ward and Skye following behind me. When I told them I need to go see Tony, Coulson wasn't entirely thrilled but finally agreed. He wanted to me take Ward as a precaution and I though Skye would like to meet a few of the Avengers. I'm not sure how long it's been since I slept, but I guessed almost twenty-five hours. My eyes drooped as the taxi drove us towards the tower but the hum of Loki's magic forced me awake every time I got close to sleeping. We pulled up to the tower and Skye whistled in appreciation.

"Massive tower. It looks like people are at least starting to clean up." Ward commented. It was true, everyone was trying to pick up the city and rebuild. Unfortunately upon entering the lobby, the paparazzi started taking pictures. I covered my eyed and cursed under my breath. _He must not have told the secretary I was coming._

"Miss Stark! Is it true you're in hiding?"

"Stark, is it true you and Captain America have a secret fling?"

"Ms. Stark, with the city being rebuilt, were have you been?" Question were shot out all at one. One of the camera's got close enough and I grabbed it, throwing it to the ground, and stepping on it.

"Get your camera's out of my face!" Everyone took a small step backwards and I took a deep breath. "Were I have been is no concern of your. Now get your asses out of here before I sic Jarvis on you." There was mumbling around the room and I glared at them. "Jarvis."

"Yes, Miss Stark?" The murmurs quieted down and they looked for the voice.

"Show them the way out before you run the Umbrella lab's security system." For the ones who knew what I was talking about, they ran and the others soon followed. "Mail me the bill!" I shouted to the guy who I had smashed his camera. We entered the elevator and we rode in silence to the penthouse. When the doors opened, the followed me to the living room where we set our bags down.

"Jarvis, where's dad?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Currently on his way in." I heard a thump and we turned to where he was having his suit taken off.

"I was actually in, you know. Now I'm out." I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug, lifting me slightly off the ground. He set me down and examined my face. "You haven't been sleeping." I sighed and moved away.

"Dad, Agent Grant Ward and Skye. They're part of my team."

"Your team? I thought we were a team?" I turned and smiled at Clint, who wore a mock look of sadness. He pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant the one I like better." He wiped away fake tears when another voice spoke.

"That better not be towards all of us." I turned and smiled at Natasha, hugging her.

"Of course not, сестренка." She smiled at me and put an arm over my shoulder. Tony and Clint watched with baited breathe and I sighed.

"Please, she could have killed me eight different ways by now." I pointed out.

"Seven. I taught you how to deflect-"

"Oh right, I forgot about that one. But there's also-"

"You would feel the vibrations before I even got close." Her eyes tinkled at em and I just smirked.

"You are so much like Fitz-Simmons, it's scary." I shot Skye a smile who was looking around in awe and Ward looked tense. I followed his gaze and smiled at Bruce

"Hey Bruce!" I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug which he returned. I pulled away and he gave me a shy smile.

"Claudia. I didn't know you were coming home?" He said more as a question and I nodded.

"I need help." I lifted my wrist to show them the bracelet. "I need to get this off before I fall asleep next time." They all looked at me as if I was crazy and I told them what happened, leaving out Coulson.

"AC called us up and told us what was going on." Sky shrugged and Ward and I stared at her, wide eyed.

"AC?" Natasha said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Forget it." Ward and I said at the same time, still looking at Skye. I was brought back tot he others when I felt a yank on it. I stumbled slightly and almost ran into Tony's chest.

"Hmm." He said as he looked it over. "There's no latch to get it off and it doesn't budge.

"We could try a laser down in the lab." Bruce offered and I nodded. I looked at Ward and Skye.

"Stay here. None but the science bros, Pepper, and I are allowed. It shouldn't take that long." I received a nod from Ward and I could tell Skye was going to argue when he gave her a look.

"We could always train." Clint suggested with a mischievous smile which rivaled Natasha's eyes.

"Don't break them!" I yelled up as we went down the stairs. It took about an hour for the laser to finally break through and Tony held it in his fingers. I rubbed my wrist and sighed with a small smile on my face.

"It definitely has Asgardian energy around it." Tony muttered as him and Bruce started science talk.

"I'm going back upstairs." I waved to them, as they didn't seem to hear me, and I went back into the living. I was surprised to see Clint talking with Skye and Ward, Natasha no where in sight. I saw Ward glance at m,e from the corner of his eyes and a feral smile made it's way across my face. I focused on the vibrations and I saw Natasha in the air vent above me. She swung from the gate and I caught her leg, sending her over my shoulder. She landed gracefully and came at me again. I moved with the fluidity of water and air, pushing her swinging arms and legs out from their target. I jumped on her and we rolled, landing so I sat on her waist, and I gave her a huge smile and she gave me a small one.

"I can't believe you can actually take down Black Widow." Ward commented and I got of Natasha, pulling her up.

"She's gotten better." Natasha said and I smiled.

"I think it's the elemental training. I'm more fluid now." I shrugged and we gathered our stuff, ready to leave.

"By the way, Claud." I turned to look at Natasha. "You can call me Tasha." I gave her a huge smile and hugged her and Clint goodbye. We made it back to the airport and once we landed on the bus, I headed to my bunk, and promptly passed out. No dream or nightmares, just sleep. I woke up a few hours later, took a shower, and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. I walked out to see Ward and Skye playing battleship and he claiming she won and he kept asking for best two out of three. Coulson and may stood by the door, watching them. I grabbed a water before a red S.H.I.E.L.D symbol brought our attention to the briefing room.

"Chan Ho Yin. Just a struggling street performer until a few years ago when Mr. Chan began to exhibit moderate pyrokinetic abilities."

"Like me?" I asked as I looked at Chan's profile.

"No. Much less powerful than yours and we're not sure that's what it is." Coulson replied.

"So it gave him powers." They continued talking about it an I was brought back when they mentioned the index. _At least I'm not on that. Right?_

"The index?" Skye asked.

"It's a list S.H.I.E.L.D keeps of people and objects with powers." Simmons answered.

"Wait, what? How many are there?" Skye asked, watching Simmons. "Are you saying there are more people-"

"Not many." May replied, looking at Skye.

"Well enough to keep a list." Skye responded.

"A short list." Coulson added. "It's meant to protect them."

"Though in rare cases S.H.I.E.L.D has had to take action." Ward informed us.

"Actions against objects or people?" Skye questioned. When she just received looks, she continued. "Well that's drastic with a side of creepy. How are they monitored?" She kept talking while I scanned my body for any unknown parts that aren't needed. When I found none, I listened once more.

"Am I on that list?" I asked Coulson and surprisingly May answered.

"No. You're In the Avengers Initiative." I nodded at her stiffly and she began to speak with Agent Kwan. The only thing they found was fireproof clothing which indicated they knew of his abilities. When they mentioned Rising Tide, everyone looked towards her. Coulson, Ward, and Skye went to Coulson's office and I went to my bunk.

We made our way to Austin, Texas once Skye found out where he hacked from, someone named Miles Lydon. Ward was made and I went with Coulson to followed the car through traffic. We were soon blocked by traffic and we lost him. We all met back up, except for May and Skye. May called us and we all met at Mile apartment, where Skye was already sitting. I looked at her with disappointment.

"I know, how this looks-" Skye began but Coulson cut her off.

"How long have you two been in contact?" Coulson asked her, any former relationship gone from his face, body, and voice.

"I contacted him once, the day I joined to tell him I was okay and once, earlier today."

"When you tipped off an active suspect?" Coulson stated and I watched Skye as she was filled with her own disappointment. _I wonder if it's at herself or at being caught._

"It's not like that. Miles and I, we met when we were both a little screwed up. Scratch that, he was a little screwed up I was, a lot. But we looked after one another. That's why I warned him, not because we're working together on this but because we're, friends." Skye explained and Coulson just looked at her. "I'm really sorry."

"Noted." Was his stoic response. "If not you, then whose Mister Lydon working with?"

"No one. He's an idealist, believes in freedom of information."

"That information cost a man his freedom and you sabotaged our attempts to remedy that." Coulson informed her.

"No, I came here to find out what Miles knows about Chan."

"And?" Coulson's asked.

"Nothing. Miles is a dead end, he's harmless."

"We'll see." Was Coulson's cryptic response. She told us she felt like she couldn't tell us. Coulson told her that's why he had May follow her.

"Claudia-" Skye began but I cut her off, giving her my best Tasha face.

"I showed you my abilities. You are one of thirteen people who know of my gifts. That's not something I share willingly. Six years it took me to tell Tony and he found out because I was trying to save Phil from dieing. If I find out you sold that information, or made it public, I will come after you. Understand?" She nodded and looked back down at the floor. Rage was built through my body and I fought to keep down the fire. Ward cuffed Skye and we made our way back to the bus with her and Miles. We then proceeded to Hong Kong. I sat in the lounge area and threw fire back and forth in my hands while the others continued with their research or talked to Skye. Finally, we were told it had to do with Centipede.

Jemma told us they think Chan could help find a way to stabilize Extremis, to keep them from blowing up. We found out where he was held and made our way there. Coulson, may, and I went out for the field work while Ward stayed behind to guard the prisoners with Fitz-Simmons. While we stood outside the Centipede facility, Coulson talked to Agent Kwan.

"Building has five floors. The first four are research. Fifth is listed as maintenance, but uses half the building's energy." Coulson's told him while loading his gun.

"Either they're guarding the world's largest vacuum-" Kwan started.

"Or that's where Chan's being held." Coulson finished for him. The team used grappling hooks to get to the roof while I used air to fly there. Coulson gave me a smile smile and I returned it. We continued our trek down into the building and through the halls. Coulson placed a little black thing on the door and I raised an eyebrow.

"I love these things." He said as he pushed a button and three red lights turned on. He put his arm across my back and we faced the wall. I jumped slightly when it exploded and we walked inside, May taking down the guards. Chan killed Agent Wang after injecting himself with Extremis and told us he freed himself. He fired at Coulson but I jumped in the way, bending the fire away from us in a sort of bubble. Coulson and May hid behind some of the shelves while I stood and waited. May started talking to him in Chinese and Coulson and I waited on baited breath. May stopped talking and Coulson asked if we were good. He fired at me and I bent it away.

"Nope. Definitely not good." he kept firing and I blocked blow for blow or extinguishing it myself. He fired at Coulson and I couldn't block it in time.

"Phil!" I yelled and left myself wide open for an attack.

"I'm alright!" He said and I was blasted back into the wall. I fell to the floor with a hard thud and pushed myself up.

"Mr. Chan, believe it or not, this could still get worse." _Coulson's voice._

"Bend someone long enough and they break. Poor little Chan Ho Yen may have believed your lies, but not Scorch!" _Chan._

"Who?" _May. _

"Oh, crap. They gave him a name." _Phil._ I stood on my feet with a groan. I watched as Chan just melted the bullets with a wall of fire and he turned back towards Coulson. I threw a fire ball at him to gain his attention and it worked. He threw a large one at me and I had to block it. When it stopped, he was no where to be found. We ran through the hallways and I used the vibrations to find him.

"Mr. Chan." Phil stepped out into the hallways and Chan turned to look at him. "We don't want to hurt you. But we have to." may walked up behind him and injected more Extremis into his body. He fell on his knees as the orange started showing through his body.

"We gotta move." Coulson said and he put a hand on mine and May's back, leading us out. We ran out of the building in time to see fire shoot out of the roof.

"Sky managed to extract some files from the mainframe. It's not much but, it could get us a fix on Centipede." Ward told Coulson.

"Maybe." Was his one word reply. Ward looked at him for a long time before speaking again.

"You can't save someone from themselves, sir."

"You can if you get them early enough." Coulson looked at Skye and she looked at him before looking away. We gave Miles a bracelet that wouldn't let him on electronics for a while and we donated the money to Chan's family. I went up into Coulson's office while May and Ward sat at the bar. I leaned against his desk while he looked over his memorabilia. I was about to speak when Skye came in. I decided that it should be a conversation they should have alone but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked at Coulson's blue eyes.

"You can stay." I nodded at him.

"I didn't want anything to-" Skye began but was quickly cut off.

"Stop lying. Since the moment you stepped foot on this plane, you've been lying. To my face. To all of us."

"Now I haven't-"

"You're lying now." Coulson cut her off once again. "I stood up for you, to my team down there. And some of us started to believe in you. Risked our lives for you." Skye stumbled on her words.

"Why are you here?" Coulson asked her and she looked at him. "You've been keeping something from us, this whole time and it wasn't just a boyfriend. You have a secret, Skye. And one chance to come out with it. That's now, or I'm done with you. She reached into her shirt and placed a memory card next to me.

"What is this?" Coulson asked her.

"It's everything I have,"

"On us?" Phil questioned.

"On me. That's why I learned to crack systems, why I joined the Rising Tide. To find any details I could about my parents." Phil plugged the card in and we saw the files on the T.V. "There's nothing. No records, no trace of them. My life long search had led to a single document, redacted."

"By S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson finished for her.

"No matter what you do, I'll never stop looking"

"You might not like what you find." Coulson warned her.

"It can't be worse than what I imagined." She stated and Coulson walked forward, with a sigh.

"Maybe I can help." Coulson reached behind me and gave a black box to Skye, like the one we had given Miles. I followed Coulson out of his office and we headed down to the lounge. We sat on the couch while Ward and May talked at the bar. We said nothing but I leaned against his shoulder, giving any form of comfort I could and was more than surprised when his arm was thrown across my shoulder.

"What do we do know?" I asked him after a few moments of just enjoying being close to him. He sighed deeply while he played with the tips of my hair.

"Watch and wait." He replied and I nodded. _Watch and wait, we shall._

* * *

**~So, what do you think? I need more reviews! They motivate me to write longer chapters and update more often. If you would like to give me any ideas, I'll gladly listen! You can even PM if you want!~**


	10. Virus and feeling of helplessness

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I wasn't sure when, but I must have fallen asleep on Coulson because I woke up in bed. I could feel my cheeks reddening with embarrassment. I got out of my bunk and took a quick shower, just throwing on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that may or may not have had all the Avengers on it, including me, via Tony Stark. I grabbed a granola bar and headed down to the lad, surprised to see Phil on a treadmill.

"Working up a good sweat there, sir?" Simmons asked him.

"I don't sweat, I glisten." I snorted and they both turned towards me. Coulson had a small smile on his face and Jemma beamed at me.

"Blood pressure, heart rate, bio chem, all normal. All that's left is the blood sample."

"You should know, I'm not a fan of getting poked." I snorted once again and my cheeks grew hotter.

"I wonder why that is." Coulson shot me an amused look.

"Nice shirt." I shot him a goofy smile and a nod.

"Tell me sir, have you been feeling under the weather lately?" Jemma asked, looking at her tablet.

"Why?" He asked as he started striping off whatever equipment he was attached to.

"I just noticed from my chart that you're not due for a general physical for another three months."

"I made a mistake, took a call from my physical therapist, asked how I was feeling and I said a little rusty. Next thing you know, I'm wired to this hamster wheel."

"Well, you can official tell your physical therapist that you're fit as the proverbial fiddle. Especially for a man of your age."

"Man of my age?" Phil looked at her. "That's something you say to an old person."

"Is it?" Jemma asked, all smiles and I laughed. "That's get you some electrolyte, shall we?" I walked into the lab and saw Grant holding the 'night, night' gun and Skye sitting at the desk. Grant turned towards Fitz.

"Sorry Fitz. It's close but that's just not right."

"Really? Cause Agent Coulson had no problems." I smiled and waved at Fitz, getting a smile in return.

"It's an ounce too heavy."

"An ounce," Skye replied. "Seriously." Ward stared at her.

"It's the difference between success and failure. When you're on a rooftop with fifteen mile an hour wind and your target is five hundred yards away-" Fitz cut him off.

"But we do have a rifle." I had to bite my lip from laughing at Wards face.

"Lose the ounce."

"Yeah, okay." Fitz replied and they started mocking Ward while I got lost in thought. My mind constantly wondering back to the bracelet in Tony's lab. _How did he even get it here? Why would he really give it to me? Just to figure out ow special I am? Hidden agenda, what's on your mind, God of Mischief? _

"Hey," I was jolted by my thoughts when Ward entered again. "Hustle up and grab your gear, we're on a mission." Fitz was laughing quietly to himself and Skye had a smile on her face that matched Jemma's. "Something funny?" He asked, walking closer to the group. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder, imitating his voice.

"Nothing's funny. It's always serious business on this Bus." Fitz snorted and we grabbed our things, making our way to Pennsylvania. We were told about the troop leader and how he heard something in the woods, went to check it out, and the others found his body floating in the air, surrounded by electrical currents. I approached the body and he indeed was floating, about my height off the ground. Skye had mentioned it could be someone with the index and was quickly shot down by May, stating there was no one with this kind of power on the index.

Jemma moved forward to look at the wound on his head while I watched a streak of, what looked like lightning, exit from his body and onto her nose. His boy fell and she jumped backwards. I moved closer to her, checking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine." Jemma said with a small smile but I wasn't convinced. We made our way back to the bus and Skye found out more information on the troop leader while Fitz-Simmons looked at the body. I decided to follow Coulson into the lab and watched as Fitz-Simmons talked about a dead cat and explain that the troop leaders head had over two thousand volts of power going through it. Fitz told us it was happening again and I went with Coulson, May, and Ward to the farm.

"It's gone." Fitz's voice came over the radio.

"What's gone?" Phil replied.

"The electrostatic signal. It seemed to pulse then disappear." Phil shot a look to May.

"We need a shortcut." I saw her nod and I grabbed onto the 'oh shit' handle. We drove through tall grass and came to a hard stop in front of the barn. Ward and Coulson went out, guns ready, and I checked for vibrations.

"Guys, I don't feel anyone but ourselves here." Coulson shot me a look but quickly turned away, entering the barn once May kicked the door. In the middle of the barn, was the mans body, just floating like the other except higher. The guy who owned the barn was Frank Waylan, a volunteer fireman, were the first victim volunteered as well.

"They were both responders when the aliens crashed New York." Skye explained and Coulson and I looked at each other. Skye thought we were looking for a killer but we must have missed something. Eventually Fitz-Simmons and Skye were brought in and I went with Phil, Coulson, and May once again.

"Evening gentleman," Coulson said as we entered the firehouse. "Agent Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D, we were on the ground with you in New York."

"S.H.I.E.L.D, right. What's this all about?" One of the older men asked.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, take a look around." Ward and May went to look around the fire station while Coulson and I stayed put.

"Hey guys what's, uh, what's going on?" A man asked as he walked in.

"One of your volunteers, Frank Waylan, passed today." I informed them and the man who spoke first, spoke again.

"What do you mean? Frankie's dead?"

"We're very sorry."

"Do you know ow it happened?" The newcomer asked.

"The same way your other friend, Mr. Cross, died the day before." Coulson replied.

"Which is how exactly?" The newcomer asked once more. I narrowed my eyes at him and took notice of the sweat glistening his skin. _Possibly from a workout, but he looks sick._

"I'm sorry, your name is?" Coulson asked and I re-focused.

"Tony, Tony Diaz." The newcomer, Tony, replied.

"You okay, Mr. Diaz?" _Can't get anything passed my Phil. I mean, Mr. Phil. I mean Coulson! Someone help me._

"Actually uh, I'm not feeling so hot." He said and walked away.

"Cover the back door. Nobody comes in or out." Coulson told May and Ward, following Tony. I stayed with the others and let them continue with their chatter and card game. I heard Phil getting louder and I ran towards him. I went in behind Coulson and saw the pan floating.

"Coulson, I found it. It's a Chittari helmet." Mays voice filtered over the ear pieces.

"What are you doing with the helmet?"

"What, the alien thing? It's a souvenir." Tony replied and the pan fell behind him. "Not again."

"Answer the question, Mr. Diaz. What are you doing with the helmet?" Coulson asked once more and Tony grew more panicked.

"The first time anyone's touched it was a couple nights ago."

"Why?"

"It had rust all over it, we were cleaning it!" Tony explained while Coulson's eyes never left him.

"Sir, he's not using a weapon, he's infected. I think the helmet was a source of the alien virus." Jemma told us as her voice came through.

"All we did was clean it, I swear." Tony pleaded. "Me, Frankie, and Adam we were bored with third shift so we decided to clean it." I felt May, a fireman, and Ward stand by the door behind us and Tony spoke again.

"What happened to Frankie?" He asked again.

"Mr. Diaz, I'm putting my gun away now, okay?" Coulson said as he put his gun back in the holster. Jemma said something only to him and he turned to May and Ward.

"Clear everybody out. Get everyone out, now." He shot me a look and I shook my head. There was a flash of something in his eyes but he turned away, closing the door, and looking at Diaz.

"I'm going to end up like them, aren't I?" Tony asked as Coulson moved closer.

"Why don;t you have a seat." Coulson told him. He plopped in the seat closest to him and Phil moved closer.

"Do you have any family? Wife? Kids? Tony shook his head. "Is there anyone that you want to talk to? Anything I can do?" Coulson asked him and Fitz's voice came over the radio.

"Guys, you have to get out of there right now. He's goin-" Fitz was cut off as we both removed our earpieces. Coulson sat closest to him and Is at next to Phil, watching intently.

"Listen to me," Phil started. "I've been were you are right now. So please believe me when I tell you, you don't have to be afraid." I stood back up and walked towards the sink. I turned it on cold and let the water flow before grabbing some and walking over to Tony.

"I can't heal you. The virus is too unstable and I could activate it. But this should cool you off." I covered his body in water and removed it from his skin, clothes, and hair before putting it down the sink. He gave me a small smile and a nod in thanks. I took my seat next to Coulson as Tony continued.

"what are you talking about?"

"Your job." Coulson responded. "Gets pretty dangerous, doesn't it? Ours too. I got hurt once, pretty bad." _Welcome the guilt once more. _"And I, I died. Some say it was for only eight seconds but I know it was more than that. I know I wasn't here anymore. I was there." I had to blink away tears as my heart grew heavy.

"What's it like?" Tony asked.

"It's beautiful." Coulson replied and I felt terrible. Electricity started to come out of Tony's hands and things started floating.

"You better get going buddies." They stared at each other for a long time. "Go." Tony whispered and nodded. Coulson stood up and walked out the door. I cast one more glance at Tony before nodding and following Phil. We were silent as we joined the others and watched as a bright blue light filled the station before it pulsed and faded. We were all checked over by Fitz, in the fire station, as the day's light shown through the doors. We were given the all clear and I was lost in thought once more.

_How can I be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent when I get teary eyed all the time? I'm not tough like Tasha or May but I would fight for them until my last breath, my teams, all of them._ Jemma was tasked to find a cure but something seemed off about her. We made our way back to the bus and I sat in the living room, watching the clouds as we flew by. Coulson walked out of the cockpit and looked at me.

"I'm going down to the lab, want to come?" I shook my head in response and continued to watch the clouds. I felt him stand there for a few moments before walking away, down to the lab. Coulson came up and told me Jemma was infected. I didn't know what to feel. There was never a time when I couldn't heal someone, something I couldn't help fix. And now someone who I considered family, was going to die. I let Fitz sit outside the doors with her by themselves so they could just have a moment, the two of them. After a half hour, I walked down with Coulson, Skye, and Ward.

"Simmons believes she contracted the virus approximately thirty-six hours ago when she received an electrostatic shock from the first victim." Coulson supplied to us.

"How much time does she have?" Skye asked, worry etched onto her face.

"Based on when the fireman were infected and how quickly their symptoms manifested, two hours at most."

"That's enough time, right? I mean S.H.I.E.L.D has dozens of labs and scientist working on these things, don't they?" Skye asked.

"They do. How soon can you get us on the ground?" Coulson asked May.

"Three hours. Our path to the sandbox has us right in the middle of the Atlantic." May said, a hint of regret in her tone.

"Sir, correct me if I'm wrong but if we can't land in time-" Ward began.

"Simmons will release a pulse that will blow this plane right out of the sky." Coulson finished for him.

"We can't just sit here and watch her die. We have to do something." Her head snapped at me. "Can't you heal her? I've seen you heal yourself and Ward." I frowned.

"The virus is something I have never dealt with before. Because it's unstable, I could kill her faster than the time she has left and there's no doubt it would actually help her.

"There's only one person on this plane capable of finding a solution and I'm willing to bet my life that she will." He turned towards the lab.

"She's just a kid." May said and I nodded my head. I went back up stairs and took my seat on the couch while Skye and ward went into the debriefing room. I watched the clouds as my vision filled with tears once again. The couch dipped and I looked at Coulson, quickly looking away to wipe away the tears.

"Claudia." He said and I turned to see him from the corner of my eye.

"Is this how it is for you? Every time someone gets hurt and you can do nothing about it?" Before he could reply, Fitz ran by holding the box with the Chittari helmet.

"Fitz!" Coulson yelled after him. We followed him down to the lab and saw he had put himself in there with Jemma. We watched them as they worked, pacing back and forth, and waited. _You were right Coulson, watch and wait._ We watched with baited breathe as Fitz injected the third rat and then physically dropped when it pulsed and died.

"Sir. I know the protocol in these circumstances but could you please, tell my dad first?" A few tears made their way down my face as I watched Jemma talk to Phil. "I just think my mom would take it better if it comes from him."

"We're not there yet. There's still time." Phil told her and she smiled.

"Sir please." They stared at each other a long time before he nodded stiffly. She turned towards us as wiped away more tears.

"Would you mind if I had a view brief moment alone with Fitz?" Coulson put his arm around my shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"let's go." I let my head fall against his shoulder as we followed the rest up stairs. _Some Avenger. There's not even anything left to avenge. _The alarm started blaring and we went to the debriefing room.

"Someones lowering the cargo hold ramp." May warned us and Ward ran off. When we got there, Ward and Jemma were gone while Fitz stood there.

"The anti-serum worked! It just knocked the rat unconscious but she jumped before I could tell her!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. We pulled Jemma and Ward out of the water. While she was rushed to Coulson's office with Ward after they dried off, I went to my bunk and sat down, knees to my chest. _That would have been a second death to those around you, Claudia. _I felt Jemma, ward and Skye out in the living room and walked out, straight to Jemma, and hugged her with Skye. I heard her laugh as she pulled us both closer.

"If you ever do that again, I will bend all the elements to keep your ass planted to this plane." They laughed and I squeezed her before going to Coulson's office. I heard May talking to him and decided to listen.

"Whether it was eight seconds or forty, you died. There's no way you can go threw a drama like that and come out of it changed. You know how long it's taken me to-"

"I know." Coulson cut her off.

"The point of these things, is to remind us that, there is no going back. There's only moving forward. You feel different, because you are different." I walked away from the door and headed back towards my bunk. _Skye has Ward, Jemma had Fitz, an Coulson has May, even if they fail to see it. _I sighed and took a nap until we landed at the sandbox. Once we had, I slipped into a cat suit and waited with Phil by the cargo hold for the box to be taken.

"Blake." Coulson greeted.

"Coulson." We stood and watched as the box was removed and Blake turned towards us. "That's the best you could come up with? We've got a bad connection?" I smiled slightly.

"I was pressed for time." Coulson answered smoothly.

"Bold move. You know our chat wasn't exactly private." Blake stated and I furrowed my brows.

"They never are." Coulson answered.

"I don't know what happened to you in New York, if you really flat lined or if that's just what they tell us when we reach Level Seven but, whatever did happen, doesn't give you license to disobey a direct order from HQ. You keep pulling stunts like that, someone might decide tot ake this litle dream team away from you."

"I'd like to see them try." I looked over and saw Coulson smiling and brought my attention back to Blake.

"So would I." I commented and Blake glanced at me.

"That doesn't sound the Phil Coulson I used to know."

"No. I suppose it doesn't. Get used to it." My smile grew as I continued to listen. Blake nodded and began to walk away.

"Blake." He turned and spared me a glance. "If you ever threaten to take the team away, you won't like the consequences." he raised an eyebrow at me and stood straighter.

"is that a threat? Miss-"

"Claudia Stark and no, It's a promise.

"And how would you be able to fulfill your promise?" His tone was full of mockery and the wind picked up around me. My smile was absolute predator.

"I'm sorry, that's classified." He seemed to look between Phil and I before walking away. Phil turned to me, still with a smile.

"That's classified?" I smiled and laughed.

"I've heard it works a time or two."

"Well we have one more stop, for you." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" He nodded.

"I called in a few favors. Later you have your S.H.I.E.L.D agent test. I have no doubt's you'll score in Natasha and Clint's levels." I smiled and hugged him. I was about to pull away when he hugged me back. My cheeks burned slightly and I pulled away, clearing my throat.

"Right, well, thank you. I uh, have to go shower." I jumped and used air to hoist myself up over the railing and ran to my room to get ready. _Oh man, this is a much more exciting life and I wouldn't trade a thing._


	11. Convergence

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :) Also, I'm skipping The Hub for right now. I might go back and do it later but I wanted to add in Claudia to Thor The Dark World. So with that, I hope you enjoy!~**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD AND ENDING IS DIFFERENT DUE TO MY DVD NOT WORKING AND i HAD TO GO OFF MEMORY**

* * *

Turns out the Agent test was child's play, as Tasha would put it. I am officially Agent Claudia Stark of S.H.I.E.L.D, Level Seven. _Guess Hill wasn't lying after all._ I smiled and laughed softly to myself. Another flash of green stopped my laughing and I looked around the Bus. For a few days now, I had been seeing green out of the corner of my eyes and I sighed. After our last mission, Ward and Fits had to disarm a device called the Overkill while Skye, Jemma, and I found out they had no retraction team in place thanks to Agent Victoria Hand. We went in and got them out. Now as I sit on the Bus, thinking of visiting Tony, I see another flash of green.

"That's it, I'm just going crazy." I sighed and pulled my phone out, calling Tony.

"Hey Claud! What's up?" I continued telling him what I could of the mission.

"I keep seeing green out of the corner of my eyes. Whenever I turn to see it, it's gone. I really think I'm going crazy. It's the exact shade of Loki's green." The ending came out more of a whisper and I heard Tony sigh.

"Listen, I still have nightmare about the portal closing behind me, leaving me stuck in space where I die. You probably just need a break." I shrugged my shoulders but thought that he could be right. "Anyway, I've been keeping an eye on Jane Foster for our pal Thor. So, why don't you go visit her and Darcy Lewis in London. Could be fun." I reluctantly agreed and hung up with him after saying goodbye. I walked down to the lab were everyone was currently located, talking about a new

night-night' gun and the previous mission.

"I punched him right in the face. You should have seen it." Fitz said with a smile on his face while everyone else smiled at him, including Ward.

"Hey Claudia." Jemma smiled at me and I returned it.

"Hey guys. You wouldn't mind if I take a few days off would you?" I resisted giving Coulson the pout face but I gave the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Where's your vacation?" He asked while they others watched and listened.

"London. I'm going to visit a few acquaintances of yours." His eyebrow shot up and I offered a smile.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Darcy will probably ask for her iPod back." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and nodded.

"We'll see you in a few days." I ran back to my room and packed my bags, practically skipping up to the S.H.I.E.L.D jet on top of the Bus. I slept through most of the flight and when we arrived, I went to find Darcy. I looked at my phone and followed the red dot on my screen, phone tracking courtesy of Jarvis and Tony. The cab ride only took about five minutes and I met Darcy while she was leaning against a red car.

"Darcy?" The brunette turned towards me with a confused look on her face. "Hi, I'm Claudia Stark." I held out my hand for her and she shook it wearily.

"Darcy Lewis, but I'm guessing you knew that." I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Dad and Jarvis helped me find you. I kind of needed a break from work and Tony told me that I should come find you guys. Thor talked about a and Jane fondly before he left." A smiled over took her face.

"How is the big guy? We were kind of upset that he didn't get his thunder booty here to say hello." I shrugged.

"The last time I saw him he was taking Loki back to Asgard." She sighed but opened the car door.,

"Alright come on. Boss lady should be coming out in a second." I smiled at her and slid into the backseat while she sat in the drivers seat. The man next to me said nothing so I offered the same. She was right, Jane came out and slid into the passenger seat.

"And I hate you." Jane said with a sigh and I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I said he was cute."

"Just, shut up and drive." I saw Darcy smiled as she began driving. We drove in silence until the man spoke.

"You need to take the next left." Jane jumped in her seat and I bit my lip to stifle a laugh.

"Who's he?" Jane asked without turning around.

"He's my intern." Darcy replied.

"You have an intern?" Jane asked her.

"Oh, yeah." Darcy replied while turning her attention back to the road.

"Hello Doctor Foster it's a- it's a great honor to be working with ya." The man said and Jane finally faced the back.

"And you are?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Claudia Stark. A friend of Darcy's." I replied and she looked skeptical.

"Right. I have to call Erik." I shrugged and we continued to ride in silence until we approached an abandoned warehouse.

"Come on this is exciting, look, the intern is excited!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Ian." He supplied and I tuned them out. There was a track tilted on it's side as well as a few cargo holds standing vertically. I listened to Darcy tell Jane something about her ring tone and told us where to go. We followed her and Ian into the abandoned building where we saw a shadow of someone running. My body tensed as I waited for a strike.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science," Darcy said. "It's okay, we're Americans!" She continued and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Is that supposed to make them like us?" Jane asked and I shrugged.

"Make them go away." someone whispered and three kids stepped out, I made my body relax.

"Ah, they're just kids." Jane said, visibly relaxing.

"Are you the police?" The little girl asked and Jane shook her head.

"No we're scientists. Well, I am." Jane answered.

"Thanks." Darcy replied and I smiled softly.

"We just found it." One of the boys replied and I furrowed my brow. _Found what?"_

"Can you show us?" Jane asked and this kids looked at each other in silent conversation until they led us to a cement truck. Once of the boys lifted the truck up with his fingers and it tilted in the air.

"That doesn't seem right." Darcy said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. We followed the up a few flights of stairs where they showed us a bottle going falling down through the staircases and coming back down from above us.

"That's- that's incredible." Jane said and I nodded. Jane picked up a can and dropped it but it never came back. The kids told us that's what happens, sometimes they come back and sometimes they don't. Jane picked up a device from her bag and said she hadn't seen readings like those since New Mexico. Jane pushed past Darcy and I decided to follow her, quickening my footsteps to her pace.

"Don't touch anything!" Jane said as we walked away. We walked in silence and saw the kids continue to throw things into the middle of the stairwell.

"So much for a vacation." I whispered and I wasn't sure if Jane heard me or not. The wind picked up around us as her device started beeping loudly. We continued following the path when we turned down another corridor, following howling winds. The device started to beep frantically as the wind picked up once more and started pulling us towards the end of the hallway. I was too far from Jane to be able to grab her and I wouldn't be able to stop us both. _I'll just have to go with her._ I nodded, determination flowing through my veins to stay with her. We ended up on a rocky edge to a deep cavern.

"Darcy!" Jane called but it just echoed around. She moved towards a big rock pillar covered in symbols and before I could stop her, she put her hand in side and she stood up, rubbing at her arm. She wobbled slightly before falling to the ground.

"Jane!" I rushed over to her fallen body and knelt on the ground, pulling her slightly off the ground. There was nothing I could see wrong with her body and I was going to try and heal her when a wave of dizziness pulled my body into darkness. When I finally started coming to, I opened my eyes slowly and realized we weren't in the cave anymore. I sat up and looked at Jane and saw her stand. She offered me a hand and no word as as we ran outside, finding no one inside.

"Jane! Claudia!" Darcy ran towards us and we continued towards her. "Where the hell were you?"

"Tell me you didn't call the police?" Jane asked and Darcy continued.

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"Not call the police!"

"You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over the area as if they're running the place." I flinched slightly and Jane's tone but said nothing.

"Jane!" Darcy said, sounding exasperated.

"We had a stable gravitational anomaly! We had unimpeded access! Our only competition was ten years old!"

"Jane! You were gone for five hours!"

"What?" _Five hours?_ I blinked at them as they stared at each other. It was raining now but it wasn't falling no the three of us. Jane turned and stopped. I followed her gaze and saw Thor. I let her go to him alone while I stood by Darcy. Before the rain could fall on us, I bent it away. She gave me a surprised look and I gave her a secretive smile. Darcy suddenly started running towards them and I followed.

"is this you?" Darcy asked Thor and he looked up. Stopping the rain. While Darcy and Jane talked, I shot Thor a smile.

"Hey Point Break." He gave me a small smile and nod in return.

"Lady Claudia. It is good to see you up and about." I nodded at him and Jane turned towards him.

"Hold that thought." She said and ran towards the cops.

"Look at you." Darcy began. "Still all muscly and everything! How's space?" I smiled at her and Thor answered.

"Space is fine." He answered with a smile. We all watched Jane be grabbed by the cop as a shot of something red flew out from her body, breaking glass and making everyone duck for cover. Thor blocked Darcy and I bent a shield of earth. Once the pelting stopped, Thor and I ran for Jane.

"Jane." Thor said as he made his way to her side and I watched the cops.

"What just happened? Jane asked as Thor helped her up.

"Place your hands on your heads, step back!" One of the policeman said and I gave him a challenging look.

"This women is unwell."

"She's dangerous." the cop responded.

"So are we." I replied and the cop turned to his radio.

"Requesting armed response officers to the scene!" The cop said into it and Thor pulled Jane and I close.

"Hold onto me." I did as I was told and so did Jane.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked and I blinked up at him. He said nothing as he looked into the sky and a rainbow of color surrounded us as we were lifted into the sky. _Bi-frost._ My mind supplied for me and I smiled. He kept one arm around Jane and Held his hammer into the air. I held on tight to his chest and watched the stars as we passed them. _S.H.I.E.L.D is going to have a field day with what we just left behind._ We appeared in a golden globe with windows showing the vast space and a man in golden armor standing in the center.

"We have to do that again." Jane said and I nodded. _It was something._ "Hi." I looked at Jane and saw she noticed the man in golden armor.

"Welcome to Asgard." He said in a tone I couldn't place but it sounded almost like amusement and he gave a smile. We walked to the castle and Thor took us to a healing room where Jane was set on a table while Eir, who I was quickly introduced to, began checking her over.

"This is not of earth." Thor stated and I nodded. "What is it?" He asked one of the nurses.

"We do not know." Was her cryptic answer. "But she will not survive the amount of energy surging through her body." She stated before walking away.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" I looked up to a man with white hair and he wore an eye patch. _Another Fury. Wonderful._

_"_She's ill." Thor stated, walking towards him.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait." The man replied and he shot a look towards me before 'turning off' the table.

"I brought her here so we can help her." Thor told him.

"She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table." Eye patch replied and I wanted to smack him.

"Did he just-" Jane began looking at Thor then turned towards the man. "Who do you think you are?" I smiled at Jane and he answered.

"I am Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms." Newly dubbed Odin explained.

"Oh. Well I'm-" Jane began but was soon cut off.

"I know very well who you are. Jane Foster." Odin stated and looked utterly bored.

"You told your dad about me?" Jane asked Thor, smile on her face.

"Something's within her father. Something I have not seen." Thor tried once again to plead with him.

"Her world has its healers, they're called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards! Take her back to Midgard!" Odin said and the guards moved towards Jane while Thor and I moved closer as well.

No I would not-" Thor started but it was too late. The red shot out once more and pushed the guards back. "-Touch her. Jane, are you alright?" Thor finished. Odin moves closer to Jane and runs his hand over her arm. When he does, her skin glows red.

"It's impossible." Odin stated and we watched.

"The infection, it's defending her?" The healer asked and Thor responded.

"No. It's defending itself." Thor stated and Jane looked between them.

"Come with me." Odin said and we followed him to a room that held the tree of Yggdrasil, showing the Nine Realms.

"There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged." Odin explained to us as he opened up a book.

"Before the eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light." These were the stories mother told to us as children." Thor stated after reading what was underneath the picture Odin had showed us.

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid, and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years." Odin informed us

"What happened?" Jane asked and Odin turned to face her.

"He killed them all." Odin answered and I shivered as I saw anther flash of green, only brighter than it had been before.

"Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is." Thor questioned.

"The Dark Elves are dead." Odin replied with a note of certainty.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?" Jane asked and Odin looked at her once more.

"No. It does not." Odin replied, closing the book, and walking away. Thor took Jane and I to change into Asgardian clothing while he waited for Jane. I was put into a dark purple dress with a plain black corset that tied in the front. Above the dark purple sat layers of a deep green and black lace. I wasn't sure why I was wearing this while Jane wore something that looked much more comfortable in a cream colored dress and blue shall. While they went to have alone time, I walked around the castle, seeing more green streaks than I had ever recalled.

"Hello." I whipped back around and saw an older looking women with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello." I replied and gave her a small smile to match her own. "I'm Claudia Stark."

"I know." She said with a smile. "Come, we're going to meet Thor and Jane." I said nothing as I followed her to the gardens where we saw Jane and Thor leaning against a railing.

"My father doesn't know everything." Thor stated while looking at Jane.

"Don't let him hear you say that." The women beside em said, a smile still in place. Thor and Jane turned towards us.

"Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard. My mother." Jane drops Thor's hand a moves away from him.

"Hi." Jane says and alarms begin to blare.

"The prisons." Frigga says.

"Loki." Thor replies.

"Go, I will look after them." Frigga says and Thor runs, jumping off the ledge, and flying with his hammer. I go to follow but Frigga stops me. "Come with us, child. We might need you." I was torn between helping or staying but nodded and followed Frigga and Jane. We walked to the main hall and we heard Odin.

"Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the dungeon."

"Odin." Frigga called out and we walked closer to him.

"Frigga." He turned back towards someone I assumed was the commander. "Go!" He turned back towards us. "It's a skirmish. Nothing to fear."

"You've never been a very good liar." Frigga stated with a knowing look on her face.

"Take them to your chambers. I'll come for you when it's safe." Odin replied and I couldn't bite my tongue.

"I can help." I stated and walked closer to him. "I control the elements, I can fight and win against men three times my size, and I can help you fight off the invaders." A group of soldiers went by and I saw Lady Sif who was glaring at Jane. Odin grabbed her arm and she looked at me.

"Take her to the armory. Give her a sword and something else to wear." She nodded at him and we ran towards the armory.

"I hope you know hot to use one of these." Sif stated as I slid on an outfit identical to hers except my leather was a gray color. She threw the sword at me and I caught it, sheathing it.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." We ran towards the dungeons and fought whoever crossed our paths. Swords clashed against each other and I threw fire at many of them. Eventually, we made our way back to the castle in time to see the mother ship disappear and Odin holding Frigga's body. I saw Jane and Thor watch him and I raced towards her body. Odin looked like he was about to say something when I pulled water from the air and covered her wounds.

"Please don't let me be too late." I whispered and the light blue filled the room. The wound healed but her heart had stopped. I was too late. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, standing up from her body, wiping tears from my eyes. We all stood outside later that night, watching Frigga's body along with the others, travel out towards space as flaming arrows were shot onto the boats along with some of my own fire. I watched in fascination as the bodies turned into silver dust, floating towards the sky, and the flaming boats fell. That night, I walked around Asgard only to hear that Jane had been locked away. I kept an even stride to go back towards the castle. When I arrived, I was shown to a room and locked in for the night. I sighed and did the only thing I could do, sleep.

When I woke up, it felt like I had only slept an hour or five minutes. I tried the door and found out it was unlocked. I threw the door opened and tried to find Thor. I had no luck until I saw Lady Sif walking in the halls.

"Lady Sif!" She gave me a small smile and grabbed my arm, pulling me behind her. We arrived at a door with a few guards who were easily taken down by Sif and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not hungry." _Jane._ Sif took down the two guards and I smiled at Jane.

"Good. Let's go." We followed Sif to one of the many halls were Thor stood with none other than Loki. I glared at him and Jane walked up to them. The green light I had been seeing molded to Loki's body and I knew it was him showing the light to me all those times.

"You're-" She started.

"I'm Loki. You may have heard of me." Jane smacks him and I smile.

"That was for New York." Loki laughed and looked at Thor.

"I like her." He said and I rolled my eyes. He looked at me and I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes as his smirk grew.

"Well, isn't this a change of events." I glared daggers at him but said nothing while Thor, Jane, and Sif looked between us. "I see you aren't wearing the bracelet anymore." His eyes roved across my body and I shuddered.

"Nope. I told you," I smirked at him and he raised an ebony eyebrow. "It was tacky." He frowned at me and I saw the heat behind his eyes. I was suddenly very thankful he was cuffed. Guards entered the room while Loki smirked at me once more. Thor stepped closer but Sif stops him.

"I'll hold them off. Get her out of here." She turned towards me with a fond smile and a nod. "I will fight with you any day, Lady Claudia." Returned the smile and nod.

"You as well, Lady Sif." We started to walk away when Sif puts her blade to Loki's throat.

"Betray him, and I'll kill you. Loki laughed and replied.

"It's good to see you too, Sif." Loki sauntered over to us and we continued walking away. We met Volstagg by the Elf ship in the main hall. He also warned Loki and we entered the ship. Thor took the controls while Jan and I stood behind him on one side and Loki stood next to Thor.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki mocked Thor.

"I said 'how hard could it be'." Thor and Loki continued to talk, Loki in his low voice and Thor in his booming one. The ship finally started and we began to leave, Thor hitting many columns.

"I think you missed a column." Loki said and I bit my lip to hide my smile. _Loki, bad. Joke, funny, but bad._

"Shut up." Thor told him and I laughed, earning a look from Loki and I raised an eyebrow at him. Thor and Loki continued to argue and Jane fell to the floor.

"Oh dear. Is she dead?" Loki asked and I glared at him.

"Jane." Thor said and she waved weakly.

"I'm okay." I knelt down to her and held her up with air and I heard Loki laugh.

"Air too, pet?" I ignored him and he started ranting about the ship when Thor pushed him off. I couldn't help the smile on my face and Thor smiled at me. I gently let Jane down and followed Loki out, using the air to keep my balance. When I arrived on the smaller ship with Fandral, and Loki was on the floor. I laughed and Thor landed holding Jane. Fandral began to laugh as well.

"I see your time in the dungeon has made you no less graceful, Loki!" Thor laid Jane down and Loki stood up.

"You lied to me. I'm impressed." Loki commented.

"Glad you're pleased. Now do as you promised, take us to your secret pathway." Thor told him and Loki's smile was screaming trouble. Thor stood at the helm while Loki drove and Fandral left to take care of the other ship.

"Loki!" Thor stated as we headed towards a cliff and I clung to the ship.

"If it were easy, everyone would d it." Loki stated and I nodded slightly. _He had a point._

"Are you mad?" Thor asked him and Loki shrugged.

"Possibly." He replied and Thor covered Jane. We banged against the sides until we arrived in a darker place filled with hills and broken ships. I realized we were on Svartalfheim.

"Ta-DA." Loki said and I wanted to punch him. Thor covered up Jane and I fought to stay awake.

"What I could do with the power that flows through her veins." Loki commented and I looked at him, eyes locking with mine. I wasn't sure if he was talking about Jane or I.

"It would consume you." Thor answered and I finally let my head fall back, drifting on to dream about men with ebony slicked back hair and green eyes that rivaled my own. I jolted awake when the ship landed and Loki flashed me a smirk. I followed him and we moved to a hill. Thor held onto Jane tightly as the wind whipped around us and Loki stood closest to the edge.

"Alright. You're ready?" Jane nodded.

"I am." Loki said and I stood with them towards the edge of the cliff, Loki between us.

"You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed." Loki said in his normal even tone.

"Yes, possibly." Thor replied and I frowned. Loki turned towards Thor and held out his wrists.

"You still don;t trust me, brother?" Loki asked and Thor stared at him.

"Would you?" He asked abut undid them anyway.

"No I wouldn't." Loki said and before anything could be done, he pulled out a short blade and stabbed Thor, throwing him down the hill. Loki grabbed my arm painfully and followed Thor down the hill, leaving Jane at the top.

"You really think I cared about Frigga? About anybody?" Loki kicked Thor and he rolled further away. " All I ever wanted was you and Odin, dead at my feet!" I turned and saw Jane running down the hill after us. Thor lifted his hand to call his hammer and Loki cut his hand off. Thor screamed and clutched his arm to his chest and I tried to help him but Loki moved his arm around my waist, holding me tightly to him. Jane knelt down to Thor as he continued to groan and I struggled against Loki. Loki picked Jane up with his other arm.

"Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!" He throws Jane at Malekith's feet and he wraps both arms around me, even my bending leaving me at this time of need. I was utterly stuck even with all of Tasha's training. His grip was just too strong.

"I only ask one thing in return. A good seat to watch Asgard burn." Kurse tells him something and I try to plead with Loki.

"Loki, what are you doing? You could have been redeemed!" His green eyes looked into mine and his lips curled into a feral smirk.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have you." I just stared at him and he face Malekith once more. '

"Look at me." Malekith says as he stands over Thor. Thor helplessly watches the Aether out of Jane and it hangs in the air between them. Jane drops to the ground and Thor calls out.

"Loki! Now!" I was momentarily confused when Loki magics Thor's hand back and Thor calls Mjolnir and attempts to destroy the Aether. Loki shields both Jane and I and we turn to see Malekith take in the Aether and turn to his ship. Kurse throws a black hole grenade and pushes Jane and I out of the way. Before I could even think of what was happening, he starts to get sucked in and Thor saves him. Thor and Kurse begin to fight while Loki and I take care of the guards. I get a few cuts from them but I ultimately deliver the fatal blow. Loki and I walk towards Thor and Kurse while Loki stabs him with an alien weapon. Before we can cheer, he grabs Loki and pulls him unto it as well.

"No!" Thor and I scream. Kurse throws Loki to the ground ad I rush to him.

"See you in Hell, monster." Loki says and Kurse turned to see Loki pulled the tab on the black hole grenade. Before he can remove it, it detonates and sucks his body into it. Thor ran over to us and Pulls Loki into his arms.

"No, no, no. You fool, you didn't listen." Thor told him.

"I know. I'm a fool. I'm a fool." Loki stammered out.

"Stay with me. Stay with me." Thor commanded and my eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Loki stammered again.

"Earth, fire, water, and air." Loki turned his head towards me as I wiped away tears. "Those are the elements I can control." He gave me a small nod and turned back to Thor.

"It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today." Thor promised him.

"I didn't do it for him." Loki said as he glanced at us both before giving out his last breath and closing his eyes, one last time. Thor screamed in anguish and I wiped away more tears. Jane, Thor, and I had to continue on to stop Malekith, leaving Loki's body behind. Jane told us of Malekith's plans and Jane's phone began ringing. Thor looked upset while she continued to talk to Richard. She leaned down and picked up the car keys Ian had thrown. We got into the broken down car and was surprised to find it actually working.

"So who's Richard?" Thor asked and I smiled slightly.

"Really?" Jane said and we drove to her lab. We walked in and Darcy greeted us.

"Jane!" Darcy stood up from her chair.

"Hey." Jane replied and we walked in, Thor hanging up 'Mew-Mew' as Darcy calls it.

"You can't just leave like that. The whole world is going crazy. All the stuff we saw is spreading. Did you go to a party?" Darcy asked looking at Jane's clothes. Jane continued talking while I gazed out the window.

"Are you well, Erik?" Thor asked and I looked at Erik, realizing he wore no pants, turned back towards the cityscape.

"Your brothers not here, is he?" Erik asked and silence reigned for a moment.

"Loki is dead." Erik sighed.

"Oh thank god." I'm guessing Thor gave him a look because Erik stammered. "I-I-I I'm so sorry." They continued talking until we figured out we needed to be in Greenwich. That's where everything went to hell. The convergence was closing in while Thor fought Malekith, Jane and Erik watched from the nearby buildings holding the control for the equipment Erick had made, Darcy and Ian planted the equipment, and I fought off the extra elves that came through. Once I couldn't find any more elves, I went back to the main square and saw Malekith get hit with 'Mew-Mew' and his arm regrew.

"You think you cans top this? The Aether can not be destroyed." He gloated and I glanced at Thor.

"But you can!" They continued fighting once more until Malekith was stabbed to his ship. Him and part of the ship was sent away somewhere else while Thor was thrown back and knocked unconscious. The ship start to fall and Jane ran to cover Thor. I moved in front of them and controlled the air as much as I could, only making it slow down.

"Do something!" I yelled to Darcy and she pushed a few buttons on the controller and the ship disappeared. I fell onto my back, breathing deeply and sighed loudly.

"Worst vacation ever!" I exclaimed and received a few short laughs from the group. Eventually, I made my way to elave.

"Lady Claudia!" I turned back to Thor and his merry group of misfits and I smiled. "Would you not like to come celebrate with us?"

"No thanks, Thor. I have my own team to get back to." He smiled and nodded in understanding. I grabbed the first flight out of there and called May to find where the bus was landed. I only glanced in the mirror once and frowned at the dried blood in my hair and clothes, cuts covering my face and arms, and bruises on display across all showing skin. When I got to the bus, the back was already own and I smiled, walking up the ramp. I looked around and didn't see anyone in the lab so I continued up to the living room where the team was watching the news.

"Thor and a recently identified, Claudia Stark, helped take down the threat in London. Who it was and what they wanted is still unknown but I sure am happy to know we are protected. Back to you, Dale." A women on the T.V said as they showed pictures of the battle.

"Well now you know what I've been up to." Everyone turned towards me and I was pulled into a hug by Fitz-Simmons.

"Are you Crazy?" _Leo._

"I'm so glad you're alright!" _Jemma._ I smiled and hugged them both before they stepped away. I received head nods from May and Ward while Skye smiled at me.

"What happened?" I turned and saw Coulson standing on the stairs, looking down at me.

"Uh. Saw Jane, learned about the Convergence, Aether, went to Asgard, fought Marauders, Dark Elves, their leader, and saved the universe." Coulson nodded and finished descending the stairs, pulling me into a tight hug. I blinked a few times and hugged him back.

"When I say you can go on vacation, I mean vacation. Not going to get yourself hurt or killed." Phil said and I smiled against his neck, pulling away from him. I mock saluted him with a smile.

"Aye, aye." I opened my mouth to tell him about Loki when I caught another flash of green and looked around the room.

"Claudia?" I turned towards a confused looking Skye. "You okay?" I nodded at her.

"Peachy." I retired to my room and showered, changing into shorts and a tank top. I stared at the ceiling for a long time before drifting off to sleep. _Green flashing light, Loki is still alive and he'll be coming again._

* * *

**~Okay. so I did this in one day. Like five hours. All quotes came from the movie and once again, I do not own it. I wish I did, but I do not. I hope you like it and sorry about the ending of Thor: The Dark World. I had to go from memory if you didn't read it earlier. Anway, favorite, follow, and/or review! Love you guys bunches!~**


	12. More questions than answers

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I had a nightmare that night. It would start with Thor holding Loki on the ground and I on the other side of Loki's prone form. When all of a sudden, Loki's skin becomes a blue tinge with designs all across it, his eyes a blood red as he stabs Thor. I run to Jane and we tried to get away from Loki but he made too many copies. He ended up killing Jane by snapping her neck and I was left alone, surrounded. The real Loki stepped forward, smirk plastered over his blue face.

"I'll be coming for your, little dove." And I would wake up. I attempted sleep another three times but gave up around four. Throughout the day I kept peeking over my shoulder, sure Loki would show up and do whatever he wanted to me. I hadn't told anyone that he lived and I wasn't even sure if Heimdall knew, but I knew I should tell Odin. But of course, that had to wait and we had to clean up Malekith's mess. So we made our way to Greenwich and began clean up.

"They leave us with more questions and the mess to clean up!" Jemma said as we searched through more piles of destruction and dark elf remnants.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Ward commented as he emptied another bin full of junk we continued to sift through.

"Checking for alien spectrographic signatures one teeny rock at a time." Fitz commented as he checked over a remnant.

"Necessary precaution. We don't want anything alien getting in the wrong hands." Ward responded to Fitz.

"Still this is definitely the type of work a monkey could easily do." Fitz replied.

"You're our little monkey." Ward said with a straight face and I laughed. Fitz gave Jemma disapproving look as she ignored another call from her parents. Another green light caught my attention as Skye, Phil, and May entered our little square.

"You guys may think it's old news, but it's new news to everybody else. So, Asgardians are aliens from another planet that visited us thousands of years ago?" Skye said as she lugged a box behind Coulson and he threw something else in it.

"Or more." He responded as he moved to another pile.

"And that's because we couldn't understand aliens, we thought were gods?"

"Trust me," I replied before Coulson could. "They think themselves as gods." Coulson nodded and voiced his own input.

"That's where our Norse mythology comes from."

"That's too crazy. Do you think other deities are aliens, too? Vishnu for sure, right?" Skye asked while Coulson picked up more things to put in the box Skye was carrying.

"You know, it'd be nice, for once, if Thor and his people sent down the God of Cleaning Up After Yourself. They probably have a magic broom for this sort of thing." I just looked at Coulson debating if I should hold my tongue. Too bad my mouth wins almost every time.

"They have their own problems at the moment. Trust me, if you think this is bad, you should see the castle. Plus they just lost their Queen, Thor lost his mother." Coulson looked at me a moment before Skye started talking again and how she'd love o get her hands on Thor.

"Sure he's handsome but-" Coulson began but May cut him off.

"No. He's dreamy." She said with a slight smile and continued searching.

"He really isn't all bad looking up close." I commented.

"Man, you are so lucky. You got to be next to Thor and go to Asgard. What's it like?" Skye asked, wonder in her eyes and I smiled.

"It's a pretty magical place."

"Like Tahiti." Coulson added and I gave a small nod.

"Like Tahiti." Fitz's instrument started making buzzing noises and we moved closer to him. Ward grabbed it and put it in a box.

"Out of sight, out of mind." Another green flash caught my attention and swore I saw Loki. Long black hair and just a quick glance as the body moved from view. Before I realized it, I was running towards him. When I rounded the corner, he was gone. I shoved it off as just my imagination running wild and made my way back to the team.

"We got a call, Trillemarka National Park in Norway." Coulson said and we packed up our things.

"I have to do something first." He raised an eyebrow at me but I offered no more and he nodded. "I'll be as quick as possible and meet you back on the bus." I left the building and tucked my phone into the secure pocket in my black cut off jacket. My boots making slight noise on the tile as I walked on the concrete. I flagged down a taxi and gave them the coordinates of the warehouse I had been to with Darcy, Jane, and Ian. When I arrived, I paid the driver and crossed underneath the police tape, and stood in the center of the design left by the bi-frost and looked up at the sky.

"Heimdall, I know you can hear me. I'm not sure how much trouble you got in for helping us escape Asgard against the All-Fathers word, but I need to talk to Odin." Silence answered me and I sighed. "It's important. I think Loki is still alive." Silence reigned before I saw the bi-frost coming down and I was once again sucked into the rainbow colors and gazed at the stars as I passed by. My landing was much more graceful this time and I smiled at Heimdall as he pulled the sword from the middle.

"What judgment has passed upon me, is no concern of right now. You know you should not be here, correct?" I nodded.

"I know. But with every fiber of my being, I believe Loki is alive." Heimdall seemed to take in this information as his golden eyes stared at me.

"He is hidden from my gaze. Somehow, you can see him, sense him. You see his color often, do you not?" I nodded once more. "He has taken an interest in you and even with my sight, I do not know why. Come, I will take you to the king." He sheathed his sword and we made our way to the castle on horseback.

"Heimdall, why is it I can see Loki's color but no others? Including Thor's?" The only thing that answered was the hoofs of the horse against the rainbow bridge until we approached the gates.

"I do not know. And that child, is what worries me." He helped me off the horse after him and we walked past a few guards, entering the newly fixed hall.

"Wow, you guys clean up fast. Why not clean up earth?" Heimdall shot me a look I couldn't place and he knelt as we approached Odin.

"My king, Claudia Stark of Midgard has information regarding Loki."

"I know very well who she is. What is so important, mortal?" I noticed the faint shade of green around Odin and it clicked, once he called me a mortal.

"Nothing, All-Father. I apologize for my disruption." Heimdall stood and we turned to leave but were stopped by a few guards.

"You realize, you had disobeyed my orders in helping Jane escape. Do you not?" I turned to face him and the smirk on his face did not match Odin at all. "Leave us. Now." The guards did as they were told and Heimdall followed behind them.

"I will wait outside for you to send you back to Midgard, Claudia." I nodded at Heimdall but stared at 'Odin'. The doors closed with a bang that echoed throughout the room.

"You know," 'Odin' began but a shimmer of green, he was changing back to Loki. "I thought it would take much longer for someone to catch onto me." He gave me a sly smile as he moved forward and I held my ground.

"Why did you pretend to die? Thor would have brought up your case to Odin and you would have at least earned some redemption." He was now in front of me as my heart beat almost painfully against my chest and I struggled to control my breathing. He held his staff in one hand, head tilted to one side, smirk on his face, and a chuckle escaped his throat.

"My reasoning is my own. You know that I cannot let you run your pretty little mouth to Thor, don't you?" He moved his hand to touch my face and I flinched away. "Earth, fire, water, and air. Is that correct, Claudia?" I nodded numbly as he continued to stare down at me. My eyes scanned the room, looking for a way out but I wouldn't ever make it to the door behind me and I couldn't see one by the throne. _Help me._

"I am most curious how you got my gift removed. Perhaps you will enjoy this one." I felt a weight around my neck and he summoned a mirror. I looked at the gold choker that now adorned my neck. Arches made up the band with diamonds thrown in the mix, three flat ovals of diamonds adorned the golden arches while in the middle of them were oval emeralds, and a drop pearl hung from the bottom that landed in the hallow of my throat. "I think you will find, this one is non removable." The smirk on his face infuriated me. I pushed him away as hard as I could with my own strength and the assistance of air. Sure enough fire floated over it, water turned to ice just cracked, air was no help in this instance, and I couldn't earth bend it. It was truly stuck. Somehow, I didn't even think the laser would come close this time.

"Take it off! What does this one even do?" I asked as I tried to break it even though I knew at this point it was useless. I watched Loki fade back into Odin and he took his seat on the throne.

"I do not wish to." The smirk was back on his face. "This little trinket will help me keep an eye on you. Somehow you are able to sense when I'm near you. This will just be a small reminder that you are mine, little dove, to do with as I wish. There is nothing you can do about it." There was nothing to retort with as I stormed towards the door. He said nothing until my hand was on the door. "And be a dear, don't mention our little chat. I don't think you would enjoy the consequences."

I ran outside and ignored Heimdall's curious gaze as he brought us back to the bi-frost and started it up. The gears moved and the colors filled the canon, I turned towards Heimdall.

"I don't know where he is or what he's up to. Just keep your eyes open." He gave me a nod.

"You do the same." I nodded back with as much of a smile I could muster and threw myself into the canon, arriving back in the circle. I just stood there for a moment, taking deep breaths, before I screamed into the sky. Once my throat was sore and scratchy, I took a cab back to the Bus. Skye, Ward, and Fitz were in the lab and I joined them, looking at Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen's profile.

"Asgardian symbolism." Coulson stated and I faced the group. "Hard to translate with our limited knowledge."

"You should give your buddy Thor, God of Thunder a shout." Skye said, "He gets his power from his hammer, right? What if this is his nail to the hammer?" I rolled my eyes but responded.

"Thor's not in Asgard. I'm not sure where he is." She looked almost heartbroken she wouldn't get to meet him.

"Director Fury told me he's off the grid and if he has a cell phone, we don't have the number." they continued to talk about how we had to identify it and Skye was talking about it calling to them with magic. I bit my lip to either laugh or yell, I wasn't sure which. Coulson said when he first got the call about the hammer, he contacted Elliot Randolph, one of the worlds leading experts in Norse Mythology. On our way to Seville, I sat in the common room with Skye, Ward, and Fitz-Simmons. I was mindlessly staring out the window when Skye got my attention.

"So, where did you get the choker?" I turned towards her and her eyes moved down to the necklace and back up. _I don't think you would enjoy the consequences._

"I got it from Asgard, a gift from Odin." I seemed to have everyone's attention once again.

"Where you wearing that earlier?" Jemma asked, almost touching it.

"No." I short answered her and she looked hurt.

"When did you get it?" Fitz asked. "I didn't see you with it last night.

"Today, when I went to give him information." The choker seemed to tighten slightly on my neck. _He would lie about it not doing anything._

"What information?" Ward asked and the choker tightened just slightly to give me another warning.

"Nothing I suppose. It was kind of silly, really. I was actually hoping he could tell me what they planned to do with the destruction on earth, if anything. He just gave me a look and I ended up running before he decided to throw me in a dungeon for helping Jane and Thor escape last time." I answered and they seemed satisfied while the choker loosened back to it's original size. When we arrived in Spain, we got to his office just as a girl was leaving.

"Professor Randolph." Coulson said as we walked in.

"Agent Coulson. Come in, come in." Elliot replied as we continued our walk into the room. We showed him the staff, after Phil went geek-ably adorable over Elliot's pen, and he explained to us that it was most likely a piece of the Berserker Staff. He told us about the Berserker army and how one person had the strength of twenty. The staff also put each person in a position of uncontrollable rage. He told us the Asgardian hid the staff in three places, breaking it into three parts. I pretty much tuned them out for a while and thought of what they could do with the staff when Elliot got my attention.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as he looked at me. I had to blink a few times to know what he meant.

"A friend gave it to me. Why?" His gaze made me nervous as his hand ghosted across the necklace. I might have been wrong, but I swore saw a strike of green hit his hand as he abruptly moved his hand away and looked me in the eyes.

"It's an old Asgardian relic. But I have never seen one on a human before.

"Why? What is it?" Coulson asked.

"It's a necklace that shows ownership, if you will. Whoever gave this to you, has marked you as their intended." _Intended. Intended. Intended._

"And if I refuse?" He moved back over to his desk and shifted through a few books before replying.

"Apparently, women don't get to decide. The men give it to their desired that tells others to stay away. It stays locked on their intended's neck until their marriage and is then replaced by the ring they wear." I bit my bottom lip.

"Okay, is there anyway to get it off?" He searched through more pages and answered once more.

"The intended must have feeling for another but those feelings must be reciprocated or she will wed the man who has marked her. In other words, the one she likes, must show her affection and admit his feeling to her, if there are any." I said nothing as we left and headed back to the Bus.

"You are a psycho Loki, a complete nutter." I murmured and the necklace tightened slightly before releasing. The next place we went to was a crypt and I sat in the car with Coulson and Fitz.

"How you doing, Agent Ward?" Coulson asked into the walkie talkie.

"Wishing I was shorter. Nothing yet. All my readings are normal." Ward responded.

"what about you, Skye? Any luck?"

"I'm lucky my S.O. Volunteered to take the super-creepy hallway instead of the slightly less creepy dungeon-room, place." Skye replied and I laughed, earning a small smile from Coulson and Fitz.

"You haven't seemed like yourself today." Fitz commented. "It's nice to hear you laugh again." I offered him a smile and Ward's device began beeping. Fitz told him it was moving and ward's signal ent down. Skye found him but whoever has the staff was gone. Coulson got out of the car and we heard screaming and saw a car land in the road, on it's hood.

"There we go. A block away from the church." We ran to the location and saw Elliot on the ground.

"Professor." Coulson said.

"I screwed up." Elliot told us and we brought him back to the bus with us. Ward was I the lab getting checked over by Fitz-Simmons while Skye stayed for what I guessed to be emotional support. Coulson and I went into a conference room and began talking to him. Coulson's tood behind me while I sat opposite Elliot.

"One of my men is hurt, the staff is gone-" Coulson began but was cut off.

"I didn't want, any of that to happen." Elliot told us.

"What did you want to happen?" Coulson asked as he moved directly behind me, hands resting on the chair, and goosebumps rose across my body as a shiver went down my spine. "The staffs power for yourself?"

"Nothing like that. You know, I just wanted to be the first to study it. To prove the Berserker's where actually here, a part of history. Think about that." Elliot explained.

"Oh I'm thinking about it." Coulson replied to hi and I stood, letting Coulson sit.

"How did they find it?" Coulson asked and Elliot didn't skip a beat.

"I have no idea how they found it, they may have the original texts. I wasn't involved. It was just a chance to discover something that the gods brought down from the heavens." Elliot said and I rolled my eyes.

"Aliens brought it, from space. I've had some one-on-one time with aliens before, didn't work out to well. So, cases like this, are personal to me." Coulson said. _Oh trust me, not just you Phil._ A certain green eyed image filled my head.

"That's all I know." Elliot said and Coulson got up to leave, I followed.

"Get comfortable." Coulson told him as we closed the door. I followed Coulson up to his office as he leaned against his desk, watching the 'cell' feed.

"How are you?" He asked me and I looked at him, confused. "Your newest piece of jewelery." I sighed and frowned.

"As well as I can be." I responded and his blue eyes locked with mine.

"What about what Elliot said? If there is someone you care for, you should tell them." I thought it over before answering.

"He's not ready to know. When I do tell him, I hope the feelings will be returned. I got up form the couch and left, passing Ward in the hallway. I went to the bar and poured myself a seltzer and ignored the buzzing of my phone. A few minutes later, Ward and Coulson came down the stairs.

"Come with us." Coulson stated and I followed behind them. Coulson and I waited outside for a few moments. "When we go in, I want you to have something ready. One of your water whips or a fireball, something. We might need it." I was highly confused but nodded as I held fire in my hand and it danced, waiting for the orders. When we opened the door and walked in, the blade Ward had brought in was bent.

"You were right. He's Asgardian." Ward stated and I walked in ahead of Phil, keeping Elliot in eye sight.

"Good thing, otherwise that would have been awfully embarrassing." Phil took the seat while ward and I stood on each side of him. I resorted to making the fire dance around my body while we waited for answers. Elliot asked how he knew and Phil listed all the things and I continued focusing on the fire. He told us the final place was in Ireland and he turned to me.

"I can see now why an Asgardian claimed you." I stared at him and dispersed the fire.

"Can you tell who?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Each Asgardian has their own color, a certain shade. That one was always seen around Thor."

"Loki?" Coulson asked and Elliot nodded.

"But why would Odin giver her Loki's choker?" Ward asked and Elliot shrugged.

"That, I wouldn't know. You would have to ask him." I shuddered before responding.

"That's not happening. But why would he give it to me, a mortal?" I asked him and he tilted his head sideways.

"Are you sure you're a mortal and not Asgardian?" Silence hung in the air like a thick blanket.

"Of course. I've aged like a human, I get hurt like a human, and I don't have super strength.

"Ah, but you do have magic, control of the elements. An elemental sorceress." He stated and I gaped like a fish. "Being half human, could make it longer for your other abilities to show up such as your aging and your strength." I just left the room once it was unlocked. When we landed in Ireland, we went straight to the monastery. We got upstairs and the other piece of the staff was gone. A guy stepped out with it and stabbed Elliot through the heart. Ward gripped the piece in Elliot and pulled it from him, attacking the guy that had stabbed him and pulled them both over the railing. May and Skye went downstairs with Ward and I knelt next to Elliot with Coulson.

"I can't heal him." I told them, a hint of regret in my voice. "It didn't work on Frigga."

"Maybe you were going to fast. Asgardians heal faster so we need to stop the bleeding." Coulson started and Simmons finished. Coulson just stuck his hand in and began looking for the heart.

"Claudia, see if you can start trying to heal his heart, just go slow while I put pressure on it." nodded to Coulson and pulled out my water. I moved it into his body and began to heal him, a soft blue coming from inside his chest. I blocked out the sounds of fighting and focused on healing his heart while Coulson slowed his heart. He began grunting as the sweat started tot rail down my face.

"Am I dead?" He asked and I sighed in relief. Coulson's removed his hand and I removed the water.

"Apparently not." Simmons laughed and Elliot looked at her.

"You are easily the most beautiful thing I have seen in a thousand years." Simmons smiled at him and he looked at me. "I would say the same to you, but I was already shocked once just by touching the necklace. I laughed along with Simmons and we went downstairs, where other S.H.I.E.L.D agents gathered the people on the floor. Coulson was talking to Elliot and they started to leave.

"Wait!" They both turned to em and I looked at Elliot. "Now that we know you're Asgardian, is there anyway to get this off?" I asked, running my fingers across the cool metal.

"I'm afraid the only ways are what I've told you. Perhaps there are other secrets in your life that need unraveling, human or Asgardian." He said with a small smile and he and Coulson left. Ward and Skye went to a bar while I sat outside. I bent the elements into their ball and was impressed I didn't have to focus much on it anymore. I felt Coulson come up behind me and he sat next to me.

"You're getting much better at it." I looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Thanks. It helps with the nerves." He stood up and offered his hand while I dissipated the elements. "I don't think that's a good idea." Before I could stop him, he grabbed my hand and yanked me up, a small blush on my cheeks.

"No pain, we're safe." He smiled and I smiled in return. "I'm going back to the Bus for some sleep. Are you coming?" I gave him a sly smirk.

"Phil, are you asking me to come back to the Bus with you?" His smile turned into a smirk.

"Perhaps. Maybe I'm doing it to keep a close eye on you, make sure you're not a threat to earth, or Midgard." I gave him a mock hurt expression while resting my free hand on my heart.

"You wound me Coulson, wound me." He raised an eyebrow at me and we walked the distance back to the Bus. He even walked me to my cabin once we got there. _Totally movie moment. _

"I'll see you in the morning, Claudia." He gave me a final smile before walking away.

"See you in the morning, Phil!" He flashed me a smile over is shoulder and went upstairs to his office. I closed the door and leaned my back against it, cold metal against my heated skin.

"You are mine. No one elses." My heart raced at Loki's voice but I didn't see him. Pain radiated trough my body and I couldn't scream, couldn't speak. My body slumped to the floor in a crumpled heap and as the blackness surrounded my vision, I saw Loki kneeling in front of me, a smirk on his face.

"Good night, little dove." My eyes closed as the darkness surrounded me. My last coherent thought was, _I will never get out of this._

* * *

**~Hmm, is she half Asgardian, human, another alien, or Fae? So many possibilities! Favorite and/or review please! Until next time, adios!~**

**Choker: www. /2013/ ((no spaces))**


	13. Trade

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~ I skipped another episode, I might write later on. **

* * *

Falling to the floor was a few days ago now. Skye had found me on the floor and we were brought to the briefing room. We later went to be the 'welcome wagon' for Hannah Hutchins, who might have been a telekinetic. We brought her back to the Bus and things got crazy. A man, Tobias Ford, had died in the fire he had started at a lab, because he wanted attention from her. We later found out he was trying to protect her from everyone who were blaming her for the disaster. And we just received another mission.

"At oh eight hundred hours, three men infiltrated the Havenworth Federal Penitentiary." Coulson told us as we stood around the table in the command room, debriefing room.

"Infiltrated? More like canon balled." Skye said and it was true. It looked like they had just slammed down in a ball.

"They were in and out in less than two minutes. Left no prints at the scene but, we do have one lead." Coulson stated as he zoomed in a part of the picture, revealing the Centipede on one of the mens arms.

"Centipede?" Ward questioned and looked to Coulson.

"Seems they salvaged some of their research from Hong Kong." Coulson answered and Simmons began saying something I didn't follow remotely. Something about Chan Ho Win's platelets being a stabilizer to their serum.

"Two of Centipedes labs have been destroyed, but they keep popping back up. Now they have at least three of these guys, maybe more." That's when Coulson told us who they broke out, Edison Po, and that he was an former marine, expert in tactics and rapid response. Coulson then told us we were going to have help, not from a team, but a person, fight fire with fire. Agent May and Coulson went to the ramp and waited for Mike Peterson to show up while we stayed in the command room and watched the video Skye had recorded.

"It's not good, at all. The guy was a ticking time bomb, literally." Ward stated.

"HQ wouldn't have sent him if he was still comestible. They must have found a way to stabilize him somehow." Fitz told him.

"Did they somehow stabilize his attitude? Because he was pretty hostile in Union Station." Ward countered and I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's not like we haven't up our doors to other people. People with questionable track records." Jemma said and I stifled a laugh.

"Not cool. But true. And don't worry about Mike, he's a good guy." Skye said.

"Who's been in the Centipede program." Jemma said with a smile.

"Exactly. He can give us some more super human backup." She smiled at me and I returned it. I felt Coulson and Mike approaching and the smile stayed plastered on my face.

"Just saying, this could easily go sideways. I mean the last time we saw this guy, he was a raging, homicidal maniac-" ward cut off as Mike stood behind him and a small laugh erupted from me. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Ward said and Skye nodded with a hum of an answer. Grant looked at me. "A little warning, next time?" I just shot him a smirk. _Maybe, if you weren't an ass to Skye most of the time._

"Mr. Peterson, this is Agent Grant Ward. He's the man that shot you at Union Station. Fitz-Simmons designed the weapon he used, I think you remember-" Coulson was cut off.

"Kidnap victim." Skye finished even though she had a smile on her face. Mike sort of laughed.

"You joined S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked her.

"Yeah, turns out guys in suits, not so bad." She replied and Coulson looked at me.

"This is Agent Claudia, she was the one to hep you cool down." I offered Mike a smile and a hand which he shook.

"Nice to meet you on other terms." I told him and he smiled with a nod.

"Look, I know Union Station could have, gone another way. Another team might not uh, let me out of there alive. I owe you, all of you." He sated as he met each of our eyes.

"That's bygones, water under the distant bridge far away. How's your son?" Skye asked him and he smiled.

"Still with my sister. He thinks I'm working construction, but he's good. Happy." Mike told us and we offered him smiles.

"So what do we have?" Coulson asked, bringing us back to business.

"Not much on Po, I checked his previously known addressees and old military contacts, came up empty." Skye informed him.

"We've been looking for where Po might be on the outside lets, look at his life on the inside at the prison, see if that gets us any leads." Coulson's said and Skye nodded. "Anything on the Centipede soldiers?"

"We found a facial re-cog match on one of them." Jemma stated.

"Name's Brian Hayward. Stationed in Afghanistan for three years and, fell off the radar when he got back." Ward filled in.

"Only living relative, sister Lora, sophomore at the University of Ohio." Skye finished and Coulson turned his attention back towards us.

"She's our best shot at finding Hayward, you and I will go talk to her. Have May set a course for Cleveland." He said as we all went back to our previous business except him and ward who got ready to meet Lora. Fitz-Simmons and Mike were down in the lab and I sat in my bunk, fiddling with the choker. _I wonder where Thor is? Maybe,_ I pulled out my phone and called Darcy. After the third ring she answered.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded skeptical and I smiled.

"Hey Darcy, it's me, Claudia." I heard some shuffling in the background.

"Oh, hey! What's up?"She asked and I heard her crunching on something.

"I actually had a question for you and Jane."

"Shoot! But just so you know, she's a little pissed off you didn't mention you were S.H.I.E.L.D." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, who told her?"

"Thor." _Bingo._

"So, Thor's with you?" I heard more shuffling in the background and Jane's voice came over the phone.

"That's not any of yours or S.H.I.E.L.D's business." I could see the frown on her face and I sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but listen, I need to talk to Thor about something." The choker tightened slightly before relaxing and I realized I would have to crafty with what I said. There was shuffling again and Thor's booming voice made me pull the phone away from my ear.

"Lady Claudia! How do you fare?" _Just fantastic. Your supposed dead brother and I are engaged, surprise!_

"Pretty good, Thor. I just have a question for you."

"Ask away, my lady." I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway, despite the tightening in the choker.

"Have you been to Asgard lately?" A shimmer of green, and Loki stood in front of me. I jumped up from my bed and pushed my bod against the wall and threw one of my photo frames at him. Once I realized it was just a duplicate, when it went through him, I relaxed slightly despite the smirk on his face.

"I returned once to tell my father that I would be staying on Midgard with Jane. Why do you ask?" The choker was being pulled dangerously tight to close my windpipe and I glared at Loki's amusement filled eyes.

"No reason, Thor. Have to go." I hung up and the choker started to recede.

"I do not like it when all of my hard work can come crashing down, little dove.' I walked straight through him and into the living room, where he followed.

"For someone who's supposed to be smart, you realize I'm not the only one on this plane, right?" I looked and Saw Skye, May, and Mike in the command room.

"Only those who I wish to see me will." He said with normal smirk on his face, I sighed, and rolled my eyes, plopping in the nearest chair. I ignored him as he stared at me until I huffed in aggravation.

"Fine, is there at least any truth I could be Asgardian?" His smirk faltered slightly, as if in deep thought.

"Perhaps." He stated with a small shrug. "But the golden apple will make you full Asgardian." he stated with his full smirk back in place. Anger boiled in my blood.

"I don't know what you think is going to happen between us, but I won't let it." I said before storming away and turned around to say something when I found I had to look up to look him in the eyes.

"Do you really think the Son of Coul, returns your feelings?" His words where like a knife in my heart as his hand ghosted my cheek, damn smirk all over his face. I glared at him and focused on the air around us, making his image finally shimmer from view. Hair splatter all across my face, Skye called me into the room, a look of confusion on her face.

"You okay?" I nodded and attempted to fix my hair.

"So, you can control the elements?" mike asked with a look of awe on his face and I nodded.

"Yeah. I kind of hoped the water would you in the station and it was a lucky shot." I shrugged and he smiled.

"Thank you." He told me and my smile brightened.

"No problem. Like I've said before, it's what we do, us heroes." They caught me up on who Raina was and that Po had mentioned someone called the Clairvoyant. Ward and Coulson found out where Brian was and we immediately got on the Bus and headed to Oakland, California.

"I think it's quite smart." Jemma said as she looked over Mike in his uniform.

"How does it feel?" Fitz asked him and Mike smiled..

"Feels good. Comfortable." he said as he moved his arms and torso.

"Having powers is cheating." I glared at Ward as I finished suiting up in my cat suit and boots. "But the suits pretty cool."

"It's perfect, for an array of tactical missions." Fitz supplied.

"Yeah, also measures your heart rate, sestonic pressures, and glucose levels." Jemma filled in.

"All while providing state of the art ballistic protection." Fitz ended with a smile. I tuned them out while I pulled my hair into it's normal high ponytail for missions and Coulson came down the stairs.

"Hayward's cellphone has been traced to an abandoned factory about eight miles from here." Coulson said as he looked at his tablet.

"Probably Centipedes new lab." Ward suggested and I nodded.

"It would make sense. Get rid of one, they would need another." I replied and Coulson nodded.

"We need to go in quite and do minimal damage to the people and equipment inside." May said and we all nodded. Coulson, Mike, and I went in one entrance while Ward and May went in another. The only sound was our footsteps against the concrete.

"We alone here?" Coulson asked Jemma.

"It appears so. The only heat signatures we are reading are yours."

"But there's this weird electronic signal, I'm trying to isolate it." Skye told us as we continued to walk forward. I slammed my foot into the ground and the only things I saw were us and the containers.

I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered to Coulson and he just moved his eyes towards me in acknowledgment. Fitz-Simmons dialed the number and we waited for the ring tone. The ring tone came from inside one of the containers. The doors were kicked pen from the inside and Brain emerged.

"Sir, you've got company." Fitz said.

"Yeah, we do." Coulson replied as Mike held the container so it wouldn't hit us. Coulson shot him with the 'night-night' gun and he was down, only for a moment before he stood back up.

"Usually packs a bigger punch." Coulson stated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I remember." Mike said as he charged towards Brian. Coulson began to aim again when one of the army men jumped down from the top of the container and knocked his hand down, and pushed him into the side of it.

"Coulson!" I charged at the man but quickly realized I would need elemental help for this. One good kick to my side and I flew backwards, landing on the floor with a hard thud. I groaned as I stood up and saw the men surround Mike. Brian got a lucky shot on Mike and stabbed him with a pipe he found.

"Mike!" I lunged forward, using air to help me move faster and I kicked Brian in the head, adding fire to singe him. The other men attacked May and Ward while Brain tried to hit Coulson with a pipe. Mike caught it and knocked Brian down. The other two seemed to notice and I held a fire whip and water whip, ready to attack. But they just ran off, leaving us with Brian on the floor. Brian wouldn't answer any of our questions and his kill switch was activated. We were brought back to the Bus and we all waited in the lab.

"I'm not sure how much I can heal with the Extremis In his body and the effects of the night-night gun, but it should help with the pain."

"Anything will help." Mike said and I nodded, covering my hands with the water and putting them gently on his bandaged wound Jemma had covered. He sighed with relief as Coulson told him about the eye cameras and how the men were ordered to attack us. Eventually we all went our separate ways while Coulson talked to Mike about him not seeing his son. I went into my bunk and Loki appeared.

"Really? I would like some privacy?" I huffed and his eyebrow rose.

"I was bored." he replied while he paced back and forth on the small walkway in my cabin.

"Good for you. Some of us, actually have jobs you know, not just parading around as the king you want to be." He stopped pacing and glared at me, moving inches away from my face.

"I am king." He snarled out at me and I couldn't help myself, I smirked at him.

"You're parading around as Odin, the Allfather. Loki, is a traitor and dead." The anger radiated from him in waves and I immediately realized I was back on the wrong side. I waited for him to say or do anything, but he just stared at me until her disappeared. I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart when Skye came and told me Raina had Mike's son.

"They want a trade, ace for his father. They've set a time and place." Coulson told us.

"Bloody savages." Fitz said.

"They want to experiment on him to determine how he still has his abilities." Jemma said.

"And we're gonna let them? We've fought these guys before." Ward stated.

"We don't have a choice. The instructions they gave Mr. Peterson were very specific. I called HQ and told them to stand down.

"Stand down?" May said.

"So we take them alone." Ward replied.

"We should at least have a hostage rescue unit in support of this." May responded.

"They said they would murder my son." None of us said anything as we looked at Mike. "If we make one wrong move." He didn't have to finish as we disabled any electronics, coms, and surveillance. We moved to the meeting point at a closed off bridge and we waited in the vehicles.

"At least let me escort him out for the exchange." May told Coulson.

"Mr. Peterson requested me. I'm comfortable with that and if things go south, I want you back here, taking point of the team. Is Ward in position?" Coulson responded to May.

"Yes, but I don't like any of this." May turned to Coulson.

"There would be something wrong with you if you did." Coulson said and got out of the car. I followed behind him and we walked up to mike. He stopped and turned to me.

"Stay here with the others." I shook my head.

"No. I'm following you and Mike. You're not changing my decision." He stared at me for a long time.

"Fine, but no bending. Don't let them know about your abilities." I nodded as we walked up to Mike.

"Time to go." Coulson told mike and he nodded. Coulson, Mike, and I approached Raina on the bridge and between two cement trucks.

"My team won't let you down." Coulson informed Mike as we walked closer to the meeting point.

"It wasn't supposed to go down like this. I'm gonna make this right, I swear." Mike promised us both. We stopped in front of Raina and her military guard.

"Hello Mike." Raina's voice pierced the night air as she continued to look at Mike. "It's been a while." She added with a slight huff. "Your son is adorable, and he looks just like you." Her gaze turned towards Coulson and I. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Lucky for you." Coulson replied and I smirked slightly. She turned her attention back to Mike.

"I have to thank you, Mike. For holding up your end of the deal, plus one." _Plus one?_ My brows furrowed together in thought as Coulson continued.

"Let's just make the trade. Give us Ace and you can have him." Coulson said and she smiled.

"Oh, that wasn't the deal." Coulson and I stared at her until Mike spoke.

"I'm so sorry." Mike said as he looked from Coulson to me and I clenched my jaw. We turned back towards Raina and the guards.

"What's happening here, Mike?" Coulson turned towards Mike once more.

"Well in exchange for his son, we asked Mike to deliver you." Coulson just stared at Raina until Mike lunged for her, holding her by her throat and one of the guards stood by, waiting.

"I'm not at full strength but I could still crush your throat new deal, my son for your life." Mike spat in Raina's face while she remained calm.

"Sadly, my employer cares no more for my life than your sons. If I die, so does he, and his death will be so much worse." Coulson reached out and touched Mike's shoulder.

"You need to let her go."

"I told them they could have me. But they want you. Why do they want you?" Mike asked, almost pleading.

"I don't know, but if you kill this woman, you'll never see your son again." Coulson replied calmly.

"But how will I look him in the eye?" Mike asked. "How will I explain what I did?"

"You talked about it with Coulson." I reminded Mike.

"I'm so sorry." Mike said again and he let Raina go.

"Let's finish this." Coulson said and a military man opened the car.

"Dad!" Ace called as he ran into Mike's waiting arms.

"If there had been any other way." Mike said, looking at us both.

"You made the only choice you had." Coulson told him, not sounding anything but a stoic agent. As Mike turned, Coulson looked at me. "I'm part of the deal, you aren't."

"I'm not leaving you." A sting entered my side, I groaned, and saw I had been injected with something. Judging by Coulson's grunt, he was too.

"How sweet. We'll just take you both." Raina said as my body dropped and my eye lids closed. I felt myself be lifted over someone's shoulder and Coulson's hand limply touching my hip. I wasn't sure how long I lost consciousness after that, but I remember feeling a lot of noise and I opened my eyes to see Coulson looking at Raina.

"Good, the sooner we begin the better." _Raina._ My foggy brain put together before I could fully focus.

"Whatever this is, whatever you think you're doing, it won't work. I won't give you what you want." Coulson told her stubbornly and I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"You will." She replied with a smile of her own. "And what we want, is simple. We want you, to tell us, about the day after you died." My smile fell and Coulson and I stared at her, as ice gripped my stomach. _How are we going to get out of this?_

* * *

**Another one down! Woop!Possibly in the next chapter there will be a love confession! 3 Later, lovies! 3**


	14. In captivity

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~ **

* * *

_My back hurts. _That was the only tangible thought that raced through my mind as I drifted back to consciousness. Old springs dug into my back, my wrists and ankles were still Velcro-ed to the bed frame, and I could feel blood across my face. My eyes drifted open slowly to adjust to the dingy room with ugly flower wallpaper and the terrible lighting. I licked my dry lips and my tongue ran over a few cuts and I tasted dried blood. I knew my suit was ripped due to the breeze hitting my skin. _Don't let them know about your abilities._

That only left me with fire bending, at least around the army guys. I could hear a few groans coming from the other room and my heart ached. I took a deep breathe and gathered all my courage, yanking once more on the restraints around my wrists. I bit my lip from crying out as it rubbed against my already sore wrists and could have cried when they came free. I wasted no time in sitting up and undoing my ankles, unsure of how long it was until I stood, I got up slow and quietly. My body made popping noises in all the right places and I placed my ear against the wall.

"It seems you past out." I guessed the voice was Po. "Now maybe you're ready to share what memories you're seeing." My heart beat was the only thing I heard as it pounded in my ears.

"I saw Jordan hitting that game-winner over Russell in the '98 finals. So clutch." I found myself smiling softly at Coulson's answer.

"Agent Coulson, we're gonna turn the machine back on and open your mind. It's time to stop fighting it." Po responded and I moved closer to the door, hitting my feet harder against the floor to at least get some vibrations. I saw one man standing by the front door, two men in Coulson's room, and Coulson on a table or machine. I took a deep breathe and moved to the door, opening it slowly. The man by the front door seemed only interested what was going on with Coulson but I used air to push open the front door and He turned towards it, gun raised. I closed the door and listened as he ran from the house to find the intruder. _One down._

I opened the door and walked down the hallways as quick and quietly as possible. I looked around the corner and saw the other guard watching intently and I moved forward, moving behind another wall. I used air once more to slam my door and I watched the guard run by me. Before I lost my nerve, I turned the corner and stood by the doorway to the room.

"My friend can see that you died. You went cold. Your heart was torn to pieces. What the Clairvoyant can't see, is what happened after how they brought you back from the dead. For some reason Agent Coulson, you're different." Po said and I walked into the room, holding a fire ball.

"You got that right." He stood from his chair and swung at me, which I ducked and swung at him in return. You could smell burnt clothes as my hit barely missed him and he resorted to tackling me. We rolled on the floor until his help arrived. He moved off me, dragging me up by the choker, and one of the army guys grabbed me around my waist, holding me tightly. I struggled against his hold but it did nothing. I met Coulson's eyes as Po wiped away a small smudge of blood on his face and I smirked slightly in triumph.

"You stupid bitch. We should have killed you already." Po spat out and glared at me.

"You can try." I told him and narrowed my eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, once we get what we need from Coulson, we'll be experimenting on you, too. Taking away your pyrokinetic abilities, like Chan Ho Yin. " He said with a smirk on my face and I looked at Coulson, who gave a discrete shake of his head. I sighed as much as I could through the tight hold and continued to glare. "Take her to one of the other places, lock her up, and do whatever you wish." I must have paled because his smirk returned in full as he grabbed my chin ruffly. "The Clairvoyant will be interested to know about you, fire cracker." I jutted my chin and he released his grip. The next thing I felt was a hard hit on he back of my head and black dots crowded my vision until all I saw was darkness.

"Coulson!" The voice shattered the darkness and I moved my head, pain shooting up my spine. "Claudia!" _That voice, sounds familiar._ I forced my eyes open and saw I was sitting in a kitchen with dummies sitting around the table. I took in a shaky breath and let out a small shriek from the amount of pain. _Broken ribs._ I looked down and noticed my suit had been replaced with a pair of dirty shirt and a tank top that had tears all over it, my black bra peaking through the dirty tan. I was leaning up against one of the counter and I couldn't see what I was tied down to. I heard a scream and realized it was Coulson but I had no energy to get up. I heard a few pairs of feet shuffling and used my left arm, my free one, to blow open the door. My eyes dropped from exhaustion and cleared my throat.

"I'm in here." My voice was hoarse and my throat hurt something terrible. "Help." I tried again and I felt something warm running down my face, tears or blood, I wasn't sure. I tried to move my leg and I whimpered in pain. _Broken or a sprain. When he said do whatever they wanted, I'm guessing they did._

"My god." I forced my head to look at the door and my eyes blurred. Jemma rushed to me and freed my hand, trying to lift me up and I screamed in pain. Her face filled my vision, covered in worry. "Stay here, I'll be right back with help." She ran through the door and I struggled with a breathing. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

"Jesus, Claudia." I forced my eyes open once again and looked into Grant's brown eyes. "Can you stand?" He asked as he knelt in front of my vision.

"No." I squeaked out and he nodded.

"This is going to hurt, all right?" I nodded numbly and he put when arm beneath my knees and under my arms. "On three, three." He lifted me up in his arms and I screamed into his chest. My lungs throbbed, my ribs rubbed against each other, I could feel each little cut burning my skin, and my throat killed. He carried us out the door and I closed my eyes from the brightness of the sun.

"Claudia!" I turned my head towards Fitz who was standing next to a shaking Simmons. "We'll get you back to the Bus and get you fixed." His face filled with determination and I nodded. Ward put me in the backseat of the SUV while Skye and Coulson rode back in a convertible. I went in and out of consciousness through the whole ride and vaguely remembered Fitz-Simmons trying to keep me awake. When we got back to the Bus, I saw some women with black hair and red streaks as Ward opened the door and I looked up the ramp where an old bath sat, one you would see outside.

"Ward." I tried to tell him but apparently he already knew. He slid my body slowly into the cool water and my body was already sighing with relief. I could see the women watching as I vaguely saw Coulson be taken upstairs to get cleaned. The light blue filled my vision and I cried out when the first rib snapped back into place and Jemma was already by my side, holding my hand and injecting me with something I guessed was a sedative.

"Relax and I'll help you change after, yeah?" I nodded at Jemma and squeezed her hand as much as I could and focused on the water. My body felt much better but it was still sore and whatever Jemma had given me, was making me sound like someone high on weed. After about five minutes, Jemma helped me out of the tub and I remember seeing Raina's shocked face.

"Shit." I muttered beneath my breath as Jemma ushered me into the back of the lab and changed me into my favorite T-shirt of Clint's I stole and a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D sweatpants. She helped me back out onto the ramp and I sat down, groaning slightly. I saw Coulson talking to Skye and newly dubbed Agent Victoria Hand, thanks to Jemma, exit the Bus. I remembered someone sit next to me and I leaned against them, eyes closed. My drugged up state didn't really care who it was as long as I could relax. I heard Grant laugh so I assumed it was him.

"Wanna know a secret? I have a big crush on Coulson." I felt the body stiffen next to me before relaxing. "I think I liked him the first day I met him at the house in Miami. I know he has, or had, the cellist he cares about, but it's true. When I saw him after Loki stabbed him, I blamed myself after Tony told me he died. I still do, which I'm sure you know. But anyways, I tried to heal him and I guess it worked, but Loki knocked me away from him and I thought he died and stayed dead." A yawn escaped me and I was picked up into his arms. I nuzzled my head into his chest and couldn't remember where the smell belonged.

"Just don't tell Coulson, okay? I don't want things super awkward on the Bus and I most definitely don't want to be told he doesn't like me. Or maybe make something up about age. It doesn't matter when you love someone." I was gently laid on my bed and tucked in. I blindly reached for Wards hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks for listening to my rant, Grant. Ha, that rhymed. But if you see him, tell him I don't care that I was hurt in that town. I was never going to let him be alone." The words stumbled from my mouth as I let sleep take my prone form and I heard a response, not able to make it out, I just brushed it off. The dreams seemed to evade me and I was thrown into a nightmare of army men and evil villains in flower dresses._ I may be bruised, but I will never stay broken._

* * *

**~I know it's not long, and I'm sorry! I'm honestly terrible at writing fight scenes and shit haha. So it is what it is. See you next time, lovies! 3~**


	15. Academy and trouble

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than I had in a long time, minus the burning pain all over my body. It wasn't as bad as it was and for that, I smiled. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower, changing into skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I must have still been out of it, because by the time I was doing my hair, I realized the choker was gone. I wondered if I imagined the choker was there to begin with but the slight color difference between skin told me I hadn't. I smiled brightly and ran from my room. I ran to the kitchen and saw Jemma, Skye, Ward, and Fitz eating breakfast.

"Guys! The stupid choker thing is gone!" I was literally jumping with joy while Jemma and Skye smiled brightly at me.

"How?" Ward asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Didn't Elliot tell you that you needed to tell someone you liked them and they needed to reciprocate it?" Fitz said and I just continued to look at him before shrugging it off.

"You know, I don't care. I'm done with the choker and I'm done with Loki." I grabbed a box of cereal and made myself a bowl, sitting next to Skye.

"Loki?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, um, I meant Odin." _Oops._ I kept getting glances through out breakfast but ignored it. Coulson and May joined the breakfast table about ten minutes later.

"Choker free?" May asked, amusement in her voice.

"Yup." I replied while popping the 'p'. I gave her a smile and continued eating. After breakfast Fitz-Simmons went to the lab, Coulson went to the office, May went back to the cockpit, Ward and Skye sat in the living room, and I decided to just lounge around in my room. Eventually I got bored and decided to head down to make some tea, surprised to see Fitz-Simmons already there.

"There is nothing more unsettling, being apart of something so horrible, completely unaware. The cadet could have died." I heard Jemma say.

"We dropped those concepts years ago. We didn't know they'd be applied in that way." Fitz told her.

"Is this the device they found in the frozen pool? Correction, the instantly frozen, indoor pool?" Skye asked, Ward showing a picture of something cylinder.

"Seems like it was planted into the filter days before, like someone was waiting for those specific cadets." Ward summarized.

"Well, as far as they can tell the device uses a crystalline nucleation process she designed." Fitz calmly stated as he tilted his head towards Simmons.

"And a delivery mechanism he invented. That's why we're being asked to consult on the investigation." Jemma pointed out.

"So we're going to the academy?" Skye asked, looking hopeful.

"Science and Technology division. Cadets are pretty shaken up over what happened. Agent Weaver asked if you two could speak to the student body about potentiality, calm them down."Ward said glancing at Skye and them.

"Of course, the talk. We've all heard the talk." Jemma replied, sounding bored.

"I haven't." Skye pointed out.

"I guess you will." Ward said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I've heard a lot about the academy, I'm excited to finally see it." Skye commented.

"Me too. Never been to Sci Tech before." Ward stated and Fitz gave him the stink eye.

"Never? Huh." Skye said. "The different S.H.I.E.L.D academies don't interact." Fitz scoffed as Ward continued.

"Not much. Academy of communications does but, they're the biggest and focus on data analysis." Ward explained.

"By far the easiest to get into." Jemma stated.

"That's where you'd be Skye." Leo added and Skye gave him a look that said 'oh,really'.

"Thanks." She commented dryly.

"Operations is the most aggressive program. More people wash out of operations than the other academies." Ward continued to explain. "I could see you going there, Claudia." I gave him a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? I'd have to bring Natasha as my own fighting buddy." A small, I mean tiny, smile curled his lips.

"So, which one is the hardest to get into?" Skye asked. Silence followed as Jemma smiled. "I'm picking up on the rivalry between science and operations. You and Coulson past all that or are you going to help Ward steal their mascot?" Skye asked May as she walked by.

"We're not going. After we drop you off, Coulson and I have other matters to attend to." Melinda stated as she walked away. We all moved closer to each other.

"Coulson hasn't come out of his office in a while. Do you think he's all right?" Skye asked us, concern written all over her face and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We saw him at a low, that's not easy for anybody. Coulson's tough as they come, he'll be good. Just give him time. And while he takes that time, it's on us to figure out what's going on at the academy." Ward told us.

"What happened there?" All attention was brought on me and I froze. Images of the army men, what little I remembered of the beatings, the electric shocker, whatever the table Coulson was on, and Edison Po's face flashed before my eyes.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what happened with Coulson." I replied and sighed.

"You were in another building. You wouldn't know." Jemma said, a look on her face that said she remembered perfectly well how bad of a shape I was in.

"Not at first. I was in a room near where Coulson and Po were, I could hear them talking. I manipulated wind to slam a few doors to draw the guards away and I went in, fire at the ready. Po and I exchanged a few blows until we were rolling around the floor and the super soldiers came back. Po got off me and lifted me up by the choker. Then one of the army men wrapped his arms around my waist and Po told them to do whatever they wanted with me." I shrugged and took a shaky breath. "I remember some of the beatings but whatever happened after I was moved to another building, I wouldn't know." I told them and we all went our separate ways until we landed at the academy. I put on a black corset Natasha had given me and a normal pair of skinny jeans with normal missions boots. I left my hair down and applied the normal makeup as I met them on the ramp and we traveled to the academy via SUV. We stood outside, just looking at the building.

"This was the SSR facility before S.H.I.E.L.D was even founded." Jemma informed us. "SSR stands for-"

"Strategic Scientific Reserve, yeah I know." Skye said with a smile as she cut Simmons off. "This were you got all your PhD's?"

"Uh, no. You need at least one to get through the door." Jemma said with a smile.

"Is science and technology what you imagined Agent Ward?" Fitz asked, an air of mockery around him and I smirked.

"Yep. No uniforms, no rope course, no defining muscularity on anyone-" ward stated.

"No marching in place, no IQ's in double digits." I laughed slightly at Fitz as a women approached us.

"There they are. So good to see you." She said while shaking Simmons hand.

"You look as lovely as ever." Jemma said, smile still on her face.

"I conquer." Leo said and I rolled my eyes at them fondly.

"Thank you." The women said with a smile. "Agent Ward, pleasure to have you, sir." She shook his hand and she turned to me. "Agent Claudia Stark, part time Avenger. It's very nice to meet you. Good work with Thor in London." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." Ward cut in.

"Agent Weaver, do you have a list of suspects?"

"Based on the level of intelligence it would take to put a device together like the one we found, we narrowed it down to the top ten percent of our cadets. I'm worried there's a bad seed." Weaver explained.

"Ops and sciences have differences, but both have to be careful about what we call "bad seeds," people who want to use the tools we give them for-" Ward stated but was quickly cu toff.

""Bad seed" isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D term, Ward, just a term." Skye said with a hint of mockery in her voice and I laughed at him.

"I know you've already questioned the victim, but I have a few questions I'd like to ask him myself." Ward told weaver who nodded.

"I'll arrange for you to talk to Seth Dormer when he's out of class. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get Agent Fitz and Simmons settled in to the lecture hall." Weaver stated and I followed, turning to Ward over my shoulder.

"I'm heading with them. We'll meet up later." I saw him nod before I brought my attention back to Fitz-Simmons and I soon realized they were the popular kids as many of the students started talking all at once, a few casting glances my way.

"Excuse me." I turned to a girl with short auburn hair and light blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked her while Fitz-Simmons were still meeting their fans.

"Can you show me your abilities?" I stared at her for a moment before she continued. "I mean, the world saw you with Thor and you just moved the air to slow down that ship, you could see it. I was hoping you could show me." Hope filled her eyes and I gave her a sheepish smile. Without a word I held out my palm and created a mini tornado in my hand. Her face was filled with wonder and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled at Leo.

"Come on, we have to get to the hall." I made the tornado vanish, waved goodbye to the girl, and followed them to the lecture hall. I didn't pay attention to anything Weaver said or Fitz-Simmons really. My eyes just kept scanning the room of the students.

"Oh god. Oh god, what is this?" I whipped my head towards a boy who was slowly being covered in ice and ran towards him. I ignored the other students and quickly went to work at melting the ice but it just kept coming back.

"Fitz-Simmons!" I yelled and I moved the ice away for Jemma to stab in a syringe and I kept the ice from closing around the exposed skin.

"Fitz talk to me." Ward said as he ran down the stairs.

"There's something doing this to him. Find it." Fitz told him and I saw Ward search for it from the corner of my eye. I was slowly losing the battle against the ice, it was forming to fast, and decided using fire instead. I held a small flame in my hand and held it close, the ice melting away as quickly as it formed. But at least it kept the skin exposed.

"Ward, there it is. Fitz, what now?" Skye asked.

"Smash the damn thing!" Fitz said and it was clear he was nervous. Ward stepped on it repeatedly and it finally smashed, releasing the boy from his icy prison.

"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok. It's over." Fitz told him as they boy took in deep breaths. Everyone clapped around us, except one girl. I sat with Donny and Skye once the class left and just held the fire for him, giving him some extra warmth. I was hardly paying any attention until weaver told him to go and rest. We realized they were targeting Donny. Simmons brought us to their hangout spot away from the teachers, in the boiler room. And Leo went to make friends with Donny.

"Do you have one of these at operations" Jemma asked Ward.

"No." Was his stoic reply.

"Did not think so." Jemma drawled out.

"Drinks are on me!" Skye stated as she walked away. Her and Ward went to the bar while I danced around, talking to a few girls and guys and they enjoyed their drinks. The only thing I had heard was a girl named Callie Hannigan was in the top spot but had lost it and she was at the pool when it froze. I looked around and saw Skye and Ward looking at a girl. I recognized her as the one who hadn't clapped back in the class and I moved to stand by one of them when someone grabbed my ass. I spuna round looking for the pervert but found no one. _Maybe I'm losing it. You were in captivity for a few days_ That I wish I didn't remind myself.

"I think I might have found a suspect." I said as I stood next to Skye.

"Callie Hannigan?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah we heard the same thing." (24.17)

"Either someone really doesn't like this girl, or we need to talk to her." Ward said we agreed. Ward walked up to her and they began t play a game of pool while Jemma, Skye, and I had a beer, watching.

"I think she'll beat him." Jemma said and I had to agree.

"She's got to know some kind of science and she could definitely use that to her advantage. If you take in angles, trajectory, and the amount of force she puts onto the Que ball." Jemma smiled at me and Skye blinked.

"Did you almost speak nerd?" I laughed along with Jemma and shrugged.

"Sometimes I have my moments. They're rare and fare between, so enjoy them." Ward came back over.

"We have a problem. Apparently Donny and Seth have been talking about meeting Fitz for weeks, to each other." We looked at each other and Jemma's phone rang.

"Please don't tell me you've left the boiler room already." I heard Fitz groan.

"Fitz they staged the attacks." Simmons informed him.

"Well that's nonsense, why?" Fitz asked.

"To lure us to the academy and to take them off our radar of suspects. You need to get out of there, he's after you." Jemma explained.

"Relax I'm out, you're overreacting. He's just a lonely kid who had a nice little hang sessions. I actually helped him solve this, problem." He hung up the phone and we all looked at each other. We made our way out of the boiler room and to Donny's room, where we helped Fitz up Jemma brought him back to the bus. I stayed behind to help Ward and Weaver look for the cadets. Ward went to the main building while I searched through the dorms.

"Anything?" Ward asked and I sighed.

"Absolutely nothing." I said as I excited the building. I made my way towards them and when I saw their figures in the distance, I also saw gray clouds coming our way with the winds picking up dramatically. Ice pelted down from the sky and we moved the students inside.

"Ward, how are things on the ground?" I heard Coulson's voice come over his earpiece but just barely.

"We've got almost everyone safe in the boiler room." He replied as it shook once more.

"Everybody move back, make some space." Weaver yelled over the shaking.

"How bad is this gonna get?" ward yelled and I couldn't hear Coulson's response. This shaking was starting to annoy me, the vibrations throwing me off. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and slammed my feet into the ground, my hands on the walls. I focused on the rock around us and put more pressure against the walls and floor. The shaking stopped slightly but it was still there. I turned and weaver and Ward were watching me.

"It was driving me insane." I said as a way of explanation and looked down at the students to make sure they were okay. One of the beams started creaking and I only had a second to react once it snapped. I forced the metal back into position and used fire to create a weld, temporary, but it would hold. They stared at me in shock.

"I'm not sure how safe this place really is. I saw to Ward but it was clear he was listening to Coulson. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me behind him.

"That's not far from where we are. We can get there." We rushed to the door and he opened it, revealing winds almost like a tornado. He closed the door. "yeah we can't get there." he started to walk away when I grabbed his arm and his earpiece.

"We can try." I told Coulson and I was met with silence for a moment when I opened the door, taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Coulson asked and the corners of my mouth turned up slightly.

"We'll find out." It was clear I wasn't going to be able to use just wind and we would need a shield from the flying debris. I created a small half dome that covered Ward and I once we excited the building. Once he closed the door behind us, I moved us forward. It was taxing and hard to use both elements especially in this ferocity, but they needed to be stopped. I wasn't sure how long I was pushing it for but we finally arrived and I let the earth drop just in time to see the machine get struck with lightning and Seth end up on the ground.

"Seth! We're going to have to try and get underground until the storm passes." He began to shake Seth but we couldn't hear what was being said over the Bus coming down. I ran over to his body and quickly used the air for water, trying to save his life but it was no use. He was dead as soon as the lightning hit him.

"I'm so sorry, Donny!" I yelled over the noise and he looked at me before continuing to shake him. Coulson, Fitz, and Donny lifted him onto the bus but I knew it was no use. If I couldn't save him he was already dead. I stood and watched as they tried to save him, hugging myself.

"Seth! Seth! Come on, no!" Donny yelled and tears pricked my eyes. The plane stopped shaking and eventually we were able to land on the ground once the storm ended. Fitz-Simmons stayed in the lab, Ward and Skye went somewhere, while I followed May and Coulson to the living room. Although I went to my room first and may have listened to their conversation after my shower.

"That's the thing about Skye. What I told her shattered her world. Her lifelong search led to stories of murder, and now it's too difficult to continue. Her search is over. Her story ends here. But you know what she said?" I heard Coulson say.

"Tell me." May responded.

"She said no, her story started here. Her whole life, she thought she wasn't wanted, that she didn't belong, that every family that took her in didn't want her to stay, didn't care. But all that time, it was S.H.I.E.L.D. protecting her, looking after her. That's what she took away from the story, not the family she'll never have, but the one she's always had. Here I am, telling her something that could destroy her faith in humanity, and somehow she manages to repair a little piece of mine. The world is full of evil and lies and pain and death, and you can't hide from it-you can only face it. The question is, when you do, how do you respond? Who do you become?" He asked and I stepped out of my room. Apparently they were done talking but Phil motioned me to follow him.

"I need to call someone and I would like you to be present. Turns out the one who bought the parts for the machine, was Ian Quinn." All I did was nod and grit my teeth.

"Seth, I've gotta say you have exceeded my expectations." His voice made me want to punch a wall.

"We're on to you." Coulson replied to him and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Who is this?"

"Agent Phil Coulson, with S.H.I.E.L.D. We never actually met but, I'm familiar with your work, all of it." Coulson told him and a chill went down my spine.

"So this is a getting to know you call."

"No." I replied. "Just a message, that the first time your aircraft drifts over any country aligned with S.H.I.E.L.D, we will shoot you out of the sky."

"So this is a courtesy call? Well thank you Agent Coulson, Agent Claudia Stark. And I have a message for you." Coulson and I gave a look at each other as we patiently listened. "The Clairvoyant told me to say hello." The pone went dead and Coulson and I just stared at each other.

"I'm really starting to not like this Clairvoyant." I told him and moved for his door.

"Me neither. Get some rest, tomorrow's a new day." I gave him a small smile. "You too, Phil." I walked silently back to my bunk and laid down, staring at the ceiling. _Well, Clairvoyant knows I'm an agent now. What else does he know?_

* * *

**First****, I am so sorry I didn't upload yesterday. The internet was acting funky. In the summer, my romo gets incredibly hot so updates won't be as frequent. I apologize for the inconvenience but I won't be stopping it, until I say or when it's actually done haha. Congratulations to the class of 2014 graduates and happy summer! **


	16. Wounds

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I was already down in the lab, working on holographic opponents thanks to Tony. Doing back flips, bends, hand stands, anything to defeat the enemies, only using the skills Natasha taught me. After about an hour of that, I was already sweaty and decided to head up and take a shower. I ended up leaving my hair down, minimal makeup, and wearing a pale yellow sundress that rested a little above my knees with white flats.

"Hey Claudia, you up yet?" I smiled to myself as I opened the door revealing a bed ridden looking Skye. I laughed at her messy hair. "Ha ha."

"Yes Skye, I'm up. I have been for a couple hours." She looked at me as we went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"A few hours? You do realize it's seven thirty in the morning, right?" I shrugged as I poured us some orange juice.

"Couldn't seep." I replied pulling out some cereal for us and we ate in silence minus the crunching every now and then.

"Why?" Skye asked as we loaded the dishwasher and put away the cereal and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter." I replied and started to walk away when she grabbed my wrist and I faced her.

"You can talk to me. We're all a family on this big Bus in the sky. Coming from one orphan to another, we all value you on this plane. Especially Coulson." she sad with a smile and le go of my wrist, walking away. _Especially Coulson? _I shurgged and walked back to my room, deciding to call Natasha.

"Hello, Natalie Rushman. How may I help you?" Tasha's voice answered and I couldn't stop the laugh.

"You did not just say that. Are you available to talk at the moment?" I asked her, smile on my face.

"Sorry ma'am we don't have any of those available." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright. Call me when you can, Natalie."

"Okay. Thank you for your interest and I apologize for any inconvenience." She stated and hung up. A knocking on my door stopped me c=from calling Tony.

"Yeah?" I asked, opening the door to reveal a much better looking Skye.

"Come on, we have some Ian Quinn digging to do." She stated with a smile that I returned and we went to the conference room where the rest for the team were. Coulson glance at me and his scrutiny made me force away a blush.

"Ian Quinn." Coulson started.

"You found him?" may asked.

"No." Fitz replied.

"But I think I know how we can." Coulson told us. "Skye tracked down one of an invoice from one of his shell companies. He made a big purchase recently."

"Ten million dollars big." Skye retorted.

"Any idea what it is?" Jemma asked her.

"No clue. But it was designed and built by Cybertech inc, a small firm that deals in advanced technology and research." Skye filled in.

"Which is were this gets interesting." Coulson said. "They've hired a private security outfit to transport the purchase, former military, ex mercs."

"Lot of muscle to move one package." Grant mentioned and I couldn't help but agree.

"They know S.H.I.E.L.D's got eyes on Quinn." Coulson told us.

"Which is why they're transporting it old school." Skye said.

"On a train, through the Italian countryside. From Verona to Zagreb, very rural, very isolated." Coulson stated.

"And you think Quinn's on that train?" Melinda asked.

"No. But I believe they're delivering the item to Quinn himself." Coulson continued to tell us about taking the case from the local police and that we were going in undercover. May and Ward were going to track the package, Skye and Leo were running communications, while Coulson, Jemma, and I were going to keep an eye out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for a little train ride." I stated and went back to my room to change into skinny jeans and a red peasant blouse. After that we made our way to the train station and boarded.

"Here, let me get that." Coulson said to Jemma as he lifted her bags onto the bars above our heads.

"Thanks dad." Jemma said. "Who looks far to young to have a daughter my age." Phil smiled as we took out seats. I sat next to the window on Phil's side while Jemma sat across from us.

"Coulson, Simmons, Stark, are you in position?" Skye's voice came over our coms.

"Yes, we're just waiting on May's signal." Coulson told her and he looked at me. I nodded and smiled. "So remember, our target is Carlo-"

"Mancini. The head of security, I know. I memorized his face, I memorized everything." Jemma said as she pulled an urn out of her backpack. I leaned into Phil and held his hand, making it look like we were a coupl. _Not just because I wanted to No, never that._ I leaned towards his ear and whispered to him.

"What's that for?" I asked him and He turned his head down so it met mine and I felt a small shrug.

"What are you doing?" He asked her and I rested my head on his shoulders, watching her.

"Oh, I'm getting into character." Coulson and I both nodded with confused faces. "My undercover persona harbors residual resentment towards her absent American father, blames him for not being there when her mom died. So I apologize in advance if I come off a little cold."

"Think all that back story is necessary?" He asked her and I bit my lip fro laughing at her excitement.

"Past events, like that unfortunate incident at the Hub have shown me that I'm not good at improvisation. However, I excel at preparation." Jemma told us, smile on her face.

"He's headed your way." Fitz said coming over our coms.

"Your on." He told Jemma and her smile faltered.

"You got this." I told her, low enough she heard me but no one else did besides Coulson.

"All mom ever wanted was your love. To be with you! In our two-story Victorian home in the Cotswold's! But could you even give her a moment, what with your banking job requiring you to travel to the States from Tuesday to Saturday every other week? No!" Jemma said and I gaped before closing my mouth. _My god that was good._

"I'm terribly sorry about your loss, dear." A passenger said as he interrupted then turned to Coulson. "As for you, now is your chance to do better. You and your girlfriend there. Why don;t you see that you take it."

"Thank you sir." Jemma almost whispered to him and I had to bite my lip harder to not laugh at the total brilliance of her idea.

"Let's go." The passenger said as he walked past with his two female companions.

"He's right." Jemma said as she stood. "You never had time for her but you made time for your work and your prostitutes." Jemma turned and headed for the isle as Phil and I just gaped, like fish, out of water. She ran into Carlo Mancini and the ashes fell all over him. Phil and I jumped into action and moved to her side.

"Oh no, mom." Jemma said she she knelt in the ashes and I knelt next to her, rubbing her back in small circles.

"Terribly sorry." Coulson said as they walked right through it going past us. "Prostitutes? Plural?" He asked her and I smiled, she looked a little sheepish. "May, coming your way."

"Copy that. Following the target to the package." may replied over the coms as we moved back to our seats. Jemma continued on about her back story and I tuned her out with a smile.

"Ward, are you in position?" He asked her and I patted her knee at the dejected look on her face. "Coms are down. Are yours working?" He asked us and we both had static.

"Fitz? Skye?" Jemma asked and she received nothing.

"Somethings wrong." Coulson and I both stood. Sit tight, I'm going to make sure we don;t lose that package." Coulson said and I began to follow when he stopped me. "If anything goes wrong, I need you to keep Jemma safe.

"Got it." I told him and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Be right back honey." He said, a smirk on his face and I knew the blush was spreading as I sat back down.

"How long?" Jemma asked, a smirk on her face and I stared at her.

"How long what?" I asked, playing innocent.

"How long have you liked Phil!" She asked, almost squealing and I shushed her. I sighed and then told her the story of how we met and the hellicarrier, all the way up to now.

"So that's it." I said with a shrug and she gave me a small smile.

"You should tell him." She added and I shook my head.

"If he doesn't like me back things would get far too complicated. Plus, I'm like half his age." _Here I go making claims that knew Phil would._

"You don't care about that, but you're worried he will." She said with a knowing look and I nodded slightly. We saw Ward come down the isle, holding his arm, and he approached us.

"We've been made. Coms are down, where's Coulson?" He asked and Jemma answered.

"He went to the dining car to find the package, you've been hurt let me take a look." She reached up to look at his arm but he moved her hands away.

"Not now." He told her. "Go to the luggage car, lock yourself in with Fitz and Skye. Don't come out until I get you, I'm gonna get Coulson." He said and walked away before I could decided what to do. Jemma took of her glasses with a sigh and I could see she was worried. She ran towards the luggage car and I followed behind her.

"We've been made! Oh bloody hell." Jemma yelled as she ran into the room and one of the men had a grenade. She grabbed the man as the grenade went off between them and they both slumped to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Skye and I rushed towards them and we pulled them apart. "She's okay." Skye said after she checked her pace. I pulled water from the air and pulled it over her body but there was no injury I could fix.

"Whatever is wrong with her will have to pass on it's on." I told them and Skye nodded, Fitz seemed frozen.

"Okay, hold her up." Fitz told us holding a bag and we rested her head on it. "I think this is some form of dendrotoxin."

"The same stuff that's in the 'night-night' gun?" Skye asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's clearly evolved, they made it airborne." Fitz said as he held a piece of the grenade.

"Is that why there eyes are open? I asked as I looked between the bodies.

"I suppose if they were in some sort of black sleep that would make sense." Fitz said as he close Simmons eyes.

"We gotta get outta here." Skye said and I nodded while Leo looked heart broken. "Find the others and figure out what to do next."

"Yeah. Help me move Simmons first, can;t just leave her like this. Look at her little face, she'd be so embarrassed." Fitz said as he grabbed a 'night-night' gun for something to protect her self with while Skye covered her.

"What about him?" Skye asked looking at the downed guard. Skye and I picked him up and moved him into a box crate where Fitz shot hi twice with the 'night-night' gun.

"That's for Simmons." He said and I smiled. The train screeched and halted to a stop. Skye told us everyone was missing and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What about Cybertech?" He asked and we looked out the window to see black jeeps and the guards load into it along with three others.

"They have the package." Skye said as we watched them load it into the truck.

"What do we do? We're the only ones left." Fitz said and Skye turned to him.

"Do you have an extra tracker?" Skye asked him and he just looked at her.

"Of course." Was his reply.

"Then we follow them." Skye commented, an air of determination around her. We followed them to a villa and saw a black car pull up. We hid behind some trees and watched Ian Quinn exit the car.

"Coulson was right?" Fitz stated. "Cybertech led us to Quinn."

"Activate the tracker." Skye told him. "Let them know we're here." Fitz did as he was told and he looked at her.

"You want to go in." It surprised me but she really did.

"We can't let Quinn get away again." She told us. "If Coulson where here he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't want us to let that happen."

"No he wouldn't. But he also wouldn't want you to get hurt." I told her and she seemed to ignore me.

"You're right, let's do it." Fitz said as he unzipped his backpack.

"Can you disable their cars?" She asked him and he nodded.

"With my bare hands." He stated. He gave her a 'night-night' gun and told her to take it, leaving him weaponless.

"Fitz, I'll stay with you." I told him and he shook his head.

"No. If things get bad in there, Skye will need you more than I will." He told em and I stared into his eyes before I nodded. Skye and I made our way inside and she shot one down with the gun.

"Nice shot." She smiled slightly as we continued our way inside.

"Thanks." She whispered back. We could hear men talking as we made out way in.

"Find mister Quinn. Tell him his purchase is downstairs." A women said and a guy confirmed it.

"I'll go down there, you go upstairs." I nodded and held water at the ready in my palm. Fire would cause too much screaming. I walked past a room with a few couches and made my way silently up stairs. I only ran into one guy upstairs and I promptly froze him to a wall, a nice covering on his mouth. I looked outside and made sure Fitz hadn't been found out. I hadn't heard any gun fire, any noise, so I decided to keep watch on Fitz for a few moments. I heard banging and gun fire and ran downstairs. A room was packed with dead bodies and I was grabbed from behind and spun around. I stared at the burnt face of Mike and smiled before he grabbed my throat, choking me.

"Mike." I let out and tried to reason with him. He just threw me hard against the wall and when I opened my eyes he was gone and I heard more gunfire. My head pounded against the back of my eyes and I stood on shaky legs. I moved to the main room where I heard Quinn and Coulson.

"Where's Skye?"

"You know Agent Coulson, it's dangerous to keep sending her in like that, all alone. When she means so much to you." Coulson smacked him with the gun and pressed himc hest first in to the table.

"She wasn't alone." They looked at me as I wiped away a small trail of blood from my mouth. "But she wanted to split up. She's in the basement.

"Go. Find her." everyone but May and I searched the house and she flipped him over. I called on all the elements and held them at a point, less than an inch from his face.

"I would take so much pleasure in ending your life." I said as my voice grew deeper and the elements moved closer. I watched as he swallowed and moved his head back closer to the table.

"Simmons, Claudia, get down here!" I heard Coulson call and I glared at Ian.

"Unfortunately, we don't get playtime." I said as I dispersed my hold and the earth and water fell on him. I ran to the basement and saw Coulson holding Skye, her stomach covered in blood, and her skin snow white.

"Oh my god." is aid as I knelt next to Coulson and tried to heal her. "I'm going to have to go slow. There's too much damage." I informed him as I held the water with one hand and removed the bullets with the other, and Jemma came in with a following Leo and Ward.

"I've got no pulse." Coulson informed us. _No, no, no._

"She's lost too much blood." She looked around the room as I kept my focus on the wound minus my eyes quickly being blurred by tears. "Put her in there."

"Do you even know what this thing is?" Ward questioned her.

"It's a hyperberic chamber and I said put her in there, now." I let the water fade into the floor as we put her into the chamber and we stood by and watched Leo press buttons. We all watched and waited.

"Temperatures dropping." Jemma said.

"Pressures stabilizing." Leo added.

"Is it working?" May asked, a note of nervousness in her voice. We all watched and when nothing happened Coulson asked again.

"Is it working?" He practically yelled and I forced a lump down my throat. Her mouth opened and we let out a sigh of relief.

"For now." Jemma answered and we made our way to the Bus. Jemma told us we needed to get her to a medical facility and I watched the monitor in the lab wit May. The fire was boiling in my body, the air tempting to fly me away, water trying to soothe me, while earth tried tog round me. Fire was winning. I turned and looked at Skye in the chamber with Coulson watching her. _Never should have split up. Never should have listened._ I pushed myself off the table in the lab and stomped towards Ian's cell.

"Claudia." Coulson called to me but I ignored him, led by my fury.

"Claudia" It was May's voice this time but I ignored it also as the air blew harder around me whipping my hair around. I yanked open his door and marched into the room.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch, if Skye doesn't make it, I will burn you until your screams are the only thing you hear, bury you until you wish for death then bring you out and heal you only to do it all again, I will let the waters of the ocean have a home in your lungs as you beg for air, and I will let the winds carry you high until they drop you like the piece of shit you are!" I practically screamed it in his face and he looked scared. I'm sure the smirk on my face was feral.

"Claudia!" My head snapped towards the door and I glared at Coulson, May, and Ward for interrupting. Even they looked scared and I struggled not to let the elements control me.

"Claudia, you need to calm down." Ward tried approaching me and I sensed danger, sending him back to the door with wind.

"Don't come near me." My voice didn't even sound like me and I realized I had never been this angry before, I didn't like it.

"Everyone's angry, we get it." May started but I laughed at her.

"Do you? I have the ability to heal, to save. This is the second time someone has been hurt while in the same presence of me!" I screamed and realization crossed Coulson's face.

"Claudia, she wanted to split up." Phil stated and took a step forward. "We'll get her to the hospital and after she's stitched you can heal her then. You said you would have to go slow. It's not a small wound, we get that. We don't blame you."He reached out to me and pulled me into a hug, forcing the elements back and I regained control. The wind stopped around me and my breathing was heavy. I turned back towards Ian and glared at him.

"It looks like this is the second time you have been saved. I hope it's not in vain." I commented as Coulson led me out and up to my bunk. I sat on my bed, elbows on my knees, head in my hands.

"Want to talk about it?" I looked at Coulson through my eyelashes as he sat next to me.

"I lost control. I have never, ever, been this mad before and the elements, they just took over. I lost all control." I admitted and looked at hi, blue eyes meeting green. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"None of us would love it more if you lost control on him but, we need him alive for now." Coulson told me and squeezed my hand again before letting go and standing up, ready to leave.

"I know." I told him, an embarrassed smile on my face.

"We have a few hours until we get to the hospital. Why don't you rest?" I nodded and he smiled, leaving me alone to drift to sleep once my head hit the pillow. _Being that and? Turns out takes so much out of you._I woke up when we arrived at a Trauma Center in Zurich, Switzerland. We all made our way to the hospital and Coulson and Simmons brought her to the emergency room. Fitz, Ward, May, and I sat impatiently soon to be joined by Coulson and Simmons. Coulson tried Fury, while Fitz blamed himself, soon to be followed by Ward.

"The one to blame is the man who shot her, Ian Quinn. He's responsible." may told us while Coulson continued to yell on the phone. We waited all night until we finally heard something in the morning.

"How is she?" Coulson asked Doctor Jazuat.

"Not good. The shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines. We resected what we could, but, there's been too much damage." We all stood around them now and I squeezed Phil's hand in assurance.

"So what's next?" Coulson asked and I felt a pit in my stomach.

"We can keep her comfortable, but you'll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep her on life support." The doctor informed us and sadness gripped me like a metal hand, cold and unyielding.

"You're saying there's nothing to be done?" Coulson's voice dripped sadness.

"I'm saying you need to call her family. Get them here as soon as possible." Jazuat told us.

"We're her family." Coulson and I both responded and I felt him give a small squeeze back. Silence reigned for a moment before she replied.

"In that case, I'm very sorry." The doctor left and so did May whole the others, minus Coulson and I, sat down. Eventually we made our way back to the bus to see May beating up Ian and I smirked.

"May!" Coulson yelled and she stopped, looking at us. "Outside, now. Claudia you're up." I smirked at Ian and fear flashed trough his eyes as she left.

"You can't leave me in here with her!" His voice fell on deaf ears as the door was closed and we just stared at each other. I walked over to him and puled him up. I dragged his chair back over and sat him down in it, conjuring water from the air.

"Neat trick." He said as blood continued to smear his face.

"Shut up." I growled out to him and cleaned off the blood." I moved back to the door when he stopped me.

"Wait, you said you could heal people, why didn't you heal me?" He asked, an eyebrow raised and I smirked.

"Because, I don't like you and it gets my fury down." I told him as I left the room. Skye's hospital room was put onto the ship and Coulson and I stood by.

"HQ radioed in. They've ordered us to hand over Quinn for interrogation and transport to the fridge." Ward said as he met us by Skye's room. "You want me to arrange the transfer?"

"No. Quinn stays in our custody until I say otherwise." Coulson told him and I smiled slightly.

"Yes sir." War responded. "You sure about this? Taking her all the to Bethesda?"

"That's where my file says I was treated after New York." Coulson replied.

"I understand, but what makes you think the doctors there will be able to do anything different? I know they saved-" Coulson cut him off.

"They did a lot more than save me." he looked at Grant and then me. "It's time you know the truth." And so we learned. Coulson actually did die but they brought him back. That's what he learned in the town we were kept. Loki knocking me away from him, really did nothing and I felt guilt grip my heart like a long lost lover and I knew it would always be there. Coulson went to talk to Fitz-Simmons while I decided to try and heal Skye, at least somewhat. The beepnig of the equipment was the only sound in the room as I walked towards the bed. I conjured water from the air and held it over her stomach. I closed my eyes, taking deep breathes, and began the slow process. I wasn't sure how long I was doing this for, but when Ward came in to tell me we were being boarded, I was covered in sweat. I grabbed a towel and took a quick shower changing into another cat suit and just let my hair drip. The cool water was calming the flame.

"Really? All the war and chaos in the world, and S.H.I.E.L.D sends a plane after us." I excited my room and saw Ward talking to Phil.

"Three planes, small transport to dock and a pair of F-35's to make sure we hand over Quinn." Ward informed us and the fire boiled once more.

"Over my dead body." I told them and Grant looked positive I meant it. The plane jutted as the plane landed on ours.

"If they scratch my paint, I'm gonna be pissed." I followed Coulson up to where the new arrivals would be coming on and saw a man taller than Coulson with balding brown hair and blue eyes.

"Garret? What the hell are you doing here?" Phil asked him.

"Well, as apposed to the Level Eight jackass I'm staring at, I still follow orders." Garret responded and I immediately didn't like him.

"You're the worst at following orders." Phil quipped back.

"Maybe." Garrett said as he pulled out something from his pocket. "But I like this one. You're to immediately turn Ian Quinn over for transport to the fridge."

"I would love to see you try." I supplied and he stared at me before another man came down.

"Agent Antoine Triplett, Agent Phil Coulson. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Phil's one of our finest. I'm not sure who you are?" He looked at me and I offered an innocent smile.

"Agent Claudia Stark. I'm sure it's a pleasure for you." I told him in a sickly sweet voice.

"An honor sir, Agent Stark." Antoine said.

"Trip joined me as my specialist after Ward came to your circus." Garrett said and I cut him off.

"We have wonderful acts." I told him, smile still in place.

"Don't you have your hair to dry or something?" He asked em and I smirked.

"Actually, yeah." I conjured fire and air, swirling it around my head until my hair was dry and I wished I could have taken their picture.

"Go secure the prisoner." Garrett told Triplett.

"Yes sir." He replied as he left and Coulson turned to me.

"Why don't you go and let us catch up?" I nodded and left them alone until they went to is office. I went to the bar and poured a drink Tasha and Clint would have been proud of and called Tony.

"Claudia! Do you know how long it's been since you called!" I laughed slightly.

"I missed you too, dad. How are things at the tower?" I heard tools clank to the ground.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. How are things with your super secret team and those two you brought with you?" I thought for a moment and decided on the truth. _Nothing good comes from lies. _

"Good. Wards fine but Skye's in critical condition. Don;t worry, I'm healing her every few hours and we're getting help now." I watch Ward and Antoine move towards the bar but didn't move. "But I had a question, that bracelet I had, can you send it to me?"

"Sure kiddo! Hey, want to know what Steve did the other day?" Ward and Triplett started fighting.

"Uh, not right now. Leave Steve alone but I gotta go. Bye!" I hung up and moved closer to them when Coulson and Garrett came down.

"Agent Ward, stand down!" Coulson yelled and Triplett coughed.

"Agent Garrett and I have come to an agreement. He convinced HQ he could interrogate Quinn here on our plane as we continue to Bethesda." Phil stated and I tuned out Garrett when he talked to Ward.

"Claudia, with us to see Quinn." I nodded and followed behind Coulson and Garrett, receiving a few looks from him on our way there. When we walked in he looked bloody again.

"And here I thought I was gonna get to play bad cop." Garrett said as he sat opposite Quinn who kept passing me glances.

"Ian Quinn this is Agent Garrett, he's here to ask you some questions."

"Ah, no thank you. My heads still ringing from the last visitor." He replied and I rolled my eyes. I uncapped the water from my hands and moved towards him while Garrett spoke.

"At least the last visitor left you with a head. I'm not always that considerate." I was about to let the water go on his head when Garrett grabbed my arm and I shoved him back with air.

"Do not, touch me. I'm healing him just so the ringing goes away and removing the blood. Just because you might be accustomed to seeing it doesn't me we all are." I let the water flow around his head and it glowed blue for a few seconds before I removed it with the blood. I separated them and put the water back in it's holder and the blood in another.

"I'm interested in one of your newer projects." Garret said.

"Hmm. But there's so many to chose from." Garrett lunged and grabbed his tongue, standing up.

"Let me be clear. You have no rights, no lawyer, the only thing keeping Agent Coulson here from throwing you out of this plane is the very weak heartbeat of a young agent downstairs. And the only incentive I have for not tearing your tongue out is that you'll use it to answer my questions. Is that clear?"_Okay, maybe some respect earned but not hardly enough to count._ Ian mumbled something. "You understand that?" He asked Coulson.

"No." He replied. Ian finally made a loud yes noise and Garrett let go.

"Alright boys, have fun. I have to go check on a young agent." I said and touched Coulson's elbow on the way out to let him know I would try everything. I was there for another hour when I was pulled out and given the updated mission.

"The guest house is not a S.H.I.E.L.D facility. We don't know who or what's int here. Be prepared for potential resistance." Coulson informed us as we got ready.

"No contact from the inside?" Garrett asked and May answered.

"I've tried ever known channel, no response."

"Place could be abandoned." Ward said.

"let's hope not. We need the people inside to work on Skye." Coulson informed us and I practiced wielding the elements all at once while everyone was still getting ready. Fitz told us Simmons was preparing Skye for immediate transport at a moments notice. Garrett, Ward, Coulson, Fitz and I and we were held up at the door and because we didn't know the counter answer, we had to shoot and hack our way in. We stood no top of an elevator while Fitz gave the all clear. Ward jumped first then all of us followed.

"Coms are down. There's too much mountain on top of us." Fitz said as he jumped down behind us.

"Trust me, it's better. You don't want them hearing the horrible death we're walking into." Garrett said and once he saw Fitz's face, he continued. "Humor, son. You Brits are too serious. Besides if the job was easy-"

"It wouldn't be any fun." Ward finished for him and a chill went up my spine. _Okay?_ I looked at Fitz.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes." The god of lies popped into my head and I shoved him away.

"I'm not afraid, not yet. I suspect the real danger won't happen until we breech that bullet proof glass." He said as we moved towards it. Fitz looked around. "Probably a stair way back to the surface." He told us.

"what do you think Fitz? Can you get us inside?" Coulson asked and I smiled slightly while they had their guns at the ready.

"To certain horrible death? Absolutely." He stated as he began opening the door and it opened. We moved in and took cover, then the bullets reigned. I hit my hands against the ground and felt the vibrations.

"There's only two!" I yelled over the gunfire. Garrett and Ward took care of them while Coulson and I stayed back with Fitz. One of them got away and Grant and Phil went after him while I stayed with Fitz and Garrett. Garrett was the first to notice the Semtex and called them back

"Semtex. The whole place is rigged to blow." He stated and I looked around the room. Sure enough, it was everywhere.

"There's enough explosives to bring down the whole mountain on top of us. Fitz said and I sighed.

"Wonderful." I replied.

"Sir, less than ten minutes." Grant told us as he found the timer. "It's probably a fail safe. If the guards had eliminated us they would have stopped the timer."

"Since they didn't-" Coulson drifted off.

"It's some kind of override." Fitz told us. "Skye could probably get passed it but I can't hack the paneling which mean we're trapped in here. Coulson, Fitz, and I went of find the drug. Coulson entered a viewing room and I followed. There was a able and a machine there and he stared at it.

"Phil." I put my hand on his shoulder but he seemed transfixed and Fitz walked in, looking down as well.

"Is that, where-" Fitz began but Phil cut him off.

"Yeah." Phil squeezed my hand and we excited the room, continuing our search. We we entered a room that said bio hazard on it but we went in anyway with all the drugs. We scowered the shelfs but found nothing with GH.

"Agent Coulson." We both looked over and saw him looking at two cylinders. "It's locked."

"Here. Put these on." Coulson gave him gloves while he opened the cabinet.

"Time to go." Ward said as he entered the room. "We couldn't stop it. Four minutes and counting.

"Almost there." Coulson said.

"Semtex are in here as well." Grant said and I looked up, coming face to face with Semtex.

"This is it! Three-two-five." Fitz said as he removed a vile. "This is the one we want.

"we gotta go. Get t up to Simmons." Coulson told Fitz and he nodded, running off. Coulson looked at a door, _more like stared_.

"Sir." Ward said and I followed Coulson's gaze.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." He told him. "Go." Ward finally left and Coulson shot me a look.

"I'm not leaving you." He reluctantly nodded and we entered the room labeled T.A.H.I.T.I. There were tubs connected to something and once he pushed the button to the door, it revealed the top half of a blue alien. We didn't say anything but looked at it and each other as we numbly walked down the hallway. _What was that? They used it to save him?_ Garrett ran into us and Coulson appeared dazed.

"Phil! Phil what the hell? Let's not slow down, it's about to get really warm in here. Hey you with me?" He asked after seeing the dazed look and he didn't spare me a glance. "The guys are out already, they took the drug up to Skye."

"No don't give it to her. The drug, they can't give it to her!" I was starting to panic, much like Phil.

"Alright well tell her yourself." Garrett said more but I paid no attention to him as we made our way out. We continued to run through the blasted open doors, and the main ones, until we were on the plane and we ran to Skye's room.

"No!" I yelled.

"Don't give it to her!" Coulson yelled. Her stats starting spiking and her body moved off the bed until it just stopped.

"Simmons." Phil asked her and she nodded.

"Can someone tell me what we just saw?" Ward asked and Triplett answered.

"Girl's a fighter. What was that stuff you just gave her." Everyone turned and looked at us.

"I don't know, all I know is that it worked." Simmons said after we said nothing.

"You're a real miracle worker." Antoine stated.

"You did it." May said and Coulson looked at her and I followed him out of the room. We went up to his office and said nothing, just sitting there in each others company. Until he left to talk to Garrett and I followed, only hearing the last of the conversation.

"If Skye hadn't survived were you really prepared to throw Quinn off this plane?" I looked at Coulson and he was smiling.

"You were the one that made that threat. I just asked to keep him on the plane for a while." He answered.

"You're right. It was me, my mistake." Even though he was still smiling.

"Till next time." Coulson said and they shook hands.

"Maybe sooner than you think. My man Trip's got eyes on that bio tech gal of yours." Garrett replied as he went up the stairs. Coulson went to his office and I went to my bunk, showered, and stared at the ceiling. _Did we do the right thing?_ That was what I thought until I fell asleep, into a nightmare filed sleep.

* * *

**Done! haha yay! I made the two episodes into one chapter because I hate cliffhanges so much haha. Sif in the next chapter!**


	17. Another secret revealed

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache but I got up and dressed anyway in a purple, almost skintight, dress with halter straps and a silver waist coat. I walked out of my room and almost tripped on a small box. I opened it and saw the golden bracelet with the snakes and emeralds. I sent a quick thank you to Tony and put it in my room. I walked down to see Skye but saw it was already full of Simmons and Ward. So I walked back up to the living room and saw May. I gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Sup May?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"We need to call the team in, we have a mission." I nodded and called them all up. We all convened in the conference room as May led us. Jemma said the readings they found in Nevada matched up to the ones they had found in New Mexico and London. I was past a few glances at the mention of London but no one said anything.

"So, whoever it is is from Asgard. Wonderful." I commented dryly as Loki's image popped up again.

"S.H.I.E.L.D wants us to be the welcome wagon." May informed us and Jemma looked nervous.

"Uh, Okay, no cause for concern, right? Asgardians are allies." Fits said and I sighed deeply.

"Not all of them." I commented, shivering slightly.

"Loki wasn't." Ward commented and we stayed silent as we all loaded into trucks once the plane landed and we began our way to the spot where we got the signal. I drove with May, Ward, and Fitz. Something was making me nervous. I sat up straighter.

"Whoa, I'm getting a massive energy surge. Three times the size of the last one." Fitz said as he looked on his computer.

"Bifrost." I said but no one seemed to hear me.

"How close?" May asked and I lurched forward and grabbed the wheel, turning us to avoid the impact of the Bifrost. I jumped out of the car and had the elements ready. Once the light cleared, I left them drop and smiled at Sif.

"Shit." I murmured before moving closer to her. I could feel the Agents get out of their car and aim their weapons. Sif seemed to look around until her eyes landed on me. A wide smile covered her face as I moved closer and hugged her.

"Lady Sif." Is aid with a small head nod.

"Lady Claudia." She replied with a small nod of her own.

"Stand down she's a friendly." I heard May call and we moved closer to them.

"You are of S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked with a small smirk but Ward answered.

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure if he was going to attack or faint.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Your world is in grave danger." We drove back to the bus with Sif in another SUV and I was disappointed. Once we arrived back to the Bus, Coulson was talking to May and I caught up with Sif who gave me a friendly smile.

"You surround yourself with many warriors, Lady Claudia." She raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Some times. Mostly it's just Coulson, may, ward, Skye, me, and Fitz-Simmons. The extras were all for you." I added with a smile.

"I am deeply wounded that they would think that many could stop me." She added with wonderful sarcasm.

"Well you know, Dark Elf's are nothing like angry Midgardians." I added with a small giggle and the room seemed to float around me, colors blending. I leaned up against the wall and she looked at me, worry etched across her face.

"Lady Claudia, do you seek a healer." I closed my eyes a moment and held up a finger. After a few deep breathes I opened my eyes and everything was fine, everything seemed slightly sharper if that was possible.

"I'm fine. Just slightly tired." I added and we walked to the lab. Ward and Fitz were there as she leaned against the table and I stood next to her.

"Claudia, how have things been since Asgard?" I blinked at her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you, that? When I left, things weren't in the best hands." she nodded with a somber expression.

"The palace is being rebuilt by Odin," I shivered slightly but It didn't appear she noticed. "He is far less vocal now that Queen Frigga has gone on to Valhalla. Heimdall has been keeping his guard and Fandral still talks about you." I laughed slightly and she was smiling.

"Of course he does. I'll always be the one that got away." I laughed once more. "He asked me to be his bed warmer." We both laughed slightly at this and she turned her head to Fitz and Ward.

"Has she spoken of our feats in Asgard against the Dark Elf's?" Sif's eyes were filled with glee.

"No. She never talks about it." Fitz said with a sigh.

"I would to hear some of it." Ward said, eagerness on her face.

"I have never seen anyone with strong elemental control as she possesses. I thought for sure we were overrun on our way to the dungeons. The Elf's came from every which way but all she did was take a deep breathe, let it out, and began spinning, creating a strong wind and blasting at least thirty of them back." Sif exclaimed with awe in her voice and I blushed under her praise while Ward and Fitz seemed impressed also. I cleared my throat.

"But you have seen nothing until you see Sif's blade work. The double blade is amazing." Sif smiled wide under my small praise compared to hers but I felt better. Sif and I turned our attention on the screen when the doors opened and she turned, ready to pull out her blade.

"What dark magic is this? Thor said you perished at the hand of Loki." I flinched slightly and tried to hide it but Coulson saw before he turned back to Sif.

"And he was right, for a while." Sif removed her hand from her blade as she moved closer to him."But Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D had a few of their own." Coulson commented as he stood in front of her now.

"Thor will be pleased to hear it, he considers you a friend." Another round of dizziness took over me as I leaned heavily on the lab table. The ringing in my ears seemed to tune themselves out and the noises became more prominent. I could hear the low hum of the engines, I could hear the difference in their voices, and I could see more imperfections on everything than I had already started to earlier.

"Are you alright?" Grant's voice made me jump slightly and I looked up at him and he seemed nervous. "Your eyes." He said I looked into a piece of reflective metal that was sitting about. My eyes where a lighter green than they had ever been. The reminded me of almost a light blue now, almost silver and I squinted my eyes in frustration. "They were like that when you talked to Ian." Ward informed me and I sighed, turning my attention back towards the conversation.

"I am hunting her, Lorelei. Six hundred years ago she used her powers to reek havoc across the nine realms. To command armies, bring down kings, empires." Sif explained.

"What kind of powers are we talking about?" Ward asked even though he kept glancing at me, letting me know my eyes were now this silver color. "Strength? Speed?" Sif shook her head.

"Sorcery. She bend and shapes the will of men to her own purpose."

"Only men?" May asked her. "Her powers don't work on woman?

"No." Sif stated as she moved back to the middle of the table. "Men have an inherent weakness we do not share."

"I can't imagine what she's talking about." Fitz practically whispered to Ward but I heard it, loud and clear. This made me nervous and a little frightened.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most. For the rare man who can resist, it's her vice joined by her touch, they will overpower his will." Sif explained.

"How do we stop her?" Coulson asked moving closer to her once again and she pulled out a gold choker I immediately took a step back from.

"With this." Sif stated and she placed it on the table. "It prevents her from speaking. She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the Dark Elf's invaded Asgard and came here using one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds." She explained and I sighed loudly.

"How many pathways are there? I thought the one was where he would kill us and get away with it." Everyone turned to look at me with surprise on their faces.

"Your eyes." May began and I nodded.

"I know." I stated and everyone shook it off for now and brought their attention back to Sif.

"Do we know where she is now?" Ward asked her.

"All I know is that the Bifrost delivered me to her last know location." Sif stated.

"Mostly small towns out that way. Let's start looking for unusual activity in a few hundred mile radius. Burglary, theft, assault. If this woman's used to ruling over empires, she's gonna be hard to please." Coulson stated and we nodded. Coulson, Sif, and I went to the conference room and looked through files of reports around the area Lorelei might be.

"You've visited other realms, seen different species, aliens. Have you ever encountered any that were blue?" I cringed inwardly and knew where this was going.

"Yes, of course." She responded while searching through files.

"Which ones?" Phil asked.

"Uh, Interdites, Levians, Pheragots, Kree, Sarks, Centaurians. The Frost giants tried to conquer your Earth a millennia ago, but Asgard drove them away."

"Oh. Thanks for that." Phil stated and I smiled softly. "And the others, have any of them been here recently." Sif laughed slightly and looked at Phil.

"Rest easy, Phillip Son of Coul, none of the others have ever visited earth." We finally found a bank robbery and a gun store robbery and knew that was our first destination. Apparently she was hiding in a biker bar called Rosie's desert Oasis. We all rushed to the bar as I dressed in my Asgardian armor Sif had given me and she smirked at me when she saw me wearing it. A sword much like her own was on the back with a shield. I pulled my hair back like hers, half up-half down, and noticed a few silver strands. _That's weird. I'm not even thirty! Must be working with S.H.I.E.L.D._ We drove for a few minutes and arrived at the bar. Sif and I got out first while the others followed.

"Lorelei's taste run towards palaces, castles. This is far more humble than her usual abode." Sif stated and I was on edge. I could feel people better than I had ever before. I didn't need to focus on them, I could just feel them.

"The draw wasn't the place. It was the man power." Ward explained and I had to agree with him.

"How many men does she have in there? Have you seen the suspect?" Coulson asked the cops and I got ready to lift the earth, feeling on edge.

"Yes we have." One of the officers said, aiming his gun. "And she's beautiful." I pulled up a giant shield for us to cover behind and I made a note that is was far more easier to accomplish than before. Like a gateway was opened I didn't even know was closed. Shots continued to be fired while the team shot their icers. Coulson asked for more cover once I released the earth and Sif kicked the trailer in front of them, blocking the cops.

"Thank you!" Coulson said before shooting a cop.

"All clear." Ward said.

"Men, stay outside. Let Sif and Claudia take Lorelei." Coulson said and I nodded, following Sif into the bar.

"Lorelei." Sif stated as she and the bikers looked at us. "Still manipulating men to do your dirty work I see."

"And I see you're still a step or two behind." Lorelei stated with a sly smile and I rolled my eyes. I watched the bikers move in closer and I smirked.

"You know how this ends Lorelei so come willingly." Sif reasoned but she was having none of it.

"You mistake me for someone who fears you. I have bested you before, or have you forgotten?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"And what, do you find funny?" I looked at Lorelei and smirked.

"You shouldn't fear Sif the most in this room." I nodded and I knew I might have upset Sif but I would worry about that later.

"Then I should fear you?" Her face held firm disbelief and I nodded.

"Pretty much." I summoned air and fire, swirling it around Sif and I, then pushing it against the bikers and Lorelei. The bikers flew through doors, walls, windows, while Lorelei wiped away blood and began fighting with Sif. Lorelei ended up hitting Sif hard enough she ended up colliding with me and we fell, allowing her to escape with a controlled Ward. We made our way back to the bus and I sat next to Sif.

"If I offended you earlier-" She cut me off with a wave and a fond smile.

"Nonsense. You were right, anyone with their right mind should be afraid of you." I smiled back slightly and rested in my seat. Once we got to the bus, Coulson took Sif to the interrogation room while I went to visit Skye.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up. Whoa, what happened to your eyes?" She asked and I moved closer, taking out some water, and begun healing her like normal. The relief was almost instantaneous on her face and I smiled.

"I'm not sure what's happening to me." I told her in a voice, barely above a whisper. "I'm sure Coulson will want to speak to you sooner or later today." After about an hour of healing and talking, I began to get dizzy again and sat in the chair by her bed. I could see her talking to me but I couldn't focus. I just slumped forward and felt my body hit the hard floor. I didn't wake up until I heard increasingly loud banging and felt the plane take off. I felt more powerful, more open. My vision was clearer than before, my hearing, almost perfect. I could hear every little thing and I was frightened. I stood up from my bed and moved to the bathroom. I gasped at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was no longer the chocolate brown I loved, but a silver border lining on blue. My eyes held the same sliver sheen with the blue tint in them. My skin looked more flawless than I had ever seen it before.

"What the fuck?" My voice sounded different, like bells ringing in the distance and I touched my skin, trying to see if it was real. I heard glass break and I ran out to investigate. My movements where exactly as water and air, fluid and gracious as I saw May and Ward on the floor, on the broken glass. Ward shot the gun but May had the ammo. They both stood and Ward seemed to snap out of it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait. Sorry." Ward stood with his hands in the air and May in the defensive. I could feel their heartbeats through my feet and it made me scared. "It's me, okay? I'm back." May looked skeptical and I didn't blame her.

"He speaks the truth." Sif spoke up holding Lorelei with a nice new accessory. Ward turned towards May and I watched her punch him.

"Good to know." She said and I turned back to my room, grabbing the bracelet I had received from Loki. I caught my reflection in the mirror and was shocked once again to see the new colors and almost a new looking person.

"My apologies. The damage caused to your, flying boat is unfortunate." I heard Sif say as I made my way downstairs.

"I've seen worse." May commented and I made my way to the railing.

"I assure you, Lorelei will be punished severely for the crimes against your people." I jumped down from the railing and used air to soften my fall as four pairs of eyes stared at me.

"Sif, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have questions I think only you can answer." I saw Lorelei beginning to move away and I didn't have to put any extra effort to find the water in her blood and made her stop and kneel. I only held one hand out to keep her still and I let her head move, wide eyes landing on me. "I'm not in the mood for tag." I explained to her and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Think on that for the next hundred years, bitch. _

"Claudia, what happened to your hair?" Sif asked as she examined it, running her fingers through it.

"I don't know! I was getting these dizzy spells all day and I slowly started changing. I can hear, everything. Things look clearer and sharper. I move like I'm part of the elements and even they are easier to control. I used to have to focus so much to bend a person but I just did it with one hand, one thought, and she knelt because I wanted her to! And this, Loki gave me this before the convergence in place of a random man and I communicated with him, in my sleep." Her head shot up and looked at me with such intensity I thought she would kill me.

"He came to visit you in your dreams?" She asked and I nodded. "May I see the bracelet?" I nodded once more and gave it to her. She looked from it to me, back and forth.

"Sif?" Coulson asked and she looked from him to me once more.

"Did you drink anything when you were in Asgard in Loki's presence?" I thought back and I couldn't remember.

"I don't know. I was following this light though, but that was when Frigga found me. She looked like she knew what was going on but I was lost. I still am." I said giving her a pleading look. She looked torn as she answered.

"I am not sure how, but everything about you has changed. Your aura is different. The reason I believe your hearing and visions have improved, is because of your abilities. It is a wonder how you achieved this state." She began to circle me as I kept my hold on Lorelei.

"What state is that, exactly?" May asked and I shivered.

"She is Asgardian." Sif explained and I gaped. "Asgardians, as she has seen, have fair colored hair. Her's is the fairest I have ever seen. My own used to be beautiful locks of gold before Loki and his trickery."

"Is she, permanently Asgardian?" Phil asked and I became nervous.

"Once one has had some of the Golden Apple, it is undo-able. It is highly possible it was traded through genetics and only bloomed now." _'Am I Asgardian?' 'Perhaps.' 'But why would he give it to me, a mortal?' 'Are you sure you're a mortal and not Asgardian?' _I wasn't, but now I am.

"What could effect the change to happen so suddenly?" I asked her and she looked thoughtful.

"I suppose a change in your life, perhaps something that ate at you the wrong way, it could have even been something as simple as an emotion." Suddenly, Coulson, May, and I knew. It was Ian Quinn, when my eyes had first changed. I was now full on Asgardian and it was his fault.

"But if I were half Asgardian, what happened to the human part?" I asked her.

"From the few half Asgardians I do know by blood, the Asgardian gene is stronger and after it's released from it's hold, it takes over." I nodded numbly already lost in thought and I felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw her smile slightly. "I believe you are a great being, Midgardian or Asgardian, and I would gladly fight with you, like I have stated before." I nodded to her with a small smile before she pulled Lorelei up and I released my hold. She turned towards May and Coulson.

"I am honored to have fought by your side." She bowed slightly and left with the other Asgardian.

"So, Asgardian." I said, staring at a part on the wall.

"If it helps, I think it's pretty great." May said and I nodded slightly before turning and using air to lift me to the catwalk, and returning to my room. I sat on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. _Asgardian. Loki must have known from the beginning. Why wouldn't he say something? Because he's Loki. True. _And for the first time, in a long time, I wondered who my birth parents were.

* * *

**So guys, I wasn't sure if I wanted her to be Asgardian or not, really, but I think I like her this way. If you don't like it, sorry. If not, keep reading and enjoy! I might not be posting as much fr two reasons. 1. My keyboards dying :( 2. I'm entering in a writing competition and i have to submit a 40,000 to 60,000 word story. I hope you understand, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next update! :)**


	18. Ninety-nine problems and Hydra's one

**Alright guys, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN CAPTAIN AMERICA WINTER SOLDIER! This chapter is the movie with Claudia obviously slightly different. I'm sorry this took so long but here it is so, yay!**

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and took a shower, changing into a blue sundress and sliver flip flops, which I thought matched my hair color. I peeked around the corner once I stuck my head out the door and was thankful no one was there. Sure, I could feel the vibration now of everything on this plane, but it was going to be harder to sift through all of them now. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar before eating it quickly and going back to my room. I was startled when I saw the team sitting in the living room, including May.

"Whoa, did you dye your hair last night?" Skye asked and everyone looked at me. I sighed and took a seat next to Coulson.

"Not exactly." I responded and I received questioning looks in return.

"That would mean?" Jemma started and I looked at Coulson who gave me a crooked smile as if to say 'it's all yours.'

"I may or may not have been born, not entirely human." I answered and I received more stares.

"What are you saying?" Ward asked and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Shes' saying she was half-human, half-Asgardian." May answered.

"Was?" Fitz asked while him and Simmons looked at me like a new project.

"When Skye was shot, I went in and talked to Ian. I kind of lost some control and that opened up the gene, a bridge. It took over my human side in a little over a day." I explained.

"That's amazing." Jemma said and I shrugged.

"It's more confusing and leaves more questions. I'm just, confused I guess." I said with another shrug.

"Who wouldn't be." Ward stated and I saw nods in return.

"I need a few days to get away." I heard myself say without intending to.

"Understood." Phil said and without another word, I went to my room and packed my bags. I went back out and saw no one there so I continued my way down to the lab. I saw Jemma and Leo in the lab and left my bags by Lola, walking in they turned to me.

"Once we land, I'm getting off." I informed them and Jemma frowned.

"I wish you weren't going."

"It's going to be different without you around." They said and I smiled.

"I went away before. Remember, London?"

"Yes, but that was a huge battle!" Leo argued and I sighed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm just going to see Steve for a few days." We continued conversing until we finally got to an aircraft carrier and picked up Agents Hand, Garrett, Triplett, Sitwell, and Blake. I decided to stand next to Coulson and watched as they boarded.

"You realize Agent Coulson they have these things called teleconferences now." Hand stated and I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Agent Hand. Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Coulson replied and shook her hand.

"Did you dye your hair?" Triplett brought everyone's attention to me and I flinched.

"Something like that." I stated and I saw Coulson smirk.

"I do remember you threatened-" I cut Blake off.

"No, I promised. Promises are different than threats." I stated and Garrett chuckled.

"I think I like you, Stark." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think that's the first time I ever heard that in a sentence before." I got another chuckle from him and Triplett.

"I remember you had green eyes before, not borderline silver." Hand stated as she looked me over and I felt her stance change from business to weary.

"Yes well, things happen. People change. Anyway, I have a date with a certain Captain. Have fun and make sure he doesn't die. Again. I won't be around to fix you up." I told Coulson with a smile and grabbed my bags.

"You have a medical degree?" Sitwell asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm more of a, natural physicist." I said and I swear I heard Phil chuckle. "Hand, can you not take a member of this team off the plane this time? Even if we did play you." She glared a moment.

"She was more of a threat to this team and-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"You do realize, if we're talking about threats here, I am the worst person to have on this team?" It seemed to put them on edge and I smiled on the inside. "If I wanted to Hand, I could have already had you on your knees in about four seconds, the others right beside you."

"She's right." Coulson stated with a shrug and I gave them a sly mile.

"And how, would you do that?" Blake asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we already discussed this was classified." I rocked back and forth on my feet.

"I think it's time you left, least you make one of them angry." May said popping up at Phil's side and I giggled.

"Melinda, I would handle it." Her lip quirked up into a smile and I gave one back.

"Alright Agents, ta-ta and all that jazz. Keep my team safe or I'll be coming for you. No, it's not a threat, Blake. It's a promise and a fact." Before I turned to leave, I watched Leo drop a vile of Skye's blood and I immediately used air to push it back onto the table. Fitz turned and smiled at me, waving.

"Thanks, Claudia! Have fun!" I waved back and faced the group a final time, most of the staring, shocked.

"Please, you must have met Thor by now. I'm sure that wasn't close to impressive."

"Kids got a point. She used fire last time, too." Garrett said and I shot them all a final smile before leaving the Bus. I walked about halfway down the ship when I saw Steve. He wore just an average pair of jeans, plain white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. He had a smile on his face as he waved to me and I ran the rest of the way. He tried to shake my hand but I pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you, Steve!" I pulled away from him and saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You too, Claudia." I pulled my bags behind me as we walked towards one of the smaller planes.

"What's on our fun filled agenda on this vacation?" I asked him with a nudge to his arm.

"Well, I thought we could do some sightseeing. I'm usually up early and I go for a run then we have all day." He explained as we loaded my suitcases. And by we, I mean he because he is the perfect gentleman.

"I'll go for a run with you. It'll be nice." He kind of looked at me like I was crazy as I he loaded himself into the plane, offering a hand to me and I just used air to put myself in it.

"I have many things to tell you Steve." So, on the way to his apartment I filled him in. I told him about the bracelet, the choker, my real genetics, and we talked about my team, except Coulson. They still didn't know he was alive and I felt terrible for lying. The plane dropped us off at Triskelion in Washington and we took a standard SUV to his apartment building, talking about mindless things. Once we arrived, Steve grabbed my bags and I followed him up to his apartment and he put them in his spare room.

"I like the apartment, Steve. Very classy." It was true. It reminded me of a sixties home, just converted into a small apartment.

"Thanks, I asked Fury for some favors." I nodded but said nothing. Fury was definitely someone I did not want to see right now. We ended up just staying in the rest of the night, watching some old movies and eating Chinese. Once I showered and changed into a nightgown and shorts, I went to bed and fell right asleep. When my alarm went off in the morning, I was excited. I searched through my bag until I found a pair of black shorts and a plain white tank top. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and pulled my sneakers on. I walked out of the room and almost ran into Steve's chest.

"Wow, you're up." I raised an eyebrow at him. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue workout pants with a stripe down each side in a lighter blue.

"Did you think I was going to cut out on this morning run? Fat Chance, Stevie." I commented as I brushed past him and I heard him sigh, I giggled.

"Stevie? Really? I think I like Capsicle better." He stated and I knew it as sarcastic but I smiled brightly.

"Capsicle it is." He sighed louder and I laughed as we headed out the door, starting to stretch.

"So, how far are we running?" I asked him and he smirked.

"We'll see." And he took off. A slow smile took over my face and I used an air funnel to bring me up to him and I began running at his side, continuously using air to keep me at his pace. About an hour into the run, the sun was coming up and he spoke.

"You really are Asgardian, aren't you?" I laughed and nodded.

"I don't have to think about it as much. Plus, I have more speed on my own now." It wasn't long after that we passed another runner.

"On your left." Steve said and we continued past him, eventually looping back around and passing him one again.

"On your left." I stated this time.

"Uh huh, on my left. Got it." I heard the man reply as we continued on and repeated the circle again. He turned slightly and began to pick up pace when he saw us coming up on him

"Don't say it, don't you say it."

"On your left." Steve and I both stated.

"Come on!" I heard him yell and I laughed slightly. On our last circle, we saw him sitting under a tree. While he was breathing heavily, my breathing was about the same as Steve's. _Thank you wind and new Asgardian genes._

"Need a medic?" Steve joked and I gave the man a small smile as he laughed.

"I need a new set of lungs. You just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

"Guess I got a late start." Steve replied.

"Huh, really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." He looked back and forth from us to the road, landing on us. "Did you just take it? I assume you just took it." We all laughed.

"What unit you in?" Steve asked the man.

"Fifty eight para rescue. But now I'm working down at the VA." He held up his hand and Steve took it, pulling him to his feet. "Sam Wilson."

"Steve Rodgers."

"I kinda put that together. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing."  
"It takes some getting used to. It's good to meet you Sam." Steve started to walk away but Sam spoke again.

"It's your bed, right?" Steve turned to him.

"What's that?"

"Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there sleep on the ground, using rocks for pillows like the cavemen. I'm home, laying in my bed and it's like-"

"Laying on a marshmallow. I feel like I'm going to sink right to the floor. How long?"

"Two tours. You must miss the good ole days, huh?"

"Well, things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything, no polios good, internet, so helpful. Been reading that a lot trying to catch up."

"Marvin Gaye, troublemaker soundtrack. Everything you missed, crammed into one album."

"I'll put it on the list." I looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"You could ask Tony for help." Sam suddenly seemed to realize I was there and held his hand out.

"Sam Wilson." I smiled and shook it.

"I know. Claudia Stark." I responded and he nodded while Steve answered his ringing phone.

"I thought you had brown hair and green eyes." I gave him an innocent smile and shrugged.

"I used to."

"Alright Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run, if that's what you want to call running." Steve said and I rolled my eyes at him with a smile on my face.

"Oh, that's how it is?"

"Oh, that's how it is." Steve responded. I tuned them out as the said their goodbye and watched a black sports car pull up, a smile coming on my face.

"Hey fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil." I laughed at Nat as she winked at me.

"You never called me back, Natalie. I'm angry." I gave her a mock pissed face and she stared at me.

"I'm sure you'll explain the appearance change later." I smiled and nodded as Steve got in the car.

"That's hilarious." Steve stated and I laughed once more.

"How you doing?" Sam asked Tasha and she nodded.

"Hey." She responded.

"Can't run everywhere." Steve told him.

"No you can't." Sam responded and Steve smiled.

"See you back at the apartment, Claudia. Sorry about this." I brushed it off and was glad for the alone time as the car pulled away.

"Damn." I turned to Sam as he watched the car drive away.

"I know. It gets a little crazy sometimes." I commented.

"I would imagine. Hey, you can stop by the Va too. You did great work in London. I'm not sure how you slowed that ship down, but it was awesome." I held out my hand and created a wind tunnel, much like the one I had made for the girl at the academy.

"Elemental sorceress. Yes, it's a new title." I stated and we drifted away after saying goodbye. I pretty much stuck to Steve's apartment, not wanting to get lost, and decided to call Tony.

"Hey kid. How's Capsicle?" I could hear someone talking in the background and guessed it was either Bruce or Pepper.

"Hey dad. Things are good. He's on a mission so I'm just hanging around the apartment for a moment."

"Good, good. Now I have a question." I sat up straighter at his tone and became worried.

"Okay?" I asked and waited.

"What happened to your hair?" I sighed and once again launched into the story of how I was now, Asgardian.

"Wow." Was all he said and I sighed.

"Yup."

"Well, I have to go. Pepper and I are going out to diner. Come and visit soon, Pepper won't stop talking about you."

"Not just me!" I heard pepper yell and I laughed.

"I'll try and visit soon, dad. Love you guys, bye." I hung up and noticed I had a text from Steve. **Meet me at Triskelion, tomorrow 9 a.m.** I was confused but decided not to argue and showered, heading to bed. I woke up once again early the next morning and I met Steve inside headquarters lobby. He said nothing except good morning as we rode it up.

"So, where are we going?"

"Fury." He said and I forced myself to relax. Once the elevator stopped, I followed him into Fury's office.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Steve said, walking closer to his desk.

"I didn't lie, Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours." Nick stated as he looked out the window.

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share?"

"I'm not obliged to do anything." Fury commented.

"Those hostages could have died." Steve said in a calm voice.

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen." Nick stated and he turned towards us, surprise in his eye from seeing me but quickly masking it.

"Soldiers trust in you, that's what makes a good army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns."

"The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." Nick stated as he stood and I took a step in front of Steve. "I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

"I can't lead a mission, when the people I'm leading have missions of their own." Steve stated and I agreed.

"It's called, compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them"

"Except you." Steve stated and I smirked slightly.

"You're wrong about me. I do share, I'm nice like that." Nick stated.

"Oh yeah, you share like a bunch of gossiping girls." I stated and Nick looked down at me.

"Stark."

"Nick." I commented back.

"Follow me." We followed him into the elevator. "Insight Bay." He stated and a woman's voice came over the speakers.

"Captain Rodgers and Agent Claudia Stark do not have clearance for project insight."

"Director override. Fury, Nicholas, J." Nick stated while Steve and I stood sided by side,waiting.

"Confirmed." The voice responded once again and we began moving in silence.

"You know they used to play music." Steve spoke and I gave him a half smile.

"Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. My grandad, worked in a nice building, got good tips. He walked home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say hi, people would say hi back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher. He'd say hi, they'd say keep on stepping. Grandad got to gripping that lunch bag a little tighter."

"He ever get mugged?" Steve asked Fury.

"Every week some punk would say what's in the bag?"

"What did he do?" I asked him.

"He'd show them. A bunch of crumpled ones, and a loaded twenty-two magnum. Grandad loved people, but he didn't trust him very much." Fury told us as we all looked out the window, coming face to face with three helicarriers. When Fury saw Steve's face he spoke again.

"Yeah I know, they're a little bit bigger than a twenty-two." We watched as planes were loaded onto the helicarriers runways and we excited the elevator, walking past many of the workers who spared us a few glances.

'This is project Insight. Three next generation helicarriers, synced to a network of targeting satellites." Fury informed us as we made our way down the platform.

"Launch them in marine style." Steve said.

"Once we get them in the air, the never need to come down. Continuous sub-orbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines."

"Stark?" Steve asked giving me a quick glance and I shrugged. I'd been on a plane for months now. I wasn't sure about anything Tony did.

"Stark had a few suggestions once he had an up close look at out turbines." Fury explained and I remembered Tony telling me about one of them blowing up, that was what had caused me to hit my head in the first place. "These new, long range precision guns, can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorists DNA before he steps a spider hole. We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

"I thought the punishment usually came after the crime." Steve stated and I could feel the tension growing.

"We can't afford to wait that long." Fury said.

"Who's we?" Steve asked and Fury stared at him, one eye locking on his before he began to talk and move.

"After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum serge threat analysis. For once we're way ahead of the curve."

"By holding a gun to the head of everyone on earth and calling it protecting." Steve stated, annoyance leaking through.

"You know I read those SSR files. Greatest generation?" Fury started, moving to face Steve. "You guys did some nasty stuff."

"Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well, but we did it so that people could be free." Steve stated and I felt a swell of pride for the man in the stars and stripes. "This isn't freedom, this is fear."

"S.H.I.E.L.D takes the world as it is not as it we'd like it to be. It's getting damn near past time for you to get with the program, Cap."

"Hey." I said, almost shouting. "Back off, Fury." I spit out his name like a curse and thought maybe he would know how pissed I was about the GH-325.

"Don't hold your breathe." Steve said in a tone that suggested he was pissed and we walked away. We were silent as we went to the garage and he got on his bike. I put got on the back and he looked slightly surprised.

"Come on, Capsicle. I'm not Fury and you need to lighten up. I trust you." He gave me a mischievous smile as he revved the bike and I grabbed tight onto his waist, almost regretting what I had said. The bike took off at increasing speed and my laughter was carried away in the wind as my silver hair whipped around my face. After driving around a while, we ended up at the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. I looped my arm through his as I joined him on his walk through history. There were photos covering the walls and I saw Steve per-serum.

"I never would have believed it." I told him as I glanced between him and the photo and he let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah. I was denied at least a dozen times before Doctor Erskine offered me the chance with the serum." He stated as we contained walking through his past. I looked where Steve was and saw a little boy staring at us. I offered him a warm smile, as did Steve, and he lifted a finger to his lips, telling the boy to keep it a secret. The boy slowly nodded in his blue Captain America's shield shirt. He showed me the first bike he had ridden, the Howling Commandos, and Bucky Barnes' own wall.

"Best friends, since childhood. Bucky Barnes and Steven Rodgers were inseparable, in both schoolyard and battle field. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life, in service of his country." The male computerized voice told us and I saw Steve look longingly at a video of him and Bucky laughing about something. He wanted to go and see Peggy's video and I let him go alone, have some piece. After about an hour, he came out and said he wanted to visit her.

"Steve, you should go alone Have your time with her." He hugged me, which was a first in him initiating one and I hugged him back, and watched him go. I decided to walk a few blocks outside and was surprised to feel eyes on me. I looked around as I sat on a park bench and didn't notice anyone. So, I continued my walk towards Sam's VA class. I kept feeling eyes on my neck and I would turn, seeing no one I kept going. I was almost there when I felt someones walk was heavier than the others. I stopped and spun as fast as I could, meeting Mike's gaze from across the street. He stood there, in a coat and sweatpants, hiding the machine.

"Mike!" I yelled, drawing few peoples attention but he didn't move. _He must be getting a mission._ I saw him nod once and begin my way, look feral. "Shit." I muttered under my breathe and spun back around, running for my life. I could feel Mike's steps behind me and I had to use air to stay ahead of him. I heard a few gun shots go off and I felt a searing pain in my side as I entered the building Sam's class was being taken in. I was breathing deeply and looked around the corner, slowly peeking out. I didn't see him and I realized his footfalls were gone. I took a deep breath and focused on the bullet, pulling it from my side. Once it was removed, I used water to heal it. I pulled my gray tank top back down and sighed, seeing the darker gray around the new hole. I saw Sam and Steve talking in the hall and I pulled my phone out, calling Coulson, and it went to voice mail.

"Coulson, listen. I'm in Washington and you'll never guess who just gave me a hello bullet. I don't know what he was doing here, but I have a bad feeling abut it. Be safe and warn the others." I hung up my phone just as I met Sam and Steve, both of them looking at me with confusion on their faces.

"You alright?" Steve asked and I nodded stiffly, a clear sign I was pissed.

"Is that blood?" Sam asked and I cursed in my head as both same and Steve looked at it and Steve met my eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You were shot and you don't want me to worry?" Steve sounded flabbergasted and I nodded.

"The person who shot me, is someone my teams been after. He's, not himself at the moment. He didn't do it by choice." I stated and I was on edge. _But why? Why here and now?_ Steve, Sam, and I talked for a few hours until Steve and I headed back to his apartment at night. We walked quietly up to his apartment when a young women stepped out her apartment.

"Hey, I gotta go though." She said into her phone and I saw Steve smile lightly. "Okay, bye." She hung up and looked at us with a big smile. "My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac." She stated and I smiled at the sight awkwardness and knew, Steve had a crush.

"Hey, if you want, if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement." Steve told her and I bit my bottom loop at disgruntled Steve.

"Oh yeah, what's it cost?" She asked, sly smile on her face.

"A cup of coffee." Steve replied and she looked like she was about to take the offer when she said she already had a load downstairs.

"Oh and I think you left your stereo on." She said before heading down the stairs and Steve and I glanced at each other.

"Oh, uh, thank you." She went down the stairs and we could hear faint music coming through. I focused on the vibration inside.

"Only one." I told him as we entered the room quietly, only to find Fury in the chair.

"I don't remember giving you a key." Steve said as he shuffled on his feet and I narrowed my eyes on Fury. Something, was wrong and he grunted while he sat up.

"You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out."

"Didn't know you were married." Steve responded to him, still behind the corner and I moved closer.

"A lot of things you don't know about me." Steve sighed and moved to the light switch.

"I know Nick, that's the problem." The light turned on, illuminating the pale walls and showing as Fury's injuries. I made to move closer but had to stop, as a spell of dizziness washed over me. Nick calmly reached up and turned off the light, standing up, and showing us his phone. **EARS EVERYWHERE. **The message saidand Steve looked around the room while Fury continued.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but I had no place else to crash." He showed us another text as my vision grew foggier. **S.H.I.E.L.D COMPROMISED. **_Fuck, my team._ I thought as my heart began pounding in my chest. I had to warn them but I was losing consciousness.

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked him and I struggled to stand. **Us.** His phone read while he spoke.

"Just," He sighed as he walked closer. "My friends."

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked him.

"Steve." I tried speaking, but it was so quiet, I barely heard it.

"That's up to you." Nick said and the music grew louder in my ears, echoing around me.

"Steve." I said and he looked at me, then everything happened fast. A gunshot rang through and Fury fell to the ground, me falling shortly after into the clutches of darkness. When I started to regain control, I heard voices first.

"Is he gonna make it?" _Natasha._

"I don't know." _Steve. _My tongue was heavy in my mouth and my head ached something fierce.

"What happened to Claudia?" I heard Tasha ask but my body wouldn't let me answer, not yet.

"I'm not sure. She called me and I turned, watching Fury get shot and her go down. It might have something to due with her earlier." I heard them talk about the shooter.

"Three slugs. Completely untraceable." _Hill._ All I had to do was say something, get up, but my body wouldn't respond. I could feel my eyes twitching at the sound of increased heart rate and forced myself up.

"Help me up." My voice was ragged and Hill did as I asked." I looked through the glass and saw Fury in surgery. "Get me in there.

"Claudia, you were-"

I cut hill off.

"I know what I was the bullet must have been a version of dendrotoxin but they didn't have the right amount for an Asgardian. So it took longer to take effect. Get me in there to heal him." She didn't make a move so I shoved off her, my legs wobbly underneath me and I rushed into the room. Two doctors stayed by him while one tried to restrain me. He succeeded until I just made an air ball and chucked it at him, sending him into a wall.

"No heartbeat." I heard one of the doctors say and I summoned water from the air, resting it on his body, but it was too late, he was gone. I had failed to save someone, again, human and Asgardian form. Hill came to my side and I put my arm around her shoulders and she took me out of the room, eyes blurred, I cast one more look at him and we met Tasha n the room I woke up in.

"Claudia." Nat said and I nodded, blinking away the tears.

"I need to call my team." I pulled myself away from Hill and was glad I could move on my own. Once again, I received voice mail. "One of you pick up your damn phones. Look S.H.I.E.L.D-" The call ended abruptly with a loud ringing in my ear and I ended the call, pushing my phone into my pocket. Later, we all said goodbye to Fury as most of his body was covered in a sheet on a bed.

"We need to take him." Hill told Steve and I and Steve got Tasha. She walked past us but we followed her.

"Natasha!" Steve called and she whipped back around.

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" She asked Steve.

"I don;t know." he stated and a man came up behind me.

"Cap. They want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve turned to him.

"Yeah give em a second." Steve told him."

"They want you now." he insisted.

"You can fucking wait." I growled out to him and he glared at me.

"Okay." Steve told him, turning back to Tasha as the man glared at me once more before continuing on.

"You're a terrible liar." Nat told him and she walked away. Steve eyed the vending machine and I knew what he was going to do. I helped him put the drive behind the gum and we met up with the man who told him S.H.I.E.L.D wanted him back.

"Let's go." Steve said and the man spared me a glance before we continued on.

"Strike, moving out!" He said and the men in bulletproof vests and helmets, followed us out. We arrived at the Triskelion and I waited outside for him. I looked around at the people, trying to determine who was a threat and who wasn't. I waited almost a half hour before I looked up, hearing glass breaking. I saw Steve falling through the glass roof above me.

"Steve!" I yelled and slowed him down with an air vortex and he hit the ground on his shield.

"We need to go." Steve said as he stood from the ground and we ran towards the garage, and got on his bike. We sped towards the front gates and we saw the first gate closing and we just made it through. Going towards the next arch, an aircraft came in front of us.

"Stand down Captain Rodgers. Repeat Stand down." A gun was pointed at us and Steve revved up the bike, charging us at the aircraft. They began shooting and while Steve swerved I used air to move the bullets and he eventually threw his shield. He climbed on the ship and took his shield back, sending it to the ground. I stopped the bike and we got off, running for the hills because the bike wouldn't go over the spikes at the finale gate. We made our way back to the hospital Steve wearing a hood to hide his face and hair, while I just left mine down, glaring at anyone to look at us. Once we got to the machine, we saw it was gone. We heard popping and watched as Nat moved into the reflection popping a bubble. Steve and I pushed her into a room and I closed the door behind us.

"Where is it?" Steve asked her.

"Safe." Was her reply.

"Do better." Steve commented.

"Where did you get it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Fury gave it to you, why?"

"What's on it?"

"I don't know."

"Stop lying."

"I only act like I know everything, Rodgers." Tasha snapped and Steve looked out the doors window.

"But you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?" My brows furrowed in confusion. _Pirates?_

"That makes sense, the ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you."

"I'm not gonna ask you again." Steve stated, hands clenched on her jacket.

"I know who killed Fury." That silenced Steve and I just stared at her. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he's a ghost story." Steve stated.

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him," She lifted up her shirt to reveal a nasty scar on her hip. "Straight through me. Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye, bye bikinis." Natasha told us.

"Yeah I bet you look terrible in them now." Steve said and I smiled softly.

"Going after him is a dead end, I know, I've tried. Like you said, he's a ghost story." She held up the USB and Steve took it.

"Let's find out what the ghost wants." We ended up going to the mall and while Steve and Nat went to Apple, I took guard at the nearest bench. I felt the different walk as soon as they entered the mall and went to get Steve and Nat, only to find them on the move already. I decided to take the elevator down and met Steve and Tasha as they were getting off the escalator. I smirked at Steve.

"Nat just kissed you. I'm impressed." He just gave me a stoic expression that caused em to laugh. We ended up stealing a car and making our way to New Jersey. They talked about how he learned to steal a car and if that was his first kiss since he was frozen. I let myself drift into sleep and I woke up as we pulled up at an old army base and I had a feeling, it was Steve's.

"This is it." Steve said.

"The file came from these coordinates." Nat said looking at a device.

"So did I." Steve said and I was right. "This camp is where I was trained." Steve explained to us as we followed the beeping of the device.

"Change much?" Nat asked as she continued scanning.

"A little." Was his soft reply and I could tell he was getting lost in memories. I could almost a pre-serum Steve running behind others.

"This is a dead end. Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio." Nat said as she put the device in her pocket. "Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off." Steve looked around as if he noticed something was off.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Army regulations forbids storing ammunition's withing five hundred yards of the barracks." He stated as we moved towards a building. "This buildings in the wrong place." He bashed the lock of and we moved inside, into an old S.H.I.E.L.D office, possibly the first.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D." Tasha said, sounding surprised.

"Maybe where it started." Steve replied. I watched them walk over to paintings as I moved over towards the draft where Steve eventually joined me.

"If you're already working in a secret office," He began and started pulling open a secret door I helped to manipulate the metal to move it faster. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?" We stepped inside as it brought us down after Tasha punched in the code. We slowly walked in and the lights kicked on, revealing monitors and old computer technology.

"This can't be, the data point This technology is ancient." Natasha stated and I had to agree. That is, until we noticed a place to hook up the USB's which clearly did not belong. She stuck it in one of the available spots as the reels started moving.

"Initiate system?" A computerized voice said and Tasha typed in yes.

"Shall we play a game?" She said and I laughed. She turned to Steve and began explaining. "It's from a movie when-"

"I know, I saw." Steve said but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. A face started to appear on the screen but only in green lines.

"Rodgers, Steven. Born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1984. Stark, Claudia. Born 1991." A different computerized voice stated.

"Some kind of recording." Nat said and I hoped she was right.

"I am not a recording, Fraulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." A picture was brought up and it was clear Steve knew him.

"You know this thing?" Nat asked.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for red skull. He's been dead for years." Steve stated, walking around the room.

"Fist correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You, are standing in my brain." Arnim stated.

"How did you get here?" Steve asked the crazed man, or computer.

"Invited." He said simply.

"Operation paperclip after World War two, S.H.I.E.L.D recruited German scientist with strategic value." Natasha explained to us.

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." Zola stated.

"Hydra died with the red skull." Steve said, sounding sure. But suddenly, I didn't think it did.

"But the German scientists, Zola, they stayed Hydra." I stated, finally pushing things together.

"Correct. Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place." Zola said, sounding smug.

"Prove it." Steve demanded.

"Accessing archive." Arnim said as articles were brought up on the screens. "Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with it's own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender it's humanity willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D was founded and I was recruited. The new Hydra grew, a beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For seventy years Hydra has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed." Zola explained.

"It's impossible, S.H.I.E.L.D would have stopped you." Nat said and I continued staring blankly.

"Accidents," Pictures of Maria and Howard Stark's accident flashed on the screens. "Happen. Hydra created a world so chaotic, that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice it's freedom, to gain it's security. Once the purification process is complete, Hydra's new world order will arise."

"Project Insight." I said as we watched the images change to the helicarrier and new weapons.

"We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life, a zero sum." I jumped slightly when Steve smashed the screen in with his fist but Zola appeared on another screen.

"As I was saying."

"What's on this drive?" Steve asked him, all seriousness shown on his face.

"Project Insight requires, insight. So I wrote an algorithm.

"What kind of algorithm? And what does it do?" Natasha asked.

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you will be too dead to hear it." Zola stated and the doors began to close. Steve threw his S.H.I.E.L.D at it but it was already closed.

"We got a bogey. Short ranged ballistic, thirty seconds tops." Nat said and I knew even if I got the doors open, we would be stuck.

"Who fired it? I asked her.

"S.H.I.E.L.D" She states and panic sets in.

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain." Zola confirms and Natasha removes the flash rive from the port. "Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us, out of time." Zola states and I lifted my chin defiantly, Steve lifting a grate for us.

"I don't think so." I stated while the bogey hit the building. Steve jumped into the whole with Nat while I constructed a metal and rock dome around myself to keep me protected. I was straining under the pressure of rock and hoped Steve and Nat would be okay. Once the rubble stopped falling, I got out of my dome to see rock everywhere and clouded smoke,some fire. I saw Steve pull Nat out of the whole and we ran, hiding from the strike team on our way out. It took us almost all night until we arrived at Sam's house. Steve knocked on his door while we waited, scouring around us for anyone. Sam opened the blinds and looked at us before opening the door.

"Hey man." Sam said.

"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low." Steve told him and he looked at us once more.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." I added in and he looked at us once more.

"Not everyone." Sam stated and moved aside, letting us in. He closed the door behind us along with the blinds. I stayed in the living room while Steve and Tasha went to the bathroom. I eventually got tired of waiting and pulled water from the air, roaming it over my body and removing the filth, then using fire to dry me. I put the water down the sink and Sam looked at me.

"That, is cool." I smiled brightly at him.

"It does come in handy." I offered and he smiled too. He informed me breakfast was ready and he told Steve and Tasha. I help himself to some toast.

"So the question is, who in S.H.I.E.L.D could launch a domestic missile strike?" Tasha asked and I sighed.

"Pierce." Steve said.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Tasha counters back.

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star." Steve added in.

"So was Jasper Sitwell." I stated taking a sip of orange juice.

"So the real question is, how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D officer in broad daylight?" Steve asked and I become lost in thought.

"The answer is, you don't." Sam said, putting a folder on the table when my phone started to ring.

"What's this?" Steve asked him as I pulled my phone out and gazed at the number, moving away from the table.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"Hello, Claudia." My body froze, my blood boiling in anger at just hearing that voice.

"Raina." I spat out, wind blowing softly through my hair. "What do I owe this displeasure?"

"Oh come now, I rarely ever have a girl to talk to." Her sickly sweet voice came through the phone.

"Oh I'm sure, considering the people you associate with." I stated as I peeked through the windows, seeing if she was there but I knew she wasn't.

"What do you really want, Raina? I don't have time for your bullshit." I spat out and knew I had everyone's attention, without meaning to gain it, I began to pace.

"I wanted to check on you and Coulson, of course." I stopped mid pace.

"You're in prison. How are you calling me?" She ignored my question completely and continued on.

"The clairvoyant was interested to know you could heal yourself." I snorted into the phone.

"Oh, so that's another thing your mysterious clairvoyant couldn't see. Funny thing, isn't it? I know how they brought him back to life. I saw it, Raina. And yet, the clairvoyant still doesn't know, does he?" Her silence was all I needed to keep going. "If you ever, go near him again, I will burn that ugly flower dress to your skin and laugh as I watch you crumble upon yourself." I could feel my anger consuming me, much like it had to Ian Quinn.

"I-" She began but that's as far as she got.

"The point is,-" I cut her off, knowing I needed to calm down, and fast. "The next time I see you, I will either kill you, or you have the off chance where you kill me. I'm done playing your game, Raina. It's time that centipede was killed." I ended the call and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Claudia?" My head snapped up and I met Steve's worried eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, the lie clear in my voice and posture, let alone the wind moving faster through my hair until I stopped it.

"Who was that?" Tasha questioned.

"Someone my team and I put in prison and she got a hold of me. Shes in on this company called centipede. They make super soldiers from Extremis and are led by this clairvoyant, who sees all. He just can't see what I can do or how someone was saved. Anyway, what's the plan?" I asked them and Nat gave me a look that said I needed to explain later and she told us how we needed to get something of Sam's. Breaking in and getting the jetpack looking thing was easy. Now, to get Sitwell. Sam called Sitwell while I waited on the roof while Natasha marked him. Steve through Sitwell through the door and I watched him stumble to stand.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm." Steve demanded and Nat and I followed him drag Sitwell to the edge.

"Never heard of it." Jasper stated and it was clear he was lying.

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve questions him.

"I was throwing up, I get seasick." Sitwell lied once more. Steve pushed him closer to the edge and Sitwell smiles. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you can throw me off a roof? Cause it's not really your style, Rodgers." Steve lets go off him, smoothing out his suit.

"You're right. It's not." He replied. "It's hers." He moved and Natasha kicked him off the roof and you could hear his screams. Nat and Steve talk girls while I wait. Suddenly Sam appears with the screaming Sitwell with his Falcon wings and I smiled.

"Nice get up." Sam smiled back at me as he landed on the roof. We all walked towards Sitwell and he raised his hand.

"Zola's algorithm is a program, for choosing insight's targets!" He breathed out.

"What targets?" Steve questioned him.

"You and Claudia! The T.V anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephan Strange, anyone who's a threat to Hydra! Now, or in the future!" He finished.

"The future? How could it know?" Steven asks him and he has the nerve to laugh.

"How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught Hydra how to read it." He stated and we looked at him in confusion. "Your bank records, your medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores, Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"And what then? I asked him, lifting him off the ground into an air vortex. He visibly gulped before answering.

"Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me." He stated and I brought him closer, smirk on my face.

"Not if I do it first." I replied, adding fire into the vortex but was careful not to let it touch him, just for him to feel the heat.

"What then?" Steve yells and he answers.

"Then the Insight helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time." We looked at each other a moment before leaving the building and getting in the car.

"Hydra doesn't like leaks." Jasper said on our way to Triskelion.

"So why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam said and I wanted to elbow Jasper so hard. Natasha leaned in between Steve and Sam.

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here." She informed us.

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly." Steve supplied to us and we nodded.

"What? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible, idea." Jasper stated and a metal arm busted in through my window. The glass cut my skin as the hand grabbed Sitwell and threw him out. Natasha and I walked Pierce get hit by a track and whoever pulled him out, move to the roof. Nat quickly moved to Steve's lap and I knew I glanced at her, knowing she knew my next move.

"Claudia-" But it was too late. I was already hoisting myself out of the window and joining the man on the roof while he shot into the car. The wind blew around us as Sam sped down the road and I pushed all my weight into his side, effectively gaining his attention when the car lurched to a stop. We both flew from the roof and I used air to soften the fall but I still ended up with some road rash. With a groan, I picked myself up and noticed the man with the metal arm doing the same. Cars whirled past us on the sides as we stared each other down, while Steve, Natasha, and Sam, yelled at me to move. He had a mask covering his face and his shabby brown hair almost went past his shoulders. I wasn't prepared for the car to lurch into me and my body rammed into the hood, my head smashing off the glass. I molded the metal from the hood around my hands to keep me steady. We raced towards the man and he used one hand to hoist himself off the car and over me.

"I don't think so." I pushed myself off the hood and onto the roof and I watched the mans metal arm reach through and rip the steering wheel out. I heard Natasha fire her gun as the man jumped to the car that rammed us and it pulled away. I should have followed him but the car was losing control. I knelt down and focused on the metal, the gears, attached to the tires and fought to get control. We rammed into a car at our side and they hit us once more, making us lose control completely. The car skidded off the guard rail, tipping slightly as the car turned, and I heard Steve yell for them to hold on. _Well, if they're getting out._ I jumped off the roof, using air to once again soften the fall, and watched the car fly through the air and roll over as Steve pulled himself, Tasha, And Sam out onto his shield and passenger door. I watched as they sped by me with the car on their tale. I ran towards them using the ind much like I had on our run, and watched as the car stopped, the man with the metal arm get off the roof, and take aim with a grenade launcher.

"Steve!" I yelled as I willed myself to run faster and watched as the metal man shot, Steve pushed Nat away, and Steve getting blown off the bridge. They immediately began firing on Sam and Nat while I threw rocks and fire balls at them. It hit them, I heard their screams, but they kept firing. I eventually ran up to one and slid, knocking his legs out from underneath him, and deliver a blow to his head to knock him out. It suddenly clicked as I watched him fire at Natasha, sending her over the bridge as well, that this was the Winter Soldier.

"Natasha!" That was it. I took control of the men and sent them flying into the ground, hard enough to knock them out. I watched the Winter Soldier grab a gun off the ground, take aim, and get hit by bullets. He sat on the ground, seemingly paying me no mind, and began firing over the edge once more.

"Hey!" I yelled to him and he finally turned around, taking notice of the men on the ground. "You forgot one." I ran towards him as fast as I could carry myself and rammed into him, forcing the wind and my momentum to take us over the edge. He leaned on his back on top of a car and I moved off of him. _Find Nat, find Steve. _There was a bus tipped over on it's side and I had a feeling that happened when Steve fell. I ran around cars and trucks trying to find Natasha and a few people ran by me.

"Go, get out of here! Run!" I could see Steve deflecting bullets with his shield but I could not find Natasha. I saw Sam, up on the bridge, shooting down those who shot at Steve. I scoured everywhere until I saw the winter soldier move to a more populated spot. "Shit." I muttered as ran towards him. I watched a police car blow up and the people run faster. I couldn't get there in time as I watched him kneel and another car blew up. I saw Natasha start to fight him and I focused on the others around me. "Go, keep moving!" I shouted as I tried to keep a watchful eyes on Natasha. Once most of the people were gone, I moved towards Natasha and saw her running, the soldier moving his arm and following after. I used an air funnel and ended up at Nats side, helping her move the people.

"Stay out the way!" She yelled to them as she looked behind us. Her body arched and she moved behind a car, me following.

"Move your hand, I can heal it!"

"There's not enough time." She said in a whisper, dread in her eyes. Just when the Winter Soldier was about to attack us, Steve got to him first. "He'll need help." She said and I nodded, moving closer to the fight. Steve and the soldier attacked with a deadly fines but neither could get the upper hand. I saw Steve finally grab his shield as I moved to his side, our breathing sporadic. We saw the mouth and chin piece on the ground and waited for the man to turn. Steve stood, confusion on his face.

"Bucky?" I watched and waited for a reply.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" My heart broke for Steve and Sam kicked him to the ground as he landed. Bucky stood and watched us for a moment before lifting his gun once more when a grenade was shot and blew up another car, knocking Bucky down. We turned and saw Tasha leaning against a white van and we turned once more towards the on coming sirens. Vehicles surrounded us as men got out with guns in their hands. It didn't take me long to create the water whips much like Katara had in the mines when Aang was zapped by lightning from Azula.

"Stand down!" I heard from all around us but I just kept the water up, my arms moving as I controlled the whips.

"Make a fucking move!" I screamed over them as I knocked a few guns out of their hands. I had never done this move before, not in this capacity, and it was utterly tiring. My breathing was ragged as I watched them men with falcon eyes for their next move. I heard a clank as Steve set his shield down and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"There's too many." I looked around once more and could swear I saw confusion in the Winter Soldiers eyes. I looked back at Steve and knew, he was right, so I let it fade. A man came up from behind me and grabbed my arms roughly, dragging me to my knees.

"Get on your knees! Now!" The man from the hospital said and kicked Steve behind his knees. I didn't have much energy left, but what if I could turn the tables. My eyes met Bucky's and I knew I had to try. I focused all my remaining energy on the water in Bucky's blood and watched as his eyes widened in surprise, and he fell to his knees.

"You let us go, or I will make him kill you all." A gun was pointed to Steve's head and a helicopter flew over us. I was losing my control on Bucky and I was amazed how much he was fighting back. I watched in amusement as his body trembled, and my grip on him began to slip. He stood up and stopped shaking, my grip gone. I was completely baffled, no one, not even Lorelei had been able to break out from it. I felt the cold metal of a gun being pressed to my temple as I took in ragged breaths.

"Put the gun down, not here. Not here!" The man who had kicked Steve down said as he looked back up at the helicopter. The Hydra agents then take Steve, Sam, Tasha, and I into custody and were thrown into a van with two other agents wearing helmets.

"It was him." Steve said as the drove. "He looked right at me. He didn't even know me." I leaned my head on his shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort.

"How is that even possible? It was like seventy years ago." Same said.

"Maybe he was frozen like Steve." I offered.

"Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on 'em. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him." Steve explained and I knew how guilty he must have felt.

"None of that's your fault, Steve." Natasha said and I was lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Natasha asked me and I gave a small smile.

"Coulson." I stated and that was enough for her to understand.

"Even when I had nothing I had Bucky." Steve stated. Sam looked at Natasha's shoulder.

"We need to get a doctor here. We don't get pressure on that wound she's going to bleed out here in the truck." One of the guards activated an electrical weapon and stared at Sam, before attacking the other guard.

"Ah." A female voice said as she removed her helmet to reveal Hill. "That thing was squeezing my brain." Maria commented before looking at Sam then Steve. "Who's this guy?" Hill helps us sneak out of the bottom of the truck and takes us to a secret location. A man starts running towards us when Maria speaks up.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint." She stated, referring to Tasha's wound.

"Maybe two." Sam added on as the man came closer.

"Let me take her." The doctor said but Maria stopped him.

"She'll want to see him first." Hill stated and I just lifted an eyebrow at her but we followed her down a few hallways, and finally into a room, where Nick Fury was lying in bed, alive. We all started at him in shock.

"About damn time." Nick said as he looked at us. We all moved around his bed while the doctor pressed a fabric into her shoulder and she huffed.

"Here, let me help." He looked at me skeptically.

"Trust me, she does help." Nick stated and I refused to acknowledge him. The doctor moved his hand away and I moved the gauze, putting my hand right against her wound and she hissed.

"This is going to hurt." She nodded and I pulled the bullet out until I felt it in my hand. I removed my hand and gave the bullet to the doctor who looked shocked. "I need water. I don't have enough energy to grab it." He nodded and uncapped a water bottle for me. I pulled the water out, covered my hands, and rested it on her wound, beginning the slow process without enough energy and we listened to Fury.

"Lacerated spinal column cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache." Fury listed off his symptoms.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung." The doctor added in and I moved my hand away for him to stitch the rest closed.

"Oh let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good." He stated.

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped." Natasha replied, looking confused.

"Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work out so great for him, but we found a use for it." Nick explained to us.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve questioned him.

"Any attempt on the directors life had to look successful." Maria informed us.

"Can't kill, you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust." He admitted and I didn't feel any shame

"Some of us have the same issue, Nick." I stated and met his gaze. Nick took out pictures of Alexander Pierce.

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, 'Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility.' See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch." Natasha stated and I nodded.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore." Fury said and I rolled my eyes. He opened up a case that contained three identical chips in it.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Once the helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized." Maria explained to us as we sat around a table.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Nick told us.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die." Maria finished.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is Hydra. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left."

"We're not salvaging anything." Steve cut him off. "We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D had nothing to do with it." Fury retorted.

"You gave me this mission, this is how it ends, S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra was right under your nose and nobody noticed." Steve threw at him.

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I notice." Fury replied.

"And how many paid the price before you did?" I said, challenging him.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes." Fury stated.

"Even if you did, would you have told us? Or would have compartmentalized that too? S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra, it all does." Steve said and I nodded.

"He's right." Mill said looking at Fury. Fury looked at Natasha then Sam.

"Don't look at me. I do what they do, just slower." Sam said and Fury looked at me.

"For months I've been with my team, Fury. They became a second family to me and if this stops them from getting hurt anymore by Hydra, Centipede, I'm going to do it." I stated, determination filling me. He then looked at Steve.

"Well, looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain." Nick told Steve and I smiled.

"Good." Steve left the room, shortly followed by Sam. Then it was just Hill, Fury, Nat, and I

"Claudia, how is your team doing?" Fury asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Everyone's good. Including Skye, you know, with almost dying and we couldn't get a hold of you." Nick looked at me a moment.

"Natasha, out." She looked confused until she left, leaving the three of us alone.

"How's Coulson?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you would have answered your phone, you would know." I snipped at him.

"We need to know how he is mentally." Hill said and I was highly confused now.

"Does this have anything to do with the alien that saved him?" Hill and Fury looked at each other before looking at me.

"That project was made incase of an Avenger getting hurt in battle. The person who ran the program warned us against using it, but I used it to save Coulson and I would have again." Fury told me, no regret on his face.

"The only problem is, that now he knows, he has a higher chance to go lose his mind." Hill states and I gaped at her.

"Then why would you use it?" I asked the.

"It was to save his life." Fury defended and I just stared at him.

"Do you know how he feels? He feels like somethings missing. He hasn't told me, but you can see it, in his eyes. It's like he lost something that he had and now, it's gone. Whatever happened to him, when you implanted the Tahiti memory, really messed him up. When we were captured, I could hear his screams when they tried to find our more about it, what he remembered. All because the clairvoyant can't see what happened. But the question is why? He knows everything about my team but he didn't know about my powers or what happened to Phil." I told them and let my thoughts wonder.

"I wouldn't know." Hill stated with a sigh and I could tell she was getting a headache.

"Phil's file, his death, what level was it locked under?" I looked at Fury.

"Level Ten." He stated, sounding slightly confused.

"Right. And mine?" I asked him and he had the nerve to look slightly sheepish.

"Level Ten."

"But why for me?"

"We need to keep you a secret for now. Yes, you helped Thor and people know you have some abilities. But they don't know, is know you're Asgardian. What we want to know, is how? Who are your parents?" Fury questioned and I sighed.

"I don't know my birth parents and I doubt I ever will. But how did you know I was half-Asgardian?"

"Your blood test." Hill stated. "It matched Thor's on some level."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I was angry. If I was Banner, I would be big green by now.

"It was for your safety." Fury defended once more and I sighed.

"Right, whatever. But that means my files are different. The one in the Avengers file doesn't list all my abilities or the Asgard detail in there." I explained and it began to click.

"What are you getting at?" Hill asked, a curious look on her face.

"They didn't know about me being Asgardian and Phil's death because-" Nick cut me off.

"They don't have clearance." Fury finished and I nodded.

"They don't have clearance." I agreed and we sat in silence.

"Agent may has been keeping tabs through a phone wired into the cockpit about Phil's health." Fury explained to me. "When you get back to your team, share your theory about the clairvoyant but don't tel Phil about the possible problem." I nodded even if I didn't agree with it. I soon found myself in another cat suit, hair tied into it's normal high ponytail. Steve had gotten his old uniform from his exhibit, and Sam had his falcon uniform and wings, Hill in her own catsuit. We made our way into the command room. The guy opened the door, Sam, and Hill had their guns aimed while I held a fireball and Steve moved forward.

"Excuse us." He said and we walked right in. Before he began, I decided I would move to another room.

"I'm going to go down to the control room, where they can launch the helicarriers." He nodded at me.

"Be safe." I nodded back with a smile.

"When am I not?" Which, okay, I usually just charge in. I can heal myself later. As I was making my way towards the room, Steve's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well." I turned around the corner and ran into one of the members of the strike team. He swiped at me with a knife and I ducked under. I grabbed his arm and swung my body so I was sitting on his shoulders and grabbed his other arm. I flipped off his shoulders, taking his body with mine, and flung him into the wall, and watched as he fell to the ground. "I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want, absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there." I finally turned a corner and found the right room. I opened the door and stepped inside quietly, watching their faces as Steve spoke.

"If you launch those helicarriers today, Hydra will kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. The price of freedom is high always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one then so be it. I'm willing to bet I'm not." The intercom was cut off and I leaned against the wall, watching the strike team leader enter, the one who captured Steve and I earlier.

"Pre-amp the launch sequence, send those ships up now." He told one of the workers at a computer desk and I opened a bag of rocks at my hip, taking three out, and rolling them around in my hand. "Is there a problem?" The leader asked at the mans hesitation.

"I'm-" The man began but stopped, looking nervous.

"Is there a problem?" The leader asked, louder this time.

"Sorry, sir." The man stated. "I'm not going to launch those ships." I smiled at his bravery. "Captains orders."

"Move away from your station." The leader said and immediately threw a rock, hard, at the leaders hand when he pulled his gun on him. He looked at me and others pointed their guns at him. I offered him a sickly sweet smile as I moved towards him.

"Well, isn't this fun. This is what, the third time I've seen you?" _If looks could kill._ "Glaring won't help you." I told him as I moved my rocks back into the bag. "So, Hydra." I stated as I was now by Captain Rodgers roommate. "Yeah, I feel like we should have seen that coming. So,Hydra agents. Why don't you drop your weapons?" No one made a move and since I got a pretty good guess on who was Hydra, I took control of them and made them drop their weapon. "Good boys." Most of them looked furious and astonished.

"You picked the wrong side agents." The leader said and I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like the losers always say that." The blonde besides me smiled slightly. "Sorry, Stark's kid. Snark usually comes out first."

"That depends on where you're standing." The blonde stated. Everything happened fast after that. He withdrew a knife and cut the blondes arm and everyone picked their guns up, firing it off. I looked at the computer and saw that it had been overridden, they were launching. I ran from the room and got on the coms.

"Captain, Falcon, Hill. You copy?"

"Yeah. We're here." Rodgers said and I sighed.

"They're launching. I repeat, the helicarriers are launching. I'm on my way there now." I stated as I ran through the hallways, pushing past people, and fighting some others.

"Copy that." I heard Sam say before the com crackled and I threw it on the ground. I used an air funnel to get on the lowest one to the ground and saw Steve get on another one. Bullets flung at me and I flew metal discs in return, hitting them hard enough the either to knock them out or kill others. I saw Falcon flying, avoiding missiles, and they hit the helicarrier instead, Falcon getting his in. Must have been my lucky day because The Winter Soldier was on mine and he took an aircraft. I couldn't call Sam, Steve, or Hill. I could just watch. I hid behind one of the crates and took a deep breathe as more men scrambled on deck. There were too many for me to take alone, I had already used too much energy making the Hydra men drop their guns. I watched Steve jump and Falcon grab him, then we were on the same carrier, apparently so was the soldier because he attacked them. _He must have rounded back._ Steve was thrown off and Sam fell, the suit down. I ran down towards the main room where to put the new chip and met Steve there, but also the Soldier.

"People are going to die, Buck." Steve told him but I don;t think he was listening. "I can't let that happen." I looked down through the glass at the ground below ad hoped, this would be ok in the end. _This was much scarier than the dark elves._ "Please don't make me do this." Steve threw his shield and they began fighting. I dodged ricocheted bullets and waited for the right moment. They moved closer and closer to the consul but so did I. They moved around the center and I quickly entered the code, only to have to move back as Bucky pushed him back. Steve kicked Bucky back and removed one of the cards. _Almost_ I kept repeating in my head as I watched them fight. Suddenly, Bucky screamed and ran into him, pushing them both over the edge.

"Steve!" I yelled as I watched them land, his shield move away from him. I jumped down and gave Steve the card, going after Bucky myself. His hits were hard and I knew I would be bruised like no tomorrow. He punched and I ducked, he kicked and I jumped. I threw a metal disc and he clocked it with his arm, I tried to bend his metal arm and he gripped me hard on the shoulder, I heard bone crack and I gasped. He threw me across the carrier and I landed hard on one of the metal rods holding the glass in place. I sat myself up and grimace in pain from my shoulder and a punch he hand landed on my stomach. Bucky and Steve were suddenly down by me when Bucky stabbed him and Steve screamed in pain, pushing him back.

"Drop it! Drop it!" I heard Steve yell and guessed he ended up with the card. I watched Steve strangle him and the card drop. Steve picked it up and he helped me up. "You alright?"

"Don't worry about it." I said and he nodded, clearly not happy. I used an air funnel to get back up while Steve decided to climb when he got shot in the leg and I got shot in the same spot I had earlier when Skye and I went to Ian Quinn's party. I screamed and slammed into the floor on my bad shoulder and bit my lip to stifle that one. I sat up against the railing and pulled the bullet out, cauterizing the wound, so I wouldn't have to waste the time or energy om healing it, and stood back up. Steve made his way up and was shot again by Bucky in the stomach.

"No! Steve!" I rushed over to him and took the card, jamming it in the slot. I knelt down and took out the bullet as he informed Hill of the job done.

"Fire now." I couldn't hear Hill's reply. "Do it! Do it now!" He yelled and I began to cauterize his wound. The ship jolted as we were fired on and Steve saw Bucky on the bottom.

"Steve." He looked at me and we nodded. We jumped down and I helped him move the metal poles holding him down. Bucky grunted with effort as he tried to help. Bucky slid out from underneath it and we dropped it. We were all out of breathe as the fire, chaos, and smoke continued around us.

"You know me." Steve said as we all stood.

"No I don't!" Bucky said as he punched Steve then grabbed my neck, squeezing it. I though he was goiong to snap my neck when he just threw me over from them. My head bounced of the metal and I watched as my vision swam, Bucky repeatedly punching Steve. I got up and carefully, on wobbly legs, made my way over. My throat hurt, burned, and I knew something was wrong.

"Steve." It came out in a painful, hoarse, whisper, and I knew my voice box was damaged. S_hit._

"Finish it." I heard Steve say once I was closer. "Cause I'm with ya till the end of the line." One of the metal beams fell, making Steve fall towards the water. I ignored Bucky as I jumped out, using wind to help me get to Steve. I couldn't stop the fall, I wasn't focused with that many injuries, too much pain. I grabbed onto him and tilted us so I would hit the water first. The water hit me hard, knocking the air out of me, and it covered Steve and I like a cocoon. I couldn't use my left shoulder, the blade was broken. My hip stung from the bullet wound and my throat burned and ached. _I'm sorry Steve._ That was the last thing I thought as we were dragged deeper into darkness. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled onto land with Steve. I gasped and coughed up blood and could only watch Bucky walk off before closing my eyes once more. I woke up again when we were being brought into the hospital and I shoved all help away. I went to the bathroom instead. My face was covered in small cuts from the glass, a gash on my lip, my bullet wound was red and nasty, my shoulder was red with a dark purple hand print etched into it, and a blue one around my throat. I ran the sink long enough for me to heal my throat enough to talk, almost on the edge of unconsciousness again. I took a quick shower and took a seat in Steve's room by Sam.

"You should see a doctor." Sam said and I just glared at him, letting myself fall asleep. Once Steve woke up, they got me up and we left the hospital. We visited Fury's grave along with him.

"So you've experienced this kind of thing before." He said to Steve and I smiled softly.

"We've been data mining Hydra's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come." I was slightly surprised at Fury's words.

"There's something I gotta do first." Steve responded.

"How about you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities." Fury stated.

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy." Sam stated and Nick turned to me.

"I have to go back to my team. They're going to need help with Centipede and the Clairvoyant. I can't leave them." It looked like pride had shown through his face but it was gone so fast, I could have made it up.

"Alright then." Nick said as he hook our hands. "Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me, right here." He said with a nod to his grave.

"You should be honored. That's as close as he gets to saying thank you." I felt Fury walk away while Tasha joined us.

"Not going with him?" Steve asked as he walked up to her and I stayed behind with Sam.

"So, your team?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I care about them a lot. They need some super power strength for all the trouble they get into." We laughed light as Tasha turned to me.

"До скорой встречи, сестра. Держите глаз на вашего лидера для меня." I smiled at Nat. _I had a feeling she would listen in._

"Я буду стараться изо всех, Tasha. Перезвоните мне в следующий раз прежде, чем мы должны бороться Hydra снова." She smiled at me and with a wink, she walked away.

"What did you say?" Steve asked and I gave him a mischievous smile.

"don't worry about it, Capsicle." He sighed and I loved. I hugged him and he patted my shoulder, I hissed at the pain and pulled away.

You didn't heal yourself?" He asked and I shook my head, hugging Sam.

"No, not yet. I will once I get to my team." At his look I sighed. "Promise." he nodded slightly and I smiled. "Hey, next vacation, I'm just going by myself to somewhere nice."

"You could go to Tahiti." Sam offered and I laughed. "What? I heard it's a magical place.

"Tahiti, not so magical." I said and they gave me confused looks. "See you boys later." I walked away from them and rubbed my lightly bruised throat. _I'm coming _

_Coulson._

* * *

**Longest chapter I've done! woop! More than 14 thousand words! Yay! let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the favorites and follows! 3 Until next time lovies!**

**До скорой встречи, сестра. Держите глаз на вашего лидера для меня= See you soon, sister. Keep an eye on your leader for me.**

**Я буду стараться изо всех, Tasha. Перезвоните мне в следующий раз прежде, чем мы должны бороться Hydra снова.= I will try my best, Tasha. Call me next time before we have to fight Hydra again.**


	19. Clairvoyant, not so much

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I had one of the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents bring me to the Bus. They landed on top of the Bus long enough for me to get back in, and left again. I went down the stairs with my luggage behind me and saw no one in the common room. I slipped my bags into my room and made my way to the conference room where Coulson, Garrett, Skye and Fitz were. A message on the screen being decrypted and I stood by the door, leaning on my good shoulder.

"Victoria Hand." I heard Coulson say.

"Hand? Can't be." Fitz said and I was already confused only being back for five minutes.

"Can't be what know?" Garrett asked.

"The Clairvoyant." _Ah, so you got to the same conclusion._

"I thought Ward capped that guy." Garret stated.

"I don't believe the man Ward killed was the Clairvoyant. I think he was an unwitting decoy, meant to end our investigation." Coulson explained.

"That's a lot of trouble to go through for a red haring, don't you think?" Garret questioned.

"Because the Clairvoyant is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent," Coulson explained once more. "Using high level clearance to stay ahead of us, make it seem like she's got psychic abilities."

"She? You think Victoria Hands the Clairvoyant?" Garrett asked him and I saw Coulson nod. "I don;t mean to pee in the punch, but well doesn't make a lot of sense. On the station with Vic in Lisbon she's a hard ass and a buzz kill at parties I grant you, but, you really think she's capable of that?" Garrett asked once more.

"Excuse me, didn't she just try to blow you out of the sky?" Coulson whipped back at him.

"Don't get me wrong, she's definitely gone nuts but her actions prove she's not the Clairvoyant, right? I mean if she's been hiding in plain sight all this time, why reveal herself now?" Garret asked.

"Guys." Skye said and we all looked at the monitor.

"Out of the shadows, into the light." Coulson read and I watched as Hydra came up next.

"Well I'll be." Garrett stated and I nodded. I was shocked at first too.

"Good. Now I just have to catch you up on a few things." I said and they all turned to me. We moved to the couches and Fitz began.

"I thought Hydra was defeated after World War two?"

"No. S.H.I.E.L.D began collecting German scientist and among them Doctor Arnim Zola who started Hydra, right in S.H.I.E.L.D. Hiding in plain sight for seventy years." I explained to them.

"But it was sent from a S.H.I.E.L.D source." Skye said and I nodded.

"In Washington, they took over. Project Insight was shut down by Sam Wilson, Steve, Natasha Romanoff, Hill, and myself to stop Hydra from killing millions of people that stood in their way."

"Hand must be a Hydra member." Coulson stated and I sat up, wincing as the bone crunched in my shoulder.

"Okay, stop, stop." Fitz said. "What does that mean? In S.H.I.E.L.D."

"They've been waiting, gaining high ranks, causing their own chaos, destruction. Zola told us thought."

"How could he? He's been dead for however many years." Garrett questioned and I sighed.

"Back in the first S.H.I.E.L.D facility, by Steve's army camp, they had him, his brain, on a bunch of data in the basement. So we literally got to talk to him." I explained.

"The signal is everywhere." Skye stated. "Deep."

"You know what this means?" Coulson began.

"Yeah, we're screwed." Garrett said and I was inclined to believe him.

"We can't change course and we have no idea what's waiting for us at the Hub." Phil said.

"The Hub." Fitz exclaimed.

"I say we blow a hole in the side of this puppy and parachute out. Live to fight another day." Garrett suggested and I stood up.

"Don't you get it? Hydra is in every part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Anywhere we go, they can find us." I explained as my shoulder pinched once more.

"Are you alright?" Skye asked, noticing my wince and she rested her hand on my shoulder. I let out a hiss and she immediately pulled her hand away. I pulled down my shirt and let them see the deep purple, almost black, mark.

"What happened?" Coulson asked.

"Turns out, Winter Soldier? Not so nice. The rest of the story later." As I told them about my shoulder, gunshot wound, and throat.

"Damn girl. It takes a lot to take you down." I smiled slightly at Garret and pulled the water from the cup Skye had given me, resting it on my shoulder, and healing it, my face covered in the soft blue glow. I winced once the bones melded back together but was relieved when it stopped hurting. I removed the water and put it back in the cup, moved my arm around, and was satisfied wit only a slight burn.

"That's a pretty cool trick." Garrett said and the way he looked at me, was like he knew I could do it. But I quickly brushed it away and healed my bullet wound.

"What about your neck?" Skye asked and I shook my head.

"I healed my voice box so now it's just a bruise. It's nothing serious I need to waste my energy on." She nodded like she understood but I knew she really didn't.

"Go shower. When we arrive I'll get you." Coulson said and I nodded. I peeled the ruined catsuit off me and let the warm water run down my dirty body. Once I was done, I changed into jeans, a gray tank top, and my black half coat, fixing my hair like normal, drying it. I walked out as soon as the plane landed in the Hub. I saw Garrett talking to Ward and I walked over t Skye before we all had to duck from gunfire. We moved quickly once it stopped down the storage where we had guns saved.

"Is it true? About Fury?" I heard Ward ask.

"Yes." I said, knowing he wasn't asking me. "He was shot at Steve's apartment by the Winter Soldier, aka, Bucky Barnes. He was the lovely fella who gave my my new mark." I said ad I put two handguns in the back of my jeans, putting my tank top over it.

"Is there anything on this plane you don't want them to get their hands on?" Garrett asked and Ward looked at Skye. I went to find Coulson and May in another room.

"That was his direct line, Phil." May said.

"So it's real." Coulson replied back. "That means it's just you and me. Unless there were other parties you reported to."

"Phil, don;t turn on the team, not now." I stated before I walked away, not wanting to hear any of their fighting. I stood, facing the cars, and grabbed each element into a larger sphere then I had ever made, waiting for it to open. I felt more refreshed, stronger. Since my shower and what little sleep I had and I knew I would be okay on energy for a while. The ramp thumped against the floor and I watched the soldiers move closer.

"I wouldn't take another step." I said as the finally noticed me.

"Stand down!" One of the yelled but I didn't listen.

"You stand down. You don't know what you're up against.."

"I repeat, stand down!" The same man yelled and they took another step forward.

"I warned you." I shot each element at them, sending them flying backwards. I ran towards into the plane and tried to find anyone. I could feel more footsteps entering the plane and Is wore under my breath. I then realized, I was the only one left on the plane from my team. Maybe they were Hydra, and I was the target.

"Fucking Hydra." I swore and hid, feeling their vibrations. Once the coast was clear, I ran from the plane and into the base. I walked around, knocking out any agents I passed with earth discs, unsure if they were Hydra or just under orders. I walked around aimlessly until I heard Victoria Hand's voice.

"The rest of your possibly very short lives hinges on this moment." I heard her voice mumbled by the door. I held a fireball in my hand, waiting for the right moment. "Hydra has successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D, at the highest level. It only took seven decades and today's out coming out party. We have the support of the Level nine and Level Ten agents, and those who have resisted Hydra have been crossed off. Director Fury included. I'm here to offer you a choice, and a simple one at that. Either swear unwavering loyalty to Hydra right now, for all time, or share Fury's fate." I heard guns being pulled and waited no time kicking the door in. Guns pointed my way and I was ready if they tried anything. Victoria Hand's eyes landed on me with no emotion what so ever.

"I don't like that plan." I stated to her. "What if, I'm sure we're doing it anyway, we stay with S.H.I.E.L.D and just kill you." I glanced over at Simmons and Triplet and I could see the surprise on Jemma's face. It was no longer time for me to be afraid of killing. It was either be killed or kill in this plan.

"I won't wait long." Hand stated, glancing at Jemma and Antoine. Jemma nodded slightly and Triplet took the guys gun that was closest to him, and Jemma threw a pocket blade which he held to the guys throat.

"Cross us off, and one of ours goes too." Triplet said and I waited, searching their vibrations for indication of movements.

"Right answer." Hand said as she stood up. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but didn't lose my stance of the fireball. "The number of people I trust is now eight. Where are we on the round up?"

"We're moving agents below level five to east holding. I have men monitoring microphones placed in their rooms." One of the agents stated.

"And the strike team?" Hand asked him.

"Has stormed the plane, yes." The man replied.

"Oh, I had to take out some of them so they didn't kill me." I stated dryly and finally let the fire go.

"That was a, a, test?" Jemma asked.

"Which very few have passed." Victoria stated with a hint of annoyance.

"I though we were dead." Jemma replied while she let out a deep breathe. "You're not Hydra, thank god."

"Well don't celebrate just yet. We may not be Hydra, but your friend Coulson, he is." I gaped at Hand.

"No, he isn't." She turned to look at me and opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Look, I just got back from Washington, helping Steve stop Hydra's takeover on Project Insight, and we know that the Clairvoyant is a high level agent but not high enough to see what really happened to Coulson or about the full extent of my powers." I tried explaining. "Coulson thinks you're Hydra." Victoria said nothing as we made our way back to the main command room and I paid no attention as she talked to her agents.

"Are you alright?" Jemma asked, eying my throat, and I nodded.

"The winter Soldier's got a mean grip." She eyed me and Triplet spoke.

"You met the Winter Soldier? And you lived?" There was a hint of awe and surprise in his voice.

"Not without a broken shoulder, bullet wound, and a crushed voice box. I have no doubt he could have killed me if I was his mission." I stated and brought my attention back tot he room.

"You were right. We should have blown that plane out of the sky." Hand stated and that set Jemma off.

"Are you mad? How can you be saying this?"

"Hydra won't show mercy, neither can we." Hand replied calmly.

"There is no way Coulson is Hydra. He is a good man, a friend.

"He's a liar!" Hand shouted, finally losing her cool. "Agent Blake came to me with his suspicions, that Coulson and the other Level Eights were involved in some kind of conspiracy. Then Coulson sent him on an op that put him in the ICU."

"Coulson is not capable of what you're insinuating." Jemma explained as she tried to reason with Hand. _Level Eights. Level Eights._

"Agent Jacobson, Coulson's crimes." Hand stated and Agent Jacobson listed them.

"Recruiting known enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D, disobeying a direct order multiple counts, violation of international law-"

"To rescue our beloved Professor Hall who ended up dead, by his hand." Victoria interrupted.

"Failure to report the crimes of his protege Akela Amador."

"Whose same technology ended up in the head of Mike Peterson, and you know his crimes." Hand stated.

"You helped us save Coulson from the Clairvoyant." Jemma stated.

"Yet when we found this brain dead Clairvoyant, Coulson's man Ward shot him before we could learn a single thing about him. The lies add up, Agent Simmons. You're telling me he's never kept a secret from you?" She stated and I knew he had, Sky and I had as well. "The worst thing you can do right now is underestimate Hydra. They hide in plain sight. They earn our trust, earn our sympathy, they make us like them. And when you hesitate, they strike. If we're to survive, we're to strike first." _Level Eight, Level Eight. Make them trust you, make us like them. _I stopped breathing. _Coulson._

"What Level is John Garrett?" I asked Hand and she looked at me questioningly.

"Why?"

"Just answer the fucking question!" She seemed taken back by my tone but if I was right, I needed to hurry.

"Level Nine." Hand stated and I booked it from the room. _'-the Level Eight jackass I'm staring at.' Run legs and find Coulson! _I ran until I felt the familiar vibrations of Coulson and sprinted the rest of the way. I burst through the door, taking deep breathes in the middle of Garret speaking.

"They tortured you, using the same machine they used to brainwash that bitch in the flower dress, and right now, she's probably doing the same to Agent Simmons."

"Why don't you step back." I said as I moved towards Coulson, glaring at John. He looked at me too but I had a black face that rivaled the Black Widows.

"No." Fitz said. "Simmons will be fine."

"Just being realistic kid." John said and I looked at Coulson, knowing he finally came to the same conclusion that I had.

"I never mentioned that." Phil stated.

"I'm telling you killing her quick would be a mercy." Was Garrets reply.

"I never said, Raina had been inside the machine. I never told that to anybody." Coulson confessed.

"I must have read it in a report then." John tried to cover up.

"You weren't with us." I stated.

"Point is, how many more have to suffer before Vic gets hers."

"You showed up right after." Coulson said.

"What are you driving at?" John yelled at him.

"After Skye was shot, Quinn said it was so I would lead the Clairvoyant to the cure. That's exactly what I did. I walked you right int here with me." Coulson summarized and I nodded.

"Phil, look, it's been a ruff day, I get it. But you need to take a second and-" John just cut off.

"Good to know we came to the same conclusion." I told Coulson and Garrett smiled slightly with a sigh.

"Dammit." He said and the doors opened, bringing in agents and we raised our hands above our heads.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!"

"Hands where I can see them!" The agents shouted.

"It's Garrett! He's the Clairvoyant!" I shouted to them.

"Easy fellas." Garrett stated.

"Take Agent Garrett into custody! He's the murdered they call the Clairvoyant!" Phil stated.

"Gentleman, I know agent Sitwell was in charge of filling your ranks so I know a few of you know what to do in this situation." no one did anything. "Any time boys."

"No!" I shouted but it was too late. The agents shot each other and pointed their guns back at us.

"Hail Hydra." Garrett said and the remaining men repeated it. Fitz, Coulson, May, and I were put in a line, each with our own agent aiming at us as Garrett moved about the room.

"Those three men in your unit, guess they asked the wrong questions." Phil assumed and I nodded.

"Until today it was all about keeping the secret." john explained.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Fitz asked him, voice calm.

"That wasn't my plan really. If it was I could have done that any time I wanted. That is, without miss sunshine over there." He pointed at me but continued. "No, Coulson and I go way back. Back tot he day's when Fury was teaching us tactics. Clearing corners, slicing the pie, remember Phil?" John said with a smile.

"Fury would bury you for this." Coulson stated and Garrett nodded.

"Probably. Instead, he'll just have to roll over in his grave." Garrett replied and it clicked.

"That's why Mike was in Washington." John looked at me with a smile. "You needed me out of the way so I couldn't help when the Winter Soldier shot Fury in Steve's apartment. I couldn't heal him if I was down."

"Bingo." Garrett replied. " Fury must have found out first though, top brass did what they had to do. Explains why we suddenly had to come out of the shadows, not a minor inconvenience I might add."

"Top brass?" May asked and I sighed while John nodded, stupid smile on his face.

"Jasper Sitwell and Alexander Pierce." I informed them.

"We had a good thing going too, waving the S.H.I.E.L.D flag as hard as we could. I guess we'll be changing colors now." John said as he walked back and forth between us.

"For Hydra?" Coulson asked him. "You really believe all the crap, spreading death and destruction." C_ause so much chaos and they trade their freedom for protection._

"I wouldn't say I'm a true believer. Let's just say I felt the wind changing direction and swung my sail. You really should too." He told Coulson.

"I would rather die before surviving Hydra you sick son of a bitch." I smirked at Coulson's response.

"I hate to tell ya, but you've been serving Hydra all along. I guess death really is the only alternative. That's a sad thing, I consider you a friend. I was happy when I'd heard you made it through."

"So happy you had me tortured for three days to find out how they did it." Coulson replied dryly.

"I didn't enjoy that. Phil this is me, being honest."

"No John, this is you being a psychopath." John smiled and moved onto May.

"I know you'd follow him into the grave, so." He gave her a frown.

"As for you Agent Fitz, you'll hold a very high rank on our technical division if you volunteer." John told him and I saw a tear roll down Fitz's cheek. "If not, you'll have no rank and a lot of pain. Of course either way, your services will be required." He stated as he mock bowed to Leo.

"You're going to suffer for what you've done." Leo responded and I felt pride well in my chest for him. "And I plan on being a very big part of it."

"I like you kid." John said as he hit Fitz on his arm with a smile. "And you," He turned to em and I left my face blank. "We could use someone with your skills, hell, you're even smart to have figured it out before Coulson. We could use you higher up. And maybe, you could tell me what really happened to change your hair and eye color." I smirked at him and looked him directly in the eye.

"Want to know something funny?" He smiled back.

"Humor me."

"Agent Sitwell screamed like a little girl when we kicked him off the roof." A resounding crack was heard as his fist connected with my face and back dots swam in my vision. I looked back at him and he was smiling.

"Play nice kitten." He grabbed my arms and slapped a pair of cuffs on them, moving me behind him. "Let them have it, but shoot that one in the kneecaps." He said and pointed to Fitz. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, leaving me disconnected from the earth and unable to do anything with my hands cuffed. I trashed my legs around and felt a piercing pain as I let out a scream. I vaguely realized he had stuck a knife in the back of my thigh, I could feel the blood soaking my jeans. The lights flicked and eventually went off. I was thrown the the ground when Coulson attacked John, landing on my stomach. I blew air from my mouth and it helped me stand but I could only do so much with only being able to use my right leg. May began fighting others and Fitz hid under a desk. I saw one of the guards aim at May and was surprised when Fitz shot him. I saw Garrett almost get Coulson but he slammed something into the ground that flew Garrett off him. The door opened, bringing in Hand and more Agents while Coulson made his way over to me.

"Don't move!" When of the shouted as I put my joined hands around his shoulders and Jemma hugged Leo.

"I'm not Hydra!" Coulson stated.

"We heard, everything." Hand said and one of the agents took out the hidden mic.

"Who is? How deep does it go?" Coulson asked Hand and she just sighed. Eventually, I got my hand cuffs off, pulled the knife out, and healed the wound with minimal blood loss. Coulson, May, Fitz-Simmons, and I stood in a hallway, watching the Hydra agents be dragged away. Skye and Ward joined us and Ward saw Garrett. Him and Coulson began talking about it away from us. Triplet was yelling at Garrett while we waited in silence. Later Hand left with ward to bring Garrett to the fridge while we stayed behind at the Hub.

"Was this like it was in Washington?" Fitz asked me as him, Jemma, and I sat around the table on our broken Bus.

"Worse." I stated, staring into space.

"It's all gone." Skye stated.

"In pieces at least." Jemma replied.

"Skye, try to restore some of the firmware in the planes systems. Fitz-Simmons get a crew together, help May patch the holes." Coulson's aid before walking away and talking to May. I saw in the chair and thought over everything we could do and briefly wondered if Bucky Barnes was making a come back. _Where ever we go, Hydra will find us._

* * *

**Hi! So I wanted to do another chapter, I know time is different, I said it would be before, but I love it! I really wanted Claudia to be there when they found out about Garrett. Once I'm caught up with all the episodes, I will probably make another fanfiction or work on getting to know you until the new episodes start up again or more movies. So I hope I'm not boring you yet and you like it, bye for now!**


	20. Have a little faith

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

_***dream***_

* * *

Later that night, after I took a shower, I saw Coulson in the conference room at the Hub and I joined him, watching footage of the helicarriers crashing into Triskelion. Other agents surrounded us on the computers.

"It seemed a lot more dangerous up close." I dryly commented and I saw Phil smile slightly.

"Sir." One of the agents came up.

"Find Agent Martin. We need a back channel to the UN. Someone we trust." She nodded and walked away and I felt Skye coming up behind us.

" I made a list of S.H.I.E.L.D bases we believe are secure" Skye said, clicking on her tablet.

"How many so far?" Coulson asked her, still watching footage of Washington. "Seven?"

"Three." She stated and he looked at her.

"Plus the Hub." He added.

"Including the Hub." She fixed and I sighed. " It's a pulmonary list. I'm sure more will turn up." My phone started vibrating and I turned towards the back of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Claud. How are things?" Steve asked and I sighed.

"Well, the Hub's under control and two other places but not much else. We got the Clairvoyant, aka Agent John Garrett, under arrest so that's one problem down. How's your search going?"

"Unfortunately not well." Steve sighed and I could hear Sam talking in the background. "Bucky's really good about not being on the radar."

"I wish I could offer more help, Steve." And it was true, I felt like I was stuck in a pool of endless helplessness. "I'm not even sure how he broke out of my hold by the bridge."

"Maybe it was because of his arm." I nodded even though he couldn't see me

"It could be but that just makes me nervous. Other Asgardians couldn't break from it and it just hits me the wrong way. Anyway, anything from Tasha?"

"Not a thing. Not since the visit to Fury's grave."

"And nothing on that either?"

"Nope. It's all quite." He told me and I nodded again.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I told him in honesty.

"It could go either way." He replied and it was true.

"Right, But what do I owe for this random call?" I asked him as I watched Skye talk to a few of the other Agents.

"I might have some information on Bucky." He told me but he sounded far from happy.

"You just said you didn't have a lead." I told him and he sighed.

"I know but I have a hunch. When and if he starts regainging his memories, he's going to want answers." He told me and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Right, where ya going with this Capsicle?"

"He might come to you." Ah, there it was. Five words that made my breath hitch in my throat and my heart speed into overdrive. Sure, without his arm I could stand a chance, and without all the brainwashing. But if he isn't normal when he finds me, I could be in trouble.

"Why? Wouldn't he look for you?" I heard the phone shuffle then Sam's voice.

"We think he would try and contact you if he wasn't ready to face Steve just yet. He saw you with Steve twice, one on the bridge and on the helicarriers. He could have also seen you in his apartment. If he want's information on Steve, he will look everywhere for it."

"Okay, but this is just a hunch Correct?"

"Just a hunch." I heard Steve say and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Alright guys, as nice as it is to here your voices, I need to get back to work.

"Take care, Claud." Steve said.

"We'll call soon." Sam stated and I smiled.

"Oh, hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" He sounded confused but interested and I had to hid my laughter.

"On your left." I stated and I heard Steve laughing along with Sam's grumbling before I hung up. I was chuckling and got shot some weird looks from the agents. W_hatever, the just don't understand humor, trying to lighten the mood._

"Good news, the Cube has been retaken." Skye told Coulson as I walked up to them. "All Hydra agents of been flushed out and they're on the run."

"So that makes four." Phil stated and I could tell he was trying not to let it make him too happy.

"See, I told you more would turn up." Skye told him with a smile.

"The halls almost completely repaired. Flight systems are back online." May told us.

"And the cargo ramp?" Coulson asked, not looking at her.

"Fitz assures me that it will be operational." May replied back.

"Sir." One of the agents said. "Incoming transmission."

"This is Colonel Glenn Talbot, US Air Force. I need to speak with whoever's in charge over there." Coulson, Skye, May and I all moved forward, standing just behind Coulson.

"Colonel Talbot, I'm Agent Phil Coulson. I'm happy we could-"

"Mr. Coulson. It's a real mess your boys have gotten us into." Glenn interrupted Phil and I sneered at him.

"Hydra caught us by surprise."

"Well that's an understatement. It's troubling how deeply imbedded how Hydra was within your ranks."

"Especially troubling for us, sir. But I assure you, we're going on the offensive. The Hub is secure, all remaining agents stand ready to assist you in whatever-"

"I think we've had about all the assistance we need from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hey! Sure we didn't notice right away, but at least we stopped millions of people being murdered!" I defended S.H.I.E.L.D but he paid little mind to me.

"I'm sending in a peacekeeping force. They're gonna take control."

"Understood." Phil commented. "What should I tell my men to expect?"

"We just want to ask a few questions. Get the lay of the land."

"I'm sorry, does that involve pointing guns at us?" I finally got his attention.

"And you are?"

"Claudia Stark, Level Seven agent, newly Asgardian." He seemed to be surprised at this but continued talking to Phil.

"Everything checks out, you and your boys can be on your merry."

"Sounds good." Coulson told him and the transmission ended and he turned to us. "This doesn't sound good."

"No, no it doesn't." I said as we followed him out of the room.

"He's lying, definitely, for sure." Skye said and I nodded.

"If Talbot's leading them, there's nothing defensive about it." Phil replied.

"If defenses are operation we could hold out." May informed us.

"The last thing we need is to start a war with the US government."

"What happens when Talbot get's here?" Skye asked him.

"Best case scenarios we all get subpoenas, next six months tied up in court hearings." He told her.

"Worst case scenario?" She asked.

"Is they skip the subpoenas and move straight to Bunker Busters." He responded.

"Bombs, big bombs." Skye said.

"All the while Hydra's still out there." May commented.

"Get on the coms. We're enacting Odyssey protocol." Coulson told Skye.

"Odyssey protocol? What does that mean?" Skye asked.

"It means Fitz needs to finish his repairs. We're getting the hell out of here." Coulson informed us and we made our way to the Bus. May informed us some agents were staying behind to surrender and Triplett ended up joining us, even though Coulson didn't like it at first. It wasn't long after that we entered airspace. We only had food to last a few days, our gas was leaking, and Skye deleted any information about our team, making us ghosts. The plane had bullet holes everywhere inside, the glass was broken, and if anyone noticed I was antsy, no one commented on it. I walked up to Coulson's office and set my badge on Phil's desk before heading back to the bar and pouring whatever I could that wasn't on the floor. **Vienna by Billy Joel** began playing and I pull my phone out, answering it noticing it was Tony.

"Hey Claudia. Want to tell me what is going on?" Yeah, Tony was mad. "Oh, and why can I not find anything about my own daughter online!"

"Dad, we needed to disappear. Hydra was deep in S.H.I.E.L.D and when I was visiting Steve, they decided to say hello. We had to make our team disappear, the army's coming after us. I don't know if they or Hydra will be after you too, but be more careful. Pepper, Bruce, and Clint too, if you see him." _Thor._ "Oh, I have to go. I'm sorry it's a short conversation but I need to warn Thor." I hung up before I heard a response. "Come on, come on." I said into the phone as the ringing echoed in my head.

"Hello?"

"Thank the gods, Darcy! Look I don't have much time but S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised. If Thor is still with you tell him that he should go to Tony with you guys and he should help. If he doesn't, tell him I sent you."

"Slow down. What about eye patch?" She asked me and I sighed.

"He was killed in Washington, Hydra got him, in Steve's apartment." She didn't say anything into the phone but I could hear her talking to someone else.

"What about you?" Jane's voice filtered through the phone.

"Right now, I'm with my team. We're out running the military and hopefully, we'll be going after the Hydra bastards." I could practically see her head nod and smile.

"Take care, Claudia. Tell Tony we'll be there soon." She hung up and I texted him, letting him know about Thor, Jane, Darcy and possibly Eric. I told him that I loved him and Pepper before I smashed my phone into tiny pieces. _No one can trace us that way._ I thought as I sat down, using air to move the glass shards for the couch. After my drink, I saw Fitz-Simmons, May, and Triplett in the conference room so I went in about the same time Coulson did on the other side.

"So Director Fury's alive?" Jemma asked, hope evident in her face and I felt guilt settle on me.

"What did he say? Does he have a plan?" Fitz asked him, almost as eager as Jemma.

"He only sent coordinates." Coulson informed us.

"The coordinates should put us somewhere in the Canadian wilderness." Skye told us as the map was brought up on the screen.

"What exactly are we looking here for, sir?" Fitz asked him.

"It's unclear. Maybe a rally point of some kind."

"Sir, have you and Agent Fury used this form of communication before?" Jemma asked him.

"Never." Phil replied.

"Then how can you be sure-" Jemma began but was cut off.

"Because this is how he operates."

"Could be a trap. So far everything has been a trap, am I wrong?" Antoine asked.

"I think we should follow it." I stated and they looked at me. "If Coulson thinks we should go, we should go."

"Hydra could have sent those coordinates." Triplet told me.

"Nick Fury," Coulson said as he puled out his badge. "Gave me this badge. When he did, I swore an oath, we all did. To serve when everything else fails. To be humanity's last line of defense, to be the S.H.I.E.L.D. These coordinates mean something, I'm certain of it. Fury also gave me this plane, anyone wants off, shoots are in the bay. Help yourself." Coulson said before walking away. Once he left, I took a shower and decided to sleep before we landed.

_**The flames surrounding me as I watched Steve get hit by Bucky until he fell through the glass.**_

_**"**__**Steve!" I screamed as I held my side and stood up, moving towards the hole. I dodged around falling metal and made to jump when a hand grabbed my wrist, throwing me away from it. My head thudded against the floor and I opened my eyes,crawling away as fast as my injury's would let me, and I watched Bucky's troll closer to em at a leisurely pace. I forced my damaged body off the floor and he grabbed my throat again with his real arm, lifting me off the floor, devious look in his brown eyes as he brought my about an inch from his face. My heart was frantic as I heard it pounding in my ears and a slow smirk took over his features.**_

_**"**__**I'll take pleasure in killing you." Hi grip tightened on my throat as black dots clouded my vision and I felt my body being propelled through the air. I forced my eyes open and I was helpless as I headed into an explosion, and it claimed my body.**_

I sat straight in bed, breathing heavily, and trying to force my heart to slow down from it's frantic song thrumming my ears. I got out of bed and my cat suit, followed by snow gear once Skye told us we were landing, and I met the team in the bay.

"Coordinates are about a seven mile hike from here. Terrains pretty rough, even if it wasn't covered in snow." Coulson stated as he came down the stairs and joined us.

"I'll make sure the snow is mostly out of our way along with the worse parts in the terrain." I informed them as I put my gloves on.

"Agent May and I could lead a scouting party first." Triplett said. "Make sure this isn't a trap."

"There's no time. In less than eight hours a NATO satellite will pass directly over us. If the Bus is still here, they'll know. I've been doing this long enough to know that something up there. But this mission, has to be your choice. A lots changed in the past few days. I know you all have your doubts, about what we've been doing, about me. But I don't. Which is why I'm going to find whatever Fury has waiting for us. With you, or without you." He finished as he lowered the ramp. I moved to his side and he checked his compass and badge. He looked at me and I gave him a smile and nod. We headed out of the Bus and I kept my word, using fire to melt most of the snow in mine and Coulson's path, leaving it gone for the team behind us. My eyes constantly scanned the forest, wondering where Bucky was.

"What are you looking for?" Skye asked me and it seemed everyone was curious except Coulson.

"If this is a trap, then others should be around. I can try and feel their vibrations but I can't promise anything with all the snow on the ground." She nodded at my lie and the guilt layered on once again. _This is going to be a long hike._

* * *

**~So, I decided to end it there because I'm going to write the last three (four?) episodes into one super long chapter! Yay! Then I'm going off on my own, continuing with just random things, possibly adding in later movies. Thank you so much for all the support and I hope you'll like what I have planned for Claudia, Hydra, two (yes, Deathlock and Winter Soldier) metal men, and the rest of the crazy members in my tellings. Tat-ta!~**


	21. Hostage, Hydra, and Fury, oh my!

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I had one of the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents bring me to the Bus. They landed on top of the Bus long enough for me to get back in, and left again. I went down the stairs with my luggage behind me and saw no one in the common room. I slipped my bags into my room and made my way to the conference room where Coulson, Garrett, Skye and Fitz were. A message on the screen being decrypted and I stood by the door, leaning on my good shoulder.

"Victoria Hand." I heard Coulson say.

"Hand? Can't be." Fitz said and I was already confused only being back for five minutes.

"Can't be what know?" Garrett asked.

"The Clairvoyant." _Ah, so you got to the same conclusion._

"I thought Ward capped that guy." Garret stated.

"I don't believe the man Ward killed was the Clairvoyant. I think he was an unwitting decoy, meant to end our investigation." Coulson explained.

"That's a lot of trouble to go through for a red haring, don't you think?" Garret questioned.

"Because the Clairvoyant is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent," Coulson explained once more. "Using high level clearance to stay ahead of us, make it seem like she's got psychic abilities."

"She? You think Victoria Hands the Clairvoyant?" Garrett asked him and I saw Coulson nod. "I don;t mean to pee in the punch, but well doesn't make a lot of sense. On the station with Vic in Lisbon she's a hard ass and a buzz kill at parties I grant you, but, you really think she's capable of that?" Garrett asked once more.

"Excuse me, didn't she just try to blow you out of the sky?" Coulson whipped back at him.

"Don't get me wrong, she's definitely gone nuts but her actions prove she's not the Clairvoyant, right? I mean if she's been hiding in plain sight all this time, why reveal herself now?" Garret asked.

"Guys." Skye said and we all looked at the monitor.

"Out of the shadows, into the light." Coulson read and I watched as Hydra came up next.

"Well I'll be." Garrett stated and I nodded. I was shocked at first too.

"Good. Now I just have to catch you up on a few things." I said and they all turned to me. We moved to the couches and Fitz began.

"I thought Hydra was defeated after World War two?"

"No. S.H.I.E.L.D began collecting German scientist and among them Doctor Arnim Zola who started Hydra, right in S.H.I.E.L.D. Hiding in plain sight for seventy years." I explained to them.

"But it was sent from a S.H.I.E.L.D source." Skye said and I nodded.

"In Washington, they took over. Project Insight was shut down by Sam Wilson, Steve, Natasha Romanoff, Hill, and myself to stop Hydra from killing millions of people that stood in their way."

"Hand must be a Hydra member." Coulson stated and I sat up, wincing as the bone crunched in my shoulder.

"Okay, stop, stop." Fitz said. "What does that mean? In S.H.I.E.L.D."

"They've been waiting, gaining high ranks, causing their own chaos, destruction. Zola told us thought."

"How could he? He's been dead for however many years." Garrett questioned and I sighed.

"Back in the first S.H.I.E.L.D facility, by Steve's army camp, they had him, his brain, on a bunch of data in the basement. So we literally got to talk to him." I explained.

"The signal is everywhere." Skye stated. "Deep."

"You know what this means?" Coulson began.

"Yeah, we're screwed." Garrett said and I was inclined to believe him.

"We can't change course and we have no idea what's waiting for us at the Hub." Phil said.

"The Hub." Fitz exclaimed.

"I say we blow a hole in the side of this puppy and parachute out. Live to fight another day." Garrett suggested and I stood up.

"Don't you get it? Hydra is in every part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Anywhere we go, they can find us." I explained as my shoulder pinched once more.

"Are you alright?" Skye asked, noticing my wince and she rested her hand on my shoulder. I let out a hiss and she immediately pulled her hand away. I pulled down my shirt and let them see the deep purple, almost black, mark.

"What happened?" Coulson asked.

"Turns out, Winter Soldier? Not so nice. The rest of the story later." As I told them about my shoulder, gunshot wound, and throat.

"Damn girl. It takes a lot to take you down." I smiled slightly at Garret and pulled the water from the cup Skye had given me, resting it on my shoulder, and healing it, my face covered in the soft blue glow. I winced once the bones melded back together but was relieved when it stopped hurting. I removed the water and put it back in the cup, moved my arm around, and was satisfied wit only a slight burn.

"That's a pretty cool trick." Garrett said and the way he looked at me, was like he knew I could do it. But I quickly brushed it away and healed my bullet wound.

"What about your neck?" Skye asked and I shook my head.

"I healed my voice box so now it's just a bruise. It's nothing serious I need to waste my energy on." She nodded like she understood but I knew she really didn't.

"Go shower. When we arrive I'll get you." Coulson said and I nodded. I peeled the ruined catsuit off me and let the warm water run down my dirty body. Once I was done, I changed into jeans, a gray tank top, and my black half coat, fixing my hair like normal, drying it. I walked out as soon as the plane landed in the Hub. I saw Garrett talking to Ward and I walked over t Skye before we all had to duck from gunfire. We moved quickly once it stopped down the storage where we had guns saved.

"Is it true? About Fury?" I heard Ward ask.

"Yes." I said, knowing he wasn't asking me. "He was shot at Steve's apartment by the Winter Soldier, aka, Bucky Barnes. He was the lovely fella who gave my my new mark." I said ad I put two handguns in the back of my jeans, putting my tank top over it.

"Is there anything on this plane you don't want them to get their hands on?" Garrett asked and Ward looked at Skye. I went to find Coulson and May in another room.

"That was his direct line, Phil." May said.

"So it's real." Coulson replied back. "That means it's just you and me. Unless there were other parties you reported to."

"Phil, don;t turn on the team, not now." I stated before I walked away, not wanting to hear any of their fighting. I stood, facing the cars, and grabbed each element into a larger sphere then I had ever made, waiting for it to open. I felt more refreshed, stronger. Since my shower and what little sleep I had and I knew I would be okay on energy for a while. The ramp thumped against the floor and I watched the soldiers move closer.

"I wouldn't take another step." I said as the finally noticed me.

"Stand down!" One of the yelled but I didn't listen.

"You stand down. You don't know what you're up against.."

"I repeat, stand down!" The same man yelled and they took another step forward.

"I warned you." I shot each element at them, sending them flying backwards. I ran towards into the plane and tried to find anyone. I could feel more footsteps entering the plane and Is wore under my breath. I then realized, I was the only one left on the plane from my team. Maybe they were Hydra, and I was the target.

"Fucking Hydra." I swore and hid, feeling their vibrations. Once the coast was clear, I ran from the plane and into the base. I walked around, knocking out any agents I passed with earth discs, unsure if they were Hydra or just under orders. I walked around aimlessly until I heard Victoria Hand's voice.

"The rest of your possibly very short lives hinges on this moment." I heard her voice mumbled by the door. I held a fireball in my hand, waiting for the right moment. "Hydra has successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D, at the highest level. It only took seven decades and today's out coming out party. We have the support of the Level nine and Level Ten agents, and those who have resisted Hydra have been crossed off. Director Fury included. I'm here to offer you a choice, and a simple one at that. Either swear unwavering loyalty to Hydra right now, for all time, or share Fury's fate." I heard guns being pulled and waited no time kicking the door in. Guns pointed my way and I was ready if they tried anything. Victoria Hand's eyes landed on me with no emotion what so ever.

"I don't like that plan." I stated to her. "What if, I'm sure we're doing it anyway, we stay with S.H.I.E.L.D and just kill you." I glanced over at Simmons and Triplet and I could see the surprise on Jemma's face. It was no longer time for me to be afraid of killing. It was either be killed or kill in this plan.

"I won't wait long." Hand stated, glancing at Jemma and Antoine. Jemma nodded slightly and Triplet took the guys gun that was closest to him, and Jemma threw a pocket blade which he held to the guys throat.

"Cross us off, and one of ours goes too." Triplet said and I waited, searching their vibrations for indication of movements.

"Right answer." Hand said as she stood up. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but didn't lose my stance of the fireball. "The number of people I trust is now eight. Where are we on the round up?"

"We're moving agents below level five to east holding. I have men monitoring microphones placed in their rooms." One of the agents stated.

"And the strike team?" Hand asked him.

"Has stormed the plane, yes." The man replied.

"Oh, I had to take out some of them so they didn't kill me." I stated dryly and finally let the fire go.

"That was a, a, test?" Jemma asked.

"Which very few have passed." Victoria stated with a hint of annoyance.

"I though we were dead." Jemma replied while she let out a deep breathe. "You're not Hydra, thank god."

"Well don't celebrate just yet. We may not be Hydra, but your friend Coulson, he is." I gaped at Hand.

"No, he isn't." She turned to look at me and opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Look, I just got back from Washington, helping Steve stop Hydra's takeover on Project Insight, and we know that the Clairvoyant is a high level agent but not high enough to see what really happened to Coulson or about the full extent of my powers." I tried explaining. "Coulson thinks you're Hydra." Victoria said nothing as we made our way back to the main command room and I paid no attention as she talked to her agents.

"Are you alright?" Jemma asked, eying my throat, and I nodded.

"The winter Soldier's got a mean grip." She eyed me and Triplet spoke.

"You met the Winter Soldier? And you lived?" There was a hint of awe and surprise in his voice.

"Not without a broken shoulder, bullet wound, and a crushed voice box. I have no doubt he could have killed me if I was his mission." I stated and brought my attention back tot he room.

"You were right. We should have blown that plane out of the sky." Hand stated and that set Jemma off.

"Are you mad? How can you be saying this?"

"Hydra won't show mercy, neither can we." Hand replied calmly.

"There is no way Coulson is Hydra. He is a good man, a friend.

"He's a liar!" Hand shouted, finally losing her cool. "Agent Blake came to me with his suspicions, that Coulson and the other Level Eights were involved in some kind of conspiracy. Then Coulson sent him on an op that put him in the ICU."

"Coulson is not capable of what you're insinuating." Jemma explained as she tried to reason with Hand. _Level Eights. Level Eights._

"Agent Jacobson, Coulson's crimes." Hand stated and Agent Jacobson listed them.

"Recruiting known enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D, disobeying a direct order multiple counts, violation of international law-"

"To rescue our beloved Professor Hall who ended up dead, by his hand." Victoria interrupted.

"Failure to report the crimes of his protege Akela Amador."

"Whose same technology ended up in the head of Mike Peterson, and you know his crimes." Hand stated.

"You helped us save Coulson from the Clairvoyant." Jemma stated.

"Yet when we found this brain dead Clairvoyant, Coulson's man Ward shot him before we could learn a single thing about him. The lies add up, Agent Simmons. You're telling me he's never kept a secret from you?" She stated and I knew he had, Sky and I had as well. "The worst thing you can do right now is underestimate Hydra. They hide in plain sight. They earn our trust, earn our sympathy, they make us like them. And when you hesitate, they strike. If we're to survive, we're to strike first." _Level Eight, Level Eight. Make them trust you, make us like them. _I stopped breathing. _Coulson._

"What Level is John Garrett?" I asked Hand and she looked at me questioningly.

"Why?"

"Just answer the fucking question!" She seemed taken back by my tone but if I was right, I needed to hurry.

"Level Nine." Hand stated and I booked it from the room. _'-the Level Eight jackass I'm staring at.' Run legs and find Coulson! _I ran until I felt the familiar vibrations of Coulson and sprinted the rest of the way. I burst through the door, taking deep breathes in the middle of Garret speaking.

"They tortured you, using the same machine they used to brainwash that bitch in the flower dress, and right now, she's probably doing the same to Agent Simmons."

"Why don't you step back." I said as I moved towards Coulson, glaring at John. He looked at me too but I had a black face that rivaled the Black Widows.

"No." Fitz said. "Simmons will be fine."

"Just being realistic kid." John said and I looked at Coulson, knowing he finally came to the same conclusion that I had.

"I never mentioned that." Phil stated.

"I'm telling you killing her quick would be a mercy." Was Garrets reply.

"I never said, Raina had been inside the machine. I never told that to anybody." Coulson confessed.

"I must have read it in a report then." John tried to cover up.

"You weren't with us." I stated.

"Point is, how many more have to suffer before Vic gets hers."

"You showed up right after." Coulson said.

"What are you driving at?" John yelled at him.

"After Skye was shot, Quinn said it was so I would lead the Clairvoyant to the cure. That's exactly what I did. I walked you right int here with me." Coulson summarized and I nodded.

"Phil, look, it's been a ruff day, I get it. But you need to take a second and-" John just cut off.

"Good to know we came to the same conclusion." I told Coulson and Garrett smiled slightly with a sigh.

"Dammit." He said and the doors opened, bringing in agents and we raised our hands above our heads.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!"

"Hands where I can see them!" The agents shouted.

"It's Garrett! He's the Clairvoyant!" I shouted to them.

"Easy fellas." Garrett stated.

"Take Agent Garrett into custody! He's the murdered they call the Clairvoyant!" Phil stated.

"Gentleman, I know agent Sitwell was in charge of filling your ranks so I know a few of you know what to do in this situation." no one did anything. "Any time boys."

"No!" I shouted but it was too late. The agents shot each other and pointed their guns back at us.

"Hail Hydra." Garrett said and the remaining men repeated it. Fitz, Coulson, May, and I were put in a line, each with our own agent aiming at us as Garrett moved about the room.

"Those three men in your unit, guess they asked the wrong questions." Phil assumed and I nodded.

"Until today it was all about keeping the secret." john explained.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Fitz asked him, voice calm.

"That wasn't my plan really. If it was I could have done that any time I wanted. That is, without miss sunshine over there." He pointed at me but continued. "No, Coulson and I go way back. Back tot he day's when Fury was teaching us tactics. Clearing corners, slicing the pie, remember Phil?" John said with a smile.

"Fury would bury you for this." Coulson stated and Garrett nodded.

"Probably. Instead, he'll just have to roll over in his grave." Garrett replied and it clicked.

"That's why Mike was in Washington." John looked at me with a smile. "You needed me out of the way so I couldn't help when the Winter Soldier shot Fury in Steve's apartment. I couldn't heal him if I was down."

"Bingo." Garrett replied. " Fury must have found out first though, top brass did what they had to do. Explains why we suddenly had to come out of the shadows, not a minor inconvenience I might add."

"Top brass?" May asked and I sighed while John nodded, stupid smile on his face.

"Jasper Sitwell and Alexander Pierce." I informed them.

"We had a good thing going too, waving the S.H.I.E.L.D flag as hard as we could. I guess we'll be changing colors now." John said as he walked back and forth between us.

"For Hydra?" Coulson asked him. "You really believe all the crap, spreading death and destruction." C_ause so much chaos and they trade their freedom for protection._

"I wouldn't say I'm a true believer. Let's just say I felt the wind changing direction and swung my sail. You really should too." He told Coulson.

"I would rather die before surviving Hydra you sick son of a bitch." I smirked at Coulson's response.

"I hate to tell ya, but you've been serving Hydra all along. I guess death really is the only alternative. That's a sad thing, I consider you a friend. I was happy when I'd heard you made it through."

"So happy you had me tortured for three days to find out how they did it." Coulson replied dryly.

"I didn't enjoy that. Phil this is me, being honest."

"No John, this is you being a psychopath." John smiled and moved onto May.

"I know you'd follow him into the grave, so." He gave her a frown.

"As for you Agent Fitz, you'll hold a very high rank on our technical division if you volunteer." John told him and I saw a tear roll down Fitz's cheek. "If not, you'll have no rank and a lot of pain. Of course either way, your services will be required." He stated as he mock bowed to Leo.

"You're going to suffer for what you've done." Leo responded and I felt pride well in my chest for him. "And I plan on being a very big part of it."

"I like you kid." John said as he hit Fitz on his arm with a smile. "And you," he turned to em and I left my face blank. "We could use someone with your skills, hell, you're even smart to have figured it out before Coulson. We could use you higher up. And maybe, you could tell me what really happened to change your hair and eye color." I smirked at him and looked him directly in the eye.

"Want to know something funny?" He smiled back.

"Humor me."

"Agent Sitwell screamed like a little girl when we threw him off the roof." A resounding crack was heard as his fist connected with my face and back dots swam in my vision. I looked back at him and he was smiling.

"Play nice kitten." He grabbed my arms and slapped a pair of cuffs on them, moving me behind him. "Let them have it, but shoot that one in the knee caps." He said and pointed to Fitz. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, leaving me disconnected from the earth and unable to do anything with my hands cuffed. I trashed my legs around and felt a piercing pain as I let out a scream. I vaguely realized he had stuck a knife in the back of my thigh, I could feel the blood soaking my jeans. The lights flicked and eventually went off. I was thrown the the ground when Coulson attacked John, landing on my stomach. I blew air from my mouth and it helped me stand but I could only do so much with only being able to use my right leg. May began fighting others and Fitz hid under a desk. I saw one of the guards aim at May and was surprised when Fitz shot him. I saw Garrett almost get Coulson but he slammed something into the ground that flew Garrett off him. The door opened, bringing in Hand and more Agents while Coulson made his way over to me.

"Don't move!" When of the shouted as I put my joined hands around his shoulders and Jemma hugged Leo.

"I'm not Hydra!" Coulson stated.

"We heard, everything." Hand said and one of the agents took out the hidden mic.

"Who is? How deep does it go?" Coulson asked Hand and she just sighed. Eventually, I got my hand cuffs off, pulled the knife out, and healed the wound with minimal blood loss. Coulson, May, Fitz-Simmons, and I stood in a hallway, watching the Hydra agents be dragged away. Skye and Ward joined us and Ward saw Garrett. Him and Coulson began talking about it away from us. Triplet was yelling at Garrett while we waited in silence. Later Hand left with ward to bring Garrett to the fridge while we stayed behind at the Hub.

"Was this like it was in Washington?" Fitz asked me as him, Jemma, and I sat around the table on our broken Bus.

"Worse." I stated, staring into space.

"It's all gone." Skye stated.

"In pieces at least." Jemma replied.

"Skye, try to restore some of the firmware in the planes systems. Fitz-Simmons get a crew together, help May patch the holes." Coulson's aid before walking away and talking to May. I saw in the chair and thought over everything we could do and briefly wondered if Bucky Barnes was making a come back. _Where ever we go, Hydra will find us._

Later that night, after I took a shower, I saw Coulson in the conference room at the Hub and I joined him, watching footage of the helicarriers crashing into Triskelion. Other agents surrounded us on the computers.

"It seemed a lot more dangerous up close." I dryly commented and I saw Phil smile slightly.

"Sir." One of the agents came up.

"Find Agent Martin. We need a back channel to the UN. Someone we trust." She nodded and walked away and I felt Skye coming up behind us.

" I made a list of S.H.I.E.L.D bases we believe are secure" Skye said, clicking on her tablet.

"How many so far?" Coulson asked her, still watching footage of Washington. "Seven?"

"Three." She stated and he looked at her.

"Plus the Hub." He added.

"Including the Hub." She fixed and I sighed. " It's a pulmonary list. I'm sure more will turn up." My phone started vibrating and I turned towards the back of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Claud. How are things?" Steve asked and I sighed.

"Well, the Hub's under control and two other places but not much else. We got the Clairvoyant, aka Agent John Garrett, under arrest so that's one problem down. How's your search going?"

"Unfortunately not well." Steve sighed and I could hear Sam talking in the background. "Bucky's really good about not being on the radar."

"I wish I could offer more help, Steve." And it was true, I felt like I was stuck in a pool of endless helplessness. "I'm not even sure how he broke out of my hold by the bridge."

"Maybe it was because of his arm." I nodded even though he couldn't see me

"It could be but that just makes me nervous. Other Asgardians couldn't break from it and it just hits me the wrong way. Anyway, anything from Tasha?"

"Not a thing. Not since the visit to Fury's grave."

"And nothing on that either?"

"Nope. It's all quite." He told me and I nodded again.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I told him in honesty.

"It could go either way." He replied and it was true.

"Right, But what do I owe for this random call?" I asked him as I watched Skye talk to a few of the other Agents.

"I might have some information on Bucky." He told me but he sounded far from happy.

"You just said you didn't have a lead." I told him and he sighed.

"I know but I have a hunch. When and if he starts regainging his memories, he's going to want answers." He told me and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Right, where ya going with this Capsicle?"

"He might come to you." Ah, there it was. Five words that made my breath hitch in my throat and my heart speed into overdrive. Sure, without his arm I could stand a chance, and without all the brainwashing. But if he isn't normal when he finds me, I could eb in trouble.

"Why? Wouldn't he look for you?" I heard the phone shuffle then Sam's voice.

"We think he would try and contact you if he wasn;t ready to face Steve just yet. He saw you with Steve twice, one on the bridge and on the helicarriers. He could have also seen you in his apartment. If he want's information on Steve, he will look everywhere for it."

"Okay, but this is just a hunch Correct?"

"Just a hunch." I heard Steve say and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Alright guys, as nice as it is to here your voices, I need to get back to work.

"Take care, Claud." Steve said.

"We'll call soon." Sam stated and I smiled.

"Oh, hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" he sounded confused but interested and I had to hid my laughter.

"On your left." I stated and I heard Steve laughing along with Sam's grumbling before I hung up. I was chuckling and got shot some weird looks from the agents. W_hatever, the just don't understand humor, trying to lighten the mood._

"Good news, the Cube has been retaken." Skye told Coulson as I walked up to them. "All Hydra agents of been flushed out and they're on the run."

"So that makes four." Phil stated and I could tell he was trying not to let it make him too happy.

"See, I told you more would turn up." Skye told him with a smile.

"The halls almost completely repaired. Flight systems are back online." May told us.

"And the cargo ramp? Coulson asked, not looking at her.

"Fitz assures me that it will be operational." May replied back.

"Sir." One of the agents said. "Incoming transmission."

"This is Colonel Glenn Talbot, US Air Force. I need to speak with whoever's in charge over there." Coulson, Skye, May and I all moved forward, standing just behind Coulson.

"Colonel Talbot, I'm Agent Phil Coulson. I'm happy we could-"

"Mr. Coulson. It's a real mess your boys have gotten us into." Glenn interrupted Phil and I sneered at him.

"Hydra caught us by surprise."

"Well that's an understatement. It's troubling how deeply imbedded how Hydra was within your ranks."

"Especially troubling for us, sir. But I assure you, we're going on the offensive. The Hub is secure, all remaining agents stand ready to assist you in whatever-"

"I think we've had about all the assistance we need from S.H.I.E.L.D."

'Hey! Sure we didn't notice right away, but at least we stopped millions of people being murdered!" I defended S.H.I.E.L.D but he paid little mind to me.

"I'm sending in a peace keeping force. They're gonna take control."

"Understood." Phil commented. "What should I tell my men to expect?"

"We just want to ask a few questions. Get the lay of the land."

"I'm sorry, does that involve pointing guns at us?" I finally got his attention.

"And you are?"

"Claudia Stark, Level Seven agent, newly Asgardian." He seemed to be surprised at this but continued talking to Phil.

"Everything checks out, you and your boys can be on your merry."

"Sounds good." Coulson told him and the transmission ended and he turned to us.

"This doesn't sound good."

"No, no it doesn't." I said as we followed him out of the room.

"he's lying, definitely, for sure." Skye said and I nodded.

"If Talbot's leading them, there's nothing defensive about it." Phil replied.

"If defenses are operation we could hold out." May informed us.

"The last thing we need is to start a war with the US government."

"What happens when Talbot get's here?" Skye asked him.

"Best case scenarios we all get subpenas, next six months tied up in court hearings." He told her.

"Worst case scenario?" She asked.

"Is they skip the subpenas and move straight to Bunker Busters." He responded.

"Bombs, big bombs." Skye said.

"All the while Hydra's still out there." May commented.

"Get on the coms. We're enacting Odyssey protocol." Coulson told Skye.

"Odyssey protocol? What does that mean?" Skye asked.

"It means Fitz needs to finish his repairs. We're getting the hell out of here." Coulson informed us and we made our way to the Bus. May informed us some agents were staying behind to surrender and Triplett ended up joining us, even though Coulson didn't like it at first. It wasn't long after that we entered air space. We only had food to last a few days, our gas was leaking, and Skye deleted any information about our team, making us ghosts. The plane had bullet holes everywhere inside, the glass was broken, and if anyone noticed I was antsy, no one commented on it. I walked up to Coulson's office and set my badge on Phil's desk before heading back to the bar and pouring whatever I could that wasn't on the floor. **Vienna by Billy Joel** began playing and I pull my phone out, answering it noticing it was Tony.

"Hey Claudia. Want tot ell me what is going on?" Yeah, Tony was mad. "Oh, and why can I not find anything about my wn daughter online!"

"Da, we needed to disapear. Hydra was deep in S.H.I.E.L.D and when I was visiting Steve, they decided to say hello. We had to make our team disappear, the army's coming after us. I don;t know if they or Hydra will be after you too, but be more careful. Pepper, Bruce, and Clint too, if you see him." _Thor._ "Oh, I have to go. I'm sorry it's a short conversation but I need to warn Thor." I hung up before I heard a response. "Come on, come on." I said intot he phone as the ringing echoed in my head.

"Hello?"

"Thank the gods, Darcy! Look I don't have much time but S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised. If Thor is still with you tell him that he should go to Tony with you guys and he should help. If he doesn't, tell him I sent you."

"Slow down. What about eye patch?" She asked me and I sighed.

"He was killed in Washington, Hydra got him, in Steve's apartment." She didn't say anything into the phone but I could hear her talking to someone else.

"What about you?" Jane's voice filtered through the phone.

"Right now, I'm with my team. We're out running the military and hopefully, we'll be going after the Hydra bastards." I could practically see her head nod and smile.

"Take care, Claudia. Tell Tony we'll be there soon." She hung up and I texted him, letting him know about Thor, Jane, Darcy and possibly Eric. I told him that I loved him and Pepper before I smashed my phone into tiny pieces. _No one can trace us that way._ I thought as I sat down, using air to move the glass shards for the couch. After my drink, I saw Fitz-Simmons, May, and Triplett in the conference room so I went in about the same time Coulson did on the other side.

"So Director Fury's alive?" Jemma asked, hope evident in her face and I felt guilt settle on me.

"What did he say? Does he have a plan?" Fitz asked him, almost as eager as Jemma.

"He only sent coordinates." Coulson informed us.

"The coordinates should put us somewhere in the Canadian wilderness." Skye told us as the map was brought up on the screen.

"What exactly are we looking here for, sir?" Fitz asked him.

"It's unclear. Maybe a rally point of some kind."

"Sir, have you and Agent Fury used this form of communication before?" Jemma asked him.

"Never." Phil replied.

"Then how can you be sure-" Jemma began but was cut off.

"Because this is how he operates."

"Could be a trap. So far everything has been a trap, am I wrong?" Antoine asked.

"I think we should follow it." I stated and they looked at me. "If Coulson thinks we should go, we should go."

"Hydra could have sent those coordinates." Triplet told me.

"Nick Fury," Coulson said as he puled out his badge. "Gave me this badge. When he did, I swore an oath, we all did. To serve when everything else fails. To be humanity's last line of defense, to be the S.H.I.E.L.D. These coordinates mean something, I'm certain of it. Fury also gave me this plane, anyone wants off, shoots are in the bay. Help yourself." Coulson said before walking away. Once he left, I took a shower and decided to sleep before we landed.

_**The flames surrounding me as I watched Steve get hit by Bucky until he fell through the glass.**_

_**"Steve!" I screamed as I held my side and stood up, moving towards the hole. I dodged around falling metal and made to jump when a hand grabbed my wrist, throwing me away from it. My head thudded against the floor and I opened my eyes,crawling away as fast as my injury's would let me, and I watched Bucky's troll closer to em at a leisurely pace. I forced my damaged body off the floor and he grabbed my throat again with his real arm, lifting me off the floor, devious look in his brown eyes as he brought my about an inch from his face. My heart was frantic as I heard it pounding in my ears and a slow smirk took over his features.**_

_**"I'll take pleasure in killing you." Hi grip tightened on my throat as black dots clouded my vision and I felt my body being propelled through the air. I forced my eyes open and I was helples as I headed into an explosion, and it claimed my body.**_

I sat straight in bed, breathing heavily, and trying to force my heart to slow down from it's frantic song thrumming my ears. I got out of bed and my cat suit, followed by snow gear once Skye told us we were landing, and I met the team in the bay.

"Coordinates are abut a seven mile hike from here. Terrains pretty rough, even if it wasn't covered in snow." Coulson stated as he came down the stairs and joined us.

"I'll make sure the snow is mostly out of our way along with the worse parts in the terrain." I informed them as I put my gloves on.

"Agent May and I could lead a scouting party first." Triplett said. "Make sure this isn't a trap."

"There's no time. In less than eight hours a NATO satellite will pass directly over us. If the Bus is still here, they'll know. I've been doing this long enough to know that something up there. But this mission, has to be your choice. A lots changed in the past few days. I know you all have your doubts, about what we've been doing, about me. But I don;t. Which is why I'm going to find whatever Fury has waiting for us. With you, or without you." He finished as he lowered the ramp. I moved to his side and he checked his compass and badge. He looked at me and I gave him a smile and nod. We headed out of the Bus and I kept my word, using fire to melt most of the snow in mine and Coulson's path, leaving it gone for the team behind us. My eyes constantly scanned the forest, wondering where Bucky was.

"What are you looking for?" Skye asked me and it seemed everyone was curious except Coulson.

"If this is a trap, then others should be around. I can try and feel their vibrations but I can't promise anything with all the snow on the ground." She nodded at my lie and the guilt layered on once again. _This is going to be a long hike._

We continued to trek through the snow and make our way to the coordinates. You could tell the team was losing steam but we kept going. I could hear them talking abut Coulson, possibly losing it, but I ignored it. We finally reached a small clearing when we stopped.

"This is it!" Coulson yelled so they all heard. "There's gotta be something here. Stay alert, eyes open. It's gotta be her somewhere."

"How long should we look, before thinking about heading back?" Skye asked Coulson.

"We're not going back. Not until we find whatever Fury has waiting for us."

"What about the satellite?" Triplett asked.

"Doesn't matter. The bus used all the remaining fuel to get us here." Phil said as he was looking around.

"Did you know this before flying us out into the middle of nowhere?" Jemma accused.

"It was the right play." Coulson said and looked at her. "Fury sent us these coordinates for a reason."

"And what reason is that?" May asked him.

"Guys, don't fight it's-" Coulson cut me off.

"I don't know May, I don't know! There's got to be something here! This means something! This has to mean something. The world needs us! HYDRA is out there. We cannot let them win! We cannot let them define us! Do you understand that? We are not agents of nothing, we are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that still carries weight! It has to carry weight. After everything we've been through, that carries weight!" We all stood around at Coulson's outburst, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." Phil stated and I finally felt the building underneath all the snow.

"Hey, there's-" But Coulson was already throwing his badge. "No!" A gun came out of the ground and shot at the badge. Triplett pulled Fitz-Simmons away while May and Coulson ducked, I just stood there.

"Get down!" May yelled to em and I continued to stand.

"Looks like we found it." Fitz commented dryly.

"No body move." May told us.

"I really don't think that's a problem." Jemma commented from behind a rock. I started walking forward, ignoring their conversations when Phil joined me. We stopped moving when it landed on us.

"Identify yourself." It told us in a mechanical voice.

"I'm Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and this is Claudia Stark, also an agent." It didn't take long for the gun to go back into the ground.

"I started to tell you I felt a building but no one wanted to listen to the Asgardian." I half whispered.

"Welcome agent Coulson, Agent Stark, we've been expecting you." The mechanical voice stated again and the rock opened, revealing the door. We all entered the compound and the door closed behind us.

"What is this place?" Skye asked.

"One of Fury's secret bases." A new voice said and I stood on guard along with May and Triplett. A slightly bigger man rounded the corner and cleared his throat. "Uh, I call it providence. Although technically it doesn't have a name because technically it doesn't exist, being a secret base and all." We all stood there a moment, a smile forming on my face. "If every one would follow me." We followed him down a few hallways and made it to a cafeteria.

"Pretty cool, huh?" The man asked, smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," Coulson began as eh took off his gloves. "Who are you exactly?"

"Eric Koenig, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Level Six.

"Phil Coulson." He replied and Eric smiled, walking up to him.

"I know, I know." he held out his hand and Coulson shook it. "It is an honor to meet you, Agent Coulson. And I apologize for the kerfuffle outside. Percision remote system, was designed to destroy any rapidly moving metallic object." Coulson nodded with a smile.

"It was my badge.

"It was, uh, oh. That's going to be tough to be replaced but very soon, you'll receive your very own lanyard. Lanyards for others will be distributed on a case by case basis." Eric said and I couldn't help but laugh. Eric gave me a smile and put his hand out once more. "You are?"

"Agent Claudia Stark, Level Seven." I shook his hand and dropped it.

"Ah the Asgardian, Black Widow's protege, Tony Stark's daughter."

"Claudia's fine." I told him with a smile and he nodded.

"What happened to Director Fury? Is he alive?" Coulson asked Eric.

"Fury, didn't make it out of D.C. It's been rough. We're all a little shaken up especially now that, the Fridge has fallen." Eric informed us and Coulson turned to Skye, who in turn called Grant.

"Who is she calling?" Eric exclaimed as he pointed at her.

"We had a man at the fridge." I told Eric and he seemed to understand.

"Can I speak to you, in private?" Eric asked Coulson and I started to take off my snow stuff. Eventually we relaxed while Skye met Ward at the door. Coulson sat down next to me at one for the tables and I gave him a smile, his eyes staring into mine.

"You knew about Fury." Four words that made the guilt seem like a lead weight.

"I did. Probably only because I was there." He nodded and didn't say anything for moment.

"Eric doesn't want the rest of the team to know." I nodded at him. "He threatened me." Coulson told me in a completely serious face but I laughed.

"Please, he's too much of a softy. He'd have to get through me first." I held a fire ball in my hand before I made into a smiley face and he laughed too.

"How much energy does that take?" He asked me and I shrugged, dissipating it.

"Not much. I've been able to that for years. It's things like healing or an octopus of water of fire that take my constant attention that take the most energy. I would have to train with them a few times a day, like I did to wield all the elements, to get a better grip on the energy I'm releasing. Come to think of it, if I used all the elements, it would probably drain me fast too." I rambled until I looked at Phil, an amused look on his face, and I clammed my mouth closed, my cheeks burning and he laughed again. After we were done talking, we headed onto the Bus, in the lab where Ward was currently being treated.

"On the plus side, you'll look bad ass, dangerous." I heard Skye say as we made our way in the room.

"He's gonna be fine though right?" Fitz asked, almost in Wards face.

"He will if you back up and give me some room." Jemma said and I smiled at her. I noticed Ward's arm across his torso so I pulled water from the air and walked towards him, waiting for him to move his arm. Once he did, I began healing his ribs at a slow pace.

"So what then?" Coulson began and I assumed Ward had started telling him before.

"By the time we got to the fridge, it was to late. It was overrun, Hydra everywhere. We couldn't stop em." Grant stated and he hissed, probably from the bone moving back into place.

"Sorry." I whispered and he nodded stiffly.

"What were they after?" May asked him.

"Everything. They took weapons, alien artifacts, anything they could grab." Grant explained.

"I assume that means the prisoners are no longer prisoners?" Phil asked him and Ward nodded.

"So, Ian Quinn?" Skye asked, fear on her face.

"Sorry, he's out. They all are." He responded.

"And Garrett?" Fitz began. "Did he get away?" Everyone looked at Ward expectantly.

"Couldn't stop him from taking the Fridge but I wasn't going to let Garrett walk, not after what he did." he said as he looked at Skye.

"Is he the one who did this to you?" She asked him and he nodded.

"He was a tough son of a bitch."

"Was? Past tense?" may asked him but something didn't sit right with me. _Ward had said he couldn't stop him from taking the Fridge, but wasn't Garrett with them, in cuffs? _I removed my hands from his body and put the water down the sink.

"You'll still be sore so I advise not running in a marathon." I told him with a smile. _Better to keep my suspicions a secret._ He gave me a small smile and began talking again.

"Soon as I had the upper hand I put two in the back of his head."

"Good." Fitz commented.

"One from me," Grant said and looked at Triplett. "One from you."

"I would have emptied the mag." Antoine said and Grant didn't look entirely happy but nodded. Jemma told him he was fine but to take it easy.

"Ah, but one small victory." Grant said and he held up Skye's hard drive with all the Bus information on it.

"A hard drive?" Triplett asked, unimpressed.

"It's all the research our teams ever done. Downloaded off the plane and encrypted for safe keeping." Skye informed him.

"We should probably back it up, now that we're in a secure facility." Grant suggested.

"First Skye, I need you on threat assessment. Pull up all the inmates at the Fridge. I want to know just how bad this is." We all went our own way after Coulson asked Skye for the information and I ended up going back to my bunk and changing into a pair of skinny jeans, light blue peasant blouse, and boots that went to my knees. When I made my way back, we were brought into a room with a lie detector.

"Alright. Just gonna need you guys to answer a few questions. A few psychoanalytic, questions.

"A lie detector." Phil stated.

"Not just any lie detector, the lie detector." Koenig said. He explained to us what it measured and told us Fury wanted one Natasha Romanoff couldn't beat.

"Did she?" Ward asked.

"Like Fury would tell." Eric said with a slight laugh.

"Okay, the sooner we get this done, sooner we can get to work." Coulson stated. "So who wants to go first?" May went first while we all waited. Eventually, it was my turn right before Ward. I sat down in the chair and I was strapped in. Eric was in full on agent mode.

"Your full name."

"Claudia Rose Stark."

"Eye color."

"Light blue."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No."

"Please list your immediate family."

"Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson." He looked at me and then the table.

"You count the Avengers in your immediate family, why?"

"Because they are my family. The first ones to never turn me away because of my gifts."

"How many families turned you away before?" I sighed.

"Eight."

"Why?"

"They thought I was a monster because of my ability to bend the elements."

"What's the difference between an egg and a rock?" I blinked at him a few times before answering, wondering if it was a joke question.

"You can eat an egg and sit on rocks."

"Have you ever heard of project Insight?"

"Yes." He stared at me before continuing.

"When and how?"

"When I was in D.C with Steve Rodgers, Captain America. I helped him take down the helicarriers."

"Ever had any contact with Alexander Pierce."

"Not that I remember before seeing him on the Bus."

"Your stranded on an island and you see a box, what's in it?"

"Food. I can create shelter so that would be the most reasonable."

"S.H.I.E.L.D no longer exists so, why are you here?"

"To help people who need it, protect those who can't protect themselves." Koenig smiled at me.

"Congratulations Agent Claudia. Come and get your lanyard." I walked out with the lanyard around my neck and Saw Skye talking to Ward. I walked the opposite direction and headed to the cafeteria while Fitz-Simmons, Coulson, and Triplett got ready for a mission. I grabbed a granola bar and watched the team leave. I was going to try and practice the octopus tentacles move but, I saw Skye walk by.

"Skye!" She turned and gave em smile.

"What's up?" Skye asked as I moved towards her.

"What are you up to? I wouldn't mind us actually getting some girl time." She smiled and we made our way to the main computers room. She told me she was hacking the NSA satellites and is picked up a metal ball, bending it into a few different shapes while Skye hacked and we made idle chit chat.

"Alright, let's go tell Eric." She said and we headed back to his office. "Eric. Eric?" Skye called and we didn't see him anywhere.

"You did it." Skye jumped and we turned to look at Ward. "Koenig said you managed to hack the NSA."

"Yeah, it looks that way." Skye said as she looked at the screen. "Where'd he go?"

"He's sending everything over to NATO. CIA, Interpol, guess he thinks they'll take this as a sign of good faith from S.H.I.E.L.D." He explained.

"Smart." Skye stated. "Though looks like all I got was lots of vies of an empty rooftop."

"May's gone." We both turned to him, confusion written plainly on Skye's face.

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?" I asked him.

"She left. Sure if I asked where she wouldn't have told me." Grant said.

"Wow, so no bye, no, nothing?" Skye asked him, a look of blasphemy on her face and Ward shook his head.

"She never felt anything for us did she? She played us, so she could keep an eye on Coulson."

"That was her mission."

"But what's her mission now?" I asked and neither of them seemed to have an answer. "I'm going to look for any hints." I saw Ward nod and I made my way to the Bus. I found nothing in the cockpit, nothing in her bunk, nothing period. I sighed as I made my way back to the office and I saw Skye walking, looking down at a tablet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and she showed me a tablet that had us marked on it.

"The lanyards." She said as an explanation and I nodded. "I'm looking for Koenig."

"Okay, I'll come with you." So we continued our trek through the hallways until we got closer.

"Anything on May?" She asked me as we turned the last corner.

"Nope, not a thing." She sighed and we made our way to a door when Skye knocked.

"Eric?" No answer. So she opened the door and it brought us into a storage room. A penny fell from the door and Skye picked it up, putting it in her pocket. "That's weird." _Indeed it is._ We moved around the small room and she called for him again, getting nothing in return once more. We made our way back to the door and she stopped, blood dripping onto the screen. She looked up first and took in a deep breathe. I looked up and saw Koenig, dead in the air vent above us. I put my hand over her mouth encase she was going to scream. She put her hand over mine and we moved back into the room. We look down at the tablet and saw Ward's marker moving. She looked at me, heartbroken.

"Ward." We ran to the bathroom after putting the penny back over the door. She started repeating no over and over again, and I pulled her into me, hugging her tightly. She wa shaking and crying, only not letting tears fall.

"Skye? Claudia?" She inhaled loudly and jumped.

"Shh." I whispered to her and I let her go. I leaned against the door, watching his footsteps through the vibrations.

"He's Hydra." I heard Skye whisper and I wished I had something earlier about my hunch. She managed to pull her self together and right a message on the moving pictures window about Ward.

"I can stop him." I told her and she grabbed my wrist.

"No. He wants something, we need to know what." We both got lost in thought and then I realized, something he kept bringing up.

"The hard drive. He's mentioned it twice by now, maybe more. He wants what's on it." I told her and she nodded. "If you don't want me to fight him, we're going to have to act calm and not show anything about Koenig." She nodded again and we made our way towards Ward.

"Hey." Skye said once we made our way back to where Koenigs body was. "Think We'd be hiding in a closet?" She asked him, smiles on our faces.

"I was wondering where you went." He said as he closed the door and made his way towards us. "Went back to the room, you weren't there." he told Skye and I chastised myself fr leaving him alone with her. "Why'd you leave?"

"Truth?" She said and I had a feeling she was going to sow her cheeky side.

"I'd appreciate it." Ward said.

"You scared me." _Or not._ She told him. "Opening up, and that kiss which, was a very nice kiss, admit." She continued as she moved closer to him.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I don't exactly over analyze I just, act impulsively and freak out after the fact." He looked at her a long moment.

"Are you still?" She shook her head and moved closer to him, kissing him.

"No." She said. "I'm okay. I want this. And you? What do you want?" She asked him.

"What I want, is to stay here with you, and imagine the world outside just doesn't exist." _It wouldn't f Hydra didn't hide in S.H.I.E.L.D and you were on the right side!_ "But the world outside does exist. I just got word from Fitz, they need our help. Bus is fueled up, ready t go." He started to walk away and she turned towards him.

"We should tell Koenig." _Skye._

"I just did. He's headed outside to open the hanger doors, we're in a hurry." He lied to us and my anger boiled.

"I just got to grab a couple things." She started to walk away when Ward grabbed her arm. I was going to grab him when she shot me a pleading look and I backed down.

"Hey. We need to go right now." He told her and then looked at me with a nod. "All of us."

"Of course we do." Skye said with a slight smile. "Lead the way." Skye walked on his side, holding his hand, and I walked behind them. It didn't take long for us to be up In the air. Sky and ward stayed in the cockpit and I paced the somewhat clean living area, wishing I didn't smash my phone. Eventually Skye came out and told me we were going to the diner where she met Mike and more of her plan.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked her, not sure how she would feel about this.

"Yes. He's Hydra, they're like Nazis." I gave her a small smile and nod. Eventually Skye ended up in the lab with me to keep her company while Ward covered up the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the car. Ward lied once again and said he used the SAT phone to talk to Coulson. Ward took her gun from her and I had to fight my urges to get it back. He blamed it on concealed weapons charges. _Fucking Hydra._

"I promise until his is over, I'm not letting either of you out of my sight." He stated smiling at Skye then looking at me. I gave him a smirk.

"Please, I'm a goddess in my own right. If anything, I'll be there to protect her." I told him and he gave me a cold, calculating, look. I gave him my sweetest smile as he hugged her. Once we landed, we made our way to the diner.

"I can't remember the last time I sat in a restaurant. Skye said as we rounded the last corner to the diner.

"I know. It's been all tubes tunnels and plane food." ward commented back.

"Maybe, I'll get pie for dessert." Skye said, a little hop in her step.

"Pie sounds good." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Dessert? I was hoping you'd be done by the time I finished coffee." Ward told her.

"You have any idea how long it'll take to decrypt this drive?"

"For you, I figured ten minutes."

"Not even close. GPS yes will take a hot second to calibrate but I'm working on my laptop so even at three cycles per byte, there are still terabytes of data-"

"Spare me the details." Ward stated, cutting her off. "Give me the time frame."

"An hour would be a miracle."

"Coulson needs this yesterday."

"And he'll get it when we can get it done." I told him and didn't miss the glare he gave me.

"My laptops not a time machine, Ward. That's the science." He looked at her, around us, sighed, then looked back at her before answering.

"Guess we're having dessert." He opened the door and we entered, picking a booth. Skye slid in on one side and I sat next to him. He gave me a weird look and I just smiled. He got annoyed a few times and had to show him the computer and she told him to duck outside, he refused.

"The sooner you decrypt this hard drive-"

"The sooner we get to them. I heard you the first two times." Skye cut him off and gave a smile. Two cops entered the bar and Ward looked at the menu. I moved over to Skye's side without a glance at Ward. After a half hour of silence, Ward began again.

"How long?"

"Half hour." Was Skye's response, without looking up.

"You said that a half an hour ago." He quipped back.

"Weren't you the one who told me to relax?" She asked him as she took a sip of her tea.

"Those cops over there keep looking at us." He told us and I glanced at the from the corner of my eyes and Skye looked at them.

"They're just checking out the waitress." She told him, smile in place. "They don't know you're pretending to be someone you're not."

"Yeah, alright. Who am I pretending to be?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee. _S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Grant Ward._

"My impatient boyfriend who's having a nice lunch with his girlfriend and cousin." Skye told him.

"Yeah I like that cover." He told her as he looked out the window, watching a police car go by.

"What's the longest you've been undercover?" Skye asked him. "Like, deep undercover."

"Uh, sixteen months." He said as he glanced at the cops once more.

"When was that? I asked him.

"Hm. About five years, outside of the academy. Posted as Russian at the embassy of Russia."

"That's gotta be so hard. Living a double life like that? Getting close to people, only to turn on them? I don't know how Garrett did it." Skye said.

"Garrett?" Ward asked her.

"Think about all that time he spent as your S.O. Getting to know you , be your mentor. Only to lie to your face, betray you like that." Skye explained.

"It was, uh, difficult to accept. Thankfully that's over." He stated and we nodded.

"Because you took care of him." Skye summarized and he began to look nerves, looking around the diner.

"Can we not discuss this right now?" He asked.

"If you had one more moment, before you shot him in the back of the head so heroically. If he was sitting right here and you could say anything you want, what would you say?"

"Skye."

"Would you, say he's disgusting? Would you tell him he's a disgusting backstabbing traitor? Or to rot in hell?" They stared at each other for a moment before he spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm just trying to have an honest conversation for once." Skye said and we could hear the cops asking the people in the diner to step out for a second.

"They're starting to clear people out, we should go." He stated as he stood but we didn't move a muscle.

"No I think we're goo here." I told him as Skye began typing again.

"Skye, we've been made. Come on." He said as he sat back down.

"No." She said and flipped her laptop to face him. "I tipped them off. " he stared at the screen.

"Hail Hydra." I said to him and he snapped his head towards us.

"You three, show us your hands! Now! Get em up!" The cops said, aiming their guns at us. "Out of the booth, nice and slow." Skye and I were the ones to get up and move behind them while Ward sat there. "Alright turn around, hands on your heads."

"Alright but be careful, he's armed." Skye warned them and did as we were told. The started searching Ward when they began fighting. I saw Skye duck and I grabbed her arm, bringing her out of the diner once she had her laptop.

"Officer arrest us!" We yelled but they just told us to calm down and she told them about us being S.H.I.E.L.D agents and started to fight them when they started to cuff her.

"Skye!" Ward yelled and shot the officers. She ran to the drivers side and I moved to the passenger one. She started the cop car and ward moved to her window, trying to open the door. She looked at Ward but I saw Mike in the road.

"Skye, stop!" But it was no use. Mike jumped up and landed on the hood of the car, smashed the window, and reached his hand around Skye's throat. She began screaming and before I could do anything, I was shot with icers, falling to darkness.

"You should be thanking me, I saved your ass." _That voice, so familiar._ My groggy mind told me as I started to wake up from the icers effect.

"You didn't save my ass, you turned it into a public spectacle," _Traitor._ My mind immediately sorted Ward's voice.

"You let them get one over on you. That's exactly what Garrett was afraid of." _Mike._ I opened my eyes slowly and saw Mike and ward, talking in the cargo hold. I quickly realized Sky and I were both hand cuffed to the railing on the sides and they didn't seem to notice I was awake.

"And Garrett told you, to stay out of sight." Ward poked Mike's chest.

"He ordered me, to shadow you." They seemed to have a star down when Skye moved. She looked at me and I put a finger to my lips, shushing her. "He knew you had a soft spot for Skye, and she might take advantage of you."

"Well he was wrong. We have her. And once she gives us the location we'll be off."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen" Skye told them and I inwardly sighed and noticed she wasn't cuffed, just me. Skye stood and I ignored them until he man handled her and told he she couldn't win and hand cuffed her to the stair railing. I let her rant at him and he say he actually cared about her. Once Garrett left us, she tried getting her writs free. I tried searching for earth in mine, but surprisingly, found none.

"Skye, I could burn them." I looked at her and she looked back at me, fearful.

"You'll burn yourself.

"It could get us out of here." But there was no time to continue arguing when the Grant and Mike came back.

"Times up." Ward told her. "You can tell me or you can tell him."

"You fucking touch her, and I'll kill you!" I yelled as I somehow swung my body enough to stand, even though it was at an awkward angle and Ward shot another icers at me. I blew out o puff of air and was surprised to see an air funnel, coming from my mouth. I stopped and the bullet fell to the ground. "That's new." I half-whispered to myself.

"Mike, please." Skye tried reasoning with him. "I know you don't want to do this."

"It's not up to me." Mike told her.

"Yes, it is. I don't care what they did to you, you're still Mike Peterson." I kind of tuned them out as I thought about my new ability. _Maybe, if I think about it, I could try it. _I looked at a belt buckle near me and concentrated on it to force it off the bench and into a small needle. I grinned inwardly at my small discovery sand began slowly picking at the lock. But just like with the water tendrils, this was taking a lot of energy. I watched Mike shoot something at Ward that's topped his heart. But Skye wouldn't let him die. They told them at thirty-five thousand feet. He released Skye and she began hacking into the hard drive. I finally managed to free myself but I had no clue where they had taken Skye after the lab. Before I could do anything Skye came running down, Coulson following.

"I've never used a parachute before!" She yelled to him.'

"Forget that, get in the car!" He yelled back and he grabbed my arm, trying to get me to go but I planted my feet." He looked back at me and I gave him a small smile.

"I'll give you more time!"

"Claudia-" He began but I cut him off with a short kiss.

"Go. The rest of the team need you!" He gave me a pleading look before he got into the driver side of Lola. I turned towards the stairs and wiped away some tears. Mike jumped down and stared at me. I pushed the car off the ramp with air once Coulson started it, and ran with all my might into Mike, using wind as extra leverage. We went crashing into one of the labs tables and I pulled water, covering his arms and legs in it, freezing him. I stood up and felt a bullet enter my left leg. I screamed and knelt down behind the other table.

"Claudia, there's no where to go." I heard the ice breaking and felt the vibrations when Mike stood.

"Garrett wants her." He told Grant and I felt his hesitation before they left, locking the door behind them. I hobbled to the door and hit it as hard as I could while I watched the ramp close. I leaned my back against and slid to the floor. I looked at my leg and watched as the blood seeped through my jeans. I didn't have enough energy so cauterizing and re opening the wound later was the best option. I let myself scream from the pain as my skin sealed shot with the heat and wiped away the remnants of my tears when I was done. I let myself slip into a nightmarish sleep and thought of how the team was doing. When I woke up, my shoulders were killing me and my body was cold. I opened my eyes and realized I was hanging from the ceiling in the lab. I saw Raina over at one of the tables and realized I was in one of the corners. My toes almost skimmed the ground and my body was cold, due to the fact I was only wearing a tank top and shorts, what I wore for training.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Happy campers." Garrett said as he and Ward made their way in. I mouth my tongue to inside of my lips and realized they must have been either glued or duct taped shut.

"Then you'll happy too. We're close to replicating the drug that healed Skye and brought Coulson back to life. And the data from Skye's hard drive, all that research, it's been a big help. Raina said and I huffed, gaining the attention of a passing guard. He looked around and I tried to give him a smile. He moved forward and he was just in my reach.

"Wait, she trained with-" Ward began but was cut off when I brought my legs around his chest and squeezed as hard as I could then kicked him into the table. Guns were immediately drawn on me and my legs swayed slightly.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises." Garrett said as him, Ward, and Raina moved towards me, just beyond my reach.

"Her blood work is amazing." Raina began as she looked at me like a science experiment.

"She was half-Asgardian, half-human. Now we think she's full Asgardian." Ward explained to them and I glared at him. "She trained with Black Widow and her powers are extensive. Control of the elements, feel vibrations, heal, and she's stronger than most humans."

"Interesting." John said as he looked me over once more. I huffed once more and felt the elements stir around me, as if waiting for my command, but I could do nothing. He moved towards me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, smile on his face. "I just thought you might want the talk. Now, I'm going to remove the tape and if you try anything, you'll get a lovely new bullet wound to match the other one. Understood?" Ward pulled out his gun and already had it aimed on my other thigh and I nodded. Garrett moved forward and ripped the tape off. I took in a lungful of air and savored the feeling. I moved my jaw around and heard a pop, making me wonder how long I was hanging here.

"Thanks. But do you have something more accommodating? I know I won't be leaving a good review." I stated dryly and John chuckled, Ward putting his gun away.

"Funny, Stark. Now, want to tell us what brought Coulson back to life?" Grant, John, and Raina stared at me.

"Have you thought of turning more lights on in here? It's depressing."

"Claudia." Ward spoke but I ignored him.

"Or maybe you like dark things. Maybe that's why you're such an asshole." My body fell to the floor in one quick movement. My shoulders seemed to sigh in relief until I was pulled back up by the rope around my writs and was pulled almost flush against Grant.

"Tell us what we want to know." His voice was deeper, his face trying to be intimidating but I just smiled and slapped his cheek.

"Or you'll kill me? Should have done that when I wasn't touching the floor." He seemed to realized his mistake as I used the metal flooring to send him out of the lab. Guns were pointed at me and I ran back to my bunk. I closed the door behind me and knew they would be there soon. This plane was crawling with Hydra. I searched through my room, trying to find a gun, anything.

"Claudia! Open the damn door!" Ward yelled as he began pounding on it. I could hear John's muffled voice along with Raina's but I tuned them out. I had two options, not finding a gun. One, I could surrender. Two, I could open a hole in the side of the plane and jump out, which could result in death. Or new option, give them hell.

"Keep your panties on, Ward! Are you menstruating?" He hit the door hard once more and I stifled my laugh. "There's only one door out of here so you can wait." I used water and fire to give myself a makeshift shower, once I re-opened the gun wound, removing the bullet, and healing myself, and I dried myself off. I slid into a pair of my backup jeans and white tank top. I put the top part of my hair back with bobby pins, a curl on either side of my face, and put a pair of black flats on. I took a deep breathe and opened my door. There were six men, not including John, Grant, and Raina, around my door, pointing guns at em and I raised my hands in surrender. None of them made a move and it was perfect for me to take control of their bodies.

"Now, why don't we all, sit!" I threw my hands down and with horrified faces, they alll sat.

"Shit." I heard Ward grumble and I smirked at him.

"Why Ward, did you forget about this one?" He glared at me and I could feel the energy in me dwindling at a somewhat rapid pace and realized it was this second time I had held this many at one time. "I have a proposition to make." I knew I couldn't get off this plane and find Coulson, so I'd have to bide my time.

"I'm listening intently." Garrett said and I knew he was angry.

"I want free roam of the plane. You give me that, I won't try anything as long as your lackeys do the same. There's always the option I could dispose of you know and solve the problem once and for all, but I have a feeling Coulson would love to do that. Do we have a deal?" I could practically see the gears turning in Garrett's head. _Hurry up, hurry up._

"Deal." He stated and I nodded, releasing my hold and they all stood, a sudden respective distance away from me. "welcome to Hydra." John said with a smirk and I glared.

"Just because I didn't kill you doesn't mean I'm Hydra." I growled out and glanced at Raina who had taken an extra step away from me.

"Now, I'm going to lie down in my bunk and if one of you tries anything." I opened my palm and held fire in it, receiving nods of understanding and I extinguished it was s sickly sweet smile. I turned and went back to my room, closing the door. I leaned against it and let my breathing become the frantic breathes it was trying to be, my heart hammering loudly. "One problem down." I murmured and did what I said. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep. I was woken up by some guy at my door, letting me know we landed. I said nothing as I got into the SUV with Ward and Garrett. I wasn't sure where we were but it was hot. We got out of the car and Ward automatically put his arm around my waist. I turned to smack him when he grabbed my hand, and leaned into my ear.

"Just so you don't get any ideas." He whispered and stood back up. I huffed and we entered a barber shop.

"There it is." Garrett said as Grant and I came in behind him. "The face of our future." Right in front of him, was a smug looking Ian Quinn. I made to move forward when Ward caught me around the waist and held me back. "Mr. Quinn's the new poster boy for our new enterprise." Garrett told us with a smile.

"Not sure how that's supposed to work. He's also an international fugitive, accused of a laundry list of crimes.

"Accused by S.H.I.E.L.D., of whom I've been a vocal critic for years. Now S.H.I.E.L.D's gone down in flames while I rise from the ashes, all charges dismissed and my sterling reputation restored." He told Ward and looked down at me. His eyes widened slightly and then smirked while I glared at him.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't rip out that silver tongue of yours." Garrett told him and Ian continued to look at me.

"So, she's Hydra too?" He asked them.

"Nope, she just got caught." John said with a stupid smile on his face and sat in the chair.

"Not so tough are you?" Ian asked me and I gave him an innocent smile.

"Why don't you find out."

"Uh, no. You don't want to do that." Grant told Ian before he could do anything. "She has free roam, won't try to escape, as long as one of ours don't mess with her. You hit hurt her, that's your own problem." I winked at Ian then he continued to talk to Garrett about business. Once he left, Ward put me in the chair next to John and he went to see what Raina needed.

"Okay Ernesto, let's show em what handsome really looks like." Garrett told the barber and I rolled my eyes.

"He'd need someone else for that." I said under my breathe but he heard me and glared slightly. I offered him a wide smile and crossed one leg over the other. I was bored, utterly bored sitting here while he got his cut. So I did what I normally do, sing. I thought **Mad World from Donnie Darko** was a good choice so I began singing. I spun my chair around and John was an inch from my face. I sat back in my chair, as far from him as I could get.

"What?"

"Who knew, Mini Stark has a set of pipes on her." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him away from him, surprised to feel something else in his body, but I wisely said nothing and he led me underground to their makeshift base. Him and Grant started talking and I watched Raina work. I could hear something being said about moving to the states. Grant and Garrett came over to me and cuffed my hands again.

"Why?"

"You're staying here."

"Wait, I have a question." Ward raised an eyebrow and John waited. "What were you going to use me for?" Garrett's smile was absolute predator.

"Why, you were going to be the next Winter Soldier." Ward took out his gun and shot me with the icers once again. Once I finally started cosign to, I felt cold. I opened my eyes and was greeted to darkness. I sat myself up, because I was lying on the floor, and the lights flicked on. I could feel several peoples footsteps

"Skye?" _May. _"Where are the computers?"

"I'm working on it." I heard Skye say.

"Trip, got anything in your grandads kit that might help us out? _Coulson._ My heart beat slightly faster hearing his voice and I smiled. I forced myself up and made my way to their voices.

"Always, let me take a look." I heard Trip respond and I moved around the corner, coming face to face with them.

"Long time no see." I stated and they all looked at me. I smiled brightly and ran to Coulson, throwing my arms his head and hugging him tightly. I felt him hug me back and he picked me up off the floor, just slightly enough I could feel it. He set me down and I removed my arms.

"So, how was Hotel Hydra?" Trip asked and I shivered.

"Well when I first woke up from the icers, I was hanging from the ceiling in the lab and managed to escape once Ward cut me done, dumb on his part, but I managed to make a deal. Free roam for no cuffs and no attacking me or I attacked back. Before they left, Garrett told me they were going to make me the next Winter Soldier, so I'm not sure why they left me here."

"They knew we were coming." May stated and I shrugged.

"That would be my guess." Trip used a mission to search for the computers while Coulson took the cuffs off.

"Over here." Trip said and we all moved towards him. "There's something behind this wall."

"Secret door?" Coulson asked him and Trip nodded. "I got this. They're like my thing." He moved forward and searched the door, and opened it. "Here we go."

"Finally." Skye said as she moved into the computer room but I just had a bad feeling about this. The lights went out and we looked around the room. I stomped my foot into the floor and felt seven super soldiers around the room.

"I think I know why I was left here now." I mumbled, looking in their direction.

"Distraction." Coulson stated and I nodded. "Could sure use a little light in here."

"Got it." Trip said and threw something on the floor, that looked like a light able canteen, that illuminated some of the soldiers.

"So who do we talk to about getting a haircut?" Coulson asked them and Antoine started firing. I held fire in my hands and immediately went after the closest one to me. His fist flew at me but I docked, kicking out his legs. He stood, faster than I thought he would, and I jumped on his back, throwing my fiery hands on his face. I saw Trip get thrown into the wall while the soldier I was on was screaming. I noticed May had gotten the Berserker's staff and hit a guy through one of the pillars.

"Bring the house down." Coulson told her and I was thrown off my soldier, landing next to Coulson while the soldier continued to scream. May continued hitting the pillars when he spoke again.

"Time to go!" I stood and we made our way to the stairs. Coulson grabbed Trip and Skye followed behind us. I vaguely saw May throw the staff at another pillar and her following behind us. We finally made our way back to where the plane was being held. It wasn't the Bus but it worked. Trip sat down and May began bandaging him while I sat across from them and winced slightly at my knowingly bruised back. _Damn super soldiers have a mean throw._

"The Trojan horse worked." Skye said and she sat down next to me with her phone. "Gave us access to the system we wanted. Our secret weapon. We now have eyes on their operation right in the palm on my hand.

"We're gonna need more than eyes to defeat Garrett. Trip stated and I nodded. Coulson came into the room and stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" May asked him.

"Fitz-Simmons tracker crossed the ocean. It's in New Mexico."

"They managed to tag the plane?" Sky asked Coulson and I knew that wasn't it.

"It appears so. But they're not answering." He informed us.

"No." Skye said, almost as a whisper.

"We can't think about that right now. They may have been captured. Either way they risked everything to put a tracker on that plane for us, now we know exactly where Garrett is, and Skye can see what he's doing." Skye just looked at him, heartbroken. "If Fitz-Simmons are still alive, then catching Garrett is our only shot at finding them." Coulson told her and I saw her nod slightly. A little while after that, we were on our way towards Garrett.

"We only get one shot at this so let's go over the plan one more time to make sure we're clear on exactly what we're doing, okay? Trip and I will crest the ridge, use a noisemaker to grab a three-wheel, maybe something with more fireworks, and open a window for you three. You crawl in, grab the dealer, force his hand. He'll get us our ace in the hole, and then Bob's your uncle." Coulson said as he was putting on a bullet proof vest.

"Roger that." Skye replied

"Makes it sound easy." Trip stated as he loaded his backpack.

"Coulson, it's a solid plan you mapped out, but it hinges on a gamble, a big one." May warned him and I sighed, knowing she was right.

"And back up isn't coming. It'll be just the five of us. We'll be out manned and outgunned. But Fury always said, a man can accomplish anything when he realizes he's a part of something bigger. A team of people who share that conviction can change the world. So, what do you say? You ready to change the world?" I smiled at Coulson while Skye finished putting on her vest.

"No." Melinda said and loaded her gun. "I'm ready to kick some ass." We all smiled, even if slightly.

"That works, too." Phil responded and I laughed slightly. Coulson walked by me and jutted his head slightly for me to follow. I did as he motioned and followed him into the cockpit.

"Don't you ever do that again." He told me, low enough for the team not to hear but the chill traveled up my spine at his tone anyway and I blinked at him owlishly.

"Do what?" I asked him and his lips were on mine. His hands gripped lightly into my hips and my arms wrapped around his neck. His lips were soft and I responded without even a thought. The kiss was over too soon and I frowned mockingly at him. He chuckled lightly and rested our foreheads together before looking serious again.

"Don't you ever, ever, give yourself up again like that. You had no idea how worried we were." I blinked at him with a slow smirk.

"Just them?" I asked him and I got a smirk and a brief kiss in response.

"Come on, we need to go." So we made our way to a Cybertech base and Trip and Coulson went ahead while we waited.

"So, you and AC, huh?" Skye asked me, slight smirk on her face and I felt my face heat up. I coughed slightly and got May's smirk too.

"Maybe. I don't know." I shrugged and she snorted.

"Sure, Claudia. What ever you say."

"we're on a mission." May said and I was thankful.

"Thank you." I told her and she nodded stiffly before the smirk returned. "But we want the details after." I huffed in frustration and Skye laughed. We watched Coulson and Trip plow through the main doors and take out some guards. They sent another one through the wall and we made our way in.

"Nice work guys. The windows open." May informed them and we made our way into the building, taking out a few guards on our way. May took out the security guards while Skye and I made our way into the computer room.

"Coulson we found the dealer." Skye told them and we went inside. A few of the people ran and Skye held up the bag. "This is a bomb. You know what those do. And you've seen Agent May and agent Claudia here taking on your super soldiers, you don't want to mess with us, is my point." Skye said and I had felt May behind us, aiming her gun. I smirked internally and held a fireball, passing it back and forth and looking at the scared faces of the people in the room.

"You're not going to be able to hijack our soldiers. We've thought through ever emergency scenario, including this one.

"Don't tell em you just switched the soldiers to default directive?" May asked him. And he smiled.

"Yeah, I did." We all looked at him and I couldn't help the smile on my face as he frowned. "and how did you know about that."

"Skye here, is an amazing hacker." I told him. "But, while this would be fun to watch, I need to go find Coulson." I looked around the room before leaving. I stomped on the floor a few times until I finally felt his familiar steps and I made my way towards him.

"Looks like the back entrance to the factory floor is on the south side." I heard Skye's voice and knew I was close.

"Rodger that." I rounded a corner and almost bumped into Phil. He raised and eyebrow at me and I smiled.

"I wasn't letting you go in alone." He smiled slightly and we ran towards the entrance. We snuck our way into the room and saw John by Mike. Phil threw a noise maker and John ordered Mike to check the perimeter as we made our way closer.

"Hi John." Coulson said and punched him as soon as he turned. I watched from behind the mission as John righted himself and smiled.

"Hi Phil." He hit Coulson and he flew across the room towards a small set of stairs. I ran out, did a hand spring and wrapped my legs around Johns throat, twirling his body with mine. Once we were both in the air, I used the advantage and threw him backwards, bringing me by Phil. I saw Phil reach for the gun and saw Fury standing there. I smiled and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Sir?" Coulson asked him, still on the ground.

"You don't have to call me sir, Coulson. Look at me. I'm dressed like I live under a bridge." Nick told him and my smile stretched, only to stop when I saw Garrett getting up.

"What are you doing here?" Coulson asked him.

"Well, Simmons turned me onto that old-timey tracker Fitz left on your Bus." Shots started firing at us but they kept talking. "I went to great pains you didn't die the first time."

"Well, now's probably not the best time, but, I'd like to have a lengthy conservation with you about that. It might get loud." He told him as he stood up.

"And I owe you that. But right now, we owe Garrett a punch in the teeth, wouldn't you say? This," Nick said and gave Coulson the Destroyer. "Packs a pretty good punch."

"You had to give him that, didn't you?" I smiled fondly at Nick and receive a rare smile in return.

"Claudia."

"Nick." Coulson started up the gun and looked at Nick.

"I know what it does." And he left, shooting at the soldiers while Garrett stood there. Nick and I came out and started shooting at John until the guns where empty. John was on his knees when he slowly looked up at us. We all spared each other a glance before looking back at him.

"Fury, Well, hell... When was the last time anyone saw a tag-team wrestling match with four dead guys and an Asgardian?" Garrett said as he stood and Mike joined him, my eyes burning on him.

"I see only one dead guy in here." Coulson said as he glared at John

Oh, the power's all on this side of the room, fellas. Phil, I'm surprised you try and stop me. Of course, I don't blame you, Nick. You haven't seen the big picture, the big bang, the timeless frozen oceans, but Phil here has. We share a bond. We're blood brothers." I did all I could to laugh at him.

"You didn't tell me he'd gone this crazy." I nodded at Nick and chuckled softly, catching Garrett's gaze.

"He's really stepped it up a notch." Coulson informed him.

"Yeah, he wasn't this crazy the other day either." I told them and John smiled at me.

"Maybe you have some power in the room but we can change that." I didn't like the smirk that crossed his face as he looked at Mike. "Get her." He nodded at him and looked at me. I dropped my gun and stepped down the stairs, cracking my hands.

"Let's dance. Do you know anything other than the robot?" I asked him and we lunged at each other. His boot making loud noises as it hit the ground with each step. He swung and I grabbed onto his shoulders, jumping over him but not letting go. I rooted my feet into the floor and sued earth and air to lift him off the ground, throwing him over my shoulder. He crashed into a banister and I was already breathing heavy from the extra power to lift him up. He stood and shot at me, successfully shooting me in my left arm and I held in my scream. I bent the other bullets away as he made his way closer once more and he picked me up over his head. I doused him in water, freezing him. And wiggled out of his hands. The ice began to shatter and once I fell, his foot came out and kicked me back over to Phil and Nick, cracking a rib or three in the process.

"You remember that speech you used to give us, Nick, about how one man can accomplish anything once he realizes he can be something bigger? Well, now I am." I could tell Phil wanted to help me up but I slowly stood, taking in labored breaths.

"A part, a part of something bigger." Fury informed him and I watched Mike move back to John, gaze locked on mine.

"Is that how it went?" John asked, slight confused look on his face.

"Not a great listener." Coulson looked at me, silently asking if I was okay and I nodded.

"If you tell me this whole Hydra path thing you took is because you misheard my damn "one man" speech," John cut him off.

"I am the key to the future of the universe. I'm the origin of all things."

"You got it right" Nick asked Coulson and I smiled slightly.

"Totally. Loud and clear." John motioned for Mike to aim at us and I moved in front of them.

"You fire, and I will burn the rest of you." I scowled at Mike, standing to my full height, ignoring the jabs of pain, and keeping a blank face. Mike stared at me a moment and I held fire in my hands, letting it travel up my arms, cauterizing my bullet wound but otherwise just licking my flesh.

"Fury was teaching us something you didn't want to hear, John. Cause you only think about yourself. That's the difference between your side and our side. And why we're always gonna win." Coulson told him but I just looked between the two.

"What lesson, Phil? Please, enlighten me." Mike suddenly turned towards John and I let the fire fade, only to my hands. He fired at him and John skidded to the side of the room.

"You can't do this Mike." John said, his whole body bloodied. "I order you to stand down! You must obey me! You need me, to translate the words of creation. You don't want to do this Mike!" Garrett said as he picked up a gun he had crawled to. "Tell him, Phil!" He screamed and I couldn't hell but be happy he was dying.

"Mr. Peterson's free to do whatever he wants." Coulson stated calmly and I heard John grunt. Mike screamed before crushing his head with his boot. I let the fire go and took in a deep breathe before remembering my ribs a little too late and hissing.

"Think he learned his lesson?" Fury asked and I nodded, moving to Phil's side once more.

"He learned something." Phil stated and he put his arm around my waist and I gladly leaned against him. Eventually the super soldiers were rounded up John's body was put in a container, and Mike disappeared. Triplet stood behind us as we watched them be taken away. Phil informed them about the eye and that without regular injections, they were normal men. Ward stood in front of us now, his face red with cuts and throat red, May by his side.

"You got a chance to express all your feelings?" Coulson asked May.

"Is he still breathing?" she asked him and I smirked at him.

"Guess she kept some of it to herself." Coulson told him and she moved to his other side.

"He's having trouble speaking. I think I fractured his larynx." Coulson looked at her before looking at him, walking closer.

"Oh, good." Coulson began, almost in Ward's face. "Your attempt to cross off Fitz and Simmons failed, but Fitz may never be the same again. So I'm going to invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life. I will do whatever it takes to get Hydra Intel from you, but your torture, it's going to be internal."

"And a little bit external." May chimed in.

"Sure. Some of that. But you devoted your entire life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone, and now he's dead. You've got the rest of your life to wrestle with the question, who are you without him?" They started to take him away but I stopped them.

"Wait!" I walked up to Ward and punched him as hard as I could in the face. My ribs poked and I grunted in pain but I was satisfied to see blood coming from his mouth. "That, was for shooting me and taking me captive." We rounded everyone up in buses, changed into clean suits and clothes respectively, and I leaned against Phil again, looking at the stars.

"We need to find the 084 from Peru." Phil said and I sighed, rolling my eyes fondly.

"Alright, lets go." I followed him back into the room we saw Garrett and Phil picked up the gun We heard someone talking and moved to see Garrett in a metal like suit, much like Mike's.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled and Phil started up the gun.

"There's a reason why they say cut off the head. Now, I'll be unstop-" He was cut off by the Destroyer, finally killing him.

"Hey guys, I found it. Told you it would be in here." I laughed as we made our way back out of the building and finally, back onto the S.H.I.E.L.D owned once more, Bus. I managed to heal my ribs and my bullet wound, only being slightly sore. Phil wanted me to come to his office with Fury and May so I sat on the edge of the desk and Fury sat in a chair.

"Stupid stupid stupid, and cruel, and very stupid." Coulson told him.

"I think you've made your point." Fury said.

"Why bring me back in the first place? Clearly I didn't think it was the best idea. I warned you about people losing their minds." Phil retorted.

"Agent May was on top of the situation, and she says you're fine. Aren't you? It was a break glass in case of emergency situation."

"Yes, but that emergency was supposed to be the fall of an Avenger."

"Exactly. And I'm damned glad I did it too. When you wanna build something you need a strong foundation. You know how few people I trust, Coulson."

"You can count them on one hand."

"And I'm not afraid to cut off fingers. The principle SHIELD was founded on was pure."

"Protection." May added.

"Protection. One word. Sometimes to protect one man from himself, other times to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe. It's a broad job description." Fury continued.

"No need to tell me." Phil stated.

"But the belief that drives us all is the same. Whether it's one man, or all mankind."

"That their worth saving." Fury stood and moved to Coulson.

"That truth lives inside you, Coulson. Before it was torn apart, SHIELD was a lot of moving parts. Guys like you were the heart. Now you'll be the head." Nick stated and handed Coulson a small box.

"What is it?" Phil asked him.

"Toolbox. To help you build it back up."

"You want me to start over, rebuild SHIELD." Coulson stated.

"From scratch. Take your time, and do it right. You'll still have his back?" Fury said as he made his way out.

"Of course." May commented without missing a beat.

"There's no one else I trust with this." He told Phil.

"Thank you. Sir. How do you, how should I Proceed?" Phil asked him and I smiled

"That's up to you, Director." Fury told him and they shook hands..

"And you sir? Where are you heading now?" May asked him as he headed towards the doorway.

"I'm trading in my birds eye view for two solid feet on the ground. " I smiled and giggled slightly.

"Helicarriers, not that much fun anymore are they?" I asked him and his lips twitched in response.

"This is the last time you'll be seeing me for a stretch."

"Your gonna disappear. No where to be found." Coulson said and I squeezed his hand and got off the desk.

"No where?" Fury chuckled, that's right chuckled. "You know me better than that Phil." He stood in the doorway and looked back at us, sliding down his sunglasses. "I'll be everywhere." He stated and slid up his glasses. "Come on stark, let's get going." Fury stated and walked away. I turned towards Phil and saw a flash of hurt in his eyes and I cupped his cheek.

"I need to be with the Avengers. We need to make sure the world won't enter into too much chaos and I'll try to get them to take out a few Hydra stations, with their leader gone." I felt May leave and the door closed behind her. I wasted no time in putting my lips against his. He returned the kiss and sat me on his desk. I giggled slightly against his lips and he moved back for air.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I nodded sadly at him.

"You have your own work, Director. I need to go to some on my own. But my boyfriend had better call me or this relationship is already off to a rocky start." He chuckled deeply and I smiled.

"Once she gets a new phone." He responded and I smiled brightly.

"Just have Skye hack into Jarvis. I'll give him a notice to let her in for a video chat at least to give her my number." He nodded and I got off the desk. He pulled me into a hug and I breathed in his scent of woodsy musk and and some spice. I gave him one farewell kiss before I went up to the quinjet, bag in hand.

"So, you and Coulson?" Nick asked with a small smirk and I laughed, buckling in.

"Yeah. I think you kind of knew that though, didn't you?" He said nothing as we made our way to the tower.

"Now, why don't you sleep? You try to hide it but being in the spy business long enough, you know when someones tired." I laughed slightly and closed my eyes.

"Wake me up when we get there boss." I closed my eyes, no nightmares, no dreams, just blissful darkness. _Finally, some down time._ And how wrong I was.

* * *

**Guys, that is it! The rest of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D episodes! woop! Now to Avengers Tower! Thank you all so much for reading! Favorite, follow, review please!**


End file.
